


The Winchester Three (S3): The Aftermath

by Maries_Fiction_Fix



Series: The Winchester Three Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Monsters, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Sibling Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Season/Series 03, Sequel, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 121,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries_Fiction_Fix/pseuds/Maries_Fiction_Fix
Summary: The Yellow Eyed demon is vanquished, but at a terrible price. The battle that brought him down released hundreds of demons from Hell into an unsuspecting world. And it cost Sam his life. But grief-stricken siblings Angel and Dean each made a plea to a Crossroads Demon, one it eagerly locked Angel into: her soul for Sam's resurrection. Now, she has just one short year to live. One year to fight the unholy, the twisted, the ghoulish. One year to say farewell to her little brothers. And one year for Sam and Dean to search desperately for some way to save their sister.(THIRD INSTALLMENT OF THE WINCHESTER THREE)
Series: The Winchester Three Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Magnificent Seven

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

  
**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.  ****

**Starring…**

**_Katheryn Winnick as Angel Winchester_ ** ****

**_Dove Cameron as Young Angel Winchester_ **

**_Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester_ **

**_Ridge Canipe as Young Dean Winchester_ **

**_Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester_ **

**_Colin Ford as Young Sam Winchester_ **

**_Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer_ **

**_Shaine Jones as Asa Fox_ **

**_Sierra McCormick as Lilith & Fremont Daughter_ **

**_Katie Cassidy as Ruby_ **

**_Lauren Cohan as Bela Talbot_ **

**_Richard Speight Jr. as The Trickster_ **

**_Heath Ledger as Jax Diesel_ **

**_Cindy Sampson & Nicholas Elia as Lisa & Ben Braeden_ **

**_Sterling K. Brown as Gordon Walker_ **

**_Oak Park, Illinois…_ **

****

On a dark suburban neighborhood street a man in his thirties, with red hair and a beard, exited the house with a bag of garbage. He took it out to the garbage cans and stuffed it in. As he walked back to the house, the garbage cans rattled. Turning back around he walked over to them cautiously. They continued to rattle and when he looked up to the sky he saw a black demonic cloud swirling over the Chicago skyline in the distance.

****

Panicked, he ran back towards the house, but tripped before getting there. A tendril of demon smoke poured into his mouth.

****

He opened his eyes, now demon black. The now-possessed man stood, looking towards the rest of the demonic cloud now streaming towards Chicago, and smiled.

****

**_One week later…_ **

****

Sam and Dean sat at a table in a local dive bar listening to _The Guess Who's American Woman_ . Dean was biting into a greasy burger while Sam had his nose deep down in a book. The page read ‘ _Dr. Faustus_ ’ and there were pages and pages of information on Crossroads Deals. Angel wasn't sitting with them though. She was leaning over the bar with her beer flirting with the very cute, buff and tattooed bartender, who was eyeing her down happily as well.

****

Dean shook his head at that, then turned to his brother, “Find anything?”

****

“Not yet.”

****

“I don't know how i feel about our sister picking up bartenders in front of us.” Dean shuddered as he took a swig of his beer, “ _Grosses me out_.”

****

Sam laughed then sent a look up to Angel who was smiling, and shook his head. 

****

“You’re just mad the waitress wouldn't give you her number.”

****

Dean deadpanned, “Shut up.” He sighed, “You know, i could've got her number if Angel didn't ditch her _wigman_ position. _Just saying_.” 

****

“She’s happy right now.” Sam shook his head, “Let's just… let her be.”

****

“Yeah…” Sadness overtook Dean and he pushed the burger away from him, “There's gotta be something we can do to reverse this. I'm not just going to let her _die_ , man.”

****

“Me either, Dean.” Sam lifted his eyes to him once again, “We’re gonna find something. We will. _We have too_.”

****

At the ringing in his pocket, Dean pulled his phone out and answered, “Yeah?”

****

_Bobby sounded, “Hey, Dean.”_

****

Dean threw a weird look over to Sam who put the book down and looked at him oddly, “ _Hey,_ Bobby.” 

****

_“Whatcha doing?”_

****

“ _Same old, same old_. You alright, Bobby?”

****

_“Yeah… Sam buried in that book again?” Dean paused, “Dean, you two want to break Angel free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book.”_

****

“Then _where_ , Bobby?”

****

_“Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your sister?”_

****

“Uh…” He grimaced when he looked up and saw a different bartender behind the bar, the one she was talking to now leaning down to kiss her, “ _Otherwise entertained_.”

****

_“What?”_

****

“Never mind. What's up, Bobby?”

****

_“Well, you three better pack it up. I think I finally found something.”_

****

As Dean hung up with Bobby, Angel separated from the bartender. She winked at him before turning to go walk back over to her brothers, admittedly a little tipsy.

****

“Alright…” She leaned on the table with a grin, “This bar is _great_.”

****

Sam smiled and chuckled before he shook his head.

****

Dean, however, rolled his eyes, “Separate from your friend, Ang. We got work.”

****

“But…” Angel frowned, “Dustin wanted to show me his classic.”

****

“ _Yeah…_ ” Dean scoffed, admittedly getting a little protective, “He wants to show you _something_ but it's not his car, Ang.”

****

“Dean, why so sour? _You're ruining my buzz_ .” She pushed his shoulder, “Listen, little brother, I _barely_ make a _peep_ whenever you get lucky at a bar or with a chick, alright? In fact, _I help your ass run plays_ . _So_ . You can give Dustin and I _20 minutes_.”

****

Dean studied her, “How drunk are you? Run it down for us.”

****

“Drunk enough to where I feel good. Not so drunk I can't make my own decisions.” Angel smirked, “ _I’m fine_ , D.”

****

“You can't even remember the guy's name.” He cocked an eyebrow, “It's _Darren_.”

****

“No, it's _Dustin_.”

****

Sam eyed between Dean's worried protective-brother expression and Angels entertained one before piping in, “Actually, he said it was _Derrick_ , guys.”

****

“ _Right_.” Angel grinned and pointed to Sam, “Good lookin out Sammy. Gimme 30 minutes.”

****

Dean rolled his eyes again, “ _Rap it up_ , Angel.”

****

She turned from walking back towards the waiting bartender, “ _I always do_.”

****

Laughing at both of their horrified expressions she winked and headed out the door with Derrick.

****

Dean turned to Sam, taking a swig of his beer, “ _Your sister needs help_.”

****

An hour later, after sending the bartender's address to her brothers, Angel slipped back into the impala, pleasantly satisfied, and freshly showered. She waved at Derrick as they drove away.

****

“Alright boys.” She sighed happily, “No need to worry. I’m here.”

****

Dean eyed her warily from the rearview, “Have fun?”

****

“ _Lots_ . And…” She grinned as she leaned into the front, “I appreciate you two not being _total_ jerks about it.” She punched Dean in the arm, “Mostly Sam though.”

****

Dean shook his head with a smirk as Sam chuckled, “Yeah, no problem. We both think you deserve to have a little fun, Ang.”

****

“No objections here.” Dean puts his hands up, “Just a little grossed out seeing my sister pick up guys. ”

****

“Well, thanks boys. Preciate it. And next time I’ll help you get the girl instead of ditching you, D.” She chuckled, “So, what's Bobby got for us anyway?”

****

“Not much.” Sam explained, “A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ah, could be demonic omens-”

****

“ _Or..”_ Dean countered, “Could just be a bad crop and a bug problem.”

****

“Yeah, but it's our only lead.”

****

She looked between them, “Any freaky deaths?”

****

“Nothing Bobby could find…” Sam shook his head, “Not _yet_ , anyway.”

****

“It's weird. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?”

****

“Mmmm.” Angel thought, “ _Seventeen_.”

****

“ _Seventeen_ . You'd think it would be _Apocalypse Now_ , but it's been five days and _bupkis_.” Sam looked over at him confused and Dean paused, “What are the demons waiting for?”

****

“ _Who knows_ .” Angel sighed with a shrug, “But we’ll find out. _Eventually_ anyway.”

****

“It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just _start_ already.”

****

“I don't know, man.” Sam shook his head, “ _Be careful what you wish for_.”

****

**_Just Outside Lincoln, Nebraska…_ **

****

The next morning, the three of them pulled up outside a farmhouse. Dean got out munching on a burger. The air was filled with the sound of cicadas. 

****

Angel took her sunglasses off and looked around, “Those cicadas can _not_ be a good sign.”

****

“No.” Sam agreed, “No, they can't.”

****

Bobby came over, greeting the three with a smile. 

****

“So…” He turned his eye to Dean curiously, “We're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?”

****

“Well…” Dean turned to him and shrugged, “My sister might be dead in a year. _I’m eating my feelings_.”

****

“ _Dean_ .” Angel scolded as she wacked him across the back of the head before walking over to Bobby, “What do you think this is? _Biblical plague_?

****

“Let's find out.” Bobby led them to the door, “Looks like the swarm's ground zero.”

****

Dean pounded on the farmhouse door, “Candygram!”

****

The only answer was the chirp of the cicadas. Dean picked the lock and opened the door slowly. The four quickly recoil and cover their noses in disgust at the smell that emanated from the room.

****

“That's _awful_.”

****

“That so can't be a good sign.”

****

“Nope, bad sign number _two_.” Angel readied her gun, “Pretty sure someones dead.”

****

Dean entered first, Sam and Angel behind him with their guns drawn. They crept through the house which was empty of anyone so far. Stopping in the second room, they could hear what sounded like panicked screams.

****

Sam looked over, “You hear that?”

****

They kicked open the next door discovering the sounds were coming from a television set playing an episode of _‘Dallas’_. A family of three was seated on the couch, several days dead. Their bodys were significantly decayed. The three of them instantly recoil at the increased stench. 

****

Angel covered her mouth as she gagged, “ _Jesus_.” 

****

Bobby entered through the other side of the room and also recoiled in horror. 

****

“Bobby…” Sam looked up at him, hand around his nose and mouth, “What the hell happened here?”

****

“I dont know.”

****

Dean instructed, “Check for sulfur.” 

****

The three of them began to investigate the room when Dean heard a noise out front and whistled quietly. He then signaled to the others that he's going to go check it out with Angel so Bobby and Sam circled around the other direction. 

****

Out front, Dean exited cautiously, gun drawn, and looked around. As he came around the house he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun. Another woman came up behind them.

****

Angel quickly and quietly stepped out next, cocking the trigger on her Beretta. They tensed at the sound.

****

“Take the gun off my brother or get a bullet in your skull, stranger.” He lifted the gun slowly, “Good. Now, drop it.”

****

Bobby came up from the other side to check the commotion. When he saw the two strangers, recognition came over him.

****

“Isaac? Tamara?”

****

“ _Bobby_.” Tamara breathed in relief, “What the hell are you doing here?”

****

“I could ask the same.”

****

“Bobby…” Angel moved her body slightly so she could see him but didn't take her gun off them, “You know them?”

****

“Yeah.” He motioned for her to put the gun down and she did, “They're friends. _Hunters_.”

****

Isaac smiled, “Heya, Bobby.” He sent a wary look to Angel and she smiled apologetically, “Just in time, friend.”

****

“ _Hello_ !” Dean raised an arm pitifully from the ground and waved for attention, “ _Bleeding_ here.”

****

**_Isaac and Tamara's Place…_ **

****

Back at Isaac and Tamara's place Dean was on the phone with the coroners tech as the others walked around surveying the house. 

****

Dean, on the phone, smirked, “ _Jenny_! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually.” 

****

Angel looked over and raised a brow at him. He smiled in return but continued his conquest. She went back to surveying some odd looking twigs in a mason jar as Sam looked over something they had hanging from the ceiling.

****

“Honey?” Isaac turned to Tamara, “Where's the Palo Santo?”

****

“Well, where'd you leave it?”

****

“I don't know, dear.” He smiled, “That's why I'm asking.”

****

Sam turned curiously, “Palo Santo?”

****

“It's holy wood, from Peru.” Tamara explained, “It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exercising them.” 

****

She dug in a bag, pulled out a large, pointed stake and handed it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

****

He surveyed the tip of it, “Thank you, dear.”

****

“You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me.”

****

“So…” Angel grinned between them, “How long you two been married?”

****

Tamara walked over and started shuffling things around, “Eight years this past June.”

****

Isaac put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled, “The family that slays together…”

****

“Right.” Sam nodded looking from them to Angel knowingly, “I'm with you there, so… how'd you get started?” 

****

Awkward silence stretched as Tamara and Isaac shared a painful look, with hard memories.

****

“I, uh, you know…” Sam backtracked when he got a grim look from Bobby, “I'm sorry. It's not- that's none of my business.”

****

“No, no.” Tamara waved him off, “It's- it's alright.”

****

Dean finished up on the phone and walked over, “Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an… _‘appletini'_.” He made a face at the others at the word, “Yeah. Call you later.” Hanging up he addressed the group, “That was the coroner's tech.”

****

“ _And_?”

****

“Get this: that whole family’s cause of death? _Dehydration and starvation_ . There's no signs of _restraint, no violence, no struggle_.” He shrugged, “They just sat down and never got up.”

****

Bobby scowled, “But there was a fully stocked kitchen just _yards_ away.”

****

“Okay, weird…” Angel raised a brow thinking, “What kind of Demon kills like _that_?

****

“ _If_ it's a demon.”

****

“Well if it is, it's not like anything I ever saw…” Bobby said with eyes wide, “And I've seen plenty

****

“Well, what now?” Dean looked to all of them, “What should we do?”

****

“Uh…” Isaac scoffed, “ _We're_ not gonna do anything.”

****

Sam regarded him, “What do you mean?”

****

“You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't _Scooby-Doo_.” Isaac scowled, “And we don't play well with others.”

****

“Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together.”

****

“ _No offense_ ,” Isaac put a hand up, not even wanting to hear Sam, “But we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place.”

****

Dean tensed, and Angel recognized that look in her little brother's eyes, “ _No offense_?”

****

Angel put a hand up in front of him, from beside him, “ _Dean_ , don’t.”

****

“ _Isaac_ .” Tamara admonished, “Like _you've_ never made a mistake?”

****

“Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink.” He scoffed, “ _Never brought on the end of the world, though_.”

****

“Okay, that's _enough_ .” Angel glared as she tensed and crossed her erms, ready for a fight, “You got a _big mouth_ . You weren't there so don’t sit here and act like you could’ve done something different. _You. Weren't. There_.”

****

Sam quietly tried to diffuse the situation, “Guys, this isn't helping.” He tried to calm his sister down first, “Angel-”

****

“ _Look_ .” Isaac trekked on, “There are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know _where_ they are, _when_ they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. _You_ brought war down on us.” He looked at all of them, one by one, “ _On all of us_.”

****

Angel scoffed as she tried to take a step towards him but Sam stopped her as Tamara pulled Isaac away.

****

“Okay. that's quite enough for right now.”

**_  
As they left the room Angel followed them with her glare before whipping it to Bobby, “ Lovely couple .”_ **

**SECTION TWO**

****

Policemen are taking forensic evidence at the newest murder scene as Sam watched while Bobby and Angel talked to the suspect. Sam went into the store where Dean was chatting up a witness, a young blonde woman. 

****

He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, “What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count.” 

****

She nodded but Sam approached, clearing his throat. 

****

Dean smiled at her, “Excuse me a minute, would you?”

****

The witness left and Sam looked over to him, exacerbated, “Dean, _what are you doing_?”

****

He smirked, “ _I'm comforting the bereaved_ . What are _you_ doing?”

****

“ _Workin'_ .” Sam nodded pointedly, “ _Dead body, possible demon attack-_ that kind of stuff.”

****

“Right, right. Sorry.” He chuckled, pointing, “ _Head in the game_ , roger.”

****

Bobby and Angel entered, both in an FBI suit. Bobby was the cleanest and sharpest any of them had ever seen, from the clothes to his hair slicked back and no hat. The boys both looked impressed. 

****

“ _Whoa_ .” Dean whistled, grinning as Bobby fixed his tie in the mirror, “Looking _spiffy_ , Bobby. What were you, a _G-man_?”

****

“We were attorneys for the D.A.'s office.” He pointed behind them, “Just spoke to the suspect.”

****

“Yeah? So, what do you think?” Sam asked, “Is she possessed or what?”

****

“Doesn’t look like it.” Angel shook her head, “ _No blackouts or loss of control_ . Nothing out of the norm. She just really wanted those shoes.” Angel rolled her eyes, “ _They weren’t all that if you ask me._ ”

****

Bobby gave her an exasperated look before taking over, “Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; _nothing_.”

****

Dean shrugged, “Maybe she's just some random whack job.”

****

“If it had been an _isolated_ incident, _maybe_ , but first the family, now _this_ ? I believe in a lot of things. _Coincidence ain't one of them_.”

****

Angel looked between her brothers, “Did you boys find anything around here?”

****

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Sam shook his head, “ _No sulfur, nothing_.”

****

“Well, maybe _something_ .” Dean nodded to a security camera in the ceiling, then to Sam, “See? _I'm working_.”

****

**_In the security room…_ **

****

Sam was seated as he scrolled through the security footage with the other three hovering over him.

****

Dean looked over his shoulder, “Anything interesting?”

****

“I don't know yet. Might just be a guy…” They watched a redhead man approach the blonde woman that committed the crime, “ _Or_ it might be our guy.”

****

“Let's do some recon on this guy.” Angel instructed, “Figure out who he is.”

****

Sam nodded and they split off. Sam left the store to walk up the street, hands in his pockets. A mysterious young blonde woman slipped onto the street several paces behind him and followed. Sam sensed that he's being followed, stopped, and turned, but the woman was gone.

****

**_Later on at a local bar…_ **

****

Dean, Bobby and Angel were staking out a bar, sitting in Bobby’s car. Well mostly the boys now since Angel fell asleep in the back, softly snoring. Dean looked back at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the stake out.

****

Bobby yawned, “What time is it?”

****

“Seven past one.”

****

Bobby too looked in the back seat then to Dean, “How she doin’?”

****

“How do you think? She can pretend she's not scared all she wants but we know her…” Dean tensed, “We gotta fix this.”

****

“We will, boy. _We will_.” Bobby yawned again, “You sure this is the right place?”

****

“ _No_ , but we spent all day canvassing this _stupid_ town with this guy's _stupid_ mug, and, _supposedly_ , he drinks at _this…_ ” He motioned, “ _Stupid_ bar.”

****

There was a loud pounding on the window that made Bobby and Dean both jump, startled. Angel jerked awake pulling her gun out at the alarming sound but it was just Sam. He grinned at their glares and slipped into the back seat beside his irritated sister.

****

“ _Holy Christ,_ Sam.” Angel glared, pushing him after she put her gun back, “I could’ve shot you!”

****

“Yeah!” Dean scoffed, glaring, “That's not funny!”

****

“ _Yeah_ .” He repeated sarcastically with a grin but got to business, “Uh, alright, so, John Doe's name is _Walter Rosen_. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago.

****

“The night the Devil's Gate opened?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

“So probably is possessed but…” Angel pursed her lips, “A demon who touches them and they go _Mr. Hyde_? We’ve… never seen anything like that.”

****

Bobby looked grim, “Those demons that got out at the gate- _they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen_.”

****

“You mean the demons we _let_ out.”

****

“Don’t do that to yourself.” Angel turned to Sam, “We did everything we could.”

****

“Not _enough_.”

****

“Guys.” Dean interrupted seeing something outside, the red headed man got out of his car and walked towards the bar, “Alright. _Showtime_.”

****

Bobby stopped him, “Wait a minute.” B

****

“What?”

****

“What'd I _just_ say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure.”

****

“Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?”

****

“ _We're no good dead_ ! And we're not gonna make a _move_ until we know what the score is.”

****

“Hey, Bobby?” Sam frowned, “I don't think that's an option.”

****

“Why not?” 

****

Sam nodded indicating another car that had just entered the lot. That car belonged to Isaac and Tamara, both of which were headed straight into the bar.

****

Bobby angered, “ _Damn it_!”

****

**_Inside the bar…_ **

****

A woman put a song on the jukebox as the bartender slid a beer towards the redheaded man who was sitting at the bar. At a table, a waitress sat down drinks for Isaac and Tamars.

****

Isaac nodded, “Thanks a lot.”

****

“You're welcome.”

****

Isaac pulled out a flask of holy water as Tamara eyed him. When the redheaded man walked past them towards the bathroom, Isaac stood.

****

“Pull the car in back. We'll be right out.”

****

“I love you.”

****

Isaac gave her a smile, “I know.”

****

As Isaac headed towards the bathroom, the bartender grabbed his arm and stopped him. Tamara instantly stood up alertly.

****

The bartender glared, “What do you think you're doing?”

****

“I'm just hitting the head.”

****

“ _No_ .” He grabbed the flask of holy water and tossed it aside, “I mean, what do you think you're doing _here_ ?” His eyes flashed black causing Tamara and Isaac both recoiled in fear, “ _I don't like hunters in my bar_.”

****

Both hunters turned to see the waitress stalking towards them, and see that the rest of the employees and patrons have also turned towards them. The redheaded man walked back out of the bathroom and he, along with everyone else in the bar, closed in around them with black demon-eyes.

****

There was a loud pounding on the door from outside as Bobby and Dean slammed themselves against it trying to force it open. Everyone turned towards it momentarily before glaring back at Tamara and Isaac.

**_  
“Man…” _ The redheaded man chuckled, “You _really_ walked into the _wrong_ place _.”_ **

**SECTION THREE**

****

“Hold on.” The blonde bit her lip as she stared at Tamara, “I like the girl.”

****

The redheaded man smirked, “Wish I had _me_ a girl like that.”

****

The blonde smiled, “I can think of about a _thousand_ things I'd like to do to her.”

****

Isaac nearly growled, “You're not gonna lay _one filthy finger_ on her!”

****

A man in a plaid shirt approached Isaac and put his arm around his shoulders, “I got something for you.” He lifted a large bottle of drain cleaner, “ _Here_. Have a drink on me, hm?”

****

Panic struck Tamara as Isaac took the bottle, “Isaac?”

****

The redheaded man bellowed with laughter, “ _On the house_!”

****

Tamara screamed as the waitress restrained her, “Isaac!”

****

Isaac unscrewed the bottle and began pouring its contents down his throat. Tamara screamed for him in the background as the demons cackled wildly.

****

“Isaac, no! Baby, please!”

****

Isaac drained the bottle before his body began to convulse as he dropped the now empty bottle from his hands. He gagged in agony as foamy liquid and blood bubbled out through his mouth. He choked before collapsing to the floor, dead.

****

“Oh, he's down!” The redheaded man grinned as he turned to Tamara, “Alright, honey. _Your turn_!”

****

With a screech of tires, Bobby's car burst through the front door of the bar. Dean, Angel, Sam and Bobby all get out armed with holy water, which they fling violently into the crowd of demons. They back up allowing Sam to grab Tamara, who was still screaming frantically for Isaac. 

****

“Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!” Everyone shuffled back into the car except for Dean who was immersed in a fight with the red headed man, “Dean, come on! _Dean, come on!_ ”

****

Dean has entered combat with the demon and opened the trunk just as he ran out of holy water. The demon grinned, but Dean overpowered him and stuffed him in the trunk, which was inscribed with a devils trap. 

****

As the demon screamed, Dean tumbled into the front seat of the car, “ _Go, go, go_!”

****

They peeled out as the demons stared after them, black-eyed and panting.

****

**_Back at Isaac and Tamara’s…_ **

****

Angel glared at the Demon after securing him to a chair under a Devils Trap on the ceiling. She walked into the next room, just as an argument was ongoing.

****

Tamara looked at them murderously, “And I say we're going back- _now_!”

****

Sam put his hands up, “Just hold on a second!”

****

“ _I left my husband bloody on the floor!_ ”

****

“Okay, I understand that, but we _can't_ go back.”

****

“ _Fine_ .” She ground out, “Then _you_ stay, but _I'm_ heading back to that bar.”

****

“I'll go with her.” Angel offered as she walked in, “She won’t be alone.”

****

Dean and Sam both glared like she’s lot her mind, “It's _suicide_!”

****

“ _And_?” She scoffed, “I’m dead anyway, boys. Might as well do it on the job.”

****

“So, _what_ ?” Dean walked over to her, angry, “How you gonna kill ‘em? _Can't shoot ‘em. You can't stab ‘em_ .” He turned to Tamara as well, “ _They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised_!”

****

“I don't care!”

****

Sam threw his hands up, “We don't even know how many of them there are!”

****

“Yeah, we do.” Bobby said as he entered the room, “There's _seven_ . Do you have _any_ idea who we're up against?”

****

“No.” Angel answered snarkily, “ _Who_ , Bobby?”

****

“ _The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh_!”

****

They all paused in silence at that information before Dean grinned.

****

“ _What's in the box_ ?!” Awkward silence stretched as they all gave him a look, “Brad Pitt? _Se7en_? No?” Bobby tossed him a book, “What's this?”

****

“ _Binsfeld's Classification of Demons_ . In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins- not just as human vices but as actual _devils_.”

****

Sam nodded, “The family- they were touched by Sloth, and the shopper would be Envy…”

****

“So that leaves _Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony and Wrath_.” Angel pointed to where the Demon was being held, “So, which ones Red?”

****

“I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac.” Bobby motioned, “He was touched with an awful _Gluttony_.”

****

“I don't give a rat's ass if they're the _Three Stooges or the Four Tops_!” Tamara yelled, “I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!”

****

Bobby grabbed her, “We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and _look_ what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking _medieval, Dark Ages_ ! We've _never_ faced anything close to this! _So we are gonna take a breath…_ ” He shouted, “ _And figure out what our next move is_!” Tamara and Bobby stared at each other for a beat before he quietly consoled her, “I am sorry for your loss, Tamara.” 

****

Tamara, emotional, stormed out of the room without another word.

****

The boys both looked at each other as Angel looked away, “Let’s go deal with this scum.”

****

They walked into the room and Envy immediately started chuckling, having heard their conversation, “So you know who I am, huh?”

****

“We do.” Bobby nodded walking in after them, “We're not impressed.”

****

“Why are you here?” Sam asked, “What are you after?”

****

“ _He asked you a question_.” Dean pressed, “What do you want?” 

****

Envy chuckled condescendingly so Dean opened a flask of holy water and splashed him.

****

“Ah!” It screamed as steam erupted from its skin, “We already have…” It panted, “ _What we want_.”

****

“What's that?”

****

“ _We're out. We're free_ . Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. _I am legion, for we are many_ .” Envy chuckled, “So _me_ ? I'm just celebrating. _Having a little fun_.”

****

Angel scoffed, “ _Fun_?”

****

“Yeah, _fun_ . See, some people _crochet_ . Others _golf_ . Me? _I like to see people's insides_ …” He looked at Tamara when she walked in, “ _On their outside_.”

****

Tamara glared as she came forward, “ _I'm gonna put you down like a dog_.”

****

“ _Please_ .” Envy laughed, “You really think you're _better_ than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about _you_ , Dean? You're practically a- a walking _billboard_ of _gluttony and lust_ .” Dean nodded with a shrug of acknowledgement, “Oh, _Angel_ ? _Too prideful to admit that you're terrified at the aspect of being in the pit_ . And _Tamara_ , _all that wrath_ . _Oohh_ .” He clicked his tongue to _tsk_ at her, “It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to… _drink in the rage_ than to _face_ what _really_ happened all those years ago.” Face twisted in anger Tamara smacked him hard twice until Dean and Bobby pulled her back, “ _Whew_ !” Envy laughed, “ _My point exactly_ , and you call _us_ sins. We're not _sins_ , man. _We are natural human instinct_ , and you can _repress_ and _deny_ us all you want, but the _truth_ is, you are just animals. _Horny… greedy… hungry… violent animals_ , and you know what? _You'll be slaughtered like animals, too_ .” He paused, looking at them gleefully, “The others- _they're coming for me_.”

****

“ _Maybe_ .” Dean shrugged, “But they're not gonna find you… _'cause you'll be in hell_.” The demon looked taken aback, terrified as Dean motioned, “Someone send this clown packing.”

****

“ _My pleasure._ ” Tamara smiled, “ _Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…_ ” 

****

As she continued Envy began to wail and the others left the room.

****

Bobby turned, “I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them.”

****

Sam frowned, “What does that mean?

**_  
  
_ **

“I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us, and they're not gonna quit easy.”

****

“Alright… Well… There’s six of them so we’re outmanned, _and_ outgunned…” Angel took a breath looking around, trying to strategize but a grim reality set in and she turned to her brothers, “You two and Bobby need to take Tamara and run.” They tensed, “ _I mean it_. There’s no way we’re making it out of his. If I stay then I can buy you guys some time at least.”

****

“ _No,_ are you crazy?” Dean scoffed instantly dismissing the idea as he scowled, “That’s not happening. _Forget_ it.”

****

“Well _what_ then Dean? We _all_ die?” She shook her head, “ _No_ . Then everything I did was for _nothing_. You understand that?”

****

“Deans right.” Bobby interjected, earning a glare, “There's no place to run that they won't find us.”

****

“Look…” Sam turned to his siblings, looking at them with determination, “If we're going down, _we're going down together_ , alright?”

****

Dean nodded in agreement, “And we’re not gonna make it easy for them.”

****

From the other room, Envy gave a final scream as the house shook and a gust of wind blew out the candles. 

****

Tamara slammed the book shut and joined the others, “Demon's out of the guy.”

****

“And the guy?”

****

Tamara gave Sam a cold look, “He didn't make it.”

****

**_Later on…_ **

****

Dean was seated on the floor with a row of candles behind him as he loaded a shotgun. Sam was sitting across the room filling flasks with holy water. Angel loaded her shotgun as she tried not to think about how the night might end. She didn't want her brothers to know how terrified she really was. She didn't want them to know she was scared out of her mind. She wanted them to remember her as the hunter, and more importantly, the sister she'd been to them all these years. As all the thoughts raced through her head, Angel stiffened slightly but immediately tried to shrug it off so she could get her head in the game.

****

Dean and Sam shared a knowing look as they noticed their big sister struggling. When the lights started to flicker every hunter looked around in anticipation. An old radio sparked to life, playing the beginnings of a scratchy recording of _We Shall Not Be Moved_.

****

Dean stood up and cocked his shotgun, “ _Here we go_.”

****

Outside, a demon possessing Isaacs body approached the house, “Tamara! _Tamara_ ! Help me! _Pleeeeeease_!”

****

Anguished, Tamara looked back at Bobby as she sobbed before peeking out the window again.

**SECTION FOUR**

“Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!”

“It’s not him.” Bobby assured her, “It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse.”

“Baby!” Isaac pounded on the door, “Why won't you let me in? _You left me behind back there_ . How could you do that? We _swore_ … At that lake in Michigan, remember? _We swore we would never leave each other_!”

Tamara sobbed, “How did he know that?”

“There's a demon in him, Tamara.” Angel met her eye, “Whatever Isaacc knows that thing knows.”

“Steady, Tamara…” Bobby nodded in agreement as he consoled her, “ _Steady…_ ”

“You just gonna leave me out here? _You just gonna let me die_ ?! I guess that's what you _do_ , dear! Like that night those things came to our house… came… for our daughter! _You just let her die, too_.”

Tamara screamed, “You son of a bitch!” 

Before anyone could stop her she pushed the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackled Isaac down the steps. She landed on top of him and raised the Palo Santo stake.

“You're _not_ Isaac!” 

She plunged the wood deep into his chest. It sizzled as the demon screamed. The other six demons crossed the broken salt line and entered the house one by one. 

An overweight balding guy corners Bobby, who backed up slowly. He stalked Bobby confidently, smiling, until he stopped as if he'd run into an invisible wall. He looked around, confused, until he realized he was under a ceiling-devil's-trap. His eyes met Bobbys, pleading. 

Bobby smiled, “ _Fat, drunk, and stupid_ is no way to go through life, son.” Then he began reading the exorcism, “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica_ …”

In one hallway, Dean was cornered by the blonde, Lust. As they fought she advanced on him and backed him into a bathroom.

He looked her over, “I suppose you're Lust.”

“ _Baby…_ ” She smirked, black eyes and all, “I'm whatever you _want_ me to be.”

“Yeah, alright.” Dean rolled his eyes, “ _Just stay back_.”

“Or _what_?”

“... Good point.”

“I'm not gonna hurt you- _not yet_ . Not unless you _want_ me to.” 

She ran a hand along his shoulder suggestively. Dean looked down at her, then fell into her embrace before they began kissing passionately. Dean started backing up, still kissing her, until he hit a shower curtain. In one move he flipped them around, pulled open the shower curtain, and plunged her face-first into the bathtub. It was filled with holy water. She screamed in agony and the whole room shook with the voice of her demonic scream.

In the opposite hallway, the bouncer to the bar, Wrath, advanced on Angel with a delicious grin.

“ _Angel Winchester_ .” He deeply inhaled, “ _My oh my_ … so much _anger_ little girl.” He grinned evilly, “I was hoping i’d get to meet you before you got dragged down to the pit. _Guess I got my wish_.”

“Pleasures mine, _really_ .” She glared, “So… _Wrath_ I'm assuming?”

He nodded and instantly blocked her from throwing holy water at him, hitting the flask out of her hand. Readying herself she twisted to kick at him but he caught her thigh and easily lifted her up throwing her through a wall straight into a room. Wood and plaster covered her and she coughed from the dust. She hurriedly slid herself back when he walked through.

“ _I’m going to enjoy this_.” 

Taking a step closer he was blocked from coming any closer by an invisible wall. Looking up he saw he was blocked by a devils trap, and growled.

“Not as much as i am, babe.” She grinned, getting up from the floor, and starting the exorcism, “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…_ ”

Upstairs, a demon kicked the door in clear across the room. Sam turned around as the demon, a young man in a business suit, entered.

“ _Here's Johnny_!” 

He advanced confidently as Sam backed up; then stopped, holding up a hand to hold back the two demons flanking him. He looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirked,

“ _Come on_ . You _really_ think something like _that_ is gonna fool someone like _me_ ? I mean, _me_?”

“Let me guess…” Sam scoffed lightly, “You're _Pride_.”

Pride grinned and gestured to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appeared, destroying the symbol.

“ _The root of all sin_ , and _you_ … are _Sam Winchester_ . That's right, I've heard of you. We've _all_ heard of you. _The prodigy. The boy king_ . Looking at you now, I got to tell you- _don't believe the hype_ . You think _I'm_ gonna _bow_ to a _cut-rate, piss-poor human_ like _you_ ? I have my _pride_ , after all. And _now_ with your yellow-eyed friend _dead_ , I guess I don't really have to do a _damn_ thing, now do I?” Sam looked on nervously, eyeing all three of them, “You're fair game now, boy, and _it's open season_.”

Pride knocked Sam to the ground, then pulled him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and began strangling him. The mysterious young blonde woman from before appeared, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulled the knife out, grit her teeth, and slashed the throat of the first demon, Gluttony. Fiery light appeared in the cut before he collapsed to the ground- _dead_.

Greed, the waitress from the bar, turned towards her and growled, “ _You_!”

The blonde turned to Greed who punched her twice. She was knocked away but quickly recovered and rushed towards Greed, plunging the knife into its chest, pulling upwards towards her chain. Pride let Sam go to tackle the blonde, but Sam pulled him away and punched him in the face, putting him right into the path of the woman's knife. She plunged it into his neck and upward into his mouth. He gargled, opening his mouth and showing the knife in it before collapsing in a shower of sparks and demonic energy.

Sam panted, looking at her confused to all hell, “Who the hell are _you_?”

“ _I'm the girl that just saved your ass_.”

“Well…” He huffed before cocking his head at her, “I just saved _yours_ , too.”

She chuckled, “See you around, Sam.”

“Wait!” 

He ran into the hall to follow her, but she was already gone.

**SECTION FIVE**

The next morning, the boys piled the corpses of the demons that didn't survive into a shallow pit as Angel brought the salt and fuel over. She helped them soak the bodies and began pouring salt and fuel over them. Several yards away, Tamara stood in front of a funeral pyre: _Isaacs_.

Sam studied her sadly, “Think she's gonna be alright?”

“No…” Angel followed his gaze and shook her head, “I know I wouldn't be.”

Bobby walked out of the house, looking exhausted, and stood in between the three of them.

“Well…” Dean looked him over, “You look like hell warmed over.”

He wiped his face, voice gruff with exhaustion, “You try exorcising all night and see how you feel.”

Sam asked, “Any survivors, Bobby?”

“Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…”

Dean motioned down to the bodies they just sat down, “That's more than you can say for these poor bastards.”

“Bobby, that knife…” Sam frowned, earning his attention, “What kind of blade can kill a demon?”

He shook his head, having no clue, “Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing.”

“No but seriously who is this _Kill Bill_ chick?” Angel turned to her baby brother, “You sure you didn't recognize her?

“No. Not from anywhere.”

“Well from the sounds of it she sure knew you.”

“ _Actually…_ ” Dean smirked to Sam, “The more troubling question would be, _how come a girl can fight better than you_?”

“ _Three_ demons, Dean.” Sam chuckled, “ _At once_.”

“Hey…” Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder, “Whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal.”

“Excuse you, _both…_ ” Angel pierced them with her glare, “I can put the both of you on your ass in _five_ minutes.”

“You're our sister.” Dean dismissed, “Doesn't count, it's in our blood.”

“ _Whatever_.” She regarded them both grimly, “If you want a troubling question, I got one for the both of you.”

“What's that?”

“If we let out the seven deadly sins, _what else did we let out_?”

  
  


Dean paused, thinking, “You're right. That is troubling.” 

He lit a matchbook and tossed it onto the pyre setting the corpses ablaze.

Later on, after the bonfires have settled down and they prepared to leave, Tamara turned to them, bags in hand, “See you four around.”

“Tamara?” She stopped and turned to Bobby, “The world just got a lot scarier. _Be careful_.”

Smiling slightly, she nodded before getting in her car, “You too.”

“Keep your eyes peeled for omens.” After she took off Bobby turned to the Winchesters, “I'll do the same.”

Dean snapped his fingers, “You got it.”

Angel smiled at the man, taking him in a hug, “We’ll call you for the next one, B.”

“Wait, Bobby.” Sam stopped him when he went to walk away, “We can win this war, right?”

Bobby, after a long pause during which they all looked uncomfortable and worried, managed to nod a goodbye without answering.

“Catch you on the next one.”

“So…” Angel sighed as she led them back to the Impala, “Where to?”

“ _Hm…_ ” Dean thought, “My votes _Reno_.”

Sam frowned, “Uh, actually-”

Dean sent him a warning eye, “Sam-” 

“I was thinking more of _Louisiana_.”

“Louisiana? Angel asked curiously looking to them both, “What's there?”

“Well I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out.” He motioned, sadly, “You know, with your- with your demon deal.”

Dean shook his head in admonishment, “ _Dammit,_ Sam.” 

Angel raised a brow, “I take it you don't agree with this?”

“ _A Hoodoo priestess_ ? _Hell_ no.” Dean countered earning an eye roll from Sam, “You might as well make another deal.” 

Angel nodded, she wasn't about to try anything like that and then lose both her brothers. She’d beat some sense into Sam if she had to. Dean too if he got any bright ideas, but he was always the easier one to wrangle, and as close as she and Sam were, Sam always was the rebellious one.

“What do _you_ think, Angel?” Sam pressed, “This could work.”

“ _No_.” She looked to him sadly but dismissed him, “No hoodoo no witchcraft, alright?”

“ _No_ ?” He repeated matching her speed as she walked away, “ _Why_?”

“Sam, hoodoos not going to fix this alright? We’re not wasting our time trying to break out of it.”

Dean eyed her, “What do you mean _wasting our time_ ? We need to talk about _options_.” He cut Sam with an eye, “Even if Hoodoo is a shitty one.”

Angel rolled her eyes, “We’re not talking about this anymore.”

“Uh…” Sam wouldn't drop it, “But Angel-”

She cut him off, “ _Drop it_.”

Sam tried to cut in, “Look, it's worth-”

Angel turned so she blocked him and spoke over him, “ _We're not going. End of discussion_.” 

She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed deeply. She didn't want to tell them the full brunt of the deal but it's not like she could tie them down. She just had to hope they had enough sense to listen to her.

Her eyes went to Deans, “You wanna go to Reno. _Lets go to Reno_.”

Dean smacked Sam on the arm lightly in triumph and turned to walk away, but Sam stayed put, shouting enough to get Angel's attention, “You know what? _This is bull_ ! I've been busting my ass, we _both_ have,” He motioned between he and Dean angrily, “Trying to keep _you_ alive, Angel, and- and you keep _dismissing_ everything. _I mean its like you have a death wish or something_.”

Her eyes raked over them sadly as she shook her head, “It's not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?” Dean studied her, tensing, “Because from where i'm standing Sams right. You've been shooting down _every_ idea we’ve put out there or changed the damn subject. What the hell's going on?”

Painfully she closed her eyes and took a second before looking at them, explaining something she really didn't want to get into, “Look… we trap the crossroads demon, _trick_ it, or try to _scam_ out of this thing then the both of you die. _The both of you suffer_ , okay? _Those_ are the terms.” A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, “So yeah there's no way out of this deal, boys. _It's my fate_ , so If you try, _either_ of you, to find a way, _so help me god_ , I'm gonna stop you and then kick your ass. So take the thoughts out of your head already.”

“Why-” Sam sighed as his jaw tightened, “ _How could you make that deal_ , Angel?”

“ _Because I couldn't live with my baby brother dead_ , and Dean over here was already trying to make a deal himself. It was the _only_ way to make sure the both of you were safe. I've helped raise you two since… _forever_. You two are everything to me. There'd be no point to my life if…” He voice gave out so she cleared her throat, “What's done is done, alright?”

“ _So what now_ ?” Dean barked, “We’re just supposed to sit and watch while you _die_ ? We’re just supposed to _let_ that happen? ”

“ _Yes_ , Dean. That's _exactly_ what you're supposed to do.” He scoffed getting ready to argue more but her look stopped him, “ _Look…_ i'm tired, okay? I've been doing this longer… _it's worn me out_. It's just… I don't know, like I've got a light at the end leading me now.”

“That's _hellfire_ , Ang.”

“ _Maybe_ , but I did what I had to do to save my family so _I don't care_ . You're _alive_ .” She smiled then brought it to Dean, “ _You_ don't got a hellhound on your ass and I feel… _good_ , for the first time in a while” She centered them with a familiar look, “I got a year left, boys. You wanna spend that time fighting?”

After a beat, Dean cleared his throat as he was overcome with emotion. He didn't want to think about his sister being dragged to hell. Even if she forbade it, he was going to find a way to save her. Even if it killed him in the process. But for now he was going to make sure she stayed happy, or close to it at least.

“Alright, _fine_ , so what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?” 

Dean forced a smile and nodded to Sam to drop it as he walked to the car, Angel following quietly.

  
Sam studied them, “You two are _unbelievable_.”


	2. The Kids Are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel takes her brothers to Cicero, Indiana where her first love, Jax Diesel, from years ago now lives. While there Dean also visits an old flame named Lisa he had a tryst nine years ago. While Angel struggles with saying goodbye to the life she could've had with Jax, Dean is stunned when he meets not only Lisa again, but also her 8-year old son Ben, who bears a striking resemblance to him. However, Ben and Jax’s niece soon go missing and the Winchesters must hunt down a dangerous demonic parasite targeting kids. Meanwhile, the mysterious blonde from their last case makes contact with Sam and reveals some startling information.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**Prologue:**

**_Dana Diesel’s house in Cicero, Indiana…_ **

Dana stood outside of her house with a mix of worry and impatience. A car pulled up into the driveway and a ten year old girl stepped out, along with her father. The girl ran to her mother and buried her head in her chest as she hugged her.

“Hey, sweetie.” Dana turned her attention from her daughter to her ex-husband, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Thanks for driving her back here.”

“It's not like I had a choice.” He rolled his eyes in irritation as he handed off a backpack, “ _ She pitched a fit _ .”

Dana watched him leave before turning her attention back to her daughter who was still hugging her tightly, “Sweetie, what's wrong?”

“Nothing. I missed you.”

“Okay…” She nodded as she led her daughter back into the house, “But tonight's your dad's night.”

“No, I don't like Dad's night.” She frowned as she shook her head, “I don't want Dad to have a night anymore.”

“Since when? You used to  _ love  _ going to your dad's house. And, you know, he loves you,  _ and  _ he misses you a lot.”

She stomped her foot, “But I  _ hate  _ it there!”

“You don't  _ hate  _ it.”

“Yes, I do! He's  _ mean _ , and there are  _ monsters  _ there.” Her voice broke from fear, “I don't w-want to go back.” Tears started running down her face concerning Abigail, “ _ Please _ don't let the monsters get me.”

“Okay, sweetie.” Dana quickly hugged her, “Okay.”

**_In a man’s workroom that same night…_ **

The little girl's father is in his workroom. There were wood-carved objects sitting about beside a circular table saw. He prepared to leave, and as he's shutting off the lights by the door, the table saw turned itself on. Curious, he approached it, crouching down at table-height to shut it off. As he started to leave a second time, the saw turned on again. This time, when he leaned over the saw, a sudden whooshing seemed to rush over him. It knocked him on his back and onto the table saw. On which he died a horrible gruesome death.

After he died, a wooden rocking horse on the table started rocking creakily.

  
  


**Section One:**

**_At a local cafe…_ **

Sam and Dean sat at a table in font of the window as Sam worked on his laptop and Dean worked on a plate of breakfast as he talked on the phone with Bobby. His body language was rigid, and he was becoming agitated.

“What do you mean you don't think it’ll work, Bobby?  _ It's a demon-dispelling ritual _ .” 

His eyes turned to the window as he saw Angel walking by holding something in her hands. She smiled at the both of them through the glass when she made their eye.

“Well, maybe we got the translation wrong.” Dean growled as the door jangled in the background signaling Angel walked in, “ _ Look _ , we’re  _ not  _ just letting Ang  _ fry in hell _ while we-” He paused listening to Bobby as Sam watched him closely, his computer screen going through another translation, “Well, there's got to be something that w-” He stopped when their sister approached the table, “Yeah, I gotta go. Uh, okay. Never mind.”

She looks him over suspiciously, “And who was that?”

“Uh…” Dean struggled, “I was just…  _ ordering a pizza _ .”

“... A  _ Pizza _ ?” Her brows furrowed as she looked around pointedly then motioned to the food in front of him, “You  _ do  _ realize you're in the middle of a meal right? I _ n an actual restaurant _ ?”

Dean laughed tightly, “ _ Yeah… _ ” 

He sent an  _ SOS  _ look to Sam who took over quickly, “Yeah…” Sam leaned forward, “I actually… just felt like pizza, you know? So Dean was a, ordering it for me.” 

He smiles tight lipped and reeking of insincerity earning a weird look from Angel.

“ _ O-kay… _ ” After a second, she sat, still looking at them oddly, “You two need to lay off the grease.  _ It’s making you weird _ .” She smiled, “I think I found our next case.” She handed over the papers, “ _ Cicero, Indiana _ . Some poor bastard fell on his own power saw.”

“ _ And _ ?” Dean pressed, looking up at her when she didn't say anything, “What,  _ that's it _ ?  _ One  _ power saw?”

She raised her brow, “Yeah…”

Sam read over the papers, looking less than convinced as well, “And you think that  _ this  _ is a case?”

“We’ve busted ass for  _ less _ , boys.”

“Angel…” Dean regarded her, knowing she was hiding something from them, “Whats up? Why do you wanna go to Indiana?”

“Okay…” Taking a breath she looked at him exacerbated but explained, “Well,  _ besides a potential case _ … There's someone I need to see.”

“And who's that?”

“Do you guys remember, about eight years ago, when I went to Chicago for a case? Sam, you were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing, and Dean was on a road trip.  _ Five states in five days _ or something.”

Recognition filled their faces, but Dean’s turned into a knowing smirk.

“Oh, yeah!” He laughed, “Well,  _ kind of road trip _ . I spent most of my time in  _ Lisa Braeden's _ loft.” 

Sam shook his head at that but turned back to Angel, “Yeah, you were working on some haunting, right?”

“Yeah… Well, uh,  _ the thing is _ … that trip wasn't really a case.” Angel cleared her throat, “I told Dad I was going there for one but I was  _ really  _ visiting an old friend.” She looked between them knowingly, “ _ Jax Diesel _ . Guess he moved back to Indiana a few years ago.”

Recognition this time filled only Dean's face as Sam continued looking confused, “ _ Who _ ?”

“Diesel was Angel's high school boyfriend when we lived in Chicago for six months. That year that dad wanted her to get her diploma.” Dean smirked “Don't you remember him flipping out on her when he found out?”

“Right, right.” Sam nodded before chuckling, “The, uh, the kid that Dad called a  _ no good hippy _ because he had shaggy hair.”

“Dad was just pissed off that I was dating.” Angel shook her head in dismissal, “I don't know… I think he was just scared I was gonna take off with Jax after they talked.” At their curious gazes she elaborated, “When I told him we were moving again after graduation he and his mom offered for me to move in with them so i could go to University… They even talked to  _ Dad  _ about it, which as you could guess,  _ didn't blow over well _ .”

“Ang…” Sam frowned, “You never told us any of that.”

“It’s not a big deal, Sammy.” She shrugged, “I chose to stay because I couldn't leave you guys alone. Dean was like  _ sixteen  _ and thought he knew it all and you were only twelve. I wasn't going anywhere you guys weren't.”

“So…” Sam and Dean both shifted sadly in their seats as the latter spoke, “You wanna go see him to what,  _ say goodbye _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ , actually.” 

“And what about Asa? I mean he doesn't even  _ know  _ about your deal, Angel. You haven't told him anything about it.”

“Okay,  _ listen _ , with Asa it's complicated. We haven't talked and I don't really…  _ know  _ how to even broach the subject when we do. As for Jax…” She sighed heavily, shaking her head, “I don't know, I’ve only got a year left and the way Jax and I left things just makes me wanna clear it up before I don't have the chance too.”

Dean nodded, sadness in his eyes. After a beat of silence Sam cleared his throat.

“Okay.” Sam nodded, taking the papers, “Then you go handle your business with Jax and we’ll check up on this power tool guy.”

“Thanks.” Angel grinned at him, “I appreciate it.”

Dean smirked between the two of them, “You know what  _ else  _ is in Cicero?”

“What?”

“ _ Lisa Braedden _ .”

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Angel who was stifling a smile, “She lives in Indiana?”

“ _ Oh yeah _ . It's where i spent most of that vacation.” He smirked again, “ _ She was a yoga teacher _ . It was the  _ bendiest  _ weekend of my life. So if we’re closing up unfinished business…” He shrugged, “ _ Might as well _ .”

“Whatever you wanna do, D.” Angel laughed as she got up, “Let’s go. We’ll pick up the Trans Am at Bobby's on the way.”

Grinning, Dean got up as well and playfully punched Sam on the arm, “ _ Smile _ , Sam!  _ God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl _ .” Sam laughed as they walked out before Dean frowned, “If  _ she's  _ Gumby Girl does that make  _ me  _ Pokey?”

**_At the Cicero Pines Motel…_ **

Since Angel drove her own way when they entered town, she drove straight to Jax’s house. Dean pulled up outside the Cicero Pines Motel to let Sam out before he headed to Lisas.

“Alright.” He grinned, “I’ll be back in a few, Sammy.  _ Don’t wait up _ .”

“ _ Dean _ .” Sam scoffed as he got out of the car, “Don't you think we should be trying to find a solution to Angels deal  _ instead  _ of you running off to get lucky?”

“Yeah which is why you can call me if you've got something.” 

“Wait, Dean. Dean, you…” Dean started to drive off as Sam was still pulling his bag out of the car, teasing him, “Dean!”

Dean drove off leaving Sam standing there like a little brother dropped off before a big brother's hot date.

**_Morning Hill Neighborhood: With Dean…_ **

Outside a nicely kept suburban house, with festive balloons, Dean rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous brunette very fit woman in her late twenties:  _ Lisa Braeden _ . As she stared at Dean in confusion he smiled awkwardly until recognition filled her eyes.

She smiled widely, “ _ Dean _ !”

“ _ Lisa _ .” He grinned, “How's it going?”

“ _ Wow _ .” She grinned at him in awe, “So, uh, how long has it been?”

“ _ Eight _ , going on  _ nine  _ years now.” Dean nodded, just as transfixed, “ _ Crazy _ , right?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, “So, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just- I was passing through, and, uh…” He shrugged happily, “I couldn't resist. I remember that you  _ love  _ surprises.”

“Yeah.” She chuckled, “ _ Dean Winchester _ . Wow. Just…  _ wow _ . I'm- I'm sorry. You kind of came at a bad time. We're having a party.”

“A  _ party _ ?” He cocked his head with a smile, “Well, I  _ love  _ parties.”

**_In the backyard…_ **

Children ran around laughing and screaming in the backyard, which was decorated for a kid's birthday party.

“So, uh…” Dean moved so two kids could run between them “Who's the party for?”

“Ben, my son.”

“Oh.” His eyes widened, “You have a-”

“ _ Yep _ .” She gestured across the yard to a young boy wearing a black jacket and jeans while he opened presents, “That's him.”

Ben excitedly opened a gift to reveal a CD, “Yes! AC/DC rules!”

Deans brows raised at that, “How old-”

“Eight.” She turned and saw her friend Dana enter the yard with her daughter, “Oh, Dean, could you excuse me a minute?”

“Yeah, sure…” Dean answered still stunned, “Don't mind me.”

Dean turned back to watch Ben, who was eating a sandwich with gusto, as Lisa walked over to the other mom and they embraced. Dean walked over to look at the birthday cake which was race car themed as two women watched him from behind as they whispered and gossiped.

The brunette leaned into the redhead, “Did you hear Lisa call him  _ ‘Dean’ _ ?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You don't know about Dean?  _ The  _ Dean.  _ Best-night-of-my-life  _ Dean?”

“No!  _ Tell me _ .”

“Oh, my god, so, they had this  _ crazy, semi-illegal-” _

She cut herself off as she saw Dean approach after cutting himself a slice of cake and at the other woman's gasp.

“Uh…” Dean smiled a little awkwardly once he noticed them staring, Hi.”

The women continue to stare at him with a certain lascivious intensity.

“ _ Hi _ .”

“ _ Hello _ .”

The redhead crunched a piece of celery, loudly and somehow suggestively as Dean looked very uncomfortable. He smiled nervously, and fled as the women looked at each other. Once he fled a good distance he found Ben watching a bounce-house and eating his own piece of cake.

Ben looked up and nodded at him, “What's up?”

“What's up with you?”

As a woman and her little girl walked by; in unison, Dean checked out the mom as Ben checked out the girl. Then they each took a bite of cake.

“So…” Dean looked down at him, “It's your birthday.”

“ _ Guilty _ .”

“It's a cool party.”

“ _ Dude _ , it's so freakin’ sweet.” He motioned, “This moon bounce-  _ it's epic _ .”

“Yeah…” Dean again became slightly weirded out at the resemblance, “It's pretty awesome.”

“You know who else thinks they're awesome?  _ Chicks _ .” Ben smacked Dean on the chest  _ bro-to-bro _ , “It's like  _ hot-chick city _ out there.” Dean watched in bemusement as Ben sat his cake down and followed a girl into the moon bounce, “Look out ladies,  _ here comes trouble _ !”

As Dean watched Ben, he did mental arithmetic in his head, deep in thought, before darting inside the house in search of Lisa, knocking things over as he went. He found her in the kitchen watching her friend Dana worriedly as she tried to wrangle her daughter to leave.

“ _ Hey _ , so, I, uh… met Ben.” Lisa looked at him distractedly before giving him an absent-minded nod, “Cool kid.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah… You know, I couldn't help but notice that, uh, he's turning  _ eight _ . You and me…  _ you know _ .”

“You’re not…” She chuckled as she finally understood what he was getting at, “Trying to ask me if he's  _ yours _ ?”

“No. Nah, of course not.” They both chuckled but Dean tensed after a beat, “He's not, is he?”

“What?” Startled, she accidentally slammed the oven door in her surprise when she went to retrieve something out of it and Dean raised his eyebrows, “ _ No _ .”

“Right.” He paused as he watched Ben outside, gesticulating in a mini-Dean fashion and cleared his throat uncomfortably, “ _ Yeah… _ ”

His brows furrowed when he noticed Dana still trying to wrangle Katie to leave, “Katie, sweetheart, we got to go. Come on.” The both of them walk past the kitchen on their way out, Katie glaring and Dana looking anxious, “Come on, Katie.”

Dean turned, “Something wrong with your friend?”

“She's been through a lot. Her ex just died in this horrible accident.”

“Oh, yeah. Didn't I just read about that? The, uh,  _ the power saw _ .”

“Yeah.” Lisa frowned, “Guess there's been a lot of bad luck in the neighborhood lately.”

Dean frowned as his hunter senses kicked in, “What kind of bad luck?”

**_Morning Hill Neighborhood: With Angel…_ **

Back with Angel she drove through the same neighborhood until she was met with a nice two story grey suburban house. Outside there was a nicely kept familiar black and red 1978 chevy pickup. Nostalgia filled her as she walked by it and she couldn't help but smile at all the memories it brought back. Taking a steadying breath she walked up the porch and timidly knocked on the door.

Angel wasn't really one to get nervous around men but Jax was different. He was almost like  _ the one that got away _ . He was her first love, actually her first  _ everything _ . As a teen she used to dream of a normal life with him. It hurt alot when she had to leave, and she could only imagine how he felt. Or if he'd even  _ want  _ to see her since she was the one who broke his heart.

The door opened to reveal a very familiar face. He looked almost exactly the same as she remembered only slightly aged and it fit him well. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in recognition and shock as he took in her familiar face.

“ _ Angel Winchester _ …” He breathed out a breath of shock before smiling brightly, “Wow… This is quite the surprise.”

“Hit, Jax.” She grinned back, all her nerves seemingly dissipating, “It's good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Ang. You look…  _ amazing _ , geeze.” He shook his head as he smiled again, “Come on, come in.” He stepped aside so she could come in and then led her to the kitchen, “What the hell are you doing here? I never thought I'd see you again, Ang.”

“To be honest… I never thought I'd see you either.” She smiled as she looked at the photos that lined his walls, “Guess I always expected you to slam the door in my face if I ever showed.”

“I’d never do that to you.” He smirked as he poured two cups of coffee and handed her one, “Now your Dad,  _ he’s  _ a different story.” Angel nodded, looking away from him as she took a sip of coffee, “So how  _ is  _ John? You four still traveling around the country fighting crime?”

“Uh, well, me and my brothers are.” Angel frowned sadly, “Our Dad actually died last year.”

“Oh, wow…” Jax frowned at the sadness he saw in her eyes, “I’m so sorry, Angel. I know how close you guys were.”

“It’s- It's fine.” She cleared her throat, “I mean i’m dealing as much as i can, we all are, but having both of my brothers around has helped.” She shrugged, “Still pretty weird not having him around though.”

His eyes traced her face, “What happened?”

“ _ Demon _ .” Her grip tightened on the cup she held, “The thing that killed our mom got  _ him  _ before  _ we  _ could get  _ it _ .”

“Hey.” Reaching over Jax took one of her hands and squeezed it, “I really am sorry for your loss. Even after all these years I know how you think, Ang. What happened to him isn't your fault. Sometimes… bad things happen Angie and those things are out of our control.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly again, “So, what brings you to my house?” He winked, “Not that i'm complaining.”

Realizing what was actually happening Angel thought she should just make up an excuse to leave right then and there. The deal she made to damn her soul was having a heavy effect on her and everyone she cared about. She didn't want to cause more heartache than she already has.

“Angie…” Jax studied her face closely, “What's going on? Are you okay?”

“It's nothing, really.” She separated from him with a clearing of her throat, “I just… missed you i guess.”

He frowned at that and she could tell he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. Before he could press her further the doorbell rang interrupting them and he frowned.

“That's my sister… she uh, just lost her ex in this freak accident so I told her she and my niece could stay here for awhile.” He explained as he stood from his seat, “Give me a sec.”

“Freak accident?” She asked with furrowed brows, “The, uh,  _ power saw  _ guy? That was your sister's ex?”

“Yeah.” He nodded with a sigh, “This neighborhoods gone through some shitty luck these past few months, let me tell you.”

Before she could comment further Jax headed over to the front door and let his sister Dana and niece Katie inside.

“Hey.” Jax kissed his sister's cheek before taking the bags in her hands, “Hey, Katie.” He smiled down at her, “Got the swings all set up out back for ya.” 

With a frown and glaring eyes she walked away from him and headed out the back sliding door in the kitchen. As she passed Angel the little girl glared at her as well before walking outside to the swings. Angel frowned before walking to the doorway of the living room, stopping when she heard Jax and Dana talking.

Jax searched her face, “How you two holding up?”

“Well, you know…” Dana sighed emotionally as she shrugged, “I just… never mind.”

“What?”

“It's just… I'm  _ worried  _ about Katie. I think there might be something…  _ wrong  _ with her.”

“Of course there is, Dana.” Jax frowned, “The poor girl just lost her dad. She's devastated.”

“No. That- that’s not what I'm talking about. There is something…  _ really wrong _ with her.” Dana paused as she pleaded for her brother to understand with wide terrified eyes, “I'm not sure that Katie is…  _ Katie _ .”

His brows furrowed, “What?”

“I'm not sure  _ that's  _ my daughter.”

Jax sighed as he studied her worriedly before meeting Angels eyes from behind his sister. 

“Dana, I think I know who could help.” Putting a comforting hand on her back he led her over to Angel, “You remember Angel Winchester from highschool? Why don’t you tell her what's been going on?”

**SECTION TWO**

**_At a local diner…_ **

Sam sat alone at a booth with his laptop open as a young woman sat down across from him. It was the mysterious blonde that helped him out on the Seven Deadly Sins case. As soon as she sat down Sams eyes were on hers tensely.

She smirked, “Hello, Sam.”

“You've been following me since Lincoln.”

“Not much gets by  _ you _ , huh?” She slammed his laptop closed before taking one of his fries, “ _ Mmm _ . These are  _ amazing _ . It's like  _ deep-fried crack _ . Try some.”

Sam scoffed at that before studying her, “That knife you had. You can  _ kill  _ demons with that thing?”

“Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the  _ damsel in distress _ .”

“Where'd you get it?”

She took a plate and squeezed a moundful of ketchup onto it, “Skymall.” 

“ _ Why are you following me _ ?”

“I'm  _ interested  _ in you.”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“Because you're  _ tall _ .” She smiled sarcastically, “ _ I love a tall man _ , and then there's the whole  _ antichrist  _ thing.”

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“You know,  _ generation of psychic kids, Yellow-Eyed Demon rounds you up, celebrity deathmatch ensues _ .” She explained matter of factly, “ _ You're _ the  _ sole survivor _ .”

“How do you know about that?”

“I'm a good hunter.  _ So _ …” She leaned back and crossed her arms, “Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam.”

“ _ Had _ being the key word.”

“Oh,  _ yeah, yeah _ . That's right.” She motioned, “ _ Ding-dong, the demon's dead _ . Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're  _ special _ … in that  _ Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions _ kind of way.”

“That stuff's not happening anymore.” Sam glared as he spoke firmly, “Not since Yellow-Eyes died.”

“Well…” She shrugged, “I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom.”

Sam's head snapped back to her, “What about my mom?”

“You know,  _ what happened to her friends _ .” She studied his attempt at a poker face, “You…  _ don't  _ know.” A smirk played on her lips as she leaned forward, “ _ You've _ got a little bit of catching up to do,  _ my friend _ .” Grabbing his hand and taking his pen she wrote her number down, “Why don't you look into your mom's pals, and then give me a call and we'll talk again?” She turned back to him once she got up to leave, “And,  _ by the way _ , you  _ do  _ know there's a job in this town, right?”

As she left Sam's phone rang and he answered it as he glared at the blondes retreating back, “Hello?”

“Sam, it’s me. I've got Angel on here too.” Dean, who was sitting in the Impala outside of Lisas, answered back, “There's definitely a job here.”

Sam frowned, “Really?” 

_ “Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper, all in this... Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood.” _

“That is weird.”

_ Angel scoffed lightly, “Well the latest victim's ex wife is Jax’s sister, and let me tell you, either her kid is seriously messed up from this whole thing or somethings up.” _

_ “Yeah.” Dean agreed grimly, “Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from.” _

**_Later on that day at Jax’s house…_ **

Dana was dozing on the couch, with the vampire novel  _ The Historian by Elizabeth Kostova _ lying next to her, as Katie watched.

When Dana stirred awake she gasped at her daughter, “Katie? What are you doing?”

“ _ Play with me _ , mommy.”

“Okay, sure…” She nodded as she got up and put her book away, “Yeah let's, um, let's play.

“Oh, good.” She hugged her mother tightly, “I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

Dana looked over and caught sight of Katies reflection in a mirror. Her skin was gray, veined and blotchy. Startled, she pushed Katie back in alarm, only to find that she looked normal. Looking back at the mirror in panci, she also looked normal there.

Katie looked up at her, “I'm hungry, mommy.”

Dana nodded her head, visibly shaken, “Yeah…”

Katie watched Dana blankly as she turned toward the kitchen.

**_At another suburban house the next day…_ **

Angel and Sam, both dressed to pose as insurance agents, spoke to another young mother.

“We’re very sorry to disturb you, ma’am.” Angel smiled politely, “We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy.”

“Of course.” The mother took them around back, where a ladder leaned against the wall, “This is, um, where he fell.”

“I see.” Sam nodded, “Now, how exactly did he-”

“He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance.”

“Were you here when this happened?”

“No.” She shook her head, “I was out. Uh, the only one here was our daughter, Dakota.”

Inside, Sam and Angel met the eyes of a creepy little girl who was looking out at them, presumably Dakota. Angel got the same vibes from her that she did from Katie when they met the other day and something was off. Something dark red that was smudged on the window and railing below the little girl caught both of their eyes as well.

“Okay.” Sam nodded and noticed the red smear was also on the garden gate, “Well, uh, I think that's all we need.”

“Okay.”

Angel smiled politely again, “We’ll get out of your way now.”

“Thank you.”

She turned and went up the steps with Angel and Sam behind her. Sam motioned to his sister when he saw a strange injury on the back of her neck: _ it's an oval, with multiple dots around it, like the mark from a sucker or teeth _ .

Once they got back to her car she turned to her brother grimly, “Ill drop you off at the motel. I just wanna pop in on Dana and Jax and make sure everything’s okay.”

**_At Jax’s house…_ **

As Dana made a grilled cheese she put a hand to the back of her neck, as if in pain. Katie looked up at her when she set the sandwich in front of her.

“Thank you, mommy.”

“You eat. Mommy will be right back.”

Katie stared balefully at the sandwich, while Dana left the room. Frazzled, almost to the point of breaking, she entered the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at her neck in the mirror, noticing a red mark forming, then startled at a sudden banging on the bathroom door.

Katie pounded on the door, “Mommy?”

“Just- just give Mommy a second.”

She looked in the mirror at the mark as Katie pounded hurriedly at the door.

“Let me in.  _ Mommy _ ! Let me in! What are you doing?!” She pounded even more ferociously, “ _ Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in _ !”

“ _ Give Mommy a minute _ !”

The pounding and rattling continued to build, until it stopped suddenly as the doorbell rang. Dana collected herself and walked outside the bathroom. Katie was gone so she headed downstairs and opened the door to reveal Angel.

“Oh, uh… Jax is at work but he should be-”

“I actually came to check up on  _ you _ , Dana.” Angel studied the frazzled woman worriedly, “Is everything okay?”

“Um, well…” She leaned in closer to Angel as she shut the door a little as well, “Have you- have you figured out what's happening?”

“Not quite, Dana but-”

Dana gasped when Katie came back downstairs to stare at her, “Look, um, I cant really talk right now.”

“Okay, well, here…” Angel handed her a paper with her number scribbled on it, “Call me if you need anything. Im five minutes from here alright?”

Dana nodded before shutting the door and leaning on it.

  
“I want ice cream!” She jumped at Katies voice, “ _Mommy_. Ice cream, please.”

**SECTION THREE**

**_At the park…_ **

Dean was walking back to his car, when he noticed Ben sitting sadly on a park bench. Frowning he walked over to him.

“Hey, Ben.”

“Hey.” Ben looked up at him, still frowning, “You were at my party.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I'm Dean.” He took a seat next to him, “Everything okay? Something wrong?” Ben shrugged, looking down and Dean noticed that Ben was holding an empty case and then looked out at the field and then saw a group of four boys playing with a Gameboy, “Is that  _ your  _ game they're playing with?”

Ben frowned sadly, “Ryan Humphrey borrowed it, and now he won't give it back.”

“Well, you want me to go-”

“No!” Ben hurriedly grabbed his arm so he wouldn't get up, “Don't go over there! Only  _ bitches  _ send a grown-up.

Deans eyebrows raised at that and he couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised, “You're not  _ wrong _ .”

“ _ And I am not a bitch _ .”

Dean smiled before turning back to the group of kids, “Is that Humphrey?” He motioned, “The one that needs to lay off the burgers?” Ben nodded with a slight smile as something came to Dean's mind, “ _ Hm _ .”

**_Later on…_ **

Ben walked the park to the group of boys, they are all bigger than he, but he confidently cleared his throat loudly. When they didn't react he looked back at Dean who gave him a thumb’s up. 

Ben cleared his throat again, louder this time, “Ryan.” All of the kids looked up, “I'd like my game back, please.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Ryan taunted, “ _ Take _ it back.”

The other boys laughed loudly at that. Ben looked nervously at the other kids, sighed, and then turned as if to leave.

“ _ See _ ?” Ryan grinned, “Told you guys he was a-”

Ryan was cut off as Ben turned back suddenly and kicked him hard between the legs. Ryan crumpled to the ground, and Ben took the game back. Dean looked around, smirking, as Ben ran back to the bench grinning right at him.

He smiled widely, “ _ Dude _ , that was  _ awesome _ !”

“ _ Benjamin. Isaac. Braeden _ !” Lisa, who caught the end of the exchange, stormed over, “What's gotten into you?”

“ _ He stole my game _ .”

“So you  _ kick  _ him? Since when is-” She broke off when she saw Dean still grinning and whirled on him, “ _ Did you tell my son to beat up that kid _ ?”

“ _ What _ ?” Dean shrugged, “ _ Somebody _ had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads.”

“Who  _ asked you _ to teach him  _ anything _ ?”

“ _ Just relax. _ ”

Lisa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the bench so Ben wouldn't hear him, “What are you even still  _ doing  _ here?  _ We had one weekend together a million years ago _ . You don't  _ know  _ me, and you have  _ no business _ with my son.”

She stalked over to Ben and grabbed him to walk off, “ _ Lisa _ .”

“ _ Just leave us alone _ .”

She and Ben began to leave, but Ben pulled out of her grip and ran back to give Dean an impulsive, tight hug.

“ _ Ben _ !”

He hugged Dean, much to the hunters surprise, “Thanks.”

Dean smiled down at him and patted his back. Ben ran back to Lisa and they left as Dean watched them speculatively, until he noticed three children with creepy stares watching closely. In unison, the three of them turned from watching Lisa and Ben to watching Dean, alerting him.

**_In Dana’s car that night…_ **

Dana strapped Katie into her car seat, which was made difficult by the fact that Katie kept touching and petting her.

“I love you  _ most  _ in the whole wide world, Mommy.”

“Um, me too, sweetie. Come on, hold still.”

After strapping her in she sat in the driver's seat and checked the rear view mirror. Sitting where her daughter was supposed to be was a monster with a large sucking mouth. With a gasp, she turned around, but Katie was back to normal.

“What's wrong, Mommy?”

“Nothing, sweetie.” Her entire body shook as she turned back around, “Nothing.”

“Are we going for ice cream now?”

“Yeah, we're going for ice cream.”

Dana shakily pulled out of the driveway and cried as she drove to the edge of a lake. Nearing hysterics, she put the car in neutral, got out, and watched as the car rolled in. Katie turned and watched Dana cry as she went down. 

As Dana returned to Jax’s house, she slammed and locked the door behind her as she prepared the phone to call Angel, still bawling. When she turned around she dropped the phone with a terrified gasp upon seeing Katie standing in a puddle of water in the kitchen, dripping wet.

“Hi, Mommy. Can I have the ice cream now?”

Katie smiled winsomely as Dana gaped in horror.

**_Back at Dean and Sam’s motel room…_ **

Sam sat at his computer, doing research as Dean entered the room. He looked supremely weirded out.

“Something's wrong with the kids in this town.”

“ _ You're telling me _ .” Sam looked up from a website on  _ Changeling Lore _ , “So, what do you know about  _ changelings _ ?”

“ _ Evil monster babies _ ?”

“They aren't always  _ babies _ .”

“ _ Kids _ .” Dean realized, “Creepy,  _ stare at you like you're lunch, _ kids?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and then motioned to a layout of the neighborhood, “There's one at every victim's house.”

Angel walked in as she talked on her cell, “Just promise me you won't go home until I call you, okay? This is important.” 

_ “Ang, what's going on? This is my sister and niece we’re talking about. You gotta give me more than that.” _

“Look, I  _ know  _ you're worried. I get it,  _ believe me _ , I do, but this is my job, Jax. You gotta trust me. They're gonna be fine, I promise.” She sighed, “You have to trust me though.”

_ “Okay, alright, i trust you.” He also let out a heavy sigh, “Just be careful.” _

“I will. I’ll call you when it's safe.” Hanging up she turned to her brothers hurriedly, “Alright, i’m pretty sure i know what we’re dealing with here.”

As Dean prepared a kerosene torch he interjected, “ _ Changelings _ .” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” She frowned in disappointment, “I see you two are ahead of me.”

“Yeah.” Sam smirked at her but continued explaining as she came to sit next to him, “So, Changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, _ they climb in the window, snatch the kid _ .”

“Yeah and there were these marks at two of the kids houses that looked like blood.” Angel frowned, “ _ Not a good sign _ .”

“Y'know, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood.”

Dean looked back, “The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for  _ kicks _ ?”

“Not for  _ kicks _ , smart ass.” Angel corrected, “They feed on the  _ moms  _ which leaves these odd bruises on their necks. It takes a few weeks to drain them before the mom dies. Dana had one on her neck when I dropped in on her which is how I knew what we were dealing with.”

“She okay?”

“ _ For the most part _ .” Angel sighed, “I caught her sprinting down the street. Said she drove her car into the lake but the Changeling survived. She's pretty hysterical but i put her in my room. She should be safe while we finish this up.”

“ _ Geeze _ .” Dean frowned, “If they're all about the moms then what's with the dad and the babysitter?”

Sam explained, “Seems like anyone who gets between the Changeling and its food source ends up dead.”

Dean held up the torch,”And fire's the only way to waste them?” Sam and Angel both nodded, “ _ Great _ . We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. _ That'll play great with the neighbors _ .” With a sigh he put the torch in his bag, “What about the real ones? What happens to them?”

“Usually stashed underground somewhere.” Angel answered, “ _ So, _ if we got here quick enough they might still be alive.”

“How do you know so much about these things?”

“Dad and I worked a case when I was thirteen.” She shrugged, “We need to start looking, like,  _ yesterday _ . I don't know how long they keep them alive.”

“So…” Dean's eyes became grim, “ _ Any _ kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?”

“ _ Yep _ .”

“We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone.”

“Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time. We-”

“ _ We have to _ .”

**_At Lisa’s house…_ **

Dean rang the doorbell, and Lisa opened the door looking bewildered.

“Dean? What are y-”

“I was thinking…” Dean quickly interjected as he took out his wallet, “ _ Ben's birthday _ . I didn't even bring him a present.”

She narrowed her eyes, “ _ That's okay _ .”

“No, no, I feel terrible, so, uh…” He handed her a credit card, “ _ Here _ . Take a long weekend,  _ just the two of you _ , on me.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Yeah, I hear Six Flags is  _ great  _ this time of year.  _ Go now. Avoid the traffic _ .”

“‘ _ Siegfried Houdini _ .’” She read the card before narrowing her eyes at him again, “ _ Whose _ card is this?”

“Mine.” At her skeptical look he waved her off, “Never mind. It'll work. I promise.”

She handed it back immediately, “You should leave.”

“Lisa…”

“Mommy…” Ben frowned as he came down the stairs, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Ben.” Dean smiled at him, “It's cool.”

Ben didn't acknowledge him, instead speaking tonelessly to Lisa, “Make him go away, mommy.”

Dean's face dropped in realization as Lisa turned back towards him, “You heard him.  _ Get out _ .”

“Lisa…” Dean tensed, “I don't think that’s a good idea.”

She raised her voice at him before slamming the door in his face, “ _ Get out _ !”

Dean watched Lisa and Ben from outside the house for a moment. Lisa was reading a book while Ben sat with an open book on his lap as he stared at her. Dean noticed a damp red mark on a couple of window frames before running back to Sam and Angel who were waiting in the Impala.

  
  


“They took Ben. He's changed.”

“ _ What _ ?” Angel tensed, “Are you sure?”

“ _ Yeah, I'm sure _ .” He hurriedly slid into the driver's seat, “I checked his windowsill.” 

Sam frowned, “ _ Blood _ ?”

“I don't think it  _ is  _ blood, and I think I know where the kids are.”

Dean pulled the impala up next to a large mound of dirt outside one of the semi-finished homes. It had a  _ Cicero Realty For Sale _ sign in the front. 

Sam picked some dirt up and inspected it on his fingers, “ _ Red dirt _ .” He scoffed, “ _ That's _ what was on the window.”

“You take the front.” Dean instructed, “Angel and I will go around.”

Inside, the three of them wandered about with flashlights. A noise alerts Angel and Dean from the basement and the two of them go to inspect. They were met with a series of cages, each containing the abducted kids. On one corner, Angel ran when she saw Katie, Jax’s niece.

“Katie?” She managed a small smile for the frightened little girl, “It's okay. I'm a friend of your Moms and Uncles. We’re here to help you, sweetie.”

“ _ Ben… _ ” Dean instantly found Ben as well, “Ben… it's okay. We're gonna get you out of here, alright?” 

**_With Sam…_ **

Suddenly, the redheaded woman who was ogling Dean at Bens party entered the house and saw Sam sneaking around.

“ _ What _ do you think you're doing?”

Sam tensed when he saw her monster-like reflection in a pane of glass.

**SECTION FOUR**

“This is private property.  _ I'm calling the police _ .” When Sam didn't move she yelled and advanced slowly towards Sam, “You heard me!  _ Get out _ !”

“Ah, I could-  _ just let me get my bag _ .” Sam motioned, “I'm going. I- I don't mean to cause any trouble.”

Sam reached for his bag and pulled out a flame-thrower which he aimed at her. There was a whooshing noise before she apparently disappeared, leaving Sam stunned as he searched for her.

**_With Angel and Dean…_ **

Dean beat the edge of the cage with his flashlight as Angel did the same with the butt of her knife. Dean quickly pulled Ben out of the cage and hugged him tightly.

“Alright, come on.” 

On her side, Angel finally snapped the thing open and got rid of the lock. Ben ran over to her and helped Katie out as Angel and Dean ran around the room freeing the kids one cage at a time.

“It's okay.” Ben nodded confidently at her, “You’re gonna get out of here, alright?”

As the Winchesters freed the kids, Ben helped by grouping them all against the wall. Angel paused from breaking out a pair of twin girls as she came across an older red headed woman in a cage. She looked weak as she slowly raised her head to look at Angel.

“Alright, well…” Angel sighed while working on the twins cage next,  _ “Found the mom _ .”

“ _ Mom _ ?” Dean turned to her with a hard look, “There's a  _ mom _ ?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ . Don't you  _ read _ ?”

“You couldn't have  _ mentioned  _ that?

“ _ I’m mentioning it now. _ ” Angel hurriedly helped the twins out, “Come on, girls, come on. Keep moving.”

“Okay, everybody back!” Dean backed everyone against the wall, “Everybody back!” He cleared off a windowsill and prepared to smash the glass as Angel ushered all of the kids out of the way, “Cover your eyes!” 

Once he broke the window with a plank of wood, and began to brush the glass off, Ben handed his jacket over, “Here, use this.”

Dean quickly put the jacket over the edge of the window, “Alright, Ben.” He motioned, “ _ Come on, hurry _ .”

Ben motioned to Katie who looked worn out and scared out of her mind as she clutched onto Angel, “ _ Her _ first.”

Angel's brows went up as she helped Tracey over, “Nice kid.”

“Guys!” Sam sprinted in just then, “ _ Guys _ ! There's a  _ mother _ .”

“Yeah, we found the real one over there.” Angel motioned to the last cage as she helped the kids out of the window, “Can you help her out?”

“Yeah.” He hurried over, “I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive-  _ so the mom can snack on them _ .” He helped the redheaded woman up, “There, come on, I gotcha.” 

When one of the twins looked behind her, she screamed at the sight of the mother changeling.

**_With Lisa…_ **

Ben stood stiff armed in the living room watching Lisa as she was deeply engrossed in her book, “Mommy?”

Lisa jumped in startlement, laughing a little when she saw it was him, “Ben…”

“Play with me.”

“This isn't funny anymore. I put you to bed  _ three  _ times already.”

“I don't  _ want  _ to go to bed.” He hugged her tightly, “I  _ want  _ to be with  _ you _ , Mommy.”

Lisa smiled, “That's sweet, hon.”

“I'm hungry.”

“Mini pizzas okay?” She stood and headed for the kitchen, “Deluxe is all we've got.”

“Okay.”

“That's funny.” She turned back to him with a smile, “I thought we were  _ anti-olives  _ this month.”

When she looked down and saw Ben’s reflection in the glass table. When she saw the reflection of the Changeling she gasped in horror.

“What's wrong, Mommy?”

Lisa backed up slowly, “You're  _ not  _ my son.”

“Yes, I am.”

“ _ Where's _ Ben?”

“ _ I'm _ Ben.  _ I love you _ , Mommy.”

Lisa ran out the front door, grabbing her keys along the way. On the front lawn, a line of three Creepy Kids has formed, blocking her exit. They started to advance towards her so she ran back inside and slammed the door, turning around to see Ben.

“ _ They don't want you to leave me, Mommy _ .”

**_With Dana…_ **

Dana was huddled behind the motel desk sobbing as Katie screamed and pounded on the door.

“Mommy? Let me in! What are you doing?!  _ Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in _ !”

**_With the Winchesters…_ **

While Angel helped the kids out Dean rushed the Changeling mom. Almost immediately he went airborne and landed on his back, groaning in pain. The Changeling Mom turned around where Sam was pointing the flamethrower and a lighter. She kicked the lighter out of his hand before roundhouse kicking him. Then she threw a few punches, kicking his ass, before throwing him across the room. 

Angel quickly grabbed a 2x4 but when she went to attack the Changeling Mother punched and knocked her down almost immediately. She grabbed the blond and flung her across the room into the wall. Angel groaned at the impact in pain as Dean finally got to his knees.

“Ben!” Dean yelled, “Get them out of here!” 

He grabbed a brick and surged to his feet again to clock the Changeling Mom. Ben helped the other kids up and out the window before climbing out himself, as Dean fought with the Changeling Mom. Eventually she faced all three of the Winchesters to see Sam with the torch at the ready. He burned her to a crisp with Dean's homemade torch and as she went up in flames. As she burns, Changeling Ben, Changeling Katie and all the other Changeling kids disappear in flames as they too screamed.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_At Jax’s house…_ **

As Sam and Dean took Ben home, Angel called Jax and had him pick up Dana so she could meet them at the house with Katie. Once there, Katie ran out and catapulted herself into Danas arms.

“Katie?! Katie!” Dana cried in relief, instantly knowing this was her real daughter, “Baby,  _ are you okay _ ?”

“I'm okay, Mommy.” Katie smiled at Angel, “ _ She saved us. _ ”

“ _ Oh, my god _ .” She sobbed to her daughter before looking at Angel gratefully, “Thank you.  _ Thank you so much _ .”

“Don't mention it.” Angel smiled as she crossed her arms, “It's what we do.”

Dana smiled at her once more before giving a knowing eye to her brother and heading inside.

“ _ So… _ ” Jax turned to Angel in confusion, “What the hell just happened? Dana said something about  _ alien pod children _ .”

“Not exactly.” She chuckled, “You  _ really  _ wanna know?”

“ _ Hunter things _ ?”

“Yeah…”

He grinned, “ _ I'm all ears _ .”

**_Later on…_ **

“ _ Changelings _ ?” Jax repeated as he handed her a cup of coffee and came to sit next to her on the sofa with a sigh, “Katie gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I think she’ll be fine. Seems like a strong kid. Kinda have to be after going through everything she’s been through.”

He studied her face, “Then why do you look so upset?”

“Look, the reason why i came here…” She frowned sadly, “I don't know, it's weird, you know… When we dated, all I ever wanted was to have a normal life with you.”

“We did talk about it all the time.” He grinned, “ _ White picket fence, two kids and a lab, if i remember correctly _ .”

“Yeah.” She chuckled and then motioned to his house, “And I mean, you've obviously begun that life. You're just looking for the right person to share it with. I used to think that was me, but…” Her eyes broke from his as tears threatened to spill over, “It wasn't. Those aren't in the cards, at least not anymore.”

“Angel, you're freaking me out over here.” He brought her chin up so she would look at him, “Is something going on? You sound like you're tryna tell me your dying or something.”

“Some…  _ stuff  _ happened to me recently,  _ bad stuff _ , and, I guess…” Angel cleared her throat of the emotion that threatened to spill over, “I don't know, its making me think. you know. I'm gonna be gone one day, and what am I leaving behind?  _ A Hunter's legacy _ ?”

Jaxs eyes softened, “Your brothers, your family and friends, and a lot of saved people.  _ Including my niece _ . That's a lot if you ask me.”

“I guess it is…” 

Angel smiled up brilliantly at him as she chuckled. Jax leaned down slowly and caught her lips with his, embracing in a kiss he’d wanted to the moment he’d set eyes on her again.

When they seperated she looked up at with wide eyes, “What was that for?”

He shrugged, grinning, “I've been wanting to do that since you walked in here. Look, if, uh… if you want to stick around for a while, you're welcome to stay. I’d love for you too and I know Dana and Katie would too.” He took her hand and kissed it gently, “I know you dont think this life can be yours, Angie, but it  _ can  _ be. I mean, you're like  _ the one that got away _ for me. I’d be  _ crazy  _ to let you slip through my fingers again.”

“I can't, Jax.” Her heart broke at her own words, wanting nothing more than to stay with him here and pretend like she didn't have hellfire pressing down on her, “I’ve got a lot of work to do, and I can't just turn my back on my responsibilities.” 

Angel leaned in and captured his lips once more before she stood and walked out.

**_Later on: with Sam…_ **

“They're  _ dead _ .  _ All of them _ .  _ All  _ of my mom's friends.” Sam growled at the blonde from the diner who was now standing in front of him, “ _ Her doctor, her uncle- everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time _ .” He laughed tightly, “Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover their tracks.”

“Yep.  _ The Yellow-Eyed Demon _ .”

“So, what's  _ your  _ deal? You show up  _ wherever  _ I am. You know  _ all about me _ .  _ You know all about my mom _ .”

“I already told you.” She crossed her arms, “I'm-”

“Oh, _ right, yeah _ . Just a  _ hunter _ . Just some  _ hunter  _ who  _ happens  _ to know more about my own family than  _ I  _ do.” He paused, “ _ Just tell me who you are _ .”

“Sam, it-”

“ _ Tell me who you are _ .”

She laughed, “ _ It doesn't matter _ .”

Sam got right in her face and shouted, “ _ Just tell me who you are _ !”

“ _ Fine _ .” She blinked and her went demon-black before becoming normal again, Sam backed up to fumble in his bag, “Think  _ twice  _ before going for that holy water.”

Sam pulled out a flask and held it out, “Just give me  _ one  _ reason I should.”

“I'm here to  _ help  _ you, Sam.”

“ _ Is this some kind of joke _ ?”

“God's honest truth…  _ or whatever _ .”

“You're a  _ demon _ .”

“Don't be such a  _ racist _ . I'm  _ here  _ because  _ I want to help you _ , and I  _ can  _ if…  _ you trust me _ .”

Fire blazed in his eyes, “ _ Trust you _ ?” 

“Sam,  _ calm down _ .”

“ _ Start talking _ . All those murders… what was the demon trying to cover up?”

“ _ I don't know _ .”

“ _ What happened to my mother _ ?”

“ _ I honestly don't know _ . That's what I’m trying to find out. All I know is that it's about  _ you _ .”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Don’t you get it, Sam?” She laughed, “It's  _ all  _ about  _ you _ .  _ What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends _ . They're trying to cover up what he  _ did  _ to you, and I want to help you figure it out.” 

“Why would you want to help me?”

“ _ I have my reasons _ . Not all demons are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the  _ same  _ thing.  _ Me _ ?” She shrugged, “I want to help you from time to time.  _ That's all _ , and if you  _ let  _ me, there's  _ something  _ in it for you.”

“What could you possibly-”

  
“ _I could help you save your sister_.”


	3. Bad Day at Black Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Sam and Dean answer a call on their dad's old cell phone, alerting them someone has broken into John's secret storage room in New York. They discover a cursed rabbit's foot has been stolen and call Bobby for help. He advises them to beware of the foot because anyone who touches it will receive an extreme amount of good luck, but once the foot is lost that person will die. Unfortunately, Sam has already handled the foot and the three of them must rush to save him once it's stolen.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**_Inside a prison…_ **

A hunter named Kubrick stood still as a correctional officer swiped him down with a metal detector before he entered the prison visitors area. He sat down on the other side of a window in front of Gordon Walker and picked up the two-way phone.

“It's true. A Devil's Gate was opened in Wyoming.” At his words, Gordons head came up grimly, “ _ Big. St Helen's big _ .” He held up a photo of where the Devil’s Gate was, “There's no solid fix on how many demons got out, but it's in the hundreds-  _ an army _ .”

“ _ Sam Winchester _ was there. Wasn't he?”

“Talked to a guy who knows a guy who knows Bobby Singer, and  _ yeah _ , it looks like the Winchesters were at ground zero when the gate was popped, but Singer said they went in there to  _ stop  _ it.”

“ _ Mhn-mhn _ .” Gordon shook his head, “Bobby's edge ain't what it used to be. Sam could have him believing  _ anything  _ by now.”

“Listen Gordon, as far as  _ talk  _ goes?  _ Sam Winchester checks out _ . He's a hunter, _ that's all _ .”

“ _ That's all _ ?” At Kubrick's nod, Gordon laughed, “Kubrick, I'm not even sure he's  _ human _ .” Kubrick laughed nervously, catching Gordons eye, “You think I'm crazy? I told you there was a war coming-  _ six months ago _ . Take a look around.  _ It's here _ . Now I'm telling you this boy is a part of it.  _ Track him down _ , Kubrick. You'll come to see it too.  _ Sam Winchester must die _ .”

With another grim look Gordon hung up the phone before getting up and heading back to his cell.

**_On the highway…_ **

The Impala was traveling along a quiet, dark road as the three Winchester siblings were in the middle of an argument.

“Because  _ Demon _ , that's why!” Dean yelled, “I mean the second you find out this  _ Ruby  _ chick is a Demon you go for the holy water!  _ You don't chat _ !”

“No one was  _ chatting _ , Dean.”

“ _ Really _ Sam?” Angel interjected, “Because if you weren't just  _ chatting  _ then why the hell didn't you  _ exorcise  _ the bitch?”

“Because - because she said she might be able to help us out!”

“ _ How _ ?” Dean pressed making Sam pause, “No  _ really _ , Sam,  _ how _ ?  _ How could she possibly help us _ ?”

“ _ She told me she could help Angel _ , okay?” 

“Help  _ me _ ?” Angel scoffed from the backseat, “What does  _ that  _ mean?”

“ _ Help you out of the crossroads deal _ .”

“And you  _ believed  _ her?!” She bulked at him incredulously, “Sam, what the hells wrong with you, huh? She's  _ lying _ , you gotta know that, don't you?”

“She knows what your weakness is-  _ it's us _ .” Dean added, “What else did she say?” At Sam's silence he pressed, “ _ Dude _ ?”

“ _ Nothing _ .” He paused again before shaking his head, “ _ Nothing _ , okay?! Look,  _ I'm not an idiot guys _ . I'm not talking about  _ trusting  _ her, I'm talking about  _ using  _ her. I mean, we're at war, right? And we don't know  _ jack  _ about the enemy;  _ we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing _ . I mean, hell,  _ we don't know what they want _ . Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will  _ ever  _ find out on our own.  _ Yes _ , it's a risk, I know that,  _ but we need to take it _ .”

“ _ Listen _ Sam, working with a demon is  _ never  _ an option okay?  _ It's not _ .” Angel studied his face, “You're feeling fine right? Like _ totally okay _ ?”

“ _ I'm fine _ . Why are you  _ always  _ asking me that?!”

“ _ Because I'm a concerned sister _ , thats why!  _ Youre talking about working with demons _ , Sam, I'm just wanting to know your head is screwed on right.”

Before Sam could comment a phone started to ring interrupting him. Sam sighed and reached for his own but shook his head.

“It's not mine.”

Angel went for hers, “Me either.”

Dean reached for his, “Nope.” He paused, “Check the glove compartment, it's probably Dad's.”

Sam looked at him curiously, “ _ Dads _ ?” 

“ _ Yes _ , I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call.”

Sam opened the glove compartment, found John's phone and answered, “Hello? Yes… this is Edgar Casey… No! No, no, don't- don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I uh, I don't have my book in front of me…” He gestured to Angel for a pen who quickly handed him one, “Do you- do you have the address so I can… Sure, okay. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot.” He hung up the call and turned to his siblings, “Dad ever tell you guys he kept a container at a storage place?”

Angel's eyebrows rose, “He had a storage container

“Yup… Outside of Buffalo.”

“No way.”

“ _ Yeah _ , and someone just broke into it.”

**_Inside of an RV…_ **

Kubrick and fellow hunter Creedy were cleaning and checking weapons inside the RV.

“So you got  _ no  _ hard evidence on this Winchester guy.” Creedy commented, “You're just working off Gordon's instincts?”

“You ever hunt with Gordon?”

“No.” He shrugged, “I heard he's good.”

“ _ Good _ ?” Kubrick laughed, “ _ He's the best _ , saved my ass more times than I can count.  _ So  _ if  _ he  _ says Sam Winchester's dangerous,  _ I believe him _ .”

“He's gonna be covering his tracks. Won't be easy to find.”

Kubrick smirked, “Last I got puts him in Nebraska three weeks back.”

“Not exactly a  _ fresh  _ lead.”

“ _ He ain't invisible _ , Creedy. Some hunter out there knows something, so we start calling out contacts. All we need is  _ one  _ break.”

Kubrick got up from the table and looked over at Creedy, who had taken some kind of plastic 3D Jesus out of an overhead cupboard and was fiddling with it. Behind him sat a black velvet Jesus, in a frame.

Kubrick gave him a look, “Don't play with my Jesus.”

**_Back with the Winchesters…_ **

Dean mumbled with a frown as they made their way inside the storage facility, “ _ Man… _ ”

Sam turned, “What?” 

“Just  _ Dad _ . You know,  _ him and his secrets _ . Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man.”

“Yeah… i feel that.” Angel scoffed, “You'd think he'd have enough sense to trust his own kids but  _ nope _ .”

“Well, we're about to learn  _ something _ .” 

Sam commented as Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding door. The three of them held their flashlights at the ready as they entered. On the dusty floor of the container was a symbol drawn in red, along with several bloody footprints.

Sam looked to them as he studied the place, “No demons allowed.”

“ _ Nope _ .” Angel knelt down and motioned to a tripwire that was attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull, “But we got blood  _ and  _ a booby trap.” 

“Whoever broke in here got tagged.”

“ _ Dear old dad _ .” Dean smirked then motioned, “I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job,  _ and  _ our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking.”

“ _ So… _ ” Angel continued looking around, “Any idea  _ why  _ he had this place? Like he did work here or something. Maybe he kept something here we should know about?”

“ _ Living the high life _ , as usual.” 

Dean mumbled with a shrug as they ventured further inside. He aimed his flashlight on the skull and shook his head, laughing. Sam looked over a desk while Dean picked up a trophy from a shelf, scraping the dust off. 

Dean read from it, “ _ 1995 _ .”

“No way!” Sam exclaimed coming over, “That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this.”

“ _ Yeah… _ ” Dean eyed him, “It was probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy.” Dean wandered over to another find, “Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself.” He laughed and pumped the shotgun, “ _ Sixth grade _ .”

“Hey…” Angel grinned from further down, “He kept my first knife collection. I haven't seen these for  _ ages _ .”

Sam moved further into the container and opened a door to a back room, noticing the chain on the door had been cut. The three entered and passed their flashlights over the scene. 

“ _ Holy crap _ .” Dean scoffed, “Look at this, he had freakin’ _ land mines _ … Which they didn't take.  _ Or  _ the guns.”

“Which means whoever was here knew  _ exactly  _ what they came for.” Angel grumbled, “ _ Which can’t be good _ .”

Sam spotted several boxes inscribed with symbols on a far shelf and walked over.

“Hey guys, check this out. See these symbols? That's  _ binding  _ magic. These are  _ cursed  _ boxes.”

“ _ Cursed boxes _ ?” Dean repeated, “They're supposed to keep the evil mojo  _ in _ , right, kinda like the Pandora deal?”

“Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object.”

“Remember all that stuff in dad's journal?” Angel asked, “The- the  _ dangerous hexed items, fetishes _ … He never did say where they ended up. Maybe they're here.”

“Yeah, well this must be his toxic waste dump.” Sam noticed a rectangular shape in the dust and ran his finger along the dust, “One box is missing…  _ Great _ .”

Dean huffed, “ Maybe they didn't open it.”

Angel scoffed, “ _ Fat chance _ .”

**_Inside Wayne and Grossman’s apartment…_ **

Inside the apartment of petty thieves, Wayne and Grossman, Wayne was sitting on the couch, his left shoulder bleeding from a gunshot wound. The missing curse box sat on their coffee table as Grossman eyed it.

“Come on man,  _ let's open it _ .”

“Shut up about the damn box!” Wayne yelled, “Do you see what's happening here? I am  _ literally bleeding to death _ !”

“Uh…” Grossman fidgeted, “I'm gonna open it.”

“Grossman!”

“ _ Look _ what if this is really  _ worth  _ something? What, we should just hand it over to her? Hey,  _ we  _ took all the risk. Hell, Wayne,  _ you got shot _ , and all for a lousy few hundred bucks. Now we could make  _ more _ , selling whatever it is ourselves.”

Grossman broke open the lock on the box with a knife and lifted the lid. Wayne got up from the couch to see what's inside.

Grossman frowned, “Huh?”

“Are you kidding me?  _ Are you kidding me _ ?!” Wayne angrily picked up the object, “It's a rabbit's foot-  _ It's a rabbit's foot, _ Grossman! I'm gonna  _ die  _ for a damn rabbit's foot.” The two of them were interrupted by loud banging on the front door, “Oh  _ great _ , now what?”

Wayne slammed the rabbit's foot down on the table while Grossman answered the door, “Oh, hey Foster.”

“ _ Hey _ , listen guys, not to be a drag or nothing  _ but it's six o'clock in the morning _ !”

“Right…”

“ _ Can't you keep it down _ ?!”

“No we…” Grossman frowned and motioned behind him to Wayne, “Just got a  _ situation  _ here is all, sorry.”

Foster looked to a bloody Wayne and frowned deeper, “What the hell happened to you?”

“ _ Shotgun _ happened to me.”

Foster walked over to him before turning back to Grossman, “Hey Grossman? Under my sink there's a medical kit, and get some water boiling.” As he nodded and left, Foster checked Waynes wound, “I used to be an Army Medic you know, in  _ 'Nam _ ? So I guess this is your  _ lucky  _ day.”

**_Outside the apartment block…_ **

The three pulled up in the alley beside the apartment block, next to another car. Dean leaned out and checked the car's plates.

“ _ Connecticut _ . Last three digits  _ 880 _ .”

“Yep.” Sam nodded, “That's it.”

Dean clicked his tongue, “Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera…”

Once in the building the three Winchesters burst into Wayne and Grossman’s room with their guns drawn.

“Freeze!  _ Freeze _ ! Nobody move!”

“Don't move!”

“He said don't move!  _ Freeze _ !”

Wayne looked up in confusion, “What is this?”

As he got up Sam tensed, “ _ Stop _ !”

“Alright, give us the box.” Dean walked over, “And  _ please  _ tell me that you didn't-”

Sam studied the open container then his siblings, “Oh  _ they did _ .”

“ _ You opened it _ ?” Angel scoffed, “How stupid are you idiots?”

Dean shoved Wayne against the wall who tensed and stared at him with wide eyes, “Are you three cops?”

“Huh?”

“ _ Are you cops _ ?!”

“ _ No, _ we’re not  _ cops _ , dumbass.” Angel came up beside them, “Now, when you opened it, what was in it? Hm?  _ What was in the box _ ?”

Wayne glanced over at the coffee table where a rabbit's foot sat. 

Dean followed his gaze, “Oh, was  _ that  _ it? It  _ was _ , wasn't it?” He frowned, “What is that thing?”

Wayne used Dean's distraction to knock the gun from his hand. It fell to the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet ricocheted off a radiator and hit Sam's gun, causing him to drop it. Then hit Angel's gun so she dropped hers as well. The same bullet then ricocheted again and broke a lamp. Sam and Grossman both go for Sam's gun in the same second but Grossman pushed Sam into Angel who catapulted into Dean and then hit the floor face first with a hard thud. Dean fell back on the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air.

Sam put his hands out apologetically after seeing what happened, “Sorry!” 

Grossman threw himself at Sam, sending them both to the floor, and then started punching Sam in the face. Wayne grabbed Dean's gun and as he picked it up and aimed for Sam, he hit Dean square under the chin as he got up, knocking him down again. When he heard Angel get up he swung around and fired the gun in her direction. As she flailed to get away she tumbled over the couch and back onto the floor. 

Grossman was now trying to strangle Sam as he desperately tried to reach for the rabbit's foot, which was almost out of reach. Sam just managed to grab it before knocking Grossman's hands away from his throat and kicking him back into a corner. 

Sam got up triumphantly, “Guys, I got it!”

Wayne moved forward and cocked Dean's gun in Sam's face, “ _ No, _ you  _ don't _ .”

Angel got up, in a panic, “Sammy!”

Grossman got his hands on Sam's gun while Wayne pulled the trigger. The gun jammed and Wayne panicked as he tried to clear the chamber, while Dean got up and tried to stop him. Angel scrambled for her gun, surprising Wayne who stumbled back, tripped over a rug and fell back over the couch, knocking himself out. The three Winchesters looked at each other, confused. 

Grossman got up and tried to point the gun at Sam. Dean tensed but Angel raised her gun to him as soon as she got it.

“Sam, get down!”

As Grossman moved to get out of the way of her shot, the books on the shelves behind him suddenly fell off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. Sam's gun flew out of his hand and Sam caught it. 

Dean looked at him astounded, “That was a lucky break!” He paused, frowning at the thing Sam was holding, “ _ Is that a rabbit's foot _ ?!”

Sam held it up, “I think it is.”

Angel scoffed, putting her gun away and looking at the two men on the floor, “All that for a damn _ rabbit's foot _ ?”

“Apparently a  _ magic  _ rabbit's foot.”

**_Biggerson's restaurant parking lot…_ **

Dean walked over to the Impala with a paper bag in his hands. He got in, joining Sam and Angel.

Sam shook his head, “I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal.”

Dean grinned and held up several scratch cards in front of them.

Angel scoffed, “Dean,  _ no way _ !  _ Not happening _ .”

“ _ What _ ?! Hey, that was  _ my  _ gun he was aiming at Sam's head,  _ and my gun don't jam _ . So that was a  _ lucky break _ . Not to mention them taking themselves out,  _ also  _ a lucky break.” He handed a scratcher off to Sam, “ _ Here _ , scratch one.” 

“I don't think we should be  _ actively  _ using a  _ cursed object _ to win the lottery.” Angel leaned forward, “There's gotta be a catch. There's  _ always  _ a catch, Dean.”

“Well if that's true, then we’ll deal.” Dean handed over a coin and a card to Sam, “C'mon Sam,  _ scratch and win _ !”

“Dean, Angels right.” Sam said as he begrudgingly takes them from Dean and begins scratching the card, “It's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up.”

When he handed the card back, Dean broke out into a grin, “$ _ 1200 _ …  _ You just won $1200 _ !” He laughed and hollered, “I don't know, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!” 

With a grin, he handed Sam another card expectantly.

**_Back in Wayne and Grossmans_ **

Wayne and Grossman were still laid out on the floor as Wayne came to and got up with a groan.

“Grossman.  _ Grossman _ , get up.” Wayne kicked an empty beer bottle causing it to roll in the kitchen before nudging Grossman with his foot, “Hey, Grossman,  _ get up _ .  _ Hey _ !”

When he still didn't stir, Wayne walked into the kitchen, stepping over the beer bottle as he headed to the sink. He removed two plates, a colander and a large BBQ carving fork and placed them in the drainer. Once he turned on the tap he splashed water on his face and dried off with a dish cloth.

“Hey, Grossman.  _ Grossman _ !”

Wayne went to walk back out of the kitchen, but his foot caught on the beer bottle in the middle of the floor. He tripped and fell backwards, landing on the fork he placed in the drainer. 

Grossman came to just then, getting up once he heard the sound of choking. He walked into the kitchen and saw Wayne impaled on the fork, running from the back of his neck out through his mouth. He was still gurgling as he died and Grossman screamed in horror.

**SECTION TWO**

Dean laid out 6 scratch cards on the hood of the Impala as he calculated their winnings giddily, “ _ Oh, man _ !”

Angel turned to him with a glare and she spoke to Bobby on the phone, “ _ Shush _ .” She sighed heavily, “Bobby, we didn't  _ know  _ it was cursed.”

_ “You let your brother touch it? Damn it, Angel!” _

“I didn't _ let him _ do anything. It was a gut reaction to almost being murdered by a bunch of  _ luck drunk _ idiots, and Dad never told us about this thing, alright? I mean, he and I have gone on  _ dozens  _ of hunts together,  _ just us _ , and he never mentioned having a storage place in Black Rock. Did you know about it?”

_ “His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you three have got a serious problem. Especially Sam.”  _

Beside her, as Angel listened to Bobby, Sam noticed something shining under a newspaper on the ground. It was a gold watch. Angel glared at him to leave it be as Bobby continued. 

_ “That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion. It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago.” _

Angel shook her head at the gold watch on the ground, “So far it's been one  _ hell  _ of a luck charm for Sam.”

_ “It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people, Angel! See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week.” _

“Alright so we just make sure Sam keeps the damn thing.  _ Simple _ . He won't lose it.”

_ “Everybody loses it!” _

“Okay, alright.” Angel sighed heavily again, stressed, “How the hell do we break the curse, Bobby?”

_ He sighed just as heavily, “I don't know if you can.” _

Angel flinched turning away from her brothers, “Bobby we  _ have  _ to.  _ We have to figure out a way _ . This is my brother. He's not dying like this. Not after-” Her breath caught and she cleared her throat of emotion, “Just… are you  _ sure  _ there's no way?”

_ Bobby quieted for a moment before his voice sounded again, “Lemme look through my library and make some calls. You three just sit tight.” _

Bobby ended the call and Angel turned back to her brothers.

Dean grinned, “Ang,  _ we're up fifteen grand _ !”

“Great…” She gave him a half smile looking worried, “Uh, let's just go eat. I'll explain everything Bobby said.”

After she explained they entered the restaurant as Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, “Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas,  _ pull a little Rain Man _ .” He smirked, “ _ You _ can be Rain Man.”

“ _ No _ .” Angel dismissed, “We’re laying low until Bobby comes up with something so that means  _ no Vegas and no more scratchers _ .  _ No more using the cursed rabbit's foot, _ understood?”

“ _ Alright _ , jeeze.” Dean put his hands up, “I'm on bored,  _ Moody Judy _ , i'm on bored.”

“Okay…” She glared, “ _ What the hell have i told you about using that stupid nickname _ ?”

Sam smiled embarrassed at the restaurant owner at their bickering before laughing, “ _ Hi _ , uh, table for three please.”

The owner grinned excitedly at them, “ _ Congratulations _ !”

As an alarm went off Dean gave him a weird look, “It's exciting,  _ I know _ .”

“You are the  _ one millionth _ guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!”

The staff started singing as they took photographs. Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling as the man handed over a huge check and took their picture. Angel looked annoyed and exasperated, Sam looked embarrassed, while Dean looked ecstatic.

**_Inside Kubrick’s RV…_ **

“Right, you hear anything, give me a call.” Kubrick sighed as he turned back to Creedy, “Well that clears my book. The word's out.  _ Now we wait _ .”

“Now we  _ eat _ .”

“Good idea. What do you like?  _ I got canned everything _ .”

“No,  _ no _ , man, I’m  _ not  _ eating in the RV. Look, I know a good place.  _ Wide menu, good service, homey atmosphere _ . Garlic knots!” He motioned to his computer, “The menus on their website.”

Kubrick didn't look convinced as he stared at the Jesus fish on the window of the RV.

**_Back with the Winchesters…_ **

Once they had a table Sam had his laptop out as Dean ate the free bowl of ice cream Biggersons supplied them.

“Bobby’s right.” Sam pointed, “This lore goes  _ way  _ back.  _ Pure Hoodoo _ . You can't just cut one off  _ any  _ rabbit.  _ Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth _ .”

“ _ Of course _ .” Angel grumbled, “Because what  _ doesn't  _ have to be done at a cemetary on Friday the thirteenth?”

Dean smirked between bited of his sundae, “I think from now on, we only go to places with  _ Biggerson's _ .” 

Right as resumed stuffing his face he was struck with brain freeze from the ice cream. 

Angel smirked at that and Sam laughed as a beautiful waitress approached their table with more coffee.

Her eyes met Sam’s flirtatiously, “Can I freshen you up?” 

“Yeah,  _ yeah  _ sure.” He smiled shyly, “Thanks.”

She poured Sam some more coffee but because she was looking into his eyes and smiling she spilled some, “Oh!”

Sam looked down at the mess, “Oh! Oh I uh-”

She smiled with a slight grimace, “Let me mop up here.”

“No, no don't worry it's okay.” Sam grinned back, “It's okay- I got it, uh…”

“It's no trouble.” She smiled again, meeting his eye as she wiped up the mess, getting very close to him, “ _ Really _ .”

“Okay..”

“Sorry about that.”

“It's alright.”

As the waitress flirted heavily with him, Sam looked up and gave his siblings a wide eyed look. Dean was staring at her in shock as Angel watched from beside him, thoroughly entertained. She finished cleaning up the mess and walked away, looking over her shoulder to give Sam one last smile as she left. The three of them all leaned in to watch her retreat. 

“ _ Dude _ .” Dean turned to Sam with a knowing smirk, “If you were  _ ever  _ gonna get lucky…”

Angel nodded, “It should  _ definitely  _ be with her.”

Sam smirked, “ _ Shut up. _ ”

He went to pick up his coffee, but knocked the cup over and managed to spill it all over the table and himself. 

He jumped out of his seat, “Oh! Oh Geez, uh…” 

Turning he crashed into a waiter with a full tray, sending things crashing to the floor and causing a scene. Dean and Angel watched the scene unfold in shock.

Sam turned to the waiter in embarrassment, “Sorry!” 

He looked back to his siblings who were equally confused.

Dean frowned, “How was  _ that  _ good?”

Immediately, Sam searched his jacket pockets for the foot but came up empty.  _ It was gone _ . Angel took a breath and jumped out of her seat as realization came to Dean.

“ _ Son of a bitch _ .”

“ _ No _ .” Angel glared, “More like  _ that  _ bitch. Come on.”

The three of them quickly rushed out of the restaurant but as soon as they got outside Sam fell flat on his face. Angel continued to pursue the woman as Dean slowed and turned around.

“ _ Wow _ !” Dean scoffed, “ _ You suck _ !” 

He reached down and picked Sam up off the ground as he groaned, “ _ Ow _ .”

“So,  _ what _ ?” Dean frowned at Sam, “Now your luck turns bad?”

Sam looked down at his bloody and raw knees where his jeans were torn, “I guess.”

“According to Bobby's information,  _ yes _ .” Angel answered as she came back over to them, “The real question is:  _ how bad _ ?” She turned to the Impala, “Lets go.”

“ _ Where _ ?”

“Let's pay the first idiots a visit. See who that chick was.”

**_Back with Kubrick and Creedy…_ **

Creedy passed his laptop to Kubrick who looked over the screen, “Looks good. I like that when they drop the whole onion in the fryer.

Creedy took the laptop back with a smile, “Nearest location…” He trailed off with surprise before passing the laptop back to Kubrick, “ _ You seeing that _ ?!”

On the screen was a photograph of Angel, Sam and Dean from their winning visit to the local Biggerson's. 

Kubrick grinned, “Yes I am.”

He looked from the screen to the sky as though he's been given a sign.

**_At Wayne and Grossman’s apartment…_ **

Grossman was holding a photograph of himself and Wayne in one hand and in the other a bottle of Tequila, He sadly toasted the memory of Wayne as he tried not to cry.

“ _ Adiós, compadre _ .” He poured a lug of Tequila on the floor before taking a large swig as the door to the apartment opened and the Winchesters walked in, making him groan, “ _ Oh, man _ . What do  _ you  _ want?”

“Heard about your friend.” Dean nodded, “ _ That's bad luck _ .”

“ _ Piss off _ .”

“We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot.” Angel crossed her arms, “ _ A woman _ .”

“ _ Oh yeah _ ? How do you know that?”

“Because she just stole it back from us.”

Grossman laughed, making Sam tense, “ _ Listen man _ , this is seri-” 

As he stepped forward, he tripped on a wire on the floor mid-sentence, pulling a CD player off a shelf and sending it  _ and  _ Sam crashing to the ground. He also took out a lamp as he went. 

Dean just rolled his eyes but didn't look as Angel turned and shook her head, “You good?”

“Yeah!” Sam answered from behind the couch as he pulled himself up while Grossman smirked, “I'm good!” 

“Look, all we need is her name.” Angel pierced Grossman with a glare, “ _ That's it _ , and we’ll leave you be.”

Grossman scoffed, “ _ Screw you _ .”

Dean earned his attention, “It wasn't a  _ freak accident _ that killed your partner.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“ _ It was the rabbit's foot _ .”

Grossman scoffed again, incredulously, “You're  _ crazy _ , man.”

“You  _ know  _ I'm not. You saw what happened,  _ what it did _ . All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour.  _ That's  _ what killed your friend, and our brother here is next. Who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on  _ your  _ head.” Grossman looked him over worriedly, “Now I can read people… and I get it. _ You're a thief, and a scumbag _ , that's fine, but you're not a killer. Are you?”

Grossman glared but his voice came out in a whisper, “No…” He took a breath, “She only gave us  _ Lugosi  _ to go by.”

“Thanks.” 

Turning Dean motioned for them to go and as they exited the apartment, Angel's phone started ringing. As she answered it she and Dean both stepped over a large wad of pink bubblegum on the ground.

“Yeah?” 

Sam followed them but once he put his foot down he heard an audible squishing sound. He made a deeply frustrated look as he lifted his shoe off of the bubblegum.

_ “Angel, great news. Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick.” _

Angel grimaced as she motioned Dean over to her, “Bobby, hey, you’re on speaker with me and Dean.” She cleared her throat, “And, uh, that's great but uh Sam kind of…  _ well,  _ he lost the foot Bobby.” 

She frowned as she looked over to her brother who grimaced when he lifted his shoe off the gum. She shook her head at him as Bobby angered.

_ “He what?!” _

“Bobby…” Dean interjected quickly, “Bobby, listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play all three of us.”

“Yeah.” Angel scoffed, “We should have known  _ something  _ was up. No one flirts that blatantly with  _ Sam _ .”

“ _ Hey _ !”

“ _ You _ shush.” She glared, “And stop moving around before you break something.”

Sam glared back but listened as he was trying to scrape the bubblegum off his shoe using a broken storm drain grating. 

“And she only gave the guy she hired one name, probably an alias or something.” Dean continued as he looked over to Angel, “Uh,  _ Luigi  _ or something?”

“It was  _ Lugosi _ .”

“Right.”

_ “Lugosi?” Bobby repeated, “Lugos- Aw crap, it's probably Bela.” _

“ _ Bela _ ?” Angel asked, “You know this broad?”

Meanwhile, from behind them, Sam moved his foot too hard and dislodged his shoe. It dropped into the drain with a splash. Frowning, he bent down to try and retrieve it. 

“ _ Bela Lugosi _ ?” Dean smirked, “That's cute.”

“Not the time, Dean.”

“Right. Sorry.”

_ “Bela Talbot is her real name.” Bobby continued, ignoring him, “Crossed paths with her once or twice.” _

“Alright, well…” Angel sighed, “Since she seems to know all about the rabbit's foot is she a hunter?”

_ “Pretty friggin' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace.” _

Angel rolled her eyes, “Obviously she's back and ready to rumble, Bobby.”

_ “Which means seriously bad luck for you three.” _

Dean grumbled, “ _ Great _ .”

_ “But, if it is Bela… At least I might know some folks who know where to find her.” _

“Alright… Just uh… keep us posted.” Angel instructed, “Thanks Bobby.”

_ “Just... look out for your brother, ya idjits.”  _

When he hung up, Dean and Angel both turned to look back at Sam who looked thoroughly dejected.

Dean frowned, “What?”

Sam's voice sounded plaintively when he answered, “I lost my shoe.”

The two of them looked down at Sam's sock-clad foot before Angel groaned in annoyance and turned to walk away.

“Grab him before something else happens, Dean.  _ Jesus _ .”

Sam shuffled forward and hung his head as Dean motioned for him.

**_Back at Biggerson’s restaurant parking lot…_ **

Kubrick leaned against his RV, which is festooned with bumper stickers that said: ‘ _ HOW WOULD JESUS DRIVE? _ ’, ‘ _ DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE. - GOD _ ’ and ‘ _ BETHLEHEM OR BUST _ ’.

Creedy approached from the restaurant, “No one saw which way they went.  _ And _ , their meal was free so there's no credit card trail.”

“Don't worry.” Kubrick smiled, “We'll find 'em.”

“What makes you so sure?”

  
“'Cause there's a _higher power_ at work here. _I know it now_.”

**SECTION THREE**

**_At a local motel…_ **

The Impala pulled into the lot of a motel and stopped just inside the entrance. 

Dean nodded on the phone, “Alright, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe ya.  _ Another one _ .” He turned once he got off the phone, “Alright, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So it'll take us about two hours to get there.”

Sam nodded, “So what are we doing here?”

“ _ I _ told him to stop here.” Angel smirked and turned around to look at him, “ _ You _ , little brother, are  _ planting  _ it because neither one of us wanna die due to  _ your  _ bad luck.  _ Got it? Good _ .”

Dean drove through the main lot, passing Kubrick's RV on the way. He parked the car and they got out to head towards their room. Dean unlocked the door and led them inside, turning on a light as he went. 

Sam huffed in irritation, “What am I even supposed to  _ do _ , guys?”

“Nothing!  _ Nothing _ .” Dean answered quickly, “ _ Come here _ . We don't want you doing  _ anything _ . You’re gonna sit right  _ here _ …” Dean pulled a chair into the middle of the room, “And  _ don't move _ , okay?  _ Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light _ . Got it?”

“Sam,  _ we mean it _ .” Angel looked at him seriously, making him meet her eyes, “ _ Don't even scratch your nose _ , understand?”

Sam nodded and sat in the chair watching them leave, locking the door behind them. He wrinkled his nose a few times before risking a scratch.

**_Queens, New York: Bela Talbot’s apartment…_ **

Belas apartment was richly decorated and contained varied valuable artifacts. Bela herself was on the phone as she walked down her stairs and into the kitchen, now speaking with a British accent.

_ “Because you shook on one point five _ . Well,  _ maybe  _ I should just take it somewhere else?” She pet a Seal Point Siamese cat that was sitting on the counter as she listened to the man on the other end, “ _ Don't threaten me _ , Luke. Despite your reputation you  _ don't  _ scare me.” She paused and her security monitors registered Dean approaching, but she wasn't watching as she continued her conversation, “Well, I'm glad you see it that way. I'll see you at the airstrip in an hour.” 

After ending the call, she picked up the rabbit's foot with kitchen tongs and the Siamese cat hisses. Bela paused in front of the security monitors as Dean moved off-screen. When she glanced at the monitors, he was no longer on screen. She put the rabbit's foot down, opened the wine cooler and extracted a gun from it before moving through the living room toward the ajar front door. As she approached, she noticed a beeping noise. The alarm system panel was flashing  _ ERROR _ . A bright yellow Post-It stuck to the panel read:  _ TURN AROUND _ . 

Dean appeared behind Bela, his gun drawn. He smirked as Bela turned and drew her own gun. 

“You left without your tip.”

  
Angel stepped out from one of the rooms, her gun drawn as well, “Looks like your security system isn't as good as you'd like. Mind taking the gun off my brother? _I get a little itchy when it comes to them being threatened_ , babe.”

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Back with Sam…_ **

Sam rocked back and forth on the chair, bored stiff. Suddenly, the AC unit in the wall in front of him started making a clunking, grinding sound before smoke started to pour out.

  
  


“Oh,  _ come on _ …” Sam groaned despairingly, “I- I  _ didn't-  _ I  _ wasn't _ …”

He sighed heavily before getting up and cautiously approaching the unit. The unit caught on fire and Sam quickly grabbed the comforter off one of the beds, attempting to put out the fire with it. When Sam thought he stifled it, he got up, only to find his jacket sleeve was now on fire. In a panic he used the curtain to put it out. The curtain ripped and fell away, revealing Kubrick and Creedy staring in through the window. Sam fell back in shock, knocking himself out on the floor. Kubrick smiled and looked to the sky in thanks.

**_Back in Bela’s apartment…_ **

Bela smirked and Dean raised his eyebrows at her, “You think you can pull the trigger faster than  _ I  _ can? Faster than  _ she  _ can?  _ Test us _ .”

“Drop yours first. It's two on one.” Angel smirked and Dean glared, “We’re here for  _ one  _ thing only, and  _ you're  _ gonna give it back.”

Bela laughed, “ _ Sweetie, no I'm not _ .”

“ _ We’ll see _ , babe.” Angel cocked a brow, “ _ Bela _ right?  _ Cute _ .”

“Thats right.” Bela nodded, “ _ Dean and Angel  _ I presume?”

Dean eyed her, “You know the thing's  _ cursed _ , don't you?”

“You'd be  _ surprised  _ what some people would pay for something like that.”

“ _ Really _ ?”

“There's a lucrative market out there.  _ A lot of money to be made _ .” She giggled, “You  _ hunters  _ with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters.  _ Any one of them could put your children's children through college _ .”

“ _ Hm _ .” Angel shrugged, “ _ Too bad i dont have kids to put through college _ .” She scoffed, “So you know the truth,  _ about what's really going on out there _ , and  _ this  _ is what you decide to do with it?  _ You become a thief _ ?”

“ _ I procure unique items for a select clientele _ .”

“Yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes, “ _ A thief _ .”

“ _ No _ , a  _ great  _ thief.”

**_Back in the motel room…_ **

As Creedy restrained Sam to a chair with duct tape, he came to, “Oh,  _ he's awake _ !”

Kubrick smirked, “Back with us, eh?”

“We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all…” Creedy wiggled, “ _ Spastic _ , and knocked yourself out.” He laughed, “ _ It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs _ !”

“Who are you? What do you wa-”

Kubrick snapped his fingers in Sam's face earning a look of confusion, “I used to think your friend Gordon sent me.”

“Gordon?” Sam scoffed, “Oh,  _ come on _ !”

“Yeah, because  _ he  _ asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain.”

“ _ Great _ . That sounds like him.”

“But, as it turns out…” Kubrick quickly struck Sam across the face, “ _ I'm on a mission from God _ .”

**_Back in Bela’s apartment…_ **

“ _ Look _ , Bela…” Dean sighed, “Our brother, he…  _ touched  _ the foot, and when you took it from him, his luck went from-”

“I know how it works.”

“So then, you  _ know  _ he's gonna die unless we can destroy it.”

“Oh… You can  _ have  _ the foot.” Bela smirked, reeking with insincerity as Dean looked to Angel with surprise before looking back to Bela, “ _ For one point five million _ .”

“You're  _ real  _ cute with the attitude when you've got two guns pointed at your face.” Angel growled, “How'd you even find the damn thing? It was stuck in the back of some storage place, _ in the middle of freakin’ nowhere _ .”

Bela looked over her shoulder and the Winchesters followed her gaze to a Ouija Board and planchette on the mantle, “I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed. They were  _ very  _ attuned into its location.”

“So you're only out for  _ yourself _ , huh?” Dean angered, “ _ It's all about number one _ ?”

“Being a  _ hunter  _ is so much more  _ noble _ ?” Bela scoffed, “ _ A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved _ ?”

“Well…” Dena smirked, “Aren't  _ you  _ a glass half-full?”

“We're  _ all  _ going to Hell, guys.  _ Might as well enjoy the ride _ .”

“I actually agree with you there.” Angel gave her a knowing smile, “ _ Anyhoo _ , lovely chatting with you Bela but uh,  _ it’s getting pretty late _ . Dean?” Dean revealed the rabbit's foot in his hand as Angel walked around to him grinning at Belas anger, “ _ Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers _ . Just another victim of the Winchester charm i guess.”

Dean grinned, “If it's  _ any  _ consolation,  _ we think you're a truly awful person _ .”

Bela fired her gun but missed both of them completely. She fired again and the bullet ricocheted around breaking several objects and hitting the Ouija Board. Dean chuckled and held out the rabbit's foot to taunt Bela before making a run for the door, Angel in front of him. Bela fired again at their retreating forms but the bullet again ricocheted around and destroyed more objects. The Siamese cat ran off and Bela ducked from the bullet as Dean and Angel both escaped.

**_Back at the motel…_ **

Creedy threw a glass of water in Sam’s face. His cheek was bruised and his nose was bloody. He shook the water off while Kubrick watched, sitting on one of the motel beds.

“You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?”

“We did  _ everything  _ we could to stop it.”

“ _ Lie lie lie _ ! You were  _ in  _ on it.  _ You know what their next move is too _ , don't you?”

“ _ No _ , I  _ don't _ , okay?  _ You're wrong about all of this _ .”

“Where are they gonna hit us next?” Sam sighed heavily before going silent earning another harsh strike across the face from Kubrick, “ _ Where _ ?!  _ Gordon told me about you _ , Sam. About your  _ powers _ . You're some kinda weirdo psychic  _ freak _ ?”

“No,  _ not any more _ .” Sam shook his head, eyes pleading, “I-  _ no powers, no visions, nothing _ , it just-”

“ _ Liar _ !” Kubrick punched Sam hard, silencing him, “Now,  _ no more lies _ . There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world  _ already  _ on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So  _ maybe _ , just  _ maybe  _ you can understand…” He paused as he drew his gun, “ _ Why _ we can't take  _ chances _ .”

When Kubrick pointed his gun directly at Sam’s face the youngest Winchester tensed, “Whoa, okay, okay, no, do-  _ hold on a minute _ !”

Creedy tensed as well and tried to intervene, “Hey, Kubrick just-”

“ _ No _ , you  _ saw  _ what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself,  _ why are we here _ ?  _ Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another _ ? Luck like that doesn't  _ just  _ happen.”

“Look…” Sam interjected quickly, “I can explain all of that if-”

“ _ Shut up _ !” Kubrick pointed to Sam without turning around and Sam let out a long-suffering sigh, “It's  _ God _ , Creedy. He led us here for  _ one  _ reason.  _ To do His work _ . This…  _ this is destiny _ .”

Dean and Angel made it back to the motel just in time to catch Sams beating and Kubricks speech. They snuck in the room quietly to hear the tail end of the conversation.

Dean made a face at Angel, “ _ Whoa… _ ”

Kubrick aimed the gun point blank at Sam's forehead as Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Before he could shoot the sound of two other guns being cocked are heard in the room. 

“ _ Nope _ . No  _ destiny _ .” Dean shook his head, “ _ Just a rabbit's foot _ .”

Kubrick slightly turned but didn't lower his weapon, “Put the guns down, kids,  _ or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall _ .”

Dean motioned with a smile, “Oh,  _ this  _ thing?”

“Yeah,  _ that  _ thing.”

  
  


“Okay.” With a shrug he motioned for Angel to put hers down as he did his and she did slowly but un-surely as Dean continued, looking smug, “But you see, there's something about me that you  _ don't  _ know.” 

“Yeah?” Kubrick rolled his eyes as Dean picked up a pen that was right next to his gun on the table, “What would that be?”

“ _ It's my lucky day _ .” 

Dean tossed the pen toward Kubrick and it lodged itself in the barrel of Kubrick's gun making both Sam and Angel look impressed.

“ _ Oh my god _ !” Dean laughed, “ _ Did you see that shot _ !?”

Creedy lunged at Dean, aiming a punch, but Dean easily side-stepped and Creedy ran straight into the wall, falling backwards and hitting the floor. Kubrick stared at the pen in the barrel for a few moments, in shock, before trying to dislodge it.

Dean smirked as he picked up the TV remote from the table, “ _ I'm amazing _ .” 

He threw it hard at Kubrick, who was just about to aim for Dean. It hit Kubrick right between the eyes, knocking him out cold, and he dropped like a stone.

Dean's voice became suave, “ _ I’m batman _ .” 

  
Sam scoffed from his chair sarcastically as Angel laughed, “ _Yeah, you're Batman_.”

**SECTION FIVE**

**_At the local cemetery…_ **

“Alright…” Sam was crouched as he sprinkled something onto the embers of a small fire, “Bone ash, cayenne pepper… what else?”

Angel nodded, “That should do it.”

Dean didn't look up from the scratchers he was checking, “ _ One _ second.”

Sam scoffed, “Dean, you-”

“Hey,  _ back off _ , Jinx.” Dean barked, making Angel roll her eyes as Sam glared, “ _ I'm bringing home the bacon _ .”

Sam sighed and Dean smirked as he stashed the cards in his jacket, which was slung over a gravestone. 

“Alright, say goodbye  _ wascawy wabbit _ ."

The sound of a gun was heard cocking and Angel groaned, “ _ What now _ ?”

They turned around to see Bela pointing her gun at the three of them, “I think you'll find  _ that  _ belongs to  _ me _ . Or, you know,  _ whatever _ .” She paused as she met eyes with Dean, “Put the foot down, honey.”

“ _ No _ .” Dean stated, studying her, “You're not going to shoot anybody. See,  _ I happen to be able to read people _ . Okay, you're a thief,  _ fine _ , but you're not-”

Bela ignored Dean with an eye roll before aiming her gun and Sam and firing a shot into his arm. Sam collapsed as he groaned in pain.

“Sammy!” Angel looked from him to glare at the other woman, “You little-”

Before she could move Bela aimed straight at her face, “ _ Back off _ , tiger.  _ Back off _ . Either of you make  _ one  _ more move and I'll pull the trigger.” As Sam got up, clutching his shoulder, Bela turned the gun back to Dean, “ _ You've _ got the luck, Dean.  _ You _ , I can't hit. But your brother and your sister?  _ Them I can't miss _ .”

“ _ What the hell is wrong with you _ ?!” Dean yelled, “You don't just go around shooting people like that!”

“ _ Relax _ . It's a  _ shoulder  _ hit, _ I can aim _ . Besides, who here  _ hasn't  _ shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground,  _ now _ .”

“Don't listen to her, Dean.” Angel glared, “ _ Put that thing in the fire and we’ll tag team this bitch _ .”

Bela smirked, “ _ Tough words coming from someone with a gun pointed at her face _ .” As Angel glared Bela looked back to Dean, aiming the gun at Angel now, “5… 4-”

“Alright!” Dean tensed, “ _ Alright, take it easy _ .” He went to drop the rabbit's foot, but instead threw it at Bela, “ _ Think fast _ .”

Bela caught the foot and cursed as Dean smiled in satisfaction, “ _ Damn _ !”

Dean grinned, “Now, what do you say we destroy that  _ ugly-ass piece of dead thing _ ?”

Bela sighed in annoyance as she walked over and dropped the rabbit's foot in the embers, “ _ Thanks very much _ . I'm out one and a half million,  _ and  _ on the bad side of a  _ very  _ powerful, fairly  _ psychotic  _ buyer.”

“Wow. I  _ really  _ don't feel bad about that.” Dean turned, “Sam?”

“ _ Nope _ . Not even a little. Angel?”

“Really,  _ really _ , not.”

“ _ Hmm… _ ” Bela laughed sarcastically, “Maybe next time I'll hang  _ you  _ out to dry.” 

She leaned on the gravestone where Deans jacket was earning a sarcastic grin from him, “Oh don't go away angry,  _ just go away _ .” 

Bela smirked, “Have a nice night,  _ friends _ .” 

She walked away as the rabbits' foot burned in the fire. Soon the three Winchesters were also leaving the cemetery.

Angel turned to her little brother, “How ya doin Sammy?”

He grimaced slightly, “I'll live.”

“I guess we're back to normal now, huh?” Dean sighed, “ _ No good luck, no bad luck _ . Oh! I forgot we're up $ _ 46000 _ . I almost forgot about the…” He frowned as he searched his jacket for the tickets but came up empty as Bela’s car roared in the distance, “ _ Son of a bitch _ !”

**_Back at the prison…_ **

Kubrick, whose nose was now taped up, hurriedly talked to Gordon, “You were right about  _ everything _ . Sam Winchester is  _ more  _ than a monster.  _ He's the adversary _ .”

“And what was it that convinced you?”

“ _ God _ led me to him, a _ nd His will is clear _ .”

  
“ _Okay…_ ” Gordons eyebrows lifted at that answer but he trekked on, “That's great. Glad to have you on board, but, uh, _first things first_. We gotta get _me_ the _hell out of here_. 'Cause like I told you before, _Sam Winchester must die_.”


	4. Sin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Sam and Dean investigate a rash of violent deaths in Elizabethville, Ohio, a once-sleepy town that has been turned into a haven for gamblers and drinkers. Meanwhile, Ruby pays Bobby a visit to help him with the Colt and stun him with some news.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**Episode Summary:**

_ Angel, Sam and Dean investigate a rash of violent deaths in Elizabethville, Ohio, a once-sleepy town that has been turned into a haven for gamblers and drinkers. Meanwhile, Ruby pays Bobby a visit to help him with the Colt and stun him with some news. _

**_At Bobby’s house…_ **

As Bobby looked into a magnifying glass at the Colt and a diagram of parts, Angel and Dean were beside each other as they melted metal into bullets.

Sam walked in with a handful of research, “Hey.”

Dean looked over, “Hey, what's up?”

“Might've found some omens in Ohio.  _ Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop _ …”

“Well, that's  _ thrilling _ .”

Sam walked over after putting the pages in his bag, “ _ Plus _ , some guy blows his head off in a church  _ and  _ another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out.”

“Huh…” Angel nodded as she worked on another bullet, “Could be demonic omens.”

Dean countered, “ _ Or _ it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker.”

“Yeah…” Sam motioned, “ _ But it's our best lead since Lincoln _ .”

“Where in Ohio?”

“ _ Elizabethville _ . It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt.”

Dean frowned, “There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach.”

Sam smiled, “ _ Sorry, Hef _ . Maybe next time.” He looked over, “How's it going, Bobby?”

“ _ Slow _ .”

“ _ Man… _ ” Angel finally looked up, but only to frown at the disembodied Colt, “It's pretty sad seeing that thing in pieces.”

“Well…” Bobby shrugged, “The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick.”

Sam cocked his head, “So…  _ what makes it tick _ ?”

Bobby looked up at him, not amused so Sam held his hands up with a small smirk.

Angel stood followed by Dean who looked to Bobby, “So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…” He stayed straight-faced, but his voice had a teasing tone, “You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?”

Angel smirked as Sam chuckled but Bobby just stared at him incredulously, “Well, it won't kill  _ demons  _ by then.” He glared, “ _ But I can promise you it'll kill you _ .”

Dean grinned as Angel motioned to her brothers, “ _ Alright, alright _ , you boys leave the old man alone.  _ He didn't have his wheaties this morning _ .” She winked at him when she too earned a glare before motioning again, “Let's head out. We're wasting daylight.”

Sam eaves, “See you, Bobby.”

“Hey!” As they started to leave, Bobby called out, “You three run into anything-  _ anything,  _ you call me.”

All three nodded before heading out.

**_Inside the Elizabethville, Ohio church…_ **

The Winchesters were in their Sunday best as Father Gil led them through the pews, “There's not much left for the insurance company. It  _ was  _ a suicide- _ I saw it myself _ .”

Dean nodded, “Well, this shouldn't take long, then.”

The Father sighed sadly as he came to a stop in the middle of the pews, “ _ That's _ where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday.”

Sam asked, “When did he stop?”

“Probably about… two months ago?” He frowned, “Right around the time everything else started to change.”

Angel cocked her head, “Change?”

“Oh, let's just say this used to be a town… you could be  _ proud  _ of. People  _ cared  _ about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just… wasn't  _ Andy  _ anymore. It was like he was…”

“ _ Possessed _ ?”

“You could say that.  _ Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business _ . Yes, like a switch had flipped.”

“Father…” Sam frowned, “Did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?”

“Sure,  _ Tony Perkins _ . Good man.”

“Would you say that  _ his  _ personality suddenly changed one day, too?”

“I never thought about it that way, but…  _ yes _ . About the same time as Andy- about two months ago.”

“Thank you, Father.” Angel offered a kind smile, “We appreciate your time.” As they turned to leave, Angel's voice dropped, “ _ Two months ago _ was when the devil's gate opened and  _ all of a sudden _ this town turns into Margaritaville?  _ It's no coincidence _ .”

**_At a local hotel…_ **

Once Sam and Dean entered their room, Dean chuckled at the mirrors on the ceiling as he put his bag down on the bed. Angel walked out of her room one door over and into her brothers room as she shook her head.

“You see this place?” Angel raised a brow as she leaned on their door frame, “It's like Ohio's version of  _ Vegas _ .” She turned when the door across the hall opened and a man wearing a sweatsuit and fedora hat stepped out, “ _ Richie _ ?” She raised a brow looking back at her curious brothers before locking eyes with Ritchie again, this time with a smile, “I don't believe it.”

“Hey,  _ Angel Winchester _ , right?” He smirked, giving her a flirty look when she nodded, “You know, I never forget a face like  _ yours  _ doll.  _ Not when it's that beautiful _ .” She smirked at him and raised a curious brow when a tall scantily dressed girl appeared from his room, “Oh, uh… this is my  _ sister _ , uh,  _ Cheryl _ .”

He laughed awkwardly as Cheryl waved, “Hey.”

Sam and Dean came up to stand beside Angel, the latter of which was eyeing the woman next to Ritchie knowingly, “ _ Hi, Cheryl _ .”

Richie handed her some money, “There.” As Cheryl left, all three Winchesters turned to watch her leave before turning back to eye Ritchie, who laughed smally and shrugged, “Well, you know…  _ stepsister _ .”

“Right, right,  _ stepsister _ . Whatever you say, Ritch. Come on in.” She motioned as she turned to walk in the room, “These are my brothers, Sam and Dean.”

“Hey.” Ritchie shook their hands before following her in, “How you doing?”

Sam eyed him, “Not too bad.”

“Yeah.”

Dean shared a smirk with Sam before looking at Angel, “So, uh, how do you two know each other?”

“ _ You _ were working a case with Dad in Florida and  _ you  _ were at Stanford.” Angel explained, “I was working a succubus case in Canarsie, New York and came across Ritchie here.”

“ _ Oh, man _ .” Ritchie groaned, “You guys should have seen the  _ rack  _ on this broad. Freakin'  _ tragedy  _ when I had to gank her.”

“ _ Hah _ !” Angel shook her head, “When  _ you  _ ganked her?  _ Please _ , you were about to be her dinner until I showed up and rescued you,  _ Mr. Damsel-In-Distress _ .”

“Oh, Angie here turns into a  _ comedian  _ when she’s jealous, don't she?” Ritchie smirked, “Now, you know her rack don't even  _ compare  _ to yours in my book, doll face.  _ One of a kind _ .”

“ _ Ritchie… _ ” Angel sighed as she leaned over and patted his cheek, “I'll tell you this  _ one  _ more time,  _ you're never gonna get to see my rack. _ Not even in your  _ dreams _ , Casanova.” She shook her head at him as her brothers gaped at their exchange, “What are you even doing here? Didn't i tell you after your whole  _ Succubus experience _ you weren't cut out for this job?  _ You're gonna get yourself killed _ .”

Once his phone rang, Ritchie answered it, “Talk to me.” He looked back at Angel putting the phone over his heart and feigning pain, “FYI, Angie-  _ words hurt _ . Yeah?” He paused after putting the phone back to his ear, “No, it's not a good time, babe. Later.”

Dean shook his head, “So you find anything in this town, anyway?”

“Ah,  _ no _ . I got nothing.” He smirked, sending an eye to Angel, “That is until blondie came strutting back into my life.”

She rolled her eyes as Dean and Sam each gave him a look of annoyance, “ _ Ritchie _ .”

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” He chuckled, turning back to Dean, “You mean as in  _ demons and whatnot _ ?”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“No, I got nothing.”

“ _ Of course you dont _ .” Angel motioned to the door, “And your  _ step-sister _ ? She know anything?”

“Oh,  _ honestly _ ? She  _ definitely  _ had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon,  _ you know what I'm saying _ ?” At their looks he became serious, “ _ Right. Seriously _ . Church guy, hobby-shop guy- they were  _ lunch meat  _ by the time I got there. Hey maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it.”

“Yeah, that's where we are, too.” Sam frowned, “You know, let's just say that demons  _ are  _ possessing people in this town. You know,  _ raising hell _ .”

“Yeah…” Dean sat on the bed as he started to take off his shoes, “But why would a demon blow his brains out?”

“Well,  _ for fun _ ?” Ritchie answered, “ _ He wrecks one body, moves to another. _ You know,  _ like taking a stolen car for a joyride _ .”

“ _ Maybe _ .” Angel looked him over, “Anybody else left in the town  _ alive  _ that fits the ‘ _ nice guy turned douche _ ’ profile?”

Ritchie shrugged, “There's  _ Trotter _ . He used to be head of the Rotary Club, and then people say he turned  _ bastard  _ all of a sudden.  _ Brought in the gambling, the hookers _ … Ah, he practically  _ owns  _ this whole town.”

“Where do we find him?”

“Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours.”

**_Downtown Elizabethville…_ **

The Winchesters pulled up to a parking spot in the Impala. The town around them was buzzing, looking like Mardi Gras. People were wandering around with cocktails, sexy girls,  _ lots of action _ .

Angel looked around with raised eyebrows as they got out of the car, “Sam, I thought you said this was some  _ boarded-up factory town _ ?”

“It is.” He frowned, “At least, it's  _ supposed  _ to be.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Dean grinned excitedly as a group of attractive women passed them, “ _ Let's do some research _ .”

From a car, a woman in a miniskirt watched Dean before gesturing for him to come over. Dean walked back to the car and studied her with a smile. Angel and Sam hurry back over to fetch him, the latter giving the woman an embarrassed smile as they pulled a frowning Dean away.

Once inside Trotters bar the three of them threaded their way through the bustling crowd as the speakers blasted  _ Creedence Clearwater Revival's ‘Run Through the Jungle’ _ . People were drinking, dancing and seemed to be having a good time. Angel and Dean were both at ease, moving through the crowd easily. Angel was smirking at a man that caught her eye across the way and Dean looked like he was trying to pick out the best action. Sam, however, was getting bumped into and seemed to feel a little awkward and overstimulated.

Ritchie brushed past a woman and approached the Winchesters, coming to a stop directly in front of Angel. Instead of the sweat suit he wore earlier, he was sporting a somewhat shiny orange short-sleeved shirt halfway unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath.

“Oh, Richie.” Angel smirked, eyeing the outfit, “ _ Look at you _ .”

Richie smirked, “Like what you see, dollface?”

“Bringin’ satin back.” She rolled her eyes as Dean shook his hand, “Chicks dig it,  _ especially  _ Ang.”

“Oh, you like this, baby girl?” He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders, “ _ Thai silk-  _ Canal Street. You'd have to pay  _ $300 _ for threads like these,  _ easy _ . Cost to me?  _ Forget about it _ .”

Sam smirked as Angel brushed his arm off, “How much is ‘ _ forget about it _ ’?”

“Ah,  _ forget about it _ .” Richie motioned behind them to a bald man in ablack suit, “That's Trotter over there. He sits there all night. Can't touch him.”

Sam looked back to the three of them, “So, what do we do now?”

Someone caught Dean's eye from the bar, “I don't know about you three, but  _ I'm  _ gonna do a little investigating with  _ that  _ bartender.”

“ _ Easy _ .” Richie earned their attention and smirked, “Me and her, we got a little…  _ somethin'-somethin' _ lined up for later.”

Angel snorted, “Yeah,  _ right _ .”

“ _ Stings _ , don't it?” Richie smirked at her before motioning, “Alright, I got to hit the head,  _ release the hostages _ . Be back in a few.”

Sam laughed at his cheesiness as Angel shook her head and looked back to the bartender, “There's no way  _ Richie  _ pulled a girl like  _ that _ .” Angel shook her head as they walked towards the bar, “I mean,  _ look at her _ .”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed as he checked her out, “ _ You could fit that ass on a nickel _ .”

Father Gil turned in his seat, “You think so?”

“ _ Oh _ .” Dean laughed awkwardly as his face fell, “Sorry, Padre.”

“Knew you three would find your way here.  _ They all do _ .”

“No offense, but…” Sam raised a brow, “What are  _ you  _ doing here, Father?”

“ _ Like it or not _ , you go where your  _ flock  _ is.”

The cute bartender, Casey, refilled his drink with a smile, “ _ Plus _ , the clergy drinks for free.”

“ _ True _ ,  _ and  _ a certain bartender owes  _ me  _ a confession.”

She smirked as she took a shot with him, “ _ Not in this lifetime _ , Father.”

“I  _ better  _ see your butt on Sunday.” He looked at Dean as he left the seat, “ _ Nickel or no nickel _ .”

Dean smirked as he left and Casey leaned on the bar, “What can I get you three?”

Dean shuffled closer, “What's your speciality?”

“I make a  _ mean  _ hurricane.”

“I guess we'll see about that.”

Sam looked to Dean trying to stifle a laugh, “ _ You _ drink hurricanes?”

“ _ I do now _ .”

Casey came back over to them after grabbing a cup, looking at Angel with a smirk, “Anything for you, blondie? Hurricane?”

“Uh, just a beer.” She smiled when Casey winked at her and disappeared at the other end of the bar, “Thanks.”

“Oh,  _ come on _ , Ang.” Dean shook his head, “You're  _ not  _ snaking the bartender  _ again _ .”

“ _ Again _ ?” She gaped at him as she feigned surprise, “I've never  _ snaked  _ a bartender from you  _ before _ .”

Dean rolled his eyes, “ _ Please _ .” 

“Name  _ one  _ time.”

“Alright,  _ Salt Lake City 2001: Ronda _ .” He said matter-of-factly earning an eye roll as Sam watched on in entertainment, “You  _ swooped  _ in when I hit the head.”

“Okay,  _ first of all _ , you really need to learn how to let things go.  _ Second _ , I did  _ not  _ snake her from you.” She scoffed, “She was  _ totally  _ blowing you off, Dean.”

“Was not!”

“Uh,  _ yeah _ , she was, Dean. Which is why she left with  _ me  _ instead.” 

As they bickered, a dejected man entered the bar near the pool table.

His voice was toneless, emotionless, “Hi, John.”

“Reggie.” Johns brows furrowed as he looked up from the game, “Everything okay with you?”

“I don't know. I'm just not feeling myself today.”

Sam spotted that Reggie had a gun and immediately earned Dean and Angel's attention, gesturing toward him, “ _ Hey _ .”

Reggie raised his gun and shot John point-blank in the forehead. The crowd erupted in chaos as Trotter and his hench guy stood up. Reggie aimed the gun at his own head but before he could fire, Dean tackled him to the ground. Sam surreptitiously splashed holy water on him as Angel looked around.

Reggie seemed really surprised and outraged by being splashed with water, but didn't sizzle, “Hey, what are you doing?!” His voice became sad as he looked at Dean, “He slept with my wife.  _ That bastard slept with my wife _ !”

Angel huffed as Sam exchanged a long look with Trotter, “Somebody call 911!”

**_Later on…_ **

As police cuffed Reggie and led him away Sam frowned, “Too many cops here.  _ I say we roll _ .”

“ _ Just be cool _ .” Dean instructed as he watched the cops escort out the dejected man, “ _ Poor jerk _ . Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst.”

“Alright, well i don't think people in this town are getting possessed.” Angel sighed, “Maybe there's nothing here. Maybe it's just what it looks like-  _ a town full of scumbags _ .”

“Yeah.” Sam frowned, “ _ Maybe _ .”

“You three ready for your mug shots?” An officer asked but then at their nervous looks, hastened to reassure them, “The photographer's gonna be here in a few, and take your picture for the local paper.”

Relief flowed through Dean as he faked enthusiasm, “Be an honor, Officer.  _ What a thrill _ !” He chuckled as the cop walked away then frowned, “ _ Yep _ , time to go.”

As they stood, Angel stopped them from leaving with a frown, “Wait a second, hold on…”

“What?”

“Where's Richie?”

**_At a large dark house…_ **

Casey and Ritchie walked up the porch as Ritchie eyed the place curiously, “So… how's a bartender afford a place like  _ this _ ?”

“My parents left it to me. I don't come out here much-  _ mostly when I want to be alone _ .”

She led him into a dark, gothic style basement and he frowned, “ _ Wow _ . This is, uh,  _ charming _ ?” He paused and looked over at her, “You sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in a bedroom or my motel room? I mean,  _ not for nothing _ , but, you know,  _ I got oils _ .”

She smirked, “ _ But I have toys _ .”

“Yeah, no.” He grinned, “ _ Toys trump oils _ .” He eyed the basement again as Casey lit up some candles, “You don't get, uh,  _ scared  _ down here all by yourself?”

“Of course not. Not when I've got a  _ hunter  _ to protect me.”

She turned, and smiled briefly before her eyes turned to fully black, demonic eyes. Ritchie’s smile faded and Casey blew out the candle she was holding before he pulled a blade from his boot. She stopped him from stabbing her and quickly twisted his neck 180 degrees, dropping his body to the ground.

**SECTION TWO**

**_Back in Trotter’s bar…_ **

Angel and Dean each sat at a table, both with large burgers in front of them. Dean was digging in but Angel’s burger, fires and beer were all untouched. She was hanging up her cell phone and looking at it speculatively as if she was just trying to reach someone. Sam came over from the bar with two beer refills for he and Dean as the latter stared at his sister worriedly.

“Something wrong?” Dean frowned between bites, “There's red meat within striking distance and you haven't touched anything.”

“It’s Richie. Somethings wrong.” She groaned again when she tried his cell with no answer, “I mean, how many times am i gonna have to save his ass before he realizes hunting just  _ isn't  _ for him?”

“Ang, you're assuming he's missing.” Sam shrugged, “I mean, maybe he just bailed.”

“No, the guys a moron,  _ a sweet moron _ , but he's far from a coward. He wouldn't just bail.” Worriedly she pushed her plate away from her and got up, “I got to go find him. You two investigate Sams Trotter idea just to make sure all our corners are checked before we leave.” She hurried off before either of them could stop her, “I'll call you guys when im done.”

**_At Bobby’s house…_ **

Bobby was outside shooting at a target with the restored Colt, making adjustments after he fired. Suddenly, the demon Ruby appeared in front of the target when his head was down. He lifted his head and the gun to fire but faltered upon seeing her.

“ _ Cute piece _ .”

“Who are  _ you _ ?”

“It won't stop a demon, if that's what you think.”

“How the hell would  _ you  _ know?”

“Oh,  _ I don't know _ .” Her eyes flashed black revealing she's a demon, “Call it an  _ educated guess _ ?”

“Well, ain't I  _ lucky _ , then?” Bobby smirked as he readied the Colt, “ _ Found a subject for a test fire _ .”

Ruby chuckled, “ _ Luck _ had nothing to do with it. But, hey,  _ by all means _ .” She posed in front of the target with her arms outstretched, “ _ Take your best shot _ .” At Bobby’s hesitation Ruby sighed in exasperation, “ Are you gonna stand there like a  _ pantywaist _ , or are you gonna shoot-” In the next second, Bobby shot her in the chest and she looked down at the wound with a frown, “ _ Ouch _ ! That smarts a little.”

Bobby studied her, tense, “What do you want?”

“ _ Peace on earth _ .” Ruby glared as she slowly advanced on him, “ _ A new shirt _ .” She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips, “Now… do you want me to help you out with that  _ gun  _ or not?  _ Hmm _ ?”

**_Back in Trotters bar…_ **

Angel nursed her scotch at the bar, waiting for her brothers, when a man sat next to her quietly. She was going to ignore him, as she wasn't in the mood, but she could feel his eyes on her so she turned and raised a questioning brow. It was the man she had made eyes with from across the bar earlier.

“ _ So… _ ” He turned to her in his seat, “Was that your boyfriend that played hero earlier?”

“ _ Smooth _ .” Angel smirked before sipping her scotch, “That was my brother, actually.”

“Oh?” He smiled, “ _ Lucky me _ .”

“ _ Is it _ ?” Angel still didn't spare him another glance, “I don't remember saying I was interested.”

“ _ Wow _ .” He grumbled, getting up to walk away, “ _ Tease _ .”

Angel rolled her eyes at that as Casey, the bartender, walked over to replenish her drink.

“ _ Ouch _ .” She smirked, “I don’t think I've ever seen someone strike out so fast. Not interested?”

“Not in the  _ slightest _ .” Angel shrugged, “Actually, if you're asking, I’m more interested in the bartender.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” She raised a brow, but the smirk was still prominent on her face, “Who says the bartender's available?”

“ _ Good question _ . You got something going with a guy, you know, about  _ yea  _ tall, wears a sweatsuit and a fedora hat?”

“ _ Who _ ?”

Angel waved her off, “Nevermind, my mistake.”

“You know… my shift is over.” Casey smiled at her knowingly as she leaned on the table, “What do you say you and me get outta here and go have some  _ fun _ ?”

Angel smiled before getting up and following her out as the other bartender watched them leave.

**_Inside Casey’s house…_ **

Angel looked around curiously as Casey led her into the basement, “Well, this is homey.” She turned and noticed Casey staring into one of the dark rooms in surprise at something, “You alright?”

Casey turned and shed her jacket before leaning in and kissing Angel softly, “Make yourself comfortable.”

As Casey strolled into the back room and turned on the light, Angel spoke, “So, I should probably mention that Richie was a good friend of mine. When I couldn't get a hold of him, I tracked him through the GPS on his phone and  _ surprise…  _ Found him here and then gave him a proper burial.  _ A hunter burial _ . It's better than rotting in some  _ black-eyed-bitches _ creepy basement.” Casey turned and launched herself at Angel but was stopped by an invisible barrier, “ _ Oops _ .” She peeled back the corner of the rug with her foot to reveal it was concealing a devil's trap she had drawn earlier, “Like I said,  _ I dropped by earlier _ . What? You didn't think i'd come here  _ empty handed _ did you?  _ Tsk, tsk, tsk _ . That isn't how I do things, sweetheart. Now, how about I give you that  _ one way ticket back home _ you deserve?  _ Hm _ ?”

Casey laughed, “I don't think so.”

Ignoring her, Angel took out a book and began to read in Latin, “‘ _ Spiritus immunde, undolara. Pasonitote _ …’”

Casey closed her eyes as if meditating, and suddenly a breeze was blowing into Angel’s face, and spinning the chandelier above Casey. 

Angel recollects herself and continues, “‘ _ Spiritus immunde, undo _ -’”

The pages from Angel’s book are pulled off by the mystical breeze. As she looked down at the book all the pages flew off before the book as well. Casey opened her eyes and smiled. Underneath the book, now on the floor, a giant crack formed before the bricks around the door caved in.

Angel looked around in irritation before turning to a laughing, pleased Casey, “Laugh all you want,  _ bitch _ .  _ You're still trapped _ .”

“So are you…  _ bitch _ .”

**SECTION THREE**

Later on, Angel lit some candles before she started examining the rockfall.

“ _ Lose something _ ?”

Angel rolled her eyes, “What is it with all you demons having smart mouths,  _ hm _ ? There some kind of  _ class  _ you take back home?”

Casey smirked, “ _ It's a gift _ .” She watched as Angel ignored her and tried to look through the debris for her book, “Guess you should have paid more attention in Latin class.”

“Yeah? Well,  _ trust me _ , i won't be making that mistake again.” She turned back around and finally noticed Casey's smug grin, “Wipe the smirk off your face. You're not going anywhere.”

“And,  _ apparently _ , neither are  _ you _ .”

“Maybe for a little bit, but you know what?” Angel walked over to examine what looked to be a closed off window, “I got some people coming for me, and, uh…  _ I know at least one of them did pay attention in Latin class _ .”

“Oh,  _ right _ .” She nodded, “ _ Sam and Dean _ . Everyone says  _ Deans  _ the brawn and  _ Sam’s  _ the brains of the outfit, but where does that leave  _ Angie _ ?”

Angel frowned and turned towards her, “ _ Everyone _ ?”

“ _ Sure _ . You Winchesters are  _ famous _ . Not  _ Lohan  _ famous, but, you know…”

“I’m charmed by that,  _ really _ .” Angel turned her attention back to the window, “I'll be sure to let my brothers know when they get here. I’m sure  _ Dean  _ will get a kick out of it.”

“If  _ they  _ show up first.” This time Angel turned around fully to study her, “What, you thought  _ I  _ was flying  _ solo _ ? You shouldn't  _ underestimate _ , Angel,  _ it might be the death of you _ . You can give me those hard eyes all you want, but the fact remains, we just have to wait and see who shows up first-  _ The cavalry _ …” She grinned, “ _ Or the Indians _ .”

**_Back in Trotters bar…_ **

As Dean sat at the bar tensely waiting for Angel or Sam, a woman trailed her shiny nails along the table as she made her way over to him.

“I got to tell you…” Her husky voice instantly earned his attention, “Every woman in this place?  _ They want to eat you up _ .”

“Well, hey.” Dean smirked, “ _ Anybody _ could have tackled that guy…  _ and wrestled the gun away preventing mass murder _ .”

“Here's what I'm gonna do.” Dean smiled in anticipation, “ _ Normally _ , I charge $400 a night.” She leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear, “Why don't we call it an even  _ deuce  _ and get the hell out of here?”

Dean leaned away from her incredulously, “ _ What do I look like _ ?”

“What do  _ I  _ look like?” She scoffed before walking away, “ _ Cheapskate _ .” As she walked towards the entrance of the bar she saw Sam, who looked extremely worried, and intercepted his way to the bar, “You look kind of  _ tense _ .” Sam frowned and looked around to see if she was talking to him, “You know, I know a  _ surefire  _ way to relax.”

“Maybe later.” He quickly brushed her off and headed straight for Dean, “Hey, Dean- I can't find her anywhere.”

“Yeah, neither can i.” He shook his head, “She doesn't have her GPS on either so we cant track her.”

“Excuse me.” Sam flagged down the male bartender as he walked by, “Hi.”

“What can I get for you?”

“Um, you remember the woman we were with last night? We sat right  _ here _ . Uh-”

“Yeah…” The barman nodded, “The cute blonde right?”

“Yeah, yeah. The- the cute blonde, right. Um, have you seen her around at all today?”

“ _ Maybe _ . Depends.”

Dean glared, “On  _ what _ ?” When the barman raised her eyebrows Dean scoffed, “ _ Geeze _ , does everyone around here have their hand out?”

As he and Sam shared an irritated look, he pulled out some money and handed it to the barman.

“She left with Casey about an hour ago.”

“Any idea where they went?”

“ _ Her _ place…  _ for Bible study _ .”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You got an  _ address _ ?”

“What's wrong with you guys?” He scoffed incredulously, “You think I'm gonna give you two a co-worker's address, just so you can go over there and get your freaky  _ peeping-tom _ rocks off?” Without pausing Sam handed more money over, and without pausing the barman continued, “Corner of Piermont and Clinton.  _ Have fun _ .”

Dean rolled his eyes yet again before heading out to the Impala. Sam sighed just as irritated and followed. The prostitute licked a cherry lasciviously and he carefully walked around her, avoiding her gaze.

**_Back in the basement…_ **

Angel pushed a wine cask over to an opening that daylight was streaming in through. She held out her cell phone to try to get a signal.

Casey sat as she watched the blonde, “Why don't you  _ relax _ ?”

“Why don't you  _ bite me _ ?”

“Why, Angel,  _ such a charmer _ . I had no idea.” She raised a brow, “ _ Look _ , we won't have any effect on the outcome of this, so  _ we might as well be civil _ .”

“ _ Civil _ ?” Angel scoffed as she tested the bars that lined the opening, “ _ You twisted Richies neck around _ . How was  _ that  _ civil? Dude was  _ harmless _ .”

“That knife he pulled on me  _ didn't look so harmless _ .”

“ _ Please _ , a  _ knife  _ wouldn't even put a  _ dent  _ on your little  _ black-eyed-surprise _ , babe.”

“ _ No _ , but it  _ would  _ damage this body. And Casey has such a  _ fine  _ body, I wouldn't want to see it ripped.”

Angel chuckled, “Never thought I'd see the day where I ran into a demon with a  _ heart _ . Guess there's a first for everything, but i gotta tell you…” She hopped off the cask, “There's a bunch of dead people in town that might disagree with you.”

“Hey,  _ I didn't pull any triggers _ .”

“No, but you did  _ something _ .”

“You want to know what I did- what I  _ really  _ did?  _ I had lunch _ .”

“You had  _ lunch _ ?”

“ _ Me and Trotter _ . He had a cheeseburger, I had a salad, and I just  _ pointed out _ the money that could be made with a few businesses that cater to  _ harmless vice _ . So Trotter built it, and,  _ man _ , did they come. Supposedly  _ God-fearing _ folk, waist-deep in  _ booze, sex, gambling _ . I  _ barely  _ lifted a finger.” She scoffed, “Lemme share a little secret with you Angie, all you got to do is  _ nudge  _ humans in the right direction.  _ Some whiskey here, a hooker there _ , and they'll walk right into hell with  _ big _ ,  _ fat  _ smiles on their faces. Your kind is  _ corrupt _ , Angel.  _ Weak _ . Our will's  _ stronger _ .  _ That's why we'll win _ .”

“And  _ what _ ? That's how everything ends?”

“ _ No _ . That's how it  _ begins _ .”

**_At Casey’s apartment…_ **

Sam knocked on a door to the Caseys place hoping Angel would be here. It swung open at his knock and the Winchester brothers gave each other a look but equally decided to go through it anyway.

“Ang?”

“Angel, you here?”

They spread out and checked the empty place thoroughly, Sam stepping on little pink piggy slippers that made a disturbing sound. Dean came across a picture of Casey with a guy, and a cross necklace hanging on top of it. When he picked it up he saw a yellow powder had collected behind it. 

With a frown he sniffed it and looked grimly to Sam, “ _ Sulfur _ .”

**_Back in the basement…_ **

“So the whole plan is for demons to take over?” Angel pursed her lips as she sat down as well, “What happened to ‘ _ the meek shall inherit the earth _ ’?”

“Oh, according to  _ your  _ Bible.” She raised an eyebrow at Angels look, “It's only a  _ book _ , Ang.”

“Not everyone would agree.”

“Because it's  _ God's  _ book?” She paused, studying the hunter, “ _ Do you believe in God _ , Angel? I mean, you wear the jewelry but I'd still be surprised if you did.”

“I’m not sure.” She sighed, leaning back on the wall, “Sometimes I'd like to, but thats not really easy in my line of work.”

“I don't see how  _ you  _ and your  _ God  _ have done such a  _ bang-up  _ job.  _ War, genocide-  _ it's only getting  _ worse _ . I mean, this past century, you people racked up a body count that amazed even  _ us _ . It's  _ our  _ turn now,  _ and we're gonna do it right this time _ .” Angel heard a noise and looked up towards the grate hoping it was her brothers, “Don't be  _ hopeful _ , Angel. You're not delivered.  _ It's only the wind _ .”

**_Back in Trotters bar…_ **

“Bobby, It's Dean.” Dean worriedly looked around as he spoke, hoping to miraculously see Angel, as Sam hurried back over to the bar, “We got a big problem. Sam and I found some sulfur in this chicks place, and now we can't find Ang. Call me as soon as you get this.”

“Excuse me.” Sam ushered the bartender over to him when he hurried to the bar, “They weren't there.”

“I guess you two gotta catch your jollies another night.  _ Here _ .” He poured two shots as Dean walked over with a scowl, “Why don't you boys have a drink  _ and relax _ ?”

Dean growled angrily, “We don't need to relax, buddy! We need to find our sister!” 

Sam scoffed, “ _ What is it with the people in this town _ ?”

“Suit yourselves,  _ princess _ .”

The barman quickly took both the shots he poured for them as Sam saw Father Gil sitting at a booth in the bar and approached him, Dean following.

“Father?”

“Yes?”

“Um… can we, can we talk to you for a sec?”

**_Back in the basement…_ **

“Look, your story makes for a  _ great  _ horror flick,  _ really _ , but that's just what it is.” Angel raised a brow as she circled Casey, “ _ A story _ . One that i'm not buying.”

“Why would I  _ lie _ ?”

“Because you’re a demon and  _ demons lie _ . Kinda your thing.”

“ _ Some _ do.  _ Some are true believers _ .”

“Believers in  _ what _ ?”

“What, you think humans have an  _ exclusive  _ on a  _ higher power _ ?”

Angel snorted, “What, you're telling me you guys have some sort of  _ God _ ? Who,  _ Lucifer _ ?  _ The Devil _ ?”

“Right on the money.” Casey grinned and Angel stopped walking, “Although, that's  _ your  _ word, not  _ ours _ . Lucifer actually means ‘ _ light bringer _ ’.  _ Look it up _ .” She grinned at Angel's shock, “Once he was the most  _ beautiful  _ of all God's angels, but God demanded that he bow down before  _ Man _ , and when he refused,  _ God banished him _ . Tell me, Angel.  _ How do you like bowing before lesser creatures _ ?”

“You're telling me that Lucifer's  _ real _ ?”

“Well, no one's actually  _ seen  _ him, but they say that he made us into what we are, and they say that he'll  _ return _ .”

“And, uh, you believe that?”

“ _ I've got faith _ . So, you see? Is my kind really  _ all that different _ from  _ yours _ ?”

“Well, except for the fact that, uh,  _ demons are evil _ .”

Casey raised a brow, “And humans are such a  _ lovable  _ bunch.  _ Dick Cheney _ ?”

“Oh,  _ come on _ . He’s gotta be one of yours.”

“Not  _ yet _ .” She grinned, “Let's just say he's got a parking spot reserved for him downstairs.”

Angel chuckled at that before sighing and crossing her arms, “Speaking of downstairs… what's it like?”

“What,  _ Hell _ ?”

“Yeah.” She leaned on a pillar, “ _ Enlighten me _ .”

“That's right…  _ You booked a one-way ticket with that deal _ .” Angel shrugged and she continued, “You're not gonna like it, Angel, and, um,  _ judging from the trouble you've caused _ , I don't think you'll be getting the  _ presidential suite _ .” Angel nodded as a somber look planted itself on her face, “No, it's a pit of despair. Why do you think  _ we  _ want to come  _ here _ ?”

**_Back in Trotters bar…_ **

“So, the, uh, the bartender the other night,  _ Casey _ .” Dean started as he and Sam took a seat at Father Gils table, “You know her pretty well?”

Father Gil nodded, “Since she was in pigtails.”

“Well, uh, she and our sister, they, uh…” Dean paused, sharing a look with Sam as he thought about how to say it, “They…  _ left  _ tonight.  _ Together _ .”

“ _ Ah _ .” He nodded, “Well…  _ not that I approve _ , but they  _ are  _ consenting adults.”

“Right…”

“I- I'm sorry.” Father Gil studied the two of them, “You said  _ ‘sister’ _ . I thought the three of you were  _ insurance investigators _ ?”

“Right, right. Well, we are.” Dean smiled tightly, “Um, it's like, it's like a  _ family business _ , you know?”

“ _ Ah _ .”

“Anyway…” Sam interjected, “Um, we went to Casey's apartment, and they weren't there. We just- we just have this  _ feeling  _ that they… that they might be in  _ trouble _ .”

The father frowned, “What kind of trouble?”

“Just…  _ trouble _ .” Dean nodded, “Father, we kind of need your help. Is there anything you could tell us about Casey- anyplace she'd go, maybe?”

“Yes, there is a place.” He nodded as he stood, “Let me get my jacket.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Dean stopped him, “We can handle this, Father.”

“Son, if Casey's  _ really  _ in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about.” He stood and put on his coat as the Winchesters frowned at eachother like they didn't think it was a good idea, “Shall we go?”

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Back in the basement…_ **

“Kind of  _ funny _ , don't you think?” Casey grinned, “You and me sitting here like a couple of  _ regular  _ folk.”

“Oh, it's  _ hilarious _ .” Angel smirked, “You know, if you’re into that dark apocalyptic humor.”

“You're alright, Angel.” Casey smirked as Angel scoffed, “The others don't describe you that way, but, you know, you're-  _ you're likable _ .”

“Guess we found my title in the group then, huh?” Angel raised a brow, “ _ The Likeable One. _ ”

“That deal you made to save Sam… A lot of others would  _ mock  _ you for it, think it was  _ weak  _ or  _ stupid _ . _ I don't _ .”

“Honestly?” Angel asked, continuing when Casey nodded, “It's actually been kind of liberating…” She sighed sadly, “What's the point in worrying yourself to death about a future, when you don't have one?”

“ _ Still _ , a  _ year  _ left. You're not scared?” Angel shook her head, earning a head tilt from Casey, “ _ Not even a little _ ?”

“Nah…” Angel spoke after the briefest of hesitations, “ _ Winchesters _ don't get  _ scared _ , babe.”

**_Later on…_ **

With a sigh, Casey stretched languorously on the floor. She turned her head and smiled when she noticed Angel checking her out from where she sat.

“Why,  _ Angel _ , if I didn't  _ know  _ better, I'd say that was  _ lust  _ in your eyes.” Angel smirked at that, “Well, it  _ would  _ be one way to spend the time…” With another sigh she moved so she was laying on her side staring at the blond, “ _ But I don't think you'd respect me in the morning _ .”

“Hey, that's fine…” Angel winked, “I  _ barely  _ respect you now.” Casey giggled at that, earning a smile from Angel, “You mind if I ask you a question?”

“For  _ you _ ?” Casey motioned, “I'm an open book, Angie,  _ ask away _ .”

“So, the gate opened and the, uh, the demon army was let out. What's next? You guys got some big, honking plan in the works or somethin’? Whats the hold up?”

“Honestly, there  _ was  _ a plan. Azazel was a  _ tyrant _ , but… _ he held us all together _ .”

“Azazel?”

“You think his friends just called him ‘ _ yellow eyes _ ’? He had a  _ name _ . After you did him in, it all fell apart.”

Angel smiled, “Can’t say i’m sorry about that one. What, you guys don’t have a  _ chain of command _ lined up to prepare for that sort of thing?”

“There  _ was _ .  _ It was Sam _ .” Angels brows furrowed at that, “ _ Sam _ was supposed to be the  _ grand pooh-bah _ and lead the big army,  _ but…  _ he hasn't exactly  _ stepped up to the plate _ , has he?”

“Thank God for  _ that _ .”

Casey scoffed, “ _ Again with God _ . You think this is a  _ good  _ thing? Now you've got  _ chaos _ ,  _ a war without a front _ ,  _ hundreds  _ of demons all jockeying for power,  _ all fighting for the crown _ . Most of them gunning for  _ your  _ brother.” Angel frowned as she spoke, “ _ For the record _ , I was  _ ready  _ to follow Sam.”

Outside the home, Dean's Impala pulled up and the three men hurriedly got out and started walking towards the home.

“Angel?!”

“Angel, can you hear us?!”

Angel heard her brothers and looked up, earning a frown from Casey, “ _ Looks like you win _ .”

The boys began pounding on door as Angel got up, “Angel!” They pounded harder, “Angel, you in there?”

Dean turned to Father Gil, “Check that way.”

The three of them split up in different directions around the house.

“Sam! Dean!”

The two of them stopped when they heard her voice, Sam calling out, “Angel?”

Relief flooded the blonde, “Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!”

The two of them leaned over a grate, “Angel.” Dean sighed in relief, “You alright? You hurt?”

“No, no, I'm fine.”

“Alright, just hold on, okay? We’re gonna get you outta there.”

“You two alone?”

“We’re here with the Father.”

Angel glanced back at Casey, whose lips parted as she listened. Angel couldn't tell if it was from excitement or not. It was hard to read her exactly. 

Angel quickly turned back to her brother, “Boys, be careful.”

The two of them eye her before nodding and getting up. They walked around the house and turned the corner to see Father Gil standing there with black eyes. Dean stopped Sam from walking any further and backed him up as the Father walked towards them. 

In the beat of a second a shot was fired just past Father Gil's head, destroying a small statute. The Father whipped around to see Bobby, and then used his powers to fling him aside. He then threw Sam and Dean in different directions. Dean hit the side of the house, destroying another statue, and Sam got catapulted into the windshield of the Impala.

Father Gil left and blew off the door of Casey's home before entering it. Sam, with a pained groan, rolled off the hood of the car and rushed to where Dean was lying still on the ground.

“Dean!” He quickly shook him, rousing him, “Dean, you good?” 

“Yeah, i'm good.” He brushed him off as he groaned in pain, “Go, go… I'm good.”

Sam then hurried over to Bobby, “Bobby, you alright?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“How did you know where we-”

Bobby quickly shoved the rebuilt Colt into his hands, “ _ Go _ !”

Sam took it and stood, looking over to where Ruby suddenly appeared, “You heard the man.  _ Go _ .”

**_Back in the basement…_ **

As loud forceful bangs shoved the stones aside, Angel looked nervously toward Casey who seemed anticipatory. Father Gil smashed in through the cave-in. As soon as he saw Angel he pointed a finger and she went flying backwards, hitting the stone walls with a painful thud.

Casey looked at the Father who had begun to approach her, “Stop!”

She pointed to the devil’s trap and the Father knelt before slamming his fist down, cracking the floor and breaking the devil's trap. After breaking it, he stood and stepped into the circle to be embraced by Casey before they began to kiss passionately.

Angel struggled to her feet, pushing off the barrels that landed on her, and gave them a revolted look once she saw what was happening, “ _ You two _ ?”

“ _ For centuries _ .” The Father answered, “We've been to hell and back,  _ literally _ .”

Casey turned to him, “Leave her be.” Father Gil instantly grabbed Angel by the throat and lifted her up as Casey grabbed onto his arm, “Don't kill him. Let's just go.” She looked from the Father to Angel sadly, “ _ Please _ .”

Sam appeared just then and shot Father Gil with the Colt making him drop Angel to the ground. Lightning emitted from and circled the Father before he twitched, and then fell dead. Sam then pointed the Colt at Casey.

“Sam,  _ wait _ !”

But Sam shoots her, and lightning emitted from Casey before she fell dead beside the Father. Both of their bodies laid lifeless and no longer possessed on the broken devil’s trap. Angel stared at her brother as he slowly lowered the Colt, and the bodies bled out.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_On the mainstreet of Elizabethville, the next day…_ **

Not much appeared to have changed since the demons were killed as Angel, Bobby and Dean walked outside on the busy sidewalk.

“Well, what do you think, Bobby?” Dean asked, “About what we did here, you think it made a difference?”

“Two less demons to worry about.” He shrugged as Dean nodded in agreement, “That's not nothing.”

Angel frowned as they crossed the street, “Yeah, but  _ Trotter's  _ still alive.”

“ _ Humans ain't our job _ .”

“ _ Sure _ , but do you two think anything's  _ really  _ gonna change around here? I mean maybe these people  _ do  _ just want to destroy themselves, and  _ that's  _ why they're here. Not because of a couple of demons. Maybe all of this is a…  _ losing battle _ .” She frowned when Dean came to a stop in front of her with a scowl, “ _ What _ ? It's a logical theory.”

“No,  _ that  _ sounds like that demon bitch talking not  _ you _ , Ang.”

“Oh, it's  _ me _ , Dean.” She put her hands on her hips, “Sure the  _ demon’s  _ dead but so is the innocent chick that it was possessing.”

“Well, had to be done.” Bobby interjected with a sigh, “Sam was saving your life.”

“Yeah, sure he was, but…”

Dean raised a brow, “But  _ what _ , Ang?  _ You're alive _ . That's all that matters.”

“That's not  _ all that matters _ .” Angel argued, looking between them, “You two didn't see it, guys.  _ It was cold _ .” Her face turned grim as she crossed her arms, “It's just… I don't know…”

“It's just  _ what _ ?” Dean pressed, searching her face and sensing something was off, “What aren't you telling us, Ang?”

“Back in Wyoming, there was this  _ moment _ … Yellow Eyes said something to me.”

Dean shared a look with Bobby, “What'd he say?”

“That maybe when… I brought Sam back with my deal, that maybe he came back  _ different _ .”

“Different  _ how _ ?”

“I don't know, Dean! But whatever he was trying to say by that it didn't sound like he meant Sam was going to be pooping rainbows for the next twenty years.” Angel frowned deeply, “You think… you think he was right? That there's something  _ wrong  _ with Sammy?”

“What?  _ No _ .” Dean immediately dismissed, “ _ Demons lie _ , Ang. Sam’s fine. You're just letting these things get to your head.”

“He’s right, Angel.” Bobby agreed after a brief hesitation when she met his eyes, “I'm sure Sam's okay.”

“Yeah…” She nodded after taking a breath, “Yeah, you guys are right. I’m probably just letting them get to me.”

**_In Sam and Dean’s hotel room…_ **

Sam was irritatedly packing when he was distracted by Ruby walking into the room, “ _ Leaving so soon _ ? We haven't even had a chance to  _ celebrate _ .”

“Yeah, well you can celebrate  _ without  _ me.”

“You're not gonna get all  _ pouty  _ on me now, are you?” She scoffed and smiled as she shurt the door behind her, “ _ Come on _ ! You killed  _ two  _ demons today.”

Sam glared, “Maybe  _ you  _ don't care, but I killed  _ two humans _ , too.”

“ _ Sam _ , you  _ know  _ what happens when demons piggyback humans.  _ They leave them rode hard and put up wet _ . Chances are those two would have died a  _ slow, sticky _ death. You probably did them a  _ favor _ .”

“ _ Did them a favor _ ?” Sam glared, “You're a  _ cold bitch _ , you know that?”

“Yeah, and this  _ cold bitch _ has saved  _ your  _ ass a couple of times now. Some  _ respect  _ might be nice.  _ Especially  _ if you want me to help you out with Angel and her little  _ problem _ .”

“You know what?” Sam took the Colt off the bed and turned back to her when she walked over to sit on the chair behind him, “You keep  _ dangling  _ that, but last I checked,  _ Angel’s still going to Hell _ .”

“ _ Everything in its own time _ , Sam, but there’s a  _ quid pro quo _ here.  _ We're in a war _ .”

“ _ Right _ , but  _ for some reason _ , you're fighting on  _ our  _ team. Now, tell me,  _ why is that again _ ?”

“ _ Go screw yourself _ , that's why. I don't have to  _ justify  _ my actions to  _ you _ , Sam. If you don't want my help,  _ fine _ . Then give me the gun and I'll pass it on to someone who will use it.”

Sam quickly pointed the Colt at her when she stood, “ _ Maybe I'll just use it on you _ .”

Ruby shrugged, “ _ Go ahead _ , if that makes you happy. It's not gonna do much for  _ Angel _ , though.” He glared as she walked closer to him so the Colt was touching her chest, “So, what's it gonna be,  _ hmm _ ?” Begrudgingly, Sam lowered the Colt, “Ah,  _ that's my boy _ .” She grinned, “This won't be  _ easy _ , Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that  _ gentle nature _ of yours. There'll be  _ collateral damage _ …  _ but _ , it  _ has to be done _ .”

“Well,  _ I don't have to like it _ .”

  
“ _ No _ . You wouldn't be  _ Sam  _ if you did.  _ On the bright side _ , I'll be there with you.” Sam swallowed nervously, looking unhappy, “ _ That little fallen angel on your shoulder _ .”


	5. Red Sky at Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa contacts the Winchesters to help him with a case where people who were nowhere near water drowned to death but then never shows. The Winchesters then cross paths with Bela Talbot, who is being paid handsomely by one of the murder victim's family members to solve the case. Not only that, but when she calls Asa for help, Angel wants some answers. Meanwhile, the boys summon the crossroads demon to try and bargain for Angel's life.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

_ Previously skipped: Bedtime Stories…  _

**_Prologue:_ **

Dean’s Impala raced along the dark back road as the Winchester siblings argued. It hit a puddle spraying water as a frog hopped out of the way, just in time. 

“I don't understand, Angel.” Sam angrily leaned into the front seat, “ _ Why not _ ?!”

“ _ Because I said so _ !”

“Ang, we’ve got the Colt now.  _ It’s fixed _ .” Dean interjected, trying to keep his voice calm as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, “We may as well  _ use  _ it.”

“ _ Oh my God _ !” Angel dismissed them both with a warning in her tone, “We’re  _ not  _ talking about this.”

Sam continued anyway, “We can  _ summon  _ the Crossroads Demon-”

Both he and Angel began shouting over each other, getting louder each time, “ _ We're not summoning anything _ !”

“Pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal!”

“We don't even know if that'll work!”

“Well then we'll just  _ shoot  _ her! If she dies then the deal goes away!”

“We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! These are all just freakin  _ theories  _ that you're pitching around! Theories that don't have any merit, Sam and if we screw with this deal then it's going to get you two  _ killed _ !”

“If we don't do something then  _ you  _ die!”

Dean spoke over them trying to calm everyone down, “Guys, lets just-”

“No,  _ enough _ !  _ We. Are not. Discussing this _ . The deal has been made,  _ the rules are iron clad _ and we all know them.  _ End of story _ .”

“ _ Why _ ?!” Sam barked angrily, “ _ Because you said so _ ?”

“Yes!  _ Because I said so, _ dammit!”

“Well you're not Mom or Dad, Angel! You can’t just dismiss us like that!”

Angel quited at that but she was fuming from his words. Hurt crossed her face momentarily but it was soon replaced with anger.

“ _ Sam _ .” Dean barked angrily over them, seeing how his words affected Angel, “Just  _ stop _ , alright? That's enough.”

Angel took a deep breath, steadying herself before she spoke fiercely, “I may not be Mom or Dad but I'm still the oldest out of the three of us and I'm doing what's best for you two, Sam!” The more she spoke the angrier she got and the more her voice rose, “And  _ the both of you _ are going to let this go!  _ Do you understand me _ ? You're going to  _ forget  _ about this because it's what's best and it's what  _ I  _ said to do!  _ Do I make myself clear _ ?”

Angel made sure to glare at the both of them as she spoke and neither made her eyes. Dean tightened his hands around the steering wheel in a death grip, choosing not to answer. He couldn't make that promise but he couldn't argue either. She and Sam were doing enough of that lately and generally when two of them were at eachothers throats, the third always played mediator. That's fallen on Deans shoulders as of late. When Angel turned her glare at Sam, he turned away from her and glared out the window. His eyes soon made contact with Deans in the rearview, a silent understanding passing between them.

**_Later that night…_ **

Angel, fast asleep, turned in her bed as she covered herself with the blankets. Sam grabbed his backpack before he and Dean quietly made their way out of the room. Both of them looked back briefly at her before sharing another look with each other and silently departing.

As they got into the Impala to head over to the crossroads, Dean shook his head, “I can't believe I let you talk me into this.”

“It's the  _ only  _ way, Dean.  _ You know that _ .”

“Yeah, yeah I do know that. She's just-  _ she's gonna kick our asses _ .”

“ _ Maybe _ , but she’ll be  _ alive  _ when she does.” 

Later on, Sam crouched down at the center of the crossroads as he held a small open box. Exhaling deeply, he added a photo to the other contents before closing it and burying it with his hands.He dusted his hands off and stood, surveying the four routes of the crossroads. As he made a complete circle, a woman in a black dress sporting red demon-eyes, appeared.

“Well.  _ Little Sammy Winchester _ . I'm  _ touched _ . I mean… your sister’s been to see me  _ twice _ , and I've even got to convene with  _ good-ole-Dean _ but  _ you _ ? Never had the pleasure.” Sam glared, “What can I do for you, Sam?”

Dean stepped out from the darkness with the Colt poised and ready, directly at the crossroads demon, as he glared hatefully, “You can beg for your life,  _ bitch _ .”

“Your brother and I were having such a  _ nice  _ conversation, Dean.” She turned slowly and glared back, “ _ Then you had to go and ruin the mood _ .”

Sam scoffed, “If I were you, I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting  _ scared _ .”

Her smile widened, “ _ That’s not my style _ .” Pausing, she studied the Colt in Dean’s hands before cocking an eyebrow, “That's not the original Colt. Where’d you get it?” The boys both stayed silent earning a scoff, “ _ Ruby _ , had to be.  _ She is such a pain in my ass _ . She'll get what's coming to her… you can  _ count  _ on it.”

“That's enough.” Sam dismissed, “We came here to make you an offer.”

“ _You're_ gonna make _me_ an offer?” She repeated incredulously, “ _That's_ _adorable_.”

“You can let Angel out of her deal  _ right now _ .” Dean continued, “ _ She lives, I live, Sam lives and you live _ . Everyone goes home happy.  _ Or… _ ” He cocked the colt, “ _ You _ stop breathing.  _ Permanently _ .”

“ _ Oh _ ?” The crossroad demon giggled, “ _ All this tough talk _ . I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean,  _ come on guys _ . Do you even  _ want  _ to break the deal?”

Sam scoffed, “What do  _ you  _ think?”

“I don't know…” She studied them closely, calculatingly, “Aren't you tired of dealing with  _ sister-dearest _ ?  _ Hm _ ? Of dealing with that  _ broken  _ psyche of hers?  _ Aren't you two tired of being bossed around like snot-nosed little brothers _ ?” An evil grin spread across her lips, “ _ Both _ of you are  _ stronger  _ than her,  _ better than her _ .”

Sam and Deans eyes blazed as Dean angrily snapped, “ _ Watch your mouth _ .” 

“ _ Admit it _ . You're both here,  _ going through the motions _ , but  _ truth  _ is… you'll both be a tiny bit  _ relieved  _ when she's gone.”

“Shut up!”

“No more  _ desperate, sloppy, needy _ Angel. You can finally…  _ be free _ .”

“I said  _ shut up _ !” 

“ _ Huh… _ ” She pursed her lips, “ _ Doth protest too much _ if you ask me.”

“Alright, I've had enough of your crap.” Dean nearly growled, “You let Angel out of her deal _ right now _ .”

“ _ Sorry _ sweetheart, but your sister is an adult. She made that deal of her  _ own free will, fair and square _ . It's  _ ironclad _ .”

Sam shook his head, “Every deal can be broken.”

“ _ Not this one _ .”

“ _ Fine _ . Then I'll kill  _ you _ .” Dean shrugged, “If you're gone,  _ so's the deal _ .”

The crossroads demon laughed before shaking her head at him, “ _ Guess again _ .”

Sam scowled, “ _ What _ ?”

“Boys, I'm just a  _ saleswoman _ . I got a boss like everybody.  _ He  _ holds the contract, not me. He wants Angel's soul,  _ bad _ , and  _ believe  _ me… He's not going to let it go.”

“ _ You're bluffing _ .”

“ _ Am I _ ? Shoot me, if it'll get you off, but the deal still holds. When Angels time is up,  _ she's getting dragged into the pit _ .”

“Then who's your boss?” Dean pressed, “ _ Who holds the contract _ ?”

“He's not as cuddly as  _ me _ , I can tell you that.”

“He asked you a question.  _ Who is it _ ?”

“I can't tell you.” She shook her head, “I'm  _ sorry  _ boys, but there's no way outta this one.  _ Not this time _ .”

Both boys looked upset. Worry and grief filled them for their sister. With a steadying sigh Dean pulled the trigger on the Colt and shot the crossroads demon right between the eyes. She flashed before dropping to the ground a groan. Dean and Sam watch, both of their jaws tightening with anxiety.

**SECTION ONE**

**_A few days later…_ **

As Dean drove, Angel sat passenger with Sam in the back. All three of them were silent, tense almost as a scowl was present on Angel's face.

“ _ So… _ ” Angel broke the silence, irritation present in her voice, “I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You two got something to tell me?”

“Uh…” Dean's brows furrowed as he looked over to her curiously, “ _ No _ ?”

Sam played dumb as well, “It's not your birthday yet…”

“ _ No _ .”

“... _ Happy Purim _ ?” Sam laughed tightly, “Ang, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about-”

“Sam, stop playing  _ stupid _ .” She instantly cut him off, angry, “Both of you are going to drop the act and tell me the truth. There's a bullet missing from the Colt and one of you two is going to tell how  _ that  _ happened. I know it wasn't me so get to explaining.”

Dean took a breath, “Angel…”

“You went after her, didn’t you? The Crossroads Demon.  _ After I told you guys not to! _ ”

“ _ Yeah, _ we did!” Dean snapped, “And you know what?  _ We killed her too _ .”

“You could have gotten yourself killed! You could've gotten the both of you killed!”

Sam's snarky ‘ _ matter of fact _ ’ tone pissed her off even more, “ _ Well we didn't _ .” 

“So what? So you just decided to  _ waste  _ her?”

“She was a  _ smartass _ !” Dean yelled, “The bitch had it coming.”

After a moment of silence Angel began studying the dash of the impala, holding her breath in but not meaning too.

“So,  _ what _ ?” She broke the silence, but her voice was quiet, “Does that- does that mean I'm out of my deal?”

Sam's jaw tensed, “Don't you think one of us might have mentioned that little fact, Angel?  _ No _ .”

“She said someone else holds the contract.”

“ _ Who _ ?”

Dean shook his head, “She wouldn't give that up.”

“Right…” Angel let out a deep sigh before running her hand over her face, “Well, we should find out  _ who _ . That might have been easier had you two not ganked our best lead.”

Sam scoffed, “That's not fair.”

“It was a stupid,  _ stupid  _ risk, and you two  _ shouldn't  _ have done it. You should know better by now!”

“ _ We shouldn't have done it _ ?” Sam angered, “You're our  _ sister _ , Angel! And no matter what you do, we’re gonna try and save you. I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, alight? And neither is Dean.”

“Yeah well-”

“Stop!” Dean yelled, “Can you two just stop being at eachothers throats for five minutes?! I mean it's like Dads here,  _ geeze _ . Just  _ stop _ .” At his outburst, Angel quieted as Sam shook his head in exasperation, “What's the case on?  _ Angel _ . What's Asa need help with?”

Begrudgingly Angel pulled out the paperwork she printed, “People are drowning who are not near water at the time of their deaths. Hes finishing up a case a few hours away and he’s gonna meet us there.” She regarded her brothers, “I haven't told him about my deal yet so when he gets there, do me a favor and bring it up.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Angel, he's going to find out eventually.”

“I  _ know  _ that.” She snapped, “But  _ eventually  _ isn't  _ now _ , alright? I don't want him doing anything stupid. It's bad enough I've got to watch you two like a hawk.”

**_At Gertrude Case’s house…_ **

The three Winchesters, impersonating Sheriffs, introduced themselves to the witness politely, an elegant, well-groomed and approximately 70 year old woman who knew the last drowning victim.

“But I don't understand…” Gertrude frowned, “I already went over all this with the other detectives.”

“Right,  _ yes _ ,  _ but… _ ” Dean nodded, “We're with the  _ Sheriff's  _ Department, not the  _ Police  _ Department-  _ different departments _ .”

“So…” Sam cleared his throat, getting to business, “Mrs. Case-”

“ _ Please _ .” She looked intently at Sam, giving him  _ the  _ eyes, “ _ Ms _ . Case.”

“Okay, um…” He cleared his throat again, this time uncomfortably, “ _ Ms _ . Case… you were the one who found your niece, correct?”

She nodded sadly, “I came home, she was in the shower.”

Angel raised a brow, “She drowned in the  _ shower _ ?”

“ _ So the coroner says _ . Now,  _ you tell me _ , how can someone  _ drown in the shower _ ?” 

“How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death?” Sam asked, “I mean, did she seem  _ frightened _ ? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or…?”

“Wait a minute…” Recognition filled Gerts face, “You three are working with  _ Alex _ , aren't you?”

Dean shot a look to Angel and Sam before hitting her with a brilliant smile, “Yep.  _ Absolutely _ . That's…” He laughed tightly, “Alex and us, we're like  _ this _ .”

“Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort, but I’m sorry… I thought the case was solved?”

“Uh… we just didn't want to worry you is all…” Angel offered a friendly smile, “But the case is still open…”

“ _ I see _ .”

“So, anyway…” Sam continued, “We were talking about your niece.”

“Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat.”

Dean raised a curious brow, “A  _ boat _ ?” 

“Yes.  _ One minute it was there, then it was gone _ . It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a…  _ ghost ship _ ?” She addressed Sam with all of her comments and questions, gazing at him intently, “Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship.” 

“Well, um…” Sam frowned, thrown off by her intensity, “ Could be.”

“You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you.” She leaned over and traced a finger slowly along Sam's hand, making him uncomfortable as Angel had to stifle a laugh and Dean cleared his throat, “ _ Anything at all _ .”

After leaving Gerts house, the three of them headed down along the docks toward the Impala. The water was crowded with pristine, moderately sized boats. 

Dean laughed and shook his head, “ _ What a crazy old broad _ .”

“ _ Why _ ?” Sam frowned, “Because she believes in ghosts?”

“Look at you!” Dean laughed giddily again, “Sticking up for your girlfriend.  _ You cougar hound _ .”

Sam glared, “ _ Bite me _ .”

“Hey,  _ not if she bites you first _ .”

“Alright, alright, knock it off you two.” Angel shook her head at them as she smiled, “So, who's this  _ Alex _ ? We got another player in town?”

“You think it's Asa?”

Angel pursed her lips, “Not one of the Aliases i know him by but he  _ is  _ supposed to meet up with us at some point.”

“Either way…” Sam shrugged, “Doesn't change our job.”

Dean asked, “And what looked like a ghost ship, right?” 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, “It's not the first one sighted around here, either.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Angel raised a brow, “Go on, little brother.”

“Every 37 years,  _ like clockwork _ , reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And  _ every  _ 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings.”

“Great.” Angel sighed, “That means whatever's happening is just getting started.”

“Yeah.”

“Any lore?”

“Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world.  _ The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman _ \- almost  _ all  _ of them are  _ death  _ omens.”

“So,  _ what happens _ ?” Dean asked, “You see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?”

“Basically.”

“Alright, what's the next step?”

“We gotta I.D. the boat.”

“That shouldn't be too hard.” He shrugged, “I mean, how many  _ three-mast clipper ships _ have wrecked off the coast?”

“I checked that too, actually.” Sam looked at them pointedly, “ _ Over one hundred and fifty _ .”

“ _ Wow _ .”

“ _ Geeze _ .”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“ _ Crap _ .”

“ _ Mmhmm _ .”

Once they approached an empty parking space Dean started looking around in confusion, “This is where we parked the car, right?”

“Um… yeah…” Angel looked around confused as well, “I thought so.”

“ _ Where's my car _ ?”

Sam frowned, “Did you feed the meter?” Sam asked

“ _ Yes, I fed the meter _ !” Dean's voice started to rise as he panicked, “Guys, where's my car?  _ Somebody stole my CAR _ !”

As he started hyperventilating, Sam ran over to him, “Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Dea-”

“ _ I am calmed down! _ Somebody stole my ca-”

As his hyperventilating worsened, he bent over to clutch his knees and calm down.

“Dean, just take it easy. Take deep breaths.” Angel tried to soothe, “We’ll find it.” When she looked up and saw Bela Talbot sauntering over she rolled her eyes, “Well,  _ shit _ .” She rolled her eyes, “Who invited  _ Con Artist Barbie _ to the party?”

“ _ Cute _ .” Bela smirked then regarded Dean, “The ‘67 Impala? I'm sorry. I had that car towed.”

He angered, “You  _ what _ ?!”

“Well,  _ it was in a tow-away zone _ .”

“No, it wasn't!”

She grinned, “It was when I finished with it.”

“Bela…” Angel shook her head, “What the hell are you even doing here?”

Her answer was flippant, “A little  _ yachting _ .” 

“Youre  _ Alex  _ aren't you?  _ You're _ the one working with the old broad.”

“ _ Gert's a dear old friend _ .”

“Yeah,  _ right _ .” Dean scoffed, “What's your angle?”

“There's no  _ angle _ . There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats.”

“And let me guess,  _ it's all a con _ , none of it's real.”

“The  _ comfort  _ I provide them is  _ very real _ .”

Sam shook his head, “How do you sleep at night?”

“On silk sheets,  _ rolling naked in money _ .” When Dean visualized that he nodded as Bela raised a brow at Sam, “ _ Really _ , Sam. I'd expect the attitude from these two, but  _ you _ ?”

“ _ You shot me _ !”

“ _ I barely grazed you _ .” 

Sam looked at her exasperatedly while Dean shrugged in mute acknowledgement of Bela's point.

She turned to Angel and Dean, “ _ Cute _ , but a bit of a drama queen, yeah?”

“Alright  _ enough _ .” Angel dismissed, “There's an actual case here you know that right? The ghost-ship thing, it  _ is  _ real.”

“ _ I'm aware _ . Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way.”

“It  _ isn't _ .” 

“ _ She _ didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some  _ real  _ answers.  _ Look _ … just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble.” She smirked at Dean, “I'd get to that car if I were you…  _ before  _ they find the arsenal in the trunk.” Turning she offered a wave, “ _ Ciao _ .”

As she left Dean turned to Angel, “Can I shoot her?”

  
The eldest Winchester let out a breath of air, “ _ Not in public _ .”

**SECTION TWO**

As Bela impersonated a reporter, she interviewed the distraught brother of the victim who died the previous night, Mr. Warren.

“I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me  _ one  _ more time about the ship your brother saw.”

The Winchesters approached, wearing suits and flashing badges interrupting her, “Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough.” Dean dismissed, “ _ You should go _ .” 

“But I just have a few more quest-”

“ _ No _ .” Sam interjected, “You don't.”

Bela shots daggers at the three of them before nodding to Mr. Warren, “ _ Thank you for your time _ .”

“Sorry you had to deal with that.” Dean raised his voice so Bela could hear what he was saying, “They're like  _ roaches _ .” 

“ _ So… _ ” Angel sighed, leading Mr. Warren away as Bela turned around to glare, “We heard you say your brother saw a ship?”

“Yeah, that's right.”

“Did he tell you what it looked like?” 

“It was, uh… like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel.  _ The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging _ . An angel figurehead on the bow.”

Sams brow went up, “That's a lot of detail for a ship your  _ brother  _ saw.”

“My brother and I were night diving.  _ I  _ saw the ship, too.”

The three all give each other grim looks as Bela, on the other side of the parking lot, talked to the real cops. As she pointed over to the Winchesters, Sam noticed and nudged them along so they could wrap up.

“Alright.” Dean nodded, “Well, we'll be in touch.”

“Thanks.”

At the back of the woods the three of them loaded their shotguns at the trunk of the Impala as Bela approached from behind, “I see you got your car back.”

Dean stopped, “You  _ really  _ want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?”

“ _ Now, now _ . Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still  _ here _ ? You have enough to I.D. the boat.”

Angel regarded her, “Mr. Warren saw the ship.”

“ _ And _ ?”

“ _ And _ , he's going to die.” Sam explained, “So we have to save him.”

“ _ How sweet. _ ”

Dean scoffed at her smile, “You think this is  _ funny _ ?”

“ _ He's cannon fodder _ .” She rolled her eyes, “He can't be saved in time, and you know it.”

“Yeah, well, see,  _ we  _ have souls, so…  _ we're gonna try _ .”

“Yeah, well,  _ I'm  _ actually going to find the ship and put an end to this.” Bela snarked out to Dean, “ _ But you three have fun _ .”

As they were about to get into the Impala, the three of them paused. 

Angel studied Dean's tight irate face, “Dean… just let it go.”

Ignoring her, he strided over to the brit, “Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did Daddy not give you enough  _ hugs  _ or something?”

“I don't know.” Bela glared, “Your daddy give  _ you  _ enough?  _ Don't you dare look down your nose at me _ . You're not better than I am.”

“We  _ help  _ people.”

“ _ Come on _ .” She scoffed, “You do this out of  _ vengeance  _ and  _ obsession _ .  _ You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer _ . Whereas  _ I _ , on the other hand,  _ I  _ get  _ paid  _ to do a  _ job  _ and I do it. So, _ you tell me _ \- which is healthier?”

“We’ve got work to do and we don't need you screwing it up, Bela.” Angel came over and dragged Dean back to the Impala as she glared at the other woman, “So why don't you just hit the road?”

“ _ Yeah _ .” She scoffed again, “You're  _ 0 for 2 _ .  _ Bang-up job so far _ .”

**_Outside Peter Warren’s house…_ **

As Sam shuffled through his research papers, Dean looked him over, “Anything good?”

“No, not really. I mean,  _ both  _ brothers are Duke University grads.  _ No criminal record _ aside from a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago.”

Angel studied the house, “How much?”

“ _ $112 million _ .”

Dean whistles, “Nice life.”

“ _ Yeah _ . I mean, _ nice, clean, aboveboard _ , so  _ why  _ did they see the ship? Why  _ Sheila _ , too?  _ What do they all have in common _ ?”

Angel shrugged, “Could be a coincidence, Sammy.” 

“ _ No _ . There's always  _ something _ .”

Meanwhile, Peter has spotted them from the window and was hurrying out of his house headed straight for them.

“Hey!” He yelled as he stopped inside his security gate, “ _ You _ !”

“I think we've been made.” 

Dean grumbled before the three of them got out of the car and approached him.

“What are you guys doing?!  _ You watching me _ ?”

“Sir,  _ calm down _ .” Sam held his hands out, “ _ Please _ .”

“You three aren't cops! Not dressed like  _ that _ . Not-  _ not in that crappy car _ .”

“Whoa,  _ hey _ .” Dean scoffed in offense, “ _ No need to get nasty _ .”

“We  _ are  _ cops, okay?” Sam countered, “ _ We're undercover _ . We're here because we think you're in danger.”

“From  _ who _ ?!”

“Sir…” Angel crossed her arms, “We can talk about that but you need to calm down.”

“ _ You three just stay away from me _ !” 

Hurriedly he ran to his own car, jumped in and started to drive it toward the gate/

“Wait!”

“Hold on!”

“Hey, you moron!” Dean yelled in irritation, “We're trying to  _ help  _ you!” 

As Peter's car approached the gate, the car shuddered, coughed, and died.

Dean looked over to them, “That can't be good.”

“ _ Nope _ .” Angel huffed and took off, “Get the salt gun!”

Dean ran back to the Impala as Sam dashed to help her. Inside Peter's car, a spirit dressed in old seaman's clothes with long hair dripping into his eyes, appeared in the rear seat. Peter whirled around to look but the spirit was gone before it reappeared in the front passenger seat. It turned to Peter with a glare and then reached out to touch his cheek. Peter convulsed, choking on water that spilled out of his mouth as he struggled to get a breath. He scrabbled for the door, which locked itself, and then slumped over. 

Sam and Angel arrived just then at the car, “ _ Crap _ !”

“Peter!”

“Hey, wake up!”

Peter doesn't respond, but the spirit glared straight at the two Winchesters.

Angel grabbed Sam and backed them up, “Uh…”

Dean arrived on the other side and aimed the salt gun at the spirit, “Guys!”

They ducked as Dean fired and the spirit disappeared just as Dean reached through the shattered glass to unlock the car doors. Sam yanked the driver-side door open and they pulled Peter back. Angel checked for a pulse, but after a few seconds her shoulders slumped and she sighed, shaking her head at the boys. Angrily, Dean kicked the door in frustration.

**SECTION THREE**

After losing Peter, the three drove along in the Impala tensely and silently as the radio played, reviewing the incoming weather. 

_ “When what started out as a mild severe weather front headed in from the Northwest. Expect heavy lightning and thunder, with sudden rainfall-” _

Angel caught Sam's pained look and leaned forward to turn the radio off, “Do I need to say it?”

Sam frowned, “What?”

“ _ You can't save everybody _ , Sam.

“Yeah,  _ right _ , so- so  _ what _ ?” Sam scoffed, “You feel better now or what?”

“No, not really, but you need to understa-”

“It’s just lately…” He shook his head, glaring out the window but there was sadness in his eyes, “I feel like I can't save  _ anybody _ .”

**_The next day…_ **

Back at the house the three were staying at the Winchesters were all spread around doing their own thing. Sam was reading a book on shipwrecks, Dean was on his phone and Angel was cleaning her guns. All were distracted when a knock at the door sounded. 

Dean frowned, grabbing his pistol as the other two readied there's as well. He checked the door and frowned when he saw Bela standing there but she wasn't alone. The Winchesters all share a long look before Dean shook his head at Angel.

“ _ You _ are going to be  _ pissed _ .”

Angel frowned, “ _ Why _ ?”

He opened the door and in strolled Bela. Not far behind her was Asa, who had a frown planted firmly on his lips. 

“ _ Asa _ ?” Angel scowled as she stood and looked between them, “What the hell?”

“Dear…  _ God _ .” Belas face scrunched up in disgust as she looked around, “Are you actually  _ squatting _ ?” Sam sighed, already irritated with her, before looking at his sister who was irately glaring at Bela and Asa, the latter of which wasn't meeting her eyes, “ _ Charming _ .” Bela continued with a sarcastic grin, “ _ So _ how'd things go last night with Peter?” At all three of their silence she raised a brow, “That well, huh?”

Angel stepped up to her beside Dean, who tensed getting ready for a fight, “If you say ‘ _ I told you so _ ’, I swear to  _ God  _ I'll start swinging.” She whirled on Asa, “And what the hell are  _ you  _ doing running around with  _ her _ ? This was  _ your  _ case! You were supposed to meet us here to help.”

Asas eyes snapped to hers, anger filling them, “I'm  _ here  _ aren't i?” 

She scoffed and crossed her arms, meeting his glare with her own, “ _ Yeah _ , I guess better  _ late  _ than  _ never  _ right?”

“ _ Look… _ ” Bela stepped between them, “I think the five of us should have a  _ heart-to-heart _ .”

Dean scoffed, “That's assuming that  _ you  _ have a heart.”

“Dean, please…” She sighed heavily, “I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts.”

“And what's that?” Angel's fiery glare landed on her, “ _ My boyfriend on a leash _ ?”

“I’m not on a  _ leash _ , Angel.” Asas glared, “Bela let me know you three needed help  _ so i'm here to help _ . Drop the tude and I might stick around.”

The two of them glared at each other in silence for a beat, the tension in the room thick befor Angel conceded, “ _ Fine _ .” She motioned, “Go on.”

“I did some digging and with Bela’s help… ID'd the ship.” He explained as Bela unzipped a portfolio file, “It's the  _ Espírito Santo _ , a merchant sailing vessel. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried  _ on  _ the ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37.”

Sam nodded, “Which would explain the 37 year cycle.”

“ _ Aren't you a sharp tack _ ?” Bela grinned, “There's a photo of him somewhere…” She flipped through the file, “ _ Here _ .”

Dean's eyes widened with recognition, “Isn't that the customer we saw last night?”

Asa looked at them, “You  _ saw  _ him?”

“Yeah.” Angel nodded, “Except he was missing a hand.”

“His right hand?”

“Yeah…”

“The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory.”

“A  _ hand of glory _ ?” Dean repeated with a smirk, “I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week.”

As he laughed, Angel shook her head, “You're so gross.”

“ _ Dean _ .” Sam shook his head as well, “The right hand of a hanged man is a  _ serious  _ occult object. It's  _ very  _ powerful.”

Bela nodded, “ _ So they say _ .”

“ _ And… _ ” Angel added, “It officially counts as remains.”

Sam shrugged, “But still, none of this explains  _ why  _ the ghost is choosing these victims.”

“I’ll tell you  _ why _ .” Bela leaned on the table, “ _ Who cares _ ? Find the hand, burn it, and  _ stop  _ the bloody thing.”

“I dont get it…” Dean shook his head at her suspiciously, “Why are you telling us all of this? And why are you with Asa?”

“I needed someone with a little more hunter history to help me ID the boat  _ and  _ get you three to help. Asa was in town and willing to help out his girlfriend.” She shrugged, “ _ Oh _ and because I know  _ exactly  _ where the hand is.”

“You do?” Angel rose a brow, “ _ Where _ ?”

“At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history, but I need  _ help _ .”

“What kind of help?”

Bela grinned, looking at the three of them individually.

**_Later on…_ **

In an upstairs room of the house Angel dressed in a silk burgundy dress with a slit up the leg that Bela provided her with. Sighing she surveyed herself in the mirror and squelched the feeling that she looked ridiculous. When she tried to put the diamond necklace Bela also provided her on she couldn't get it to buckle so she traveled to the only other person left in the house,  _ her date _ . The one that hadn't spoken a word to her since he's been here if it wasn't about the case.

Quietly she walked into the room he was in and knocked on the open door, “Do you mind, uh, helping me out?”

Asa looked over to her from fixing his tie before walking over to her and taking the necklace. All the while keeping silent and all the while looking more pissed than she's ever seen him.

“What’s going on?” Angel turned after the necklace was in place and earned an odd look, “Obviously  _ something  _ is on your mind. It's written all over your face so… what’s up?”

“ _ How could you do it _ ?” After a stretched moment of silence, Asa’s angry voice broke it, “How could you s _ ell your soul to a demon _ , Ang?”

Her face paled, “How'd you find out about that?”

“How'd i-?” He scoffed, “Angel,  _ demons talk _ . Especially when they're trying to buy time.”

“So… a  _ demon  _ told you i sold my soul and you  _ believed  _ it?”

“Oh  _ trust me _ , that thing  _ wasn't  _ lying.” He crossed his arms with a glare, “So  _ why'd  _ you do it?  _ Huh _ ? Why would you do something so  _ stupid _ ?”

“Asa… Sam  _ died  _ back there. He-  _ he died _ . Some kid stabbed him right through his spine.” She shook her head pleading with him to understand, “I  _ had  _ to. I couldn't let him-  _ I had to save him _ .”

“ _ So you sold your soul _ ? You sold your soul and you think that  _ saved  _ him?  _ Do you have any idea what that means _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ ! It means that my baby brother gets to  _ live _ , Asa! That he gets a chance to make it past his 20’s, and further and that the  _ both  _ of them don't die in vain.  _ That's what it means _ . I'd do it  _ over and over _ again if it meant that they were safe.”

“ _ Angel… _ ” Grief overtook him and he stumbled back to sit on the bed, “I just…  _ youre gonna die in a year and you didn't think to tell me _ ? I mean… what are we even  _ doing  _ here? Yeah, we may not have the most  _ conventional  _ relationship,  _ I get that _ , but i thought we had  _ something _ . I mean  _ dammit-  _ I’m in  _ love  _ with you Angel, and i had to find out  _ from a demon  _ that you’re being dragged to Hell in a year? You have any idea what that was like for me?”

“ _ I’m sorry _ , Asa… I- I really am, you have to believe me.” Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them at bay, “I didn’t know  _ how  _ to tell you.  _ I didn’t want to have this conversation _ . To see your face when you found out. It's bad enough how bad this is affecting Sam and Dean, but...” 

“ _ You should've told me _ ! I'm not your little brothers! I'm your  _ boyfriend  _ so stop treating me like i can't handle this job!”

“I  _ know  _ you can handle the job, Asa. That's not the problem. You're one of the best hunters I know…” Unable to stop them the tears trailed down her cheeks, “I'm just… I’m just  _ scared _ , Asa.  _ I'm scared out of my mind _ , but not just for myself… For everyone around me.  _ For everyone I love _ .”

Asa studied her intently, looking at her face and the worry there before striding over to her and taking her into a strong hug. He was scared too. It felt like his world was crashing down around him and he couldn't stop it. He didn't know  _ what  _ to do, or if he even  _ could  _ do anything.

“Lets just- lets get this case over with and then we can deal with the rest okay?” She took a deep breath pulling apart from him and wiping her face, “Can we do that?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and took her hand, “Lets go.”

**_At the Sea Pines Maritime Museum…_ **

As Bela and Dean walked in together, arm in arm, Bela handed their invitation to the doorman. He stepped aside and let them in as she turned and glared directly at Dean.

“ _ Are you chewing gum _ ?” She scoffed incredulously, “Try to behave as if you've lived this life before, yeah?”

Dean spared her one annoyed eye roll before he looked around, took out his gum, and stuck it under the flowing champagne fountain. Bela’s mouth dropped as she watched him, appalled before she rolled her own eyes. Dean gave her a thumbs-up before leading her into the gallery. Once inside, Dean spotted his sister talking to Asa over by the bar and led them over.

“You two clean up nice.”

Angel turned and smirked once she saw him, “I could say the same for  _ you _ , little brother. I dIdn't even know you  _ owned  _ a decent suit.”

“I  _ don't _ .” Dean raised a brow at Bela as Angel handed them drinks, “Courtesy of uh  _ Bootleg Barbie _ here.”

As Asa laughed, Bela rolled her eyes in annoyance, “ _ Cute _ .” 

Back at the entrance, Gert handed her invitation over to the doorman. Her hair was down, and she was dressed nicely in a silk dress. Turning she walked over to Sam, also in a tux, and laced her arm through his.

“This'll get their tongues wagging, eh,  _ my Adonis _ ?”

Sam sighed heavily as they walked arm-and-arm in the room, “Just remember,  _ we're on business _ .”

“ _ Oh _ …” She slid her hand up his chest seductively, “But sometimes  _ business  _ can be  _ pleasure _ , hmm?”

“ _ Right _ .” Sam tensed as Gert ran a hand over his back possessively before nervously laughing, “You know, uh, could you excuse me for a moment?” She made a sort of  _ coochie-coo  _ expression at Sam and he patted her hands, “ _ Great _ , thanks.” Turning around he hurried over to Angel, Asa, Bela and Dean with an annoyed glare, “Exactly  _ how long _ do you expect me to entertain my  _ date _ ?”

Bela smirked, “As long as it takes.”

“Aw, Sammy.” Angel patted his arm, “Not having fun?”

He glared at her earning a snicker from her and Dean, “There's security all over this place, alright? This is an  _ uncrashable  _ party without Gert's invitation,  _ so… _ ”

“We can crash  _ anything _ , Dean.” Sam huffed, “ _ That's what the three of us do best _ .”

“Yeah, I know, but  _ this  _ is easier and it's  _ a lot _ more entertaining.”

“You know there are  _ limits  _ to what I'll do, right?”

“Oh, he's playing  _ hard to get _ , that's cute.” Dean patted his chest, ignoring Sams pointed glare, and sighed at Bela, “Come on.” He leaned into Sam with a smirk, “ _ I want all the details in the morning _ .”

Sam smiled tightly, “ _ Hm _ .”

“We won't take that long, Sammy.” Angel patted his arm again when he threw her an  _ SOS  _ look, “Don't worry.” She winked, “Try to make the best of it and have a little fun.”

Dean and Bela walked off with Asa and Angel going the other way. Sam adjusted his tuxedo, considering his next move. Two glasses of champagne appeared before him, followed by Gerts hand, offering him a glass and a toast. 

“ _ To us _ .”

Sam eyed the champagne reluctantly then gulped the whole glass in one go. Gerts eyes widened with excitement at his enthusiasm.

Bela and Dean walked through to a less crowded room, talking in undertones to each other so no one heard. 

Bela looked around, “Private security?”

“I don't think so… Look at the way they're standing.  _ They're pros _ . Probably state troopers moonlighting.”

“Posted to  _ every  _ door, too.”

“Yeah, I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz upstairs even if Angel and Asa could cause a distraction.”

“What do you suggest?”

He quietly eyed around the room nervously before catching her eye, “ _ I'm thinking _ .”

“Don't  _ strain  _ yourself.” She smirked, “ _ Interesting _ how the  _ legend  _ is  _ so  _ much more than the man.”

He glared, “You got any bright ideas,  _ I'm all ears _ .”

“ _ Okay _ .” 

All of a sudden, Bela groaned and fell into Dean's arms toward the floor. 

Dean caught her and knelt down, “Honey? Honey, are you alright?” He looked around before beckoning a waiter over, “Waiter!  _ Hi _ . Uh, my wife has a  _ severe  _ shellfish allergy. There's no crab in that is there?”

“No, sir.”

“ _ No _ ?” Dean took an appetizer from the silver tray and shoved it in his mouth, “Oh,  _ they're excellent _ , by the way.”

A guard approached them with furrowed brows, “What seems to be the trouble?”

“Uh…  _ champagne _ .” Dean explained with a nervous laugh, “My wife, she's a  _ lightweight  _ when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?”

The guard looked around for a minute before motioning upstairs, “Follow me.”

“Right.” Dean handed Belas' purse over to the guard, “Thank you.” With a groan he lifted Bela up, “Come on,  _ you lush _ .”

A few moments later, Dean plopped Bela down unceremoniously on a red leather couch with a sigh, “You think she's a pain in the ass  _ now _ , try  _ living  _ with her.” Belas eyes popped open slightly at that, “Thank you very much.” Dean sees the guard to the door, tipping him before getting Belas purse back and shutting it behind him as Bela sat up, he quickly tossed her bag back over to her, “Hey, maybe next time give me a little  _ heads up _ with your plan?”

“I didn't want you thinking.  _ You're not very good at that _ .” Dean exhaled deeply at her and she smirked, “Oh, _ look at you _ . Searching for a witty rejoinder.”

“ _ Screw you _ .”

“Very  _ Oscar Wilde _ .” She got up and looked at him pointedly, “ _ Room 235 _ . It's in a locked glass case wired for alarm, but I'm sure that won't be a problem.”

Dean mumbled mockingly before walking out looking smug, “I'm sure it  _ won't  _ be a problem.” 

Downstairs something almost  _ tango-esque  _ was playing as Gert and Sam danced, “Where are your friends? They're missing a  _ great  _ party.”

“Um, ah, I'm sure they’re entertaining themselves.”

“Oh,  _ naughty _ .” Gerts hand slid down Sam's back and goosed his ass, “Then I guess we'll just have to  _ entertain ourselves _ as well.” 

“ _ Whoa _ , uh…” Sam jumped as she giggled, “Heh, y-you know, Mrs. Case, I-”

“ _ Ah ah ah _ .”

He cleared his throat, “I'm sorry,  _ Ms _ . Case... I don't wanna give you the wrong idea.”

“Call me  _ Gert _ .”

Sam made an awkward noise before sighing defeatedly, “Okay…”

Angel caught his eye from across the room and grinned as she held a thumbs up, seeing the whole exchange. He glared at her exasperatedly as Gert laid her head on Sam’s broad chest.

“You remind me of my late husband... He was shy too…” She grinned and grabbed his butt again, “ _ Till we got below deck _ .”

“Whoa-oa!” Sam jumped in surprise and cleared his throat, “Unh…”

“Mm,  _ you're just firm all over _ .” 

She laughed and moaned as Sam looked freaked out by how rapidly this date was escalating beyond his control.

“Oh,  _ man _ .” Angel giggled and shook her head from across the room, “Poor Sammy.”

“C’mon.” Asa smirked at Sam and Gert as well before pulling Angel aside, “Lets go keep an eye on security. Your brother and Bela just went upstairs.”

**_Back with Dean and Bela…_ **

As Dean performed high-tech burglary to retrieve the hand of glory in its locked case, Bela idled back in her room staring at a ship in a bottle. Her eyes pierced the door when someone knocked.

“Sir? Ma'am? Everything all right?”

Bela answered the door clutching at her dress, gasping, and smiling as if caught in the act, “ _ Hi _ .”

The guard eyed her, “Feeling better, I see.”

“Yes,  _ much _ . Thank you.”

“So, if you're done with the room…?”

“Well...  _ not exactly _ . Could we have a few more minutes?”

“Uh… Yes ma'am.”

She closed the door and giggled loudly, " _ Stop it _ ! That tickles!"

Walking around the corner smirking, the guard bumped into Dean as he came up from downstairs. 

Dean put his hand out quickly to steady the two of them, “ _ Whoa _ . Sorry! It's, uh…” He laughed nervously, “ _ Nature called _ .”

“Uh huh…”

“Thanks for looking after my wife.”

“Oh, she's…  _ being looked after _ , alright.” 

The Guard wheeled around and walked off with a smile at Dean's expense as a look of puzzlement filled Dean's face. 

Shrugging it off he walked back into Bella's room to see her adjusting her sleeve, “Any trouble?”

“Nothing I couldn't handle.  _ The hand _ ?” Dean pulled a wizened human hand out of his pocket and Bela approached, holding out her own hand, “May I?”

Dean pulled it back away from her before unfolding a handkerchief to wrap it in, “ _ No _ .” 

“It might be more  _ inconspicuous  _ in my purse.”

“ _ Nice try _ .”

“Just trying to be helpful.”

“Well,  _ sweetheart _ …” Dean tucked it away into his jacket pocket, “I don't need your kind of  _ help _ .” 

As Dean and Bela linked back up with Asa and Angel, Gert was still leaning into Sam’s chest downstairs, seeming the slightest bit tipsy.

Sam still looked annoyed, “Man, this is one  _ long  _ song.”

Gert breathed in deeply, “I hope it  _ never  _ ends.” She smiled into his chest as Sam looked deeply pained, “How's the investigation going?”

“Uh, these things take time.”

“People are talking about the Warren brothers’ deaths.  _ Strange _ . Do you think it’s connected to Shelia's?”

“Yeah.” He nodded down at her when she raised her head, “Yeah, we think so.”

“I think they had it coming, you know… In a  _ Biblical  _ sort of way.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know about their father?”

“No?”

“Come here, I'll  _ whisper  _ it to you.” 

“Uh-”

Sam grimaced as Gert pulled his head down to her mouth, “People say that the old man didn't die of  _ natural  _ causes.”

“Then  _ how _ ?”

Gert caressed him, her lips ghosting over his ear she whispered, “Rumor is the  _ boys  _ did it. Nothing was ever proved, but, uh…” She pecked his ear, “ _ People still whisper _ .”

“ _ Okay, okay, okay _ .” He winced and carefully pulled away, “Um, so did- did Sheila have any connection to them?”

“Well, none that  _ I  _ know of.”

“Did Sheila have any kind of tragedy in her life?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Gerts eyes widened, “As a matter of fact there was a… car accident when she was a teenager.”

“What happened?”

“Her car flipped over.  _ She  _ was okay but her cousin Brian was killed. Why, is that important?”

Sam's eyebrow rose, “Uh…”

The four others approached them just then, Bela smirking, “ _ Well… _ ” She grinned between them, “Having a nice time?”

Angel smiled, “Hope we’re not interrupting a moment.”

Sam glared at her as Gert grinned happily, “He's  _ delightful _ !” She dropped her voice low to Bela as she kissed her cheek, “ _ He wants me _ .”

Belas eyes widened with surprise, “ _ Oh _ ?”

Asa and Angel shared a grin as Dean turned his look of surprise on Sam who looked abashed.

Bela leaned into the Winchesters to whisper before taking Gerts arm, “I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower.”

Sam grumbled as he nodded a goodbye to Gert, “Great idea.”

Bela, escorting Gert out the door, turned to them again, “See you at the cemetery.”

“ _ So… _ ” Angel couldn't help the wide grin that spread over her face, “Is that our new  _ sister-in-law _ ?”

“ _ Ha ha _ .”

Dean checked his pocket with a pat one final time before turning back to Sammy, “ _ You stink like sex _ .”

Angel laughed, “C'mon, lets go.” She pointed to Asa, “Oh, and  _ seriously _ , how the hell do you even  _ know  _ Bela? I want  _ all the details _ after this case.”

As the four of them made their way to the Impala, Sam turned his signature  _ Winchester-bitch-face  _ to Dean, “You got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by _ Mrs. Havisham _ for  _ nothing _ .”

Angel snickered at that as Dean nodded, “I got it…” He frowned, “Mrs.  _ Who _ ?”

“ _ Never mind _ .” He motioned hurriedly as they all sat down in the car, “Just let me see it.”

Dean pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and started unwrapping it. Soon an irritated uptight glare surfaced on his face. Angel leaned forward to see what he was staring at and her own eyes narrowed at her brother. 

“ _ Dean Winchester _ that doesn't look like a freakin’ Hand of Glory.”

“Nope,  _ that  _ looks like a ship in a bottle.” Asa shook his head from beside her, “Looks like you've been  _ had _ , Winchester.”

  
Dean glared ahead, “ _I'm gonna kill her_.”

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Back at the house…_ **

Multiple lit candles were spread out around the house as Dean, still extremely agitated, examined the ship-in-a-bottle. Angel shook her head as she studied one of her guns beside Asa and Sam was flipping through the portfolio on the case they brough.

“You know what, you guys are right.” Dean slammed the bottle down and turned away, “I'm not gonna  _ kill  _ her. I think  _ slow torture's _ the way to go.”

“Dean, look…” Sam turned to him, “You gotta relax.”

“ _ Relax _ ?! Oh yeah.  _ Yeah _ , I'll  _ relax _ .  _ I can't believe she got another one over on us _ !”

Sam looked up from the portfolio, timidly correcting him, “ _ You _ .”

Dean swung around, “ _ What _ ?”

Angel stifled a snicker as Sam began to stutter at Deans murderous eyes, “I… I mean, she got… one over… on  _ you _ … not  _ us _ .”

Dean paused for a second as he stared wide eyed at Sam, who shrugged, “ _ Thank you _ , Sam.  _ That's very helpful _ .”

“We honestly should've seen this coming.” Asa raised a brow, breaking the stare off the two of them were having, “ _ Belas a shark _ .” When he met Angels narrowed eyes he explained, “Ran into her on a job a couple months ago. Some hoodoo hexed necklace I was trying to destroy before it killed this entire family's last two descendents. Long story short,  _ Bela  _ wanted it too,  _ for a buyer _ , and she turned me into the Feds to get it. Obviously I got away, but… not before she took off with the amulet.” He shrugged, “Had it not been for her naming dropping you three on this hunt, I would've just told her to get bent.”

Angel shook her head at that, “ _ Can’t say I'm surprised _ .”

A rapid knocking at the door sounded before Belas frantic voice, “Hello? Could you open up?” Dean glared as he stomped over and opened the door, “Just let me explain.”

Angel narrowed her eyes at the woman, “Oh,  _ this  _ should be good.”

A short while later, Bela sat at the table as she explained. Dean was leaning over her with a look of agitation. Sam was leaning on the mantel crossed armed as he stared at her with his own Winchester-bitch-face and Angel sat across from her with a murderous glare, looking at her like she wanted to shoot her. Asa stood behind her leaning on her chair with similar eyes as the rest of them.

“ _ I sold it _ . I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed.”

Dean furiously walked around her and made a shooting motion with his fingers. 

“What the hell was with the charity ball, Bela?” Angel scoffed and leaned forward, “ _ Shits and giggles _ to see Sam get  _ groped _ ?”

“I needed a  _ cover _ . You lot were convenient.”

“ _ Look… _ ” Sam took a breath, “You sold it to a  _ buyer _ . Just go  _ buy it back _ .”

“ _ It's halfway across the ocean _ .” She shook her head looking worried, “I can't get it back in time.”

Deans brow rose, “In time for  _ what _ ?”

As Bela looked away from them Sam pressed her, “What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

At those words realization came to Angel and her eyebrows rose, “You saw it didn't you?  _ The ship _ …” She scoffed, “ _ That's _ why you're here.  _ You want our help _ .”

Asas brows went up, “ _ What _ ?”

Dean paused in shock, “Wow, you know, I- I knew you were an  _ immoral thieving con artist bitch _ , but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get  _ any  _ lower-”

Bela frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“We figured out the spirit’s motive.” Sam showed her a photograph, “ _ This _ is the captain of our ship.  _ The one who hung our ghost boy _ .”

“ _ So _ ?”

“ _ So _ they were brothers.  _ Very Cain and Abel _ . Now, our spirit,  _ he's  _ going after a very specific kind of target-  _ people who've spilled their own family’s blood _ .” Bela reeled at that, “See first there was  _ Sheila  _ who killed her cousin in the car accident, and the  _ Warren brothers _ , who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now  _ you _ .”

Bela stiffened, “ _ Oh my God _ .”

“So  _ who  _ was it, Bela?” Dean leaned in, “ _ Hm _ ?  _ Who'd you kill _ ? Was it  _ Daddy _ ? Your little sis, maybe?”

She glared, “ _ It's none of your business _ .”

“Oh,  _ it's not _ ?” Angel leaned in as she stared her down, “Because the last time  _ I  _ checked  _ you’re  _ the one asking  _ us  _ for help.” At Belas silence, Angel scoffed, “ _ Fine _ , have it your way. Have a nice life, Bela.  _ Whatever’s left of it _ .” As she abruptly stood, Bela flinched, “Boys, let’s go.”

Bela stood up as well, pleading, “You can't just  _ leave  _ me here.”

“ _ Watch us _ .”

“ _ Please _ .” Sam looked down, guilted by her plees, “ _ I need your help _ .”

“ _ Our help _ ?” Dean scoffed, “How could a group of  _ serial killers _ possibly  _ help you _ ?”

“Okay,  _ that  _ was a bit harsh, _ I admit it _ , but it doesn't warrant a death sentence!”

Angel shook her head and was about to walk through the door when Asa caught her arm and stopped her. He looked down at her and she immediately recognized the look in his eyes. While she didn't want him to be, she knew he was right.

Exasperated she turned back to the other woman, “ _ That's _ not why you’re gonna die, Bela.  _ What did you do _ ?”

“You wouldn't understand…  _ No one did _ . Never mind.” Her face hardened, “I'll just do what I've always done,  _ I'll deal with it myself _ .” 

She turned to leave but Dean stopped her, “You  _ do  _ realize you just sold the  _ one  _ thing that could save your life.”

Bela looked on sadly, “ _ I'm aware _ .”

“ _ Well… _ ” Sam sighed, “Maybe not the  _ only  _ thing.”

**_Later on…_ **

The five of them found themselves in the graveyard setting up a ritual circle: _ five candles, a pentagram, and a bowl into which Sam poured a jar of red liquid _ . Another jar was on the opposite side of the circle, with multiple herbs resting in it. As Sam placed more objects into the center of the circle, Asa and Angel stood in front of him watching closely. Bela was huddled in front of Dean in her jacket.

“Do you really think this is going to work?”

Dean leaned on a tombstone, with a gun across his shoulder, “Almost  _ definitely  _ not.”

“Couldn't hurt to give it a shot though.” Angel commented, “It's not like you've got anything to  _ lose  _ at this point.”

In that moment thunder started to crash noisily as the wind whistled and rain poured down. 

Angel zipped up her jacket as her hair flung around rapidly, “Sammy, something tells me you should get to reading.  _ Shits about to go down _ .”

He nodded and began, “ _ Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit _ .” As the thunder and wind increased he had to shout, “ _ Et per eum _ !” 

Dean hurried over to Bela, “Stay close!”

Behind Asa and Angel the phantom appeared and tossed them in separate directions before flinging Dean through the air as well. Angel hit a tombstone with a gasp, Asa went rolling down a hill and Dean hit a tree with a painful thud. Sam looked up to make sure they were okay but continued reading Latin. The phantom reached out to Bela and placed his hand on her face. She began choking and coughing up water as the spirit watched in satisfaction. 

She fell to her knees as Dean staggered over to help support her through her heaves, “Sammy, read faster!”

As the rain died down, so did Belas coughing. A creaking sound could be heard and when the spirit turned his head toward the source he saw his brother.

“You…” Anger filled him, “ _ Hanged _ me!”

“I- I'm sorry.”

“ _ Your own brother _ .”

“I'm so sorry!”

When the ghost charged his brother they both dissolved into screams, and a splash of water as Belas coughing stopped altogether. 

Asa ran back up the hill, out of breath, and looked around, “What'd I miss?”

**SECTION FIVE**

The next day, as the Winchesters packed to get ready to leave, the door opened and Bela strolled in.

“You lot should learn to lock your doors.  _ Anyone  _ could just  _ barge  _ in.”

“ _ Anyone just did _ .” Sam raised a brow, “Did you come to say  _ goodbye  _ or  _ thank you _ ?”

“ _ I've come to settle affairs _ . Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother-  _ very clever _ , Sam, so  _ here _ .” She tossed each of the siblings a packet of money, “It's fifteen thousand-  _ that should cover it _ .” The three of them gaped at the packets of money before looking back up at Bela, “ _ I don't like being in anyone’s debt _ .”

Dean scoffed, “So ponying up fifteen grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?” She smiled faintly and he shook his head with a smirk, “ _ You're so damaged _ .”

“ _ Takes one to know one _ .” Her smile broadened, “Goodbye.”

As she left, Angel shook her head and tossed her envelope to Dean, “That chick is somethin else.”

“She's got  _ style _ .” Sam smirked, “You gotta give her that.”

“ _ Maybe _ .”

“You know, guys…” Sam eyed them, “We don't know where this money's  _ been _ .”

“ _ No _ , but I know where it’s  _ going _ .” Dean grinned widely, “A-HA HA!”

**_Later on…_ **

Dean followed Angel as she walked her stuff to Asa’s car, “You're sure you don't want to meet us in Atlantic City?” 

She sent a look to Asa who smirked and shrugged his shoulders before getting into the driver's seat.

Angel shook her head, “I think you two going for a vacation in Atlantic City is just what you guys need.  _ Besides… _ ” She smirked, “I think Ace wants a little  _ quality alone time _ with me.”

Dean grimaced, “Alright,  _ way too much information _ .” 

She laughed as she followed him over to the Impala where Sam was, “We’ll meet back up in a week or two.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind and wanna play some roulette, just remember:  _ always bet on black _ .”

“Noted. You two have fun.” She was about to turn and leave but instead faced them with a serious expression, “Listen, before i go… I just- I just wanted to tell you two that I  _ do  _ understand  _ why  _ you guys went after the crossroads demon.” The boys shared a look as she continued, “You know, if the situations were reversed, I'd've done the same thing.” She cleared her throat, “I mean I'm not  _ blind _ . I  _ do  _ see what you two are going through. It can’t be easy dealing with the fact that in less than a year I'm gonna die, but… All of you,  _ you two, Asa, Bobby _ …  _ All of you are going to be okay without me _ . You need to start believing that.”

Dean's jaw set as he stared at her and Sam exhaled tightly, his voice toneless, “You think so…”

“Yeah, you guys will keep hunting, and eventually… it'll be  _ hard  _ but… you'll get over it.” She crossed her arms, “But I want you two to know I'm sorry.  _ I’m sorry _ for putting you guys through all this, I am.”

“You know what, Ang?” Sam angered, “ _ Screw you _ !”

Angel bulked at him as her eyes widened, “ _ Excuse me _ ?”

Dean scoffed irately as well, “We don't want an  _ apology  _ from you, Angel!  _ We’re adults, we can take care of ourselves _ !”

“Well I know that, I just-”

“Stop worrying about  _ us _ !” Sam's voice rose over hers, “ _ That's the whole problem in the first place _ . You need to start worrying about  _ you _ !  _ Start giving a crap that you’re dying _ !” 

Angel crossed her arms with a blank face. The only emotion that was shining through her eyes was annoyance.

“So,  _ that's it _ ?” Dean scoffed, “Nothing else to say for  _ you _ ?”

“Asa’s got a case lined up so i should go. Have fun in AC.” Stoney faced she turned and headed back towards Asas car, “We’ll catch up in a week.”

As she walked away from them, Sam and Dean both stared at her in outrage. Sam sighed in exasperation and Dean angrily got into the Impala.


	6. Fresh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Sam and Dean capture a female vampire who claims to have no knowledge of how she became a vampire. Meanwhile, Gordon escapes from jail and goes after Sam.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**_  
_ WARNING: Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please. **

**_Prologue: On the side of a deserted rural bridge…_ **

As Bela approached her car she was startled by a reflection of a figure in the window. Her eyes widened as Gordon Walker sauntered up behind her.

“It's  _ rude  _ to sneak up on people.”

“ _ Bela Talbot _ .”

“You have me at a disadvantage…” Bela raised a brow, “I don't know who  _ you  _ are.”

“ _ Gordon Walker _ .”

At the name she paused, “I've heard of you. Heard you were in  _ prison _ .”

“Got  _ out _ .”

As she spoke she opened her car door and casually reached inside, “Released early on good behavior?”

Gordon held up a small gun, “Looking for  _ this _ ?” Straight faced he removed the clip, “I know you were just in Massachusetts, and I  _ know  _ you were with the Winchesters.  _ Tell me where they are _ .”

“ _ I don't think I know _ .”

“You don't?” He pulled out another larger gun and pointed it at her, “Why don't you think a little  _ harder _ ?”

“ _ Put that down _ .” She looked from him to the gun and back when he didn't listen, “What's so pressing about finding the Winchesters, anyway?”

“ _ Sam Winchester's the Antichrist _ .”

“ _ Mmm _ .” She nodded slowly, “I'd heard something about that…”

“ _It's_ _true_.”

“From my good friend,  _ the Easter Bunny _ , who'd heard it from the  _ Tooth Fairy _ .” She eyed him, “ _ Are you off your meds _ ?”

“ _ The world hangs in the balance _ . So you go ahead and be a  _ smart-ass _ , but tell me where they are…” He cocked his gun, “ _ Or I shoot _ .”

“Gordon, you and I don't know each other very well, so let me tell you a little something about me.  _ I don't respond well to threats _ , but you make me an  _ offer _ ? I think you'll find me  _ highly  _ cooperative.”

“ _ Okay _ .” He lowered the gun, “How about…  _ you  _ tell me where they are…” He raised it again, “ _ Or I kill you right now _ ?”

“ _ Kill me _ . Good luck finding Sam, Dean and Angel.”

Gordon grimaced in frustration before he conceded, “I can wrangle up three grand.”

“ _ I don't get out of bed for three grand _ .”

“ _ You _ …”

As he lowered his arm in frustration, Bela saw a small cloth bag hanging at his belt. 

“ _ Scratch that _ .” Her eyes light up, “Give me the mojo bag, and we'll call it even.”

“Oh,  _ hell no _ . This thing's a century old. It's-”

“ _ Priceless _ . Believe me,  _ I know _ . Now, how badly do you  _ want  _ the Winchesters?” After a second he tossed her the bag and Bela pulled out her phone, dialing quickly, “Hello, Dean? Hey, where are you?”

**SECTION ONE**

**_In a dark alley in the dead of night…_ **

The Winchester boys quickly walked through an alley as they shined their flashlights around looking for their sister. They stopped when they spot a pool of blood in the middle of the alley.

“Sam, Dean! Over here!” Angel's voice sounded a few feet away as she knelt next to a man lying bleeding but conscious on the ground, “He's been bitten. It's not lookin too good.”

“Hey, hey…” Sam knelt over him, “Don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?”

“Where is she?” Dean urged, “ _ Where'd she go _ ?!”

When the man gestured vaguely down the alley, Angel and Dean ran off in that direction as Sam stayed with the man. They stopped in the middle of another alley, seeing no one. 

Dean steadied his breathing as he leaned on a nearby dumpster and looked around, “Where is she?”

“I don't know… but i've got an idea.” 

Angel raised her machete, pulled up her sleeve, and slowly drew the machete across her left forearm, drawing blood. 

“Smell that?!” She held the bleeding arm up as she yelled, “ _ Come and get it _ !”

Dean looked at him incredulously, “Have you gone  _ insane _ ?”

“ _ Shh _ and stay behind the dumpster.” 

She motioned as a young woman emerged from a side alley and stared at her logingly. Her chin was covered in blood.

“ _ I smell good, don't I _ ? I  _ taste  _ even better.” The vampire approached cautiously so Angel held up her machete and dropped it in order to lure her in, “Come on!  _ Free lunch _ !” 

The vampire charged her. She grabbed Angel and sank her teeth into her neck. Dean reacted quickly, whipping out a syringe and plunging it into her neck. The vampire woman convulsed for a second before falling to the ground, unconscious. 

Angel huffed as she put a hand to her neck to survey the damage, “ _ Whoo _ !”

“ _ Have you lost your freakin’ mind _ ?!” Dean yelled, “You could’ve got yourself  _ killed _ !”

“Ah… just _chum in the water_ , little brother.” Angel smirked at him, “You got her in the nic of time.”

Sam ran over to them just then. He looked from the girl on the ground, and back at Angel with a frown.

“What?”

“Cutting it a little  _ close _ , don't you think?”

“ _ Cutting it close _ is an  _ understatement _ ! Angel, she would've had your throat on the  _ cement  _ if I hadn't had that blood in time.”

  
“But you  _ did  _ so that's all that matters.” Angel dismissed, “It  _ worked _ , didn't it?” Sam and Angel shared a concerned look as she took out a handkerchief and wrapped the gash in her arm, “Come on,  _ hurry up _ . Let's get this chick to the hotel before she wakes up.”

**_In a dingy motel room…_ **

The room was dingier than the Winchesters usually occupy; old mattresses lined the walls, blocking out all external light. The vampire, whose face was still covered with blood, was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The three Winchesters all stood over her chair watching her closely as she came to consciousness. 

She looked around groggily as Dean leaned over her, “You with us?” As she shook off the grogginess she struggled against her bonds, “Oh, yeah,  _ sorry _ . You're not going anywhere.”

“We need to know where your nest is, sweetheart.” Angel leaned in close to her, “ _ Care to share _ ?”

The vampire looked up at her in confusion, “ _ What _ ?”

“ _ Your nest _ …” Dean elaborated, “Where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out.”

“ _ I don't know what you're talking about _ .” The three Winchesters looked at each other and rolled their eyes as she pleaded with them, “ _ Please _ ! I don't  _ feel  _ good.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Dean scoffed as he pulled out another syringe, “You're gonna feel a hell of a lot  _ worse  _ if we give you another shot of dead man's blood.”

“ _ Just let me go _ .”

Sam laughed, “You know we can't do that.”

“I'm telling you  _ the truth _ . I'm just- I  _ took  _ something.  _ I'm freaking out _ !  _ I don't know what's going on _ !”

Sam shared an odd look with Angel who raised a brow at the fellow blonde, “You  _ took  _ something?”

“ _ Yes _ !” She freaked, “I can't…  _ come down _ .” She whimpered, “ _ I just want to come down _ .”

Sam knelt next to her, “What's your name?”

“Lucy.  _ Please _ , just let me go.”

“Alright, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened,  _ we'll let you go _ .”

“ _ You will _ ?” 

She looked from him to Dean and Angel who shared an unsure look. Angel raised a brow and shrugged. Dean nodded and smiled in a completely insincere way.

“Uh, I don't really…” She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her mind, “Um, it's- it's not that clear. I was at  _ Spider… _ ”

Dean cocked his head, “ _ Spider _ ?”

“The club on Jefferson.” She explained, “There was this guy… he was buying me drinks.”

“This guy…” Sam stood, “What's he look like?”

“He was old, like  _ thirty _ .” Angel rolled her eyes at that as Dean deadpanned at the blonde vampire, “He had brown hair, a leather jacket... uh,  _ Deacon  _ or- or  _ Dixon  _ or something. Said he was a  _ dealer-  _ he had something  _ for  _ me.”

“ _ Something _ meaning…” Angel shifted from where she stood, “Whatever it is you took that's got you think you're tripping balls?”

“Yeah,  _ something new _ .” She nodded, “‘ _ Better than anything you've ever tried _ .’ He put a few drops in my drink.”

“Was the drug red and thick?” Dean asked, when she nodded he shot his sibling’s a look which were both gaping at the woman in disbelief, “Well,  _ genius move there _ . That was  _ vampire blood _ he dosed you with.”

Lucy scoffed, “ _ What _ ?”

“Yeah, you just took a  _ big steamin' shot  _ of the nastiest virus out there.”

“You're  _ crazy _ ! He gave me  _ roofies  _ or something!  _ No-  _ The next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat,  _ ‘just wait’ _ . But I get  _ so  _ hungry.”

Sam leaned on the wall, “So you busted out?”

Lucy nodded, “ _ But it won't wear off _ …  _ whatever  _ he gave me.”

“The lights around you are too bright?” Angel sighed looking at her pitifully, “Sunshine hurt your skin?”

“Yeah… And  _ smells _ . And I can…  _ hear blood pumping _ !”

“Well…” Dean scoffed, “I hate to tell you this, sweetheart,  _ but your blood's never pumping again _ .”

“Not  _ mine _ .” Lucy worriedly shook her head, “ _ Yours _ . I can  _ hear  _ a heart beating from half a block away. _ I just want it to stop _ .”

Sam's eyes turned sympathetic but Dean didn't share that same sympathy, “Alright, listen,  _ Wavy Gravy _ . It's  _ not  _ going to stop. You've already killed  _ two  _ people,  _ almost three _ .”

“No, I  _ couldn't. _ ” Lucy sobbed as her voice broke, “ _ No _ ! I was  _ hallucinating _ !”

“No,  _ you killed them _ .” Angel sighed, “We’ve been following your trail.”

“ _ Sloppy _ trail.”

“ _ It lead us straight to you _ .”

“No.  _ No _ , it wasn't real!  _ It was the drug _ ! Please!  _ Please _ , you have to  _ help  _ me!”

Sam jerked his head at the two of them and they all stepped out of the room. 

He frowned, “Poor girl.”

“Sammy, what are we supposed to do here?” Angel sighed, “It's not like she can  _ control  _ her thirst she doesn't even believe what she is…”

Dean's face hardened, “ _ We don't have a choice _ .”

Sam sighed sadly and shook his head as Angel took her machete back into the room. 

Lucy screamed, “No,  _ please _ !” 

She screamed again before there was a thump signalling her decapitation that made Sam flinch a little.

**_Inside a hospital…_ **

The man that the Winchester rescued was in a hospital bed with a bandage on his neck and an I.V. in his arm. Gordon and Kubrick both enter, impersonating FBI agents. 

“Sir.” Gordon took the lead, “A few questions about the attack.”

“I already talked to the cops.”

“Well, we're not  _ cops _ .” Gordon flashed a badge, “ _ We're FBI _ .”

“ _ FBI _ ?”

Kubrick interjected, “Can you describe your attacker?”

“Uh… She was  _ crazy _ . She had that, uh,  _ super-PCP strength _ , you know?  _ She gnawed on my neck _ .”

Gordon nodded, “And did she bleed on you?”

“ _ On _ me? No.”

“In your mouth, open wound,  _ anything _ ?” He pressed, “You sure about that?”

“ _ Yeah, I'm sure _ . Why do you ask?”

“This woman has a  _ very  _ dangerous virus.”

“What?!” He freaked, “ _ She bit me in the freakin neck _ !”

“The  _ bite  _ doesn't matter.” Kubrick dismissed, “You have to actually  _ ingest  _ the blood to be infected.”

“Good thing, too.” Gordon nodded as the man sighed in relief, “ _ We'd have had to kill you _ .” The man laughed nervously but Gordon just stared at him, dead serious, “The attack?”

“She jumped me, then bit me. Then those three people found me and chased her down the alley.”

“What did they look like?”

“Ah…” He frowned, “I didn't get a good look.”

“ _ Think _ .”

The man shrugged, “One of them was real tall the other was a pretty blonde lady.”

Gordon turned and gave Kubrick a darkly significant look.

**_At the club Spider…_ **

“Okay, I look  _ ridiculous _ .”

Angel grumbled from the middle of her brothers in a short black slinky cami strap club dress, and very tall strappy heels. Her hair was curled and she had done her makeup.

“Ang, you said it yourself.” Sam turned to her, “This is the hunting ground and you fit the description.”

“Yeah, well,  _ I didn't know you guys were gonna make me wear six inch heels _ .” She scowled at him as she put her hands on her hips, “What's wrong with what i  _ usually  _ wear?”

“Plaid and combat boots may work for the dive bars we  _ usually  _ hang around but…” He motioned to the club that had red lights and young beautiful people, dressed similarly to Angel, walking around, “This place is a little different.”

Dean scowled, “I don't know how I feel about sending our sister inside the vamp den to be bait while we’re stuck out here.”

“It's not really the vamps'  _ den _ , Dean. I'm going into a club where there's lots of people and you guys will be at the ready when I come out.” She patted his shoulder, “Just don't be late when i come out.”

Dean rolled his eyes as she walked away, “Just be careful.”

Sam added, “And try not to trip.”

Angel flipped him off before slipping inside the club. Sure enough, later on Angel was slipping back out of the club on the arm of a thirty something guy who not only matched the other blonde's description but offered for her to try a new drug he had on him.  _ Dixon _ led her into the alley across from the club, where her brothers were waiting, as he whispered something into her ear.

She giggled as she did her best to give him googly eyes, “You’re  _ sick _ .”

“You ready, sweetie?” Dixon smirked at her as he got out a vial that held a dark red liquid and readied the dropper above her, “One taste of this,  _ you'll never be the same _ .”

Angel eyed the man and the dropper warily but in the blink of a second Dean grabbed his arm, pulled it down, and clocked him in the face. 

Sam ran over to Angel, “You okay?”

“ _ Peachy _ .”

The vampire hurled Dean into a brick wall before sprinting off down the alley. Angel and Sam ran to Dean's side immediately.

“Dean!”

“I’m good.” Dean groaned but pushed himself up, “Come on.”

They took off in the direction the vampire went, Angel having to toss her heels aside to keep up with them. As they hurtled around the corner, the vampire was nowhere in sight. Instead, facing them head on with guns at their sides, were Gordon and Kubrick. 

**SECTION TWO**

Gordon and Kubrick advance together, firing freely. The Winchesters dived behind parked cars and managed to entirely avoid getting shot. They quickly ducked behind a wall and crouched as they panted, trying to catch their breath. 

Angel peaked around a car and noticed the two of them were reloading their weapons. She immediately sprung into action.

“You two run.” She instructed, getting ready to start sprinting, “I'll draw them off.”

“ _ What _ ?!” Sam yelled, “No!”

“Angel, are you insane?!”

“ _ No _ , but even in a dress I'm faster than you two.  _ Run _ .”

Before they could stop her, Angel darted out into the line of fire, leaped on top of a car and used it to get over a second-story parking lot entrance. Kubrick instantly bolted forward and followed her as Gordon stayed behind and headed for where the boys were hiding. As he rounded the corner the spot was empty. Irritatedly Gordon put his gun down as he looked towards where Kubrick ran. All of a sudden a figure leaped down on him from above, sending him sprawling to the ground. It was Dixon, the Vampire. He kicked Gordon in the face several times and knocked him out.

**_Later on, in a motel room…_ **

Back in the motel room the boys were getting more and more worried with each passing second.

“Alright,  _ that’s it _ .” Dean stopped pacing, “We’re going after her.”

Just then Angel entered and Sam stood, “There you are!”

“Are you okay?!” Dean looked her over incredulously, “ _ Where the hell have you been _ ?!”

“ _ I’m fine _ .” She waved them off and walked over to her duffle to pull out clothes, “I had to stop and get shoes. I was running around barefoot.”

“What are you,  _ suicidal _ ?” Dean yelled angrily as she turned away from them, “What the hell  _ was  _ that back there?”

“Yeah!” Sam scoffed coming up to stand beside him as worry clouded his face, “ _ Nice move _ you pulled,  _ running right at the weapons _ !”

“Okay, you two need to relax.  _ I had to improvise and it worked _ .” Sighing she turned around and eyed them, “Guess this means Gordons been sprung.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Dean scoffed walking away from her and wiping his face, “ _ And once again he’s gunning for us _ .”

“You know…” Sam shook his head, “How the hell did he even know  _ where  _ to find us?”

“It's obvious, isn't it?” Angel asked as she took her clothes and went into the bathroom to change, “ _ Bela sold us out _ . Dean, that phone call the other day she made to you was to get info for Gordon,  _ I'd bet my life on it _ .”

“ _ That bitch _ .” As Dean glared he pulled out his cell phone and dialed, “ _ Hi _ , Bela.”

_ “Hello, Dean.” _

“ _ Question for you _ . When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?”

_ “No.” Her voice was unabashed, “Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were.” _

Dean scoffed, “ _ Excuse _ me?”

_ She chuckled, “Well, he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do?” _

Dean's voice rose in anger, “I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a  _ raging psychopath _ was dropping by?!”

_ “Ah. I did fully intend to call, I just got a bit sidetracked.” _

“He tried to  _ kill  _ us!”

_ “I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such a big deal. After all, there are three of you and one of him.” _

“There were  _ two  _ of them  _ and they had semi-automatics _ .”

_ Her voice sounded grim at the realization, “Oh…” _

“Bela,  _ if we make it out of this alive _ , the  _ first  _ thing I'm gonna do is  _ kill you _ .”

_ She scoffed, “You're not serious.” _

“Listen to my voice and  _ tell  _ me if I'm serious.” 

Immediately he hung up the phone still glaring as Angel came out of the bathroom shaking her head, now wearing her usual clothes and combat boots.

**_In a dark warehouse…_ **

The vampire's lair was a dank abandoned storefront with a neon sign outside reading ‘ _ Trade Co. _ ’. Inside, Gordon was tied spread-eagled to a metal bed frame as he painfully regained consciousness. He looked across the room and could see candles, some armchairs, and two young blonde women in bloodstained white shirts strung up in shackles, dangling from their wrists. They moved sluggishly as Dixon, the vampire, entered with a jar of blood. He approached the first woman and fed her the blood, which she gulped desperately.

“I know you're uncomfortable… but this is just  _ temporary _ . The hunger will pass, and then you'll feel much better.” Dixon moved onto the second woman and noticed Gordon watching him, “You're awake.”

“Who are they?”

“ _ Family _ .”

“You always keep your family in  _ shackles _ ?”

“We're still getting to know each other.  _ They have just been reborn _ .”

“ _ You mean you grabbed some poor girls off the street and made them monsters like you _ .”

“I do what I  _ have  _ to.  _ We're a dying breed _ , but then,  _ you know that _ , don't you, Gordon?” He glared hatefully as he walked over to the Hunter, “ _ Gordon. Walker _ . One of the greatest living vampire hunters.

“ _ In the flesh _ .”

“You're a  _ big  _ part of why my people are nearly  _ extinct _ , Gordon.”

Gordon scoffed, “Your  _ ‘people’  _ are going extinct because you're a bunch of  _ mindless, bloodthirsty animals _ .”

“ _ Right _ .” Dixon licked the remaining blood off his fingers before laughing, “We’re so much more bloodthirsty than  _ you _ . Hunters slaughtered my  _ entire  _ nest like they were having a party.  _ Murdered my daughter _ .” He grabbed a photo and moved to tower over Gordon, “I can't tell you how  _ satisfying  _ this is… _ catching a hunter responsible for so many deaths and making you lunch for my new daughters _ .”

Dixon showed Gordon a print of a sepia-toned photograph of a woman in pre-20th century garb, presumably his daughter.

“ _ ‘Daughters’ _ ?” Gordon scoffed, “Try  _ ‘fang whores’ _ .”

“ _ Watch your mouth _ .”

“Oh,  _ did I hurt your feelings _ ? I'm sorry. I forgot you're just a  _ misunderstood victim _ . Even though you murder and spread your filthy disease on pure base instinct.  _ You got less humanity than a sewer rat _ .”

“I'm sorry you have such a  _ low  _ opinion of my people.”

“Oh, _ you have no idea _ .”

At this point Dixon was trembling with anger as he turned towards the two chained new vampires, “Sorry,  _ change of plans _ . I'll be going  _ out  _ to get your lunch.” He looked back down to Gordon, “I've got a better idea for  _ you _ .”

Dixon took a knife and sliced open Gordons arm, then his own, and pressed the cuts together. 

Gordon struggled and stared in horror, “ _ No! No! NO _ !”

**_Back with the Winchesters…_ **

Angel grabbed her gun and sat at the table to begin cleaning it, “We’re going to need to take care of Gordon  _ first _ .”

Sam frowned, “That vampire's still out there.”

“Gordons the more pressing threat. We’re not gonna be able to do anything about the vamp if we’ve got Gordon on our ass every two seconds.”

“About that.” Dean interjected but looked directly at Sam, “When we find him,  _ or if he finds us _ … Well I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of  _ options _ .”

“Yeah, i know.” Sam agreed calmly, “We've got to kill him.”

“Really?” Dean and Angel shared a look before Dean shifted, “ _ Just like that _ ? I thought you would have been like, ‘ _ No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong _ .’”

“No,  _ I’m done _ .” Sam shrugged, “I mean, Gordon's not gonna stop until  _ we're  _ dead…  _ or till he is. _ ”

When Dean's phone rang he scowled at it before picking it up angrily, “ _ What _ ?!”

_ Bela sounded on the other end, “I don't like it when people hold grudges against me, and more to the point, I'd rather you didn't kill me, so I went ahead and found Gordon's exact location for you.” _

“You're a  _ hundred  _ miles away. How the hell did you-”

_ “Hello? Purveyor of powerful occult objects? I used a talking board to contact the other side.” _

“ _ And _ ?”

_ “Warehouse. Two stories, riverfront, neon sign outside.” _

Sarcasm still laced Deans voice, “ _ Thanks _ .”

_ “One more thing. The spirit had a message for you. ‘Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon.’ For whatever that's worth.” _

As she hung up, Dean pulled back and looked at the phone thoughtfully.

**SECTION THREE**

**_At the warehouse…_ **

The Winchesters crept down the steps into the room where Gordon had been held. The bodies of the girls he had been chained with were still hanging, now headless, and the vampire Dixon was kneeling in front of them, tears running down his face. Dean took a knife from the table and approached him slowly.

“Go ahead.  _ Do  _ it.” Dixon speaks when he hears them but doesn't move, “ _ Kill me _ .”

Angel raised a brow from the middle of her brothers, “The hell happened in here, buddy?”

“ _ Gordon Walker _ . I never should have brought a  _ hunter  _ here.  _ Never _ .” He stood and turned his tear streaked face towards the Hunters, all three of them shuffled closer together getting ready for an attack, “I just… I just wanted some kind of revenge.  _ Stupid _ … exposing him to my family.”

“Oh,  _ yeah _ .” Dean snarked with an eye roll, “ _ You're such a family man _ .” 

Dixon paused as he watched Sam slowly walk around him towards the women, his gun pointed directly at him. Angel shuffled closer to him, her gun also pointed at Dixon. Dean watched him closely, knife at the ready.

Dixon shook his head at the two of them, “You don't understand…”

“We don't  _ want  _ to understand, you son of-”

“I was  _ desperate _ !” Dixon began to circle the two of them so they kept his pace, moving together, “Either of you ever felt  _ desperate _ ?  _ I've lost everyone I ever loved _ . I'm staring down eternity  _ alone _ . ” Angel studied him tensely as he spoke, “ _ Can you think of a worse hell _ ?”

“Yeah.” Angel cocked an eyebrow, “ _ Hell _ .”

“I wasn't  _ thinking _ . I just… I didn't  _ care  _ anymore.  _ Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn _ ?” Understanding filled Angel as much as she didn't want it too, “It's like… _ it's like being dead already _ .” Dixon stepped closer to them and she cocked her gun as Dean raised the knife threateningly, “So just go ahead.” He looked down at Dean’s knife, “ _ Do it _ .”

“Guys…” Sam looked from inspecting the headless bodies to his siblings, “Head wasn't cut off, it was  _ ripped  _ off.  _ With someone's bare hands _ .” His eyes trailed to the defeated vampire, “Dixon, what did you  _ do  _ to Gordon?”

**_Inside Kubricks motor home…_ **

When Kubrick heard a dog barking outside he pulled back the curtains to take a look. When he turned around again, Gordon was there, staring at him.

“Gordon…” He eyed the man cautiously, “You okay?”

“Not even  _ close _ .”

“I thought maybe you were dead.” Gordon scoffed, “What is it?”

“Something…  _ happened _ .” At his eyebrow raise Gordon elaborated with a defeated look, “ _ They turned me _ .”

“ _ ‘They’ _ those fangs?” When Gordon looked away from him Kubrick paused but tensed, “I'm sorry… You know what this means.”

“It means you have to kill me.” Gordon grabbed him by the shoulders, “ _ But not yet _ . You have to let me do  _ one  _ last thing first.  _ You have to let me kill Sam Winchester _ .”

“Gordon…”

“It's the only… it is the _one_ good thing to come out of this nightmare. I'm _stronger_ , I'm _faster-_ _I can finish him_.”

“Gordon…  _ I'm sorry _ . You know I  _ can't  _ let you walk out of here.”

“ _ Listen to me _ . There is  _ nothing  _ more important.  _ Please _ .” Gordon paused as he let Kubrick go and walked to face the crucifix on the wall, “ _ I can do one last good thing for the world _ .”

“Yeah, I hear you…”

As Gordon faced the crucifix on the wall; behind him, out of sight, Kubrick carefully reached for his machete. Immediately Gordon heard Kubrick's heart rate increase.

“You know, Gordon, you're right.  _ One last good thing _ .”

Kubrick approached from behind with the blade, and at the last moment Gordon turned around and drove his hand into Kubrick's guts. He pulled his gory hand out and stared at it as Kubrick slumped forward onto his shoulder.

Gordons voice came out in a whisper, “ _ I'm sorry _ .”

**_Back at the motel room…_ **

Dean entered the room in frustration and removed his jacket. Angel and Sam were both seated at the table as they poured over the city maps.

“Us too.” Angel frowned, “Its a big freakin city.”

“ _ It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle _ .” Dean commented as he washed his face in the sink, “We're running out of daylight.”

“Which means we won't have the sun slowing him down.” Angel sighed, “He'll be unstoppable.”

“Hey, uh…” Sam motioned between them, “Give me your phones.”

Angel handed hers over first, “Why?”

Dean next, “What for?”

“Well…” Sam pulled out the SIM cards from his, Angels and Deans phones, “If Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down.” 

“Right.” Angel nodded as she watched him stomp on the phones before rising and crossing the room to one of the weapons bags, “Alright, I've got a strategy for how to handle this but you two arent going to like it. Both of you  _ are  _ however…” She pulled out the Colt and its bullets before turning to her brothers, “ _ Going to listen to me _ .”

Sam frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“ _ You two  _ are going to get out of town while  _ I… _ ” She loaded the Colt before shooting them a dismissive look, “ _ Go after Gordon _ .”

Panic filled Sam's voice, “ _ What _ ?”

Frustration started filling Dean as well, “Not  _ alone _ , you're not.”

“I don't need permission from  _ either  _ of you, okay?” Angel looked between them, “Sam, he's after  _ you _ , not  _ me _ , and he's  _ turbocharged _ . You and Dean can leave town,  _ stay out of harm's way _ , while I take care of him with the Colt.”

“You’re not going by  _ yourself  _ Angel!” Sam scoffed, “ _ You're gonna get yourself killed _ !”

“That's just a part of the job, Sam. You both know that.”

“So  _ what _ ?  _ You got nothing to lose now, _ Angel?  _ Hm _ ?” Dean angered even more, “ _ Let me guess _ . Because, uh, it's because you're already  _ dead _ , is that it?”

“ _ Pretty much _ , Dean.”

“You know what, Ang?” He stepped in front of her with a glare, “I'm sick and tired of this whole  _ kamikaze  _ trip you've been on lately!  _ We both are _ !”

“It's not a ‘ _ kamikaze trip _ ’, Dean. It's  _ reality _ , alright?” Angel put the Colt down and stood so she was looking at them face to face, “How the hell do you two  _ want  _ me to be dealing with this,  _ since you've got all the answers _ ? Huh?  _ I’m waiting _ .” She glared between the two of them, “What, you guys want me to sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? Is that what  _ you  _ guys would be doing right now because im sorry  _ but that's not my style _ !”

“Drop the sarcasm, Ang.” Sam crossed his arms, “Quit turning  _ everything  _ into a punchline. And you know something else?  _ Stop trying to act like you're not afraid _ .”

“I'm not! I’m  _ fine _ , Sam!”

“You're  _ lying _ , and you may as well drop it 'cause we  _ both  _ can see right through you.”

She scoffed, “Oh,  _ yeah _ ?”

“You're  _ scared _ , Angel.” Dean continued, catching her arm when she went to walk away from them, “You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell,  _ and you're freaked _ .”

She ripped her arm out his grasp, “How the hell would  _ you  _ know?”

“Because we know  _ you _ !” Sam yelled frustratedly from beside him, “You've taken care of us all our lives, Angel! You were like our protector growing up.  _ We know you better than anyone else in the entire world _ .”

“Angel, this is  _ exactly  _ how you act when you're terrified. You can't hide things like that from us. We know you way too well.”

“Look, nobody can blame you for being scared, Ang. It's just…”

When he paused Angel looked up at both of them. Dean was staring at his shoes, tense and Sam was shaking his head as tears filled his eyes.

Angel frowned, her voice soft, “What, Sammy?”

“I wish you would drop the show and be our sister again, 'cause…” He struggled to find the words as even more tears filled his eyes, breaking Angel's heart, “ _ Just 'cause _ .”

Angel studied the two of them closely and realized how her attitude lately has really been affecting them. They were losing their big sister in a few months with the knowledge that she was going to Hell. She hasn't been making it any easier for them to cope with her loss with how she's been acting. When Dean looked up and met her eye she nodded once before looking away from both of them. She was afraid if she spoke her words would turn to tears and she didn't want that. Not right now.

“Alright…” Dean cleared his throat, “We'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here.”

**_Later on…_ **

As Sam and Dean barricaded the doors and windows, Angel lit a bundle of sage to coat the room with smoke. When the three of them were done they spread around to play the waiting game in their barricaded motel room. Sam was peeking out the window nervously, Dean was sitting in one of the chairs as he boredly cut his arm hair with his machete, and Angel paced the back of the room boredly. Out of the blue, Deans phone rang alerting them all. Sam and Angel both jumped in surprise as Dean looked at them curiously before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“You've had that phone  _ two hours _ , Dean.” Sam said as they both walked over to him, “Who'd you give the number to?”

“Nobody.” Dean frowned and answered the phone call as Sam and Angel sat, “Hello?”

_ “Dean.” _

Dean glared once he heard Gordons voice, “How'd you get this number?”

_ “Your scent's all over the cellphone store. Of course, I can't smell you now. Where are you?” _

“Well, I guess you'll just have to  _ find  _ us, won't you.”

_ “I'd rather you come to me.” _

“What's the matter, Gordo? You're not  _ afraid  _ of us, are you? We're just sitting here.  _ Bring it on _ !”

_ Gordon chuckled, “I don't think so.” A moment later the sound of a woman whimpering and crying could be heard, “Please. Please!” Gordon took the phone back as he shushed her, “Factory on riverside off the turnpike. Be here in 20 minutes or the girl dies.” _

“ _ Gordon _ .” Dean tensed, “Let the girl go.”

_ “Bye, Dean.” _

“Gordon!  _ Don't do this _ . You don't kill  _ innocent  _ people.  _ You're still a Hunter _ .”

_ “No. I'm a monster.” _

**SECTION FOUR**

**_At the factory…_ **

As the three of them entered the factory Angel was in the front with the Colt drawn as her brothers flanked her. They got a few feet inside when they spotted the hostage tied to a metal pipe whimpering for them.

“Hey, we got you.” Sam comforted as Angel and Dean untied her, “Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here.” Sam helped her up, “Get up.” He put a hand above her so she didn't hit herself on the low roof, “Watch your head. Watch your head.”

The woman was sobbing and could barely walk, so Dean slung her arm over his shoulders and picked her up.

“Sam.” Angel turned when she followed Dean, “Stay close to us, alright?”

Sam nodded and followed the three of them closely, but not closely enough. A mechanized door suddenly slid down in front of Sam, cutting him off from the others.

Angel whirled around, “Sam!”

“Angel!” Sam hit the door, “Dean!”

Dean put the hostage down and the three of them pounded and kicked at the door to no avail.

Dean looked at the door frantically for a way to open it, “Damn it, Sam!”

Sam pounded the door one last time in frustration, then turned and walked away from it, eyes darting around.

“Sammy!” Angel yelled, “Be careful!”

On Sam's side, the lights went out suddenly and he froze. He brought his machete up, and started creeping around with his other arm held out blindly.

“ _ Gordon _ !” He yelled, “ _ You got me where you want me _ . You might as well come out and  _ fight _ !”

Gordon appeared behind him, “I'm right here, Sam.” Sam swung his machete but it swished through the air and didn't make contact as Gordon chuckled, “What's the matter, Sammy?”

“So, this is  _ really  _ the way you want to do it, huh?”

“ _ Damn right I do _ .” Gordon watched with his vampiric infrared vision as Sam felt his way around the pitch black room, “You have  _ no idea _ what I faced to get here. I lost  _ everything _ .  _ My life _ . But it's  _ worth  _ it, ‘ _ cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted _ . You're not  _ human _ , Sam.”

Sam scoffed, “Look who's talking.”

“You're right.” Gordon continued to stalk Sam as he whirled about in the dark, “ _ I'm a bloodthirsty killer _ .”

“Don't talk about it like you don't have a  _ choice _ .”

“I  _ don't _ .”

“ _ Yes, _ you do, Gordon. You didn't kill that girl.”

“No, I didn't. I did something much,  _ much  _ worse.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Dean was hacking away at the locked chains that were stopping them from opening the sliding door. 

Angel shook her head, “We gotta find another way…” She turned slightly just in time to see the hostage vamp out and go for Dean who had his back turned, “ _ Dean _ !”

Angel pushed him out of the way so the girl attacked her. The vampire girl grabbed Angel and catapulted her across the room into metal shelves, knocking her unconscious and sending the Colt tumbling away from her. Dean dodged the vamps' next attack before retrieving the Colt and firing a single bullet into her forehead. She convulsed, energy crackling, and slumped to the floor dead. 

Dean ran over to his sister and cringed at the blood dripping down her forehead, “Ang?” He shook her a little but she was out cold, “ _ Ang _ !”

Back with Sam, the youngest Winchester was still feeling around blindly as Gordon taunted him.

“I got to hand it to you, Sam.  _ You got a lot of people fooled _ , but see,  _ I  _ know the truth.  _ I  _ know what it's like.  _ We're the same now _ , you and me. I know how it is walking around with something  _ evil  _ inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the  _ right thing _ and kill yourself.  _ I'm  _ gonna… a _ s soon as I'm done with you _ . Two  _ last  _ good deeds.  _ Killing you, and killing myself _ .”

While Gordon was talking, Sam had been backing himself into a corner, facing him. Gordon attacked, sending them both flying through the wall that had been separating them from Angel and Dean. The impact briefly knocked the machete out of Sam's hand but he picked it up again, as Gordon picked Sam up and flung him across the room. 

Dean came up from behind and pointed the Colt at Gordon’s head, but Gordon was too fast for him. He grabbed Dean's gun-arm, flung him across the room, then pinned him against the wall and sank his teeth into Dean's neck. 

Sam picked himself up in time to see this, “ _ No _ !”

He charged Gordon and clocked him across the back of the neck. Gordon turned away from Dean and knocked Sam down, then slammed him across a worktable. Sam managed to grab a piece of cloth and an end of razor wire in each hand. As Gordon pinned him down again Sam wrapped the razor wire around Gordons neck and pulled. Gordon began to choke out a death-rattle, and Sam glared as he grit his teeth and pulled harder. Blood dripped from his hands where the razor wire was cutting in, and yet he pulled harder, until he cut all the way through Gordons neck and sent his head tumbling. He panted from the effort, stared down at Gordons head on the ground, and examined his own bloody hands.

Angel, who had staggered to her feet during the fight, walked over and helped up a groaning and coughing Dean as he clutched his neck in pain. The both of them look down in surprise at the headless Gordon, then back up at Sam, who shrugged. The three of them then stumble off together, neither of them moving very well.

“ _ So… _ ” Angel grimaced at the pounding in her head, “You just charged a  _ super-vamped-out Gordon _ with no weapon.  _ Tad reckless _ , don't you think?”

**SECTION FIVE**

**_At Bobby’s junkyard…_ **

The stereo played  _ Bad Company’s Crazy Circles _ while Angel and Dean were under the hood of the Trans Am poking around. After her case with the boys she took her car to meet up and help out Asa with a case only to find that there was a loud rattle present whenever she drove. The two of them were leaned over as they studied and tweaked the engine as well as hypothesised the issue. Beside the car, Sam opened a cooler and pulled out three beers before shutting the lid and sitting on it. 

He opened two bottles and passed them on to Dean, “Here you go.”

Dean took them and shuffled one over to Angel, “Thanks.”

“Figure out what's making that rattle?”

“Think so.” Angel mused then leaned up, “Would you pass the box wrench over, please?”

“Yeah.” He leaned down and grabbed it before handing it over, “There you go.”

“Thanks.” She took it from him before straightening again and looking from Sam to Dean thoughtfully, earning a curious look from the latter, “Hey, Sam?”

Sam frowned, “Wrong one?”

“No no, it's right.” She motioned her head and then moved to the other side of the car so Dean could shuffle over, “Come here for a second.”

Sam got up and leaned over the hood with them before shooting a curious look to Angel, “Yeah?”

“ _ So… _ ” She gestured to what she was working on, “The rattle it’s making could be a couple of things but I’m thinking it's an out-of-tune carb.”

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, “Okay?”

“Alright, see this thing?” Dean motioned below as understanding filled him at what she was doing, “It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head.”

“We need a socket wrench.” Angel walked around and retrieved it before taking position on the other side of him and giving him a careful look, “You with us so far?”

“Yeah, uh…” He pointed around, “Valve cover covers the heads.”

“Good.” She smiled before leaning back down under the hood, “Now  _ this  _ is your intake manifold.” Her hand moved to rest above it, “What's on top of it?”

“It’s uh…” Sam paused with a smile as he tried to remember, “Uh, a  _ carburetor _ .”

“Carburetor.” Dean smiled as well, a little proud, “ _ Very _ good.”

“What's with the auto shop?” Sam gaped at his sister when she held out the socket wrench, “What, you don't mean you want-”

“ _ Yeah _ , I do.” She nodded looking from Dean's sad eyes back to Sam's fairly shocked ones, “You’re gonna fix it.”

“Ang…” He smiled as he held his hands up, “You never even let me  _ drive  _ this thing.”

“Yeah, well, it’s  _ time  _ Sammy. You should know how to fix it,  _ how it works _ .” Angel looked down at her car sadly, “Dad taught me and Dean all about cars whenever the Impala needed to be fixed up and then he helped me with the Trans Am. When I'm gone…” The three of them shared an emotional moment as she trailed off, “Well, you're just gonna need to know these things for the future.” 

Sam's smile fell as he stared at her with sadness. His eyes briefly met Deans who also shared his despair. With a sad nod and sigh he took the wrench from her.

_ “Besides.”  _ She offered them both a smile, “It's mine and Deans job to show our little brother the ropes, right?”

Sam nodded again, averting his gaze from her as he swallowed the emotion that rocked through him. He leaned in and started unscrewing as Dean caught his older sister's eyes. Sadness radiated between them but Dean nodded in understanding at what she was doing

Dean walked past them and turned the cooler slightly so he could sit and watch them, “Put your shoulder into it.”


	7. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is nearing as the Winchesters investigate a series of murders where the victims were pulled up through the chimney. Sam realizes they are dealing with a sort of Anti-Santa, a demon with roots in pagan lore. Angel wants to celebrate Christmas the old fashioned way as this is her last, and while Dean reluctantly agrees Sam refuses, not wanting to accept that Angel won't be around next year. Sam flashes back to a certain Christmas when he waited for his father to come home to give him a special gift.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

 **WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

 **Content Warning:** There will be smut present this chapter. Ill warn ahead of time so you can skip if you don't want to read it.

**_Prologue: Seattle, Washington; One Year Ago_ **

Inside a house on Christmas night the living room was decorated to the nines as the ‘ _The 12 Days of Christmas_ ’ played softly on the stereo. When the doorbell rang a little boy ran over excitedly to open it.

He grinned, “Merry Christmas, Grandpa!”

He happily hugged his grandson tightly before coming inside, “Oh _ho ho_ , Merry Christmas to you too, Stevie.”

Stevie grinned up at him, “Did you bring me any presents?”

“Now, _why_ would I want to do that?”

“’Cause it’s Christmas!”

“Oh! I thought _Santa Claus_ brought the presents at Christmas. You _have_ been a good boy this year, haven’t you?”

“I have.” He nodded emphatically, “ _I swear_.”

“Well, then, who knows?” The older man winked, “Maybe he’ll come.”

Later on that night Stevie’s Grandpa, dressed up as Santa, stood next to the Christmas tree. He put on a fake beard, Santa’s hat and jingled some bells. Stevie walked part of the way down the stairs and watched how he took presents out of a big red bag and placed them under the tree.

An excited whisper left the boy, “Santa!” He continued watching Santa take presents from the bag when suddenly thumping sounds came from the roof, “Reindeer!”

The grandpa looked up at the noise in confusion, but brushed it off and returned his attention to his bag. He was distracted yet again by more sounds, this time as if someone was walking on the roof. When he looked up again the sounds once again stopped but ash fell from the chimney into the fireplace. He leaned over to investigate while Stevie watched from the staircase. Suddenly hands grabbed the grandpa and pulled him up the chimney as he screamed.

Stevie's eyes widened in horror, “Santa?”

When one of the boots from the Santa costume fell from the chimney, covered in blood, Stevie bolted from the room.

**_Ypsilanti, Michigan: Present Day…_ **

A young girl was looking outside through the glass door as her mother was being interviewed by Sam and Dean, clad in their FBI getups.

“Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream…” She swallowed tightly as tears came to her eyes once more, “ _And now I’m talking to the FBI_.”

Sam nodded, “And you didn't see any of it?”

“No, he was… he was just _gone_.”

“The doors were locked?” Dean asked, “There was no forced entry?” She shook her head, “Does anybody else have a key?”

“My parents, but…” She frowned sadly, “They live in Florida.”

Just then, Angel walked out of the house. She offered the woman a kind smile as they descended the porch steps.

“Thank you for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we got just about everything we needed.” She motioned to her brothers, “We’re all set.”

Dean nodded from her to the grieving widow, “We’ll be in touch.”

She nodded and watched them leave for a second before speaking, “Agents…” The three of them turned at her voice, “The police said my husband might have been kidnapped.”

Dean's eyes softened, “Could be.”

“Then why haven’t the kidnappers _called_ ? O-or- or demanded a ransom? It’s _three days_ till Christmas. _What am I supposed to tell our daughter_?”

Sam sadly met her eyes, not able to offer anything more, “We’re very sorry.”

Her face dropped even more at that and she turned to go inside as they walked away.

Dean looked over, “Find anything?”

“Well, aside from the normal festivities like stockings and mistletoe…” Angel passed him something that she took out of her pocket, “ _This_.”

“ _A tooth_?” Dean gaped as he and Sam examined it, “Where was this?” 

“ _In the chimney._ ”

“ _Chimney_? No way a man fits up a chimney. It’s too narrow.”

“Well, not in one piece anyway.” Angel looked between her brothers grimly, “So, if we’re right and he _did_ go up the chimney-”

Sam finished, “We need to find out what dragged him up there.”

**_In a motel room…_ **

Pictures of various demons were pinned up on the wall as Sam searched the Internet for information. The door opened and Dean walked inside, carrying a brown paper bag of groceries.

“So, was I right? _Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep_?”

“ _Yep_ .” Sam answered sarcastically without his eyes straying from the computer, “It's, uh, it’s actually _Dick Van Dyke_.”

“ _Who_?”

“ _Mary Poppins_?”

Dean frowned, “Who’s that?”

This time Sam scoffed as he gave his older brother a look, “Oh, come on-”

“So, it turns out that Daddy Walsh is the _second_ guy in town grabbed out of his house this month.” Angel interjected as she walked in next and interrupted, “Problem is, there's no concrete clue that says the first guy got dragged up the chimney like Walsh. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof.” She shrugged and so did each of her brothers, “Sammy, you find any theories?”

“Actually, I have an idea.”

Dean looked over at that, “Yeah?”

“Uh, it's gonna sound crazy.”

“If you haven't noticed, the three of us are kind of in the crazy business.” Angel sighed as she plopped next to him, “What's the theory?”

“Um…” He smiled sheepishly, “ _Evil Santa_.” 

Angel's eyes widened at his answer and she pursed her lips to hide an amused smile.

Dean also paused before he nodded, “Yeah, that’s crazy.”

“Yeah…” Sam also agreed as he continued, “I mean, I’m just saying that there’s some version of the anti-Claus in every culture.” He showed the two of them some photos of evil Santa he had printed out, “You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter.” Angel and Dean each took one of the pictures from him, “Whatever you want to call it, there’s all sorts of lore.”

“Right…” Angel's green eyes locked onto Sams, “What exactly _does_ the lore say?”

“It says… back in the day, Santa’s brother went _rogue_ and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, _he punishes the wicked_.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “By hauling their ass up chimneys?”

“For starters, yeah.”

“Okay…” Angel cleared her throat before looking at him, “Sammy you gotta bring something better to the table than _Santa’s shady brother_.”

“Well, ah- I’m just saying, that’s what the lore says.”

“Santa doesn’t have a _brother_ .” Dean deadpanned, “ _There is no Santa_.”

“Yeah, I know. _You’re_ the one who told me that in the first place, remember?” Angel sighed at that as Dean looked down a little guiltily and Sam turned back to his computer, “Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong. I…” He sighed deeply as he shut his laptop, “ _Gotta be wrong_.”

“ _Maybe_ .” Dean shrugged, “Maybe _not_.”

Angel looked over, “You think _Evil Santa_ is _plausible_?”

“I did a little extra digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched.”

**_Santa’s village…_ **

Christmas music played in the winter wonderland as children ran around and played. People all around wearing Christmas costumes as they walked around the village. 

Angel walked between her brothers as she looked around shaking her head, “This place has _definitely_ seen better days.”

“It _does_ kind of lend credence to the theory, don’t it?”

“Yeah, but _anti-Claus_?” Sam scoffed, “Couldn’t be.”

Dean smirked, “ _It’s a Christmas miracle_.” 

“Hey, you know what I've been thinking?” Angel grinned as she put an arm around each of their shoulders, “We should have one this year.”

Dean's brows furrowed as he looked down at her, “Have one what?”

“ _A Christmas_.”

Sam scoffed before chuckling, “No, thanks.”

Dean even tensed at the notion, “I don't think-”

“Come on, boys, it'll be fun.” Angel pressed, “We can get a tree, decorations, maybe pick up some Boston market… _Oh_!” She smirked at Dean, knowing exactly what would get him to agree, “I could make those Christmas brownies you two liked so much when we were kids.”

A light lit up in Dean's eyes at that, “Those brownies were delicious.”

Angel grinned, “It'll be just like when we were little.”

“Ang…” Sam shook his head, dismissing the idea, “Those weren’t exactly _Hallmark_ memories for me, you know.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean frowned, “We had some great Christmases.”

“ _Whose childhood are you talking about_?”

Angel frowned at him sadly, “Sammy…”

“ _No_ .” He snapped, stopping to look at her and guilt riddled her at the pain and sadness in his own eyes, “Just… _no_.”

“Okay, alright…” Angel sighed deeply before crossing her arms and walking away, “Forget i asked.”

Dean looked from her retreating figure to Sam before following, “ _Grinch_.”

As they both walked away, Sam stayed where he stood. Suddenly he noticed a reindeer’s statue staring at him and became even more saddened. 

**_Flashback: Christmas Eve 1991; Broken Bow, Nebraska…_ **

On a motel room TV the movie ‘ _A Year Without Santa Claus_ ’ played. Reindeers pulled Santa’s sleigh across the sky as an eight and a half year old Sam sat on the couch wrapping something in newspaper. A newly turned fourteen year old Angel smiled at him from the kitchenette as she cleaned up.

A nearly thirteen year old Dean turned from the window he was staring through and looked at him as well, “What is that?”

“A present for Dad.”

“Yeah, right.” He scoffed, “Where’d you get the money? _Steal it_?”

Angel rolled her eyes, “ _Dean_.”

Sam looked up briefly to glare at him as well, “ _Uncle Bobby gave it to me to give to him_.” He resumed his wrapping, “Said it was real special.”

“What is it?”

Sarcasm laced Sam's voice, “ _A pony_.”

Dean scoffed at that as he came over to sit on the couch next to him, “Very funny.”

Sam continued his wrapping before looking over to Angel with a frown, “Dad’s gonna be here, right?”

“Course he’ll be here. It’s Christmas.” Angel answered immediately but when looked up all she saw was Sam's pouty face, “ _He’ll be here_ , Sammy. Promise.”

The blonde didn't really believe her own words, knowing their father was on a hunting trip.

“Where is he anyway?”

Dean answered as he picked up a magazine from the table, “On business.”

“What kind of business?”

“You _know_ that.” Angel could feel Dean tense at Sam's questions as she watched them closely, “He sells stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“ _Stuff_.”

He deflated, “Nobody ever tells me anything.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “ _Then quit asking_.”

Dean then got up and walked to his bed. He shoved garbage and food-wrappers off of it before lying down and opening the magazine. His eyes raised momentarily to receive a glare from his older sister as she shook her head. _She must've told him ten times to clean up that mess_. He rolled his eyes in return. With an eyeroll of her own she wiped her hands dry before walking over to the couch.

Sam looked up at her, “Is Dad a spy?”

“He's _the_ spy.” She winked, “He’s _James Bond_.” She ruffled his hair making him move away from her but laugh none-the-less, “The original ‘007.”

“So…” He pressed, not believing her but wanting answers, “Why do we move around so much?”

“I just told you.” Angel tensed but tried not to let it show as she flipped through the channels, “Dads a spy.”

“Angel, I know that's not true.” He looked at her seriously, “I’m old enough. You can tell me the truth.”

“You _don’t_ wanna know the truth.” Dean earned his attention from the bed, pleading with his own eyes for his little brother to drop it, “ _Believe_ me.”

A small silence stretched for a few seconds making Angel relax slightly as she thought Sam had let it go. Until his eyes flashed sadly between his two older siblings.

“Is that why we never talk about…” His voice was sad, careful almost, “Mom?”

Dean tossed his magazine away angrily before standing up, “Shut up!” His outburst made Angel jump in surprise and turn to look at him like he’d lost his mind, “Don’t you _ever_ talk about Mom.” Sam's entire body tensed at the anger received from his question and his mouth snapped shut, “ _Ever_!”

“Dean!” Angel turned again as he rushed for the door, “Where are you going?”

“ _Out_.”

He slammed the door behind him leaving a heavy silence in the room at his departure. Angel looked over to Sam and noticed him frowning at the door, his eyes were glossy and his lips trembled, but he was struggling to keep himself composed.

“Hey.” Angel patted the empty spot next to her, “C’mere.” When he complied she wrapped her arm around him as he laid his head on her, “Chin up, no tears alright? Deans just being moody.” 

He nodded silently so she pulled back slightly to look at his face. Her hand swifty came up and wiped away the fallen tears that fell down his cheeks. Sighing, she steeled herself for the conversation she was about to embark on. Like Dean she hated talking about it, hated the painful ache it left, but she knew Sam needed too.

“Do you wanna talk about mom?” Her eyes searched his carefully, softening, “We can if you need to.”

“I just…” His eyes drifted back down to his hands, “What was she like?”

**_Present day…_ **

Sam was still lost in his memories as he came to a stop beside Dean. The latter was looking around in irritation as he shook his head.

“You’d think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, _Santa could scrounge up a little snow_.”

Sam looked over at him with a frown as he awakened from his daydreaming, “What?”

“Okay…” Angel las she walked back over to the two of them from looking at a tree, “What are the tells we’re supposed to be looking for, again?”

“Um…” Sam looked around before shrugging, “ _Lore_ says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets.”

“ _Great_ .” Dean rolled his eyes, “So we’re looking for a _pimp_ Santa. Why the sweets?”

“Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?”

“ _Gross_.” Angel shuddered making her brothers chuckle, “That's just so entirely disgusting and creepy.” 

Dean looked around, “How does this thing know who’s been naughty and who’s been nice?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know.”

A man wearing a Santa Claus costume sat outside a small barn as a woman and boy walked up to him.

“So, Ronny, come sit on Santa’s knee.” He grinned as the boy sat, “Ah, there you go. You been a good boy this year?”

“Yeah!”

“ _Good_ . Santa’s got a _special_ gift for _you_.”

As he cackled creepily the Winchesters all watched him in speculation and disgust. Ronny's mother quickly took his arm and led him away from Santa.

“Come on, honey, let’s go.”

“Well…” Angel cocked an eyebrow, “Maybe thats our _Creepy-McDouche-Santa_.”

“Welcome to Santa's court!” A woman in an elf costume earned their attention as she stopped in front of them, “Can I escort your child to Santa?”

Angel and Sam both smirked at her outfit, “Uh…”

“No.” Dean chuckled, “ _No_. Uh, but actually our brother here…” He smacked Sam on the shoulder, “Well, that's been a lifelong dream of his.”

“Uh, sorry.” She looked at Sam like he was a freak, “No kids over… _12_.”

“No, he’s just kidding.” Sam waved it off with an eye roll, “We only came here to watch.”

The woman then looked at Angel and Dean with wide disgusted eyes. Angel had her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a chuckle. Dean was also trying to stifle his chuckle but managed to frown humorously and shake his head.

The woman scowled in disgust as she backed off, “ _Eww_.”

“I- I didn’t mean that we came here to w- Y-” Sam sputtered as she hurried away before looking at his brother in annoyance, “Thanks a lot, Dean.” The eldest brother laughed, “ _Thanks for that_.”

“Hey, hey.” Angel earned their attention, “Check it out.” They turned and watched Santa leave his chair, walking with a bad limp as he passed them, “You two seeing this? Think it's our guy?”

“A lot of people walk with limps…” Sam frowned, “Right?”

“You didn’t smell that?” Dean shook his head, “That was _candy_ , man.”

“That was _Ripple_. I think.” Sam frowned again as he looked back at Santa, “Had to be.”

“ _Maybe_. We’re willing to take that chance?”

**_Later that night…_ **

Inside the Impala, Sam, Dean and Angel were all spying on a small trailer. It was decorated with Christmas lights, and giant candy canes. Wooden snowman structures also stood outside around the trailer.

Dean yawned, “What time is it?”

“Same as the last time you asked. _Here…_ ” Sam handed him a thermos from the passenger seat, “ _Caffeinate_.”

Dean took the thermos from him but when he tried to pour coffee into the cup, the thermos was empty.

He grumbled, “ _Wonderful_.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Angel leaned forward and studied her little brother, “Quick question.”

“Yeah?”

“When did you turn into the _Winchester Grinch_?”

Sam rolled his eyes before looking away from her, “Angel…”

“No, come on, _really_ .” She pressed, “I mean, I can admit we definitely didn't have a lot of the uh, _Holly Jolly_ type Christmases. They were a little bumpy.”

Sam smirked but shook his head at her, “ _‘Bumpy’_?”

“Come on, Sam. Lighten up.” Dean sighed as he looked over to him as well, “That was then. We’ll do it right this year.”

“Look, guys…” Sam shook his head slightly in dismissal, “If you two wanna have Christmas, knock yourselves out. Just don’t involve me.”

“Oh, yeah, _that_ sounds like a grand ole time.” Angel rolled her eyes, “The two of us making cranberry molds while you sit and sulk.”

With heavy silence settling between them, the three siblings turned their attention back to the trailer. Creepy Santa, still in his red cap, but now in a dirty tank top, peaked outside before closing his curtains.

Dean frowned, “What’s up with Saint Nicotine?”

A woman's scream and groan sounded from the trailer, “Oh, my God!”

The three Winchesters all jump out of the car and run to the trailer with their guns drawn. Angel led the way, followed by Sam and Dean.

“Huh.”

Angel frowned back at Sam, “What?”

“ _Nothing_ .” He shrugged, “It’s just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. and Miss. _Gung Ho Christmas_ might have to blow away Santa.”

“ _Santa's brother_.” The blonde corrected as she pulled her AE from its holster and cocked it, “Get ready.”

Angel opened the door and they barged into the dirty cluttered trailer. Santa was sitting on the couch, holding a giant bong and a bottle of whiskey. When he heard them come in he grumbled in irritation, stood up and turned to the. The three of them gaped in shock as they quickly hid their guns.

His voice was slurred, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Uh…” Angel looked from him to the tv, which was playing an old christmas porn tape, and her eyes widened in realization, “ _Oh_. Uh, um…”

Dean, also wide eyes, looked to Sam who shrugged just as taken aback, “Ah, w-”

“S-silent night…” Dean earned odd looks from Angel and Sam as he started to sing, _badly_ and off key, “Holy…”

He looked between the two of them pointedly so they would follow his lead. Strained smiles filled all of their faces as they turned to the drunk Santa and sang, _badly and off key_ , together.

“...night.” Santa chuckled and sat down to enjoy the show, “All is well…”

Santa also sang along, his words still slurring, “…all is dry.”

“Bright…” Sam chuckled tightly, “Of course…” The three of them continued to sing together, “Round and round…” They struggle to continue on as none of them could remember the lyrics, “The table…”

Sam quickly put a hand on each of his siblings shoulders to pull them back outside and make an escape.

**SECTION TWO**

**_The Caldwell home…_ **

After another attack happened, the Winchesters found themselves at another Christmas decorated home as they talked to another grieving wife. 

“So, that’s how your son described the attack?” Dean asked as they followed her through the house into the living room, “‘ _Santa took daddy up the chimney_ ’?”

The woman nodded, “That’s what he says, yes.”

“Where were you when the attack happened?” Angel studied her, “Did you see or hear anything?”

“No. I- I was asleep and all of a sudden…” She sniffled, “I was being dragged out of bed, screaming.”

“Did you get a glimpse of the attacker?”

She shook her head, “It was dark, and he hit me.” She motioned to her black eye, “He knocked me out.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Caldwell.” Angel put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I know this is hard. Just a few more questions, okay?”

“Yeah, um…” She nodded meekly again as Sam shuffled forward, “Mrs. Caldwell, where, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?”

Angel frowned at that question as did Dean. They both looked around at the wreath in question before turned their frowns to him in puzzlement. Mrs. Caldwell also looked puzzled as she shared a look with Angel before turning it to Sam.

“Excuse me?”

“Um…” Dean and Angel both watch him, waiting for an answer as well as he shrugged and offered an embarrassed smile, “Just _curious_ , you know.”

As they walked out of the house after getting her answer Angel shook her head.

“Y’know, here's a little tip, Sammy.” Her eyes pierced his, “Maybe _refrain_ from asking the grieving widow about where she got her decor. Seems a _tad_ inappropriate.”

“Sure you didn’t want to ask her about her shoes too?” Dean added, “I saw some nice handbags in the foyer.”

“Guys.” Sam rolled his eyes at them, “We’ve seen that wreath before.”

“ _Where_?”

“The Walshes’. _Yesterday_.”

“Huh.” Angel smirked, “Well aren't you perceptive.”

“I knew that.” Sam scoffed at Dean as he walked to the driver's side door with his head high, “I was just testing you.”

**_Back in the motel room…_ **

“Yeah, alright. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby.” Sam hung up the phone before turning his attention back to his laptop as he spoke, “Well… we’re not dealing with the _anti-Claus_.”

“ _Gasp_ . You mean we _don't_ get to slay Santas sadistic brother? _Shocker_.” Angel smirked from across the table, “What’d Bobby say?”

“Uh, that we're _morons_.”

She snickered, “Can't disagree with _that_.”

“He _also_ said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths.”

“ _Wow_! Amazing.” Dean's eyes widened, “What the hell is meadowsweet?”

“It’s pretty rare and it’s probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore.” Sam explained, “They used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a… _Chum_ for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they’d stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human.”

Dean frowned, “Why would somebody be using _that_ for _Christmas wreaths_?”

“It may _sound_ crazy but it's actually very plausible, Dean.” Angel leaned back to retrieve her cup of coffee on the counter behind her, “The traditions around Christmas come from _Pagan_ traditions. Christianity adopted the practices later on.”

“ _Christmas is Jesus’s birthday_.”

“ _No_ , Jesus’s birthday was probably in the fall.” Sam countered, “It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and _renamed_ ‘Christmas’.”

“The Yule log, the tree, and even Santa’s fluffy red suit…” Angel added as she sipped from the cup, “ _All_ cute and festive but _all_ remnants of pagan worship.”

“How do you two even _know_ that?”

“ _We like to read_ .” She cocked an eyebrow, “Also, _in our line of work_ , studying up on different Gods and Goddesses alike couldn't hurt.”

“What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny’s Jewish?” Angel and Sam shared a silent smirk at his reaction but said nothing, “So, what? You guys think we’re dealing with a pagan God?”

“Probably Hold Nickar.” Sam answered, “God of the winter solstice.”

“And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…”

“Yeah…” Angel shook her head, “They're pretty much putting a neon sign on their front door that says _‘Come kill us’_.”

“ _Great_.”

“Huh…” Sam leaned into his laptop as he read an article, “When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return.”

Dean smirked, “ _Lap dances_ , hopefully.”

“ _Mild weather_.”

Dean looked out the window curiously, “Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan.”

“For instance.”

“ _Jeeze_ .” Angel shook her head, “You'd think for all this they'd be getting something a little more _extravagant_ than _‘mild weather’_. How do we kill it?”

“Bobby’s working on that right now. In the meantime, _we_ need to figure out where they’re selling those wreaths.”

“You think they’re selling them on purpose?” Deans asked, “Feeding the victims to this thing?”

“Well…” Angel exhaled deeply, “It _is_ the perfect cover.”

**_Inside a Christmas shop…_ **

The three Winchesters entered the small homey store together as ‘ _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_ ’ played. The boys went over to the shopkeeper as Angel idled around the back looking over the decorations. Sadness clouded her vision. She's always loved Christmas time, always thought it was beautiful. Sam was right, with their past she probably should be just as averted to it but she wasn't. The holidays held some of the most painful memories for her, but also some of the most cherished. 

The shopkeeper smiled at Sam and Dean, “Help you, boys?”

“Uh, hope so.” Dean smiled back, “We were playing Jenga over at the Walshes’ the other night, and, uh… well, he hasn’t shut up since about this Christmas wreath…” He patted Sam's chest with a chuckle, “I don’t know, you tell him.”

Sam gave him a glare, “ _Sure_ .” He steeled himself as he turned back to the shopkeeper, “It was _yummy_.”

Angel stifled a laugh from the back of the store.

The shopkeeper frowned, “I sell a lot of wreaths, guys.”

“ _Right, right_ , but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had _green leaves_ , um, _white buds_ on it. It might have been made of, uh… _meadowsweet_?”

“Well…” The man's eyebrows lifted as he smirked at Sam, “Aren’t you a _fussy_ one?”

Dean smiled, “ _He is_.”

Sam looked taken aback for a second before embarrassment filled his face. This time Angel loudly cackled from behind one of the racks earning an eye roll from her youngest brother. Dean also laughed as Sam gave him yet another annoyed look.

“Anyway, I know the one you’re talking about.” He frowned sympathetically at Sam, “I’m all out.”

“ _So_.” Angel smiled as she popped up between her brothers, “From what I can gather this meadowsweet stuff is pretty rare, which probably makes it expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?””

“Beats me. I didn't make them.”

“Who did?”

“ _Madge Carrigan_ , a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free.”

Sam's eyes widened, “She didn’t charge you?”

“ _Nope_.”

Dean cocked his head, “Did you _sell_ them for free?”

“ _Hell no_ . It’s _Christmas_ . People pay a _buttload_ for this crap.”

“ _Ah…_ ” Angel smirked, “There's that warm Christmas spirit I've always heard about.”

**_Back at the motel…_ **

“I'm thinking these meadowsweet wreaths have got to sell for a couple hundred, _at least_.” Angel said as she opened the motel door, turned on the light and led the three of them inside, “So why the hell is this broad just handing them out like candy on Halloween?”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Sounds pretty suspicious.”

The three of them all take off their jackets and spread about the room. The boys sat on the edge of their beds as Angel walked over to the mini fridge to pull out a few beers.

Dean smiled as she handed them each one, “Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?”

Sam raised a brow, “You mean the one he stole from, like, _a liquor store_?”

“ _God_.” Angel chuckled as she sat in one of the motel chairs across from them, “That atrocious thing made out of a bunch of empty beer cans?”

Dean nodded, “That thing was great, right?”

“That thing was so _unbelievably_ ugly.” She chuckled as she took a sip of beer, “But, _yeah…_ In its own right it was pretty great. Dad was proud of it anyway.”

“You know…” He shrugged as he took a drink as well, “I bet if we looked around hard enough, we could probably find one just like it.”

Angel smiled a little as she looked down at her beer, “We should definitely try.”

“Alright, guys…” Sam shook his head, “What’s going on with you two?” At their looks he trekked on, “Look, since when are either of you _Bing Crosby_? Why are you guys pushing Christmas so hard?”

“The _real_ question is why are _you_ so against it?” Angel leaned forward on her legs as her eyes softened, but sadness laced them, “Do you really feel that all of your childhood memories are that traumatic?”

“ _No_ , that has nothing to do with it.”

She searched his eyes, “Then what is it?”

“I- I mean, I- I just…” He shrugged, “ _I don’t get it_ . We haven’t even talked about Christmas in _years_.”

“I know, _I know_ . It's just…” She swallowed thickly as she avoided both of their eyes when hers became glossy, “This is my last year, boys. I wanna make it… I don't know, _memorable_ or something.”

Dean's eyes stayed planted on his beer as his grip tightened. Tears threatened to spill as well. Every time the subject of her death came up he tensed up as he tried to stifle his emotions for her and Sam. He felt similar to his little brother, but he also knew how important this was to his sister.

“Yeah…” Sam nodded and took a pause before he let out a small sigh, “That’s why I can’t.”

Angel took a steadying breath herself as she looked up to him, “Sammy…”

“Ang, I can’t just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything’s okay…” He took another breath as tears filled his own eyes, “When I know next Christmas you’ll be dead.” Dean nodded in understanding as he swiftly wiped his own eyes, “I just can’t.”

Angel looked between them sadly and nearly shattered at the sadness she saw. She wished she could say something that would make everything better. Do something that would change her path to hell. But there wasn't, her fate was sealed. She just hoped she could somehow help her brothers cope with it.

**_Flashback, 1991…_ **

Later on in the night Sam sat on his bed as he read a comic book. When Angel came out of the shower drying her hair Dean walked back into the room. He was carrying a bag of groceries as he hurriedly closed the door before the cold got in.

Angel cocked an eyebrow, “Where'd you go?”

“I picked this one up some dinner.” He tossed Sam a package of jerky before a bag of funyuns, “Don’t forget your vegetables.” He then tossed her a bag of gummies, “And no, i didn't forget about you.”

Angel chuckled and shook her head as she walked to get a cup of water. Dean took off his jacket, sat down on his bed and opened a sod. 

Sam looked from him to Angel and back, “I know why you guys keep a gun under your pillows.”

Angel's brows furrowed at that as Dean lifted his pillow to see his gun.

He glared, “Stay out of our stuff, Sam.”

“ _And_ I know why we lay salt down everywhere we go.”

“Sam.” Angel walked over and put her hands on her hips, “How could you possibly know that?”

Sam turned around and grabbed something under his bed. IWhen he tossed it onto the nightstand between the beds both Angel and Dean tensed. It was John’s diary. 

Dean stood up and grabbed it, “Where’d you get that?” He reared on his sister, “You let him read this?!”

“Of course not!” She snatched it from him before scoffing at Sam, “Sam why were you going through Dad’s stuff? You're in so much trouble right now! _What the hell_?!”

“I looked through it while you were in the shower.” He looked between them, “Are monsters real?”

“Of course monsters aren't real.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Guys, _tell me_.”

Dean hesitated as he and Angel shared a tense look. The blonde sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms. The grip she had on her fathers journal tightened. She didn't want Sam knowing the truth. He was still so young, but he already read everything. And neither of them could ever say no to his puppy dog eyes.

“Look Sam…” With an irritated sigh she sat next to him, “If we talk about this then you can't tell dad about it. You can't tell him we told you.” He nodded, “I'm serious.”

“We’ll end you.”

“Promise.”

“Well…” Dean began as he took a seat across from them, “The first thing you have to know is we have the coolest dad in the world. _He’s a superhero_.”

“He is?”

“Yeah. Monsters _are_ real. _Dad fights them_. He’s fighting them right now.”

Sam frowned, “But Dad said the monsters under my bed _weren’t_ real.”

“Well that's because he checked under there already.” Angel met his eyes with a soft smile, “But they are real, Sammy.” 

Sam paused for a second as he digested that, “Is _Santa_ real?”

Dean smiled a little before shaking his head, “ _No_.”

He paused again looking even more sad, “If monsters are real, then they could get us.” Fear filled his face, “They could get _me_.”

“No, no they cant, Sammy.” Angel quickly dismissed, “Dad’s not gonna let them get any of us.”

“But what if they get _him_?”

“They aren’t gonna get Dad.” Dean shook his head, “Dad’s, like, _the best_.”

“But…” He frowned, “I read in Dad’s book that they got _Mom_.”

Angel exhaled deeply as she shook her head, “Thats- It’s complicated, Sammy.”

“If they got _Mom_ , they can get _Dad_ , and if they get _Dad_ , they can get _us_.”

“Hey, that's not how it works, okay?” She put an arm around him comfortingly, “Dad's fine and so are we.”

At Sams sad and worried look, Dean meets his eyes, “You okay?”

He quickly looked away from both of them, “Yeah.”

“Hey, Dad’s gonna be here for Christmas.” Dean nodded comfortingly as he came to sit down on the other side of him, “Just like he always is.”

Sam took a second to hold back his tears, “I just want to go to sleep, okay?”

“Yeah…” Angel sighed and kissed his head as she and Dean stood, “Okay.”

As he laid down and started to cry silently both of their hearts broke for him. 

“It’ll all be better when you wake up.” Sam cried harder at his brother's words, “You’ll see. Promise.”

“Bed for you too.” Angel sighed as she sent one last sad look to Sam, “Come on.”

**SECTION THREE**

**_Present day…_ **

The siblings exit the impala and walk up to a big white house that was decked out in ever with Christmas decoration imaginable.

“This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?” Dean cocked an eyebrow at his siblings before scoffing, “Can’t you just feel the _evil pagan vibe_?”

Angel used the door knocker to knock on the door, sending her brothers a smirk when the bells attached to it rang. An older woman clad in a white cardigan and pearls opened the door.

Her voice was very cheery, “Yes?”

Dean grinned brightly, “ _Please_ tell me you’re the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths.”

“Why, yes I am.”

“Ha!” He looked at Sam and Angel happily, “ _Bingo_.”

“That's amazing.” Angel also smiled brightly at the woman, “We just couldn't stop fawning over your wreaths in Mr. Sylar’s place the other day.”

“You couldn't?” She grinned happily as Dean peaked inside her very much decorated house, “Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the _finest_ smelling thing you ever smelled?”

“It is, it sure is.” Sam nodded, “But the problem is, all your wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one.

“Oh, fudge!”

“You wouldn’t have another one that we could buy from you, would you?”

“Oh, no.” She shook her head at Dean, “I’m afraid those were the only ones I had for this season.”

“Oh…” Angel feigned a frown, “That's too bad.”

“Tell me something…” Dean shrugged with a small smile, “Why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?”

Mr. Carrigan came down the staircase inside the house just then. He had an old-fashioned pipe in his hand and also wore a cardigan. The two of them together looked extremely 1950’s.

“Why, the smell, of course!” Mrs. Carrigan answered happily, “I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything finer.”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded, “Um, you mentioned that.”

Mr. Carrigan stopped beside her, “What's going on, honey?”

“Well, just some nice kids asking about my wreaths, dear.”

“Oh, the wreaths are fine.” He nodded at them with his own bright smile, “Fine wreaths.” He held out a tin of peanut brittle, “Oh, care for some peanut brittle?”

Dean reached out to take some, but Sam slapped his arm away, “We’re okay.”

**_Back at the motel…_ **

Dean and Angel sat sharpening wooden stakes, while Sam used the laptop. Five other wooden stakes were on the bed and floor near the two of them.

“I knew it!” Sam clapped his hands, “Something was _way_ off with those two.”

“I'll say.” Angel scoffed, “Just a tad too _Stepford Christmas Carol_ for me.”

“What’d you find?”

“The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where _two_ abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved _here_ in January. All that Christmas crap in their house- _that wasn’t boughs of holly_ . It was _vervain_ and _mint_ . Some _serious_ pagan stuff.”

“So what?” Dean cocked a brow, “Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their _plastic-covered_ couch?”

“Sounds like it. We need to check them out again at least.” Angel motioned to the stake she just finished making, “Bobby's positive these evergreen stakes will kill this thing.”

**_Back at the Carrigan house…_ **

The Winchesters, each holding a wooden stake, quietly broke into the Carrigan house. They walked through the living room and passed the couch that was still covered with plastic.

“See?” Dean whispered, “ _Plastic_.” 

Angel rolled her eyes as she went deeper into the house. Sam touched it too as Dean shook his head disapprovingly. They all spread out around the house looking at all the gaudy Christmas decor. Dean walked around the living room, as Angel walked around the kitchen and Sam went down the hall. Every inch of the place was decorated with ornaments and snow globes. He joined Angel in the kitchen where she was frowning at a table filled with intricately decorated plates of cookies and cakes. 

“Hey.” Sam shined his flashlight on the lock of a door in the back of the kitchen, “Guys.”

After picking the lock, the three of them carefully walk downstairs to the basement. Dean pointed his flashlight at a bowl across from the staircase and found arm bones covered with blood. They checked the room and realized the whole basement looked like a human butchery.

Angel grimaced, “I'm getting Bender vibes, boys…”

Walking deeper into the room she found a bloodied table saw with bones littered around it. Disgust filled her face as she moved past it. A bloodied bag hanging from a wall immediately caught her attention. She slowly made her way over to it before hesitantly poking it. Someone inside screamed and started to thrash around as they tried getting out. Angel jumped in startelement but as she turned around she was grabbed by the throat by Mrs. Carrigan. She yelped in surprise as the woman lifted her off the ground. She pushed Angel up against the wall and held her there tightly. Both of the boys spun around in surprise and rushed to help but Mr. Carrigan grabbed them and knocked their heads against a different wall. Both of them fell to the ground, unconscious. Mrs. Carrigan looked at her husband, who smiled and nodded and looked back at Angel, who was struggling to breathe.

“Gosh, I wish you three hadn’t come down here.”

The light from Angels flashlight hit their faces which appeared monster like but then turned normal out of the light. Mrs. Carrigan slammed Angel's head hard against the wall and let her drop to the ground.

**SECTION FOUR**

Angel woke with a groan tied to a chair in the Carrigans kitchen. Her brothers were tied to her chair as well and sat back to back with each other. A number of bowls and a knife were set out on the kitchen table beside them.

“Ang?” Dean looked over to her at her groan, “You okay?”

“Uh…” She grimaced at the pain in her head as she tested the ropes around her, “Aside from the splitting headache, yeah. I think so.”

“So…” Sam sighed heavily, “I guess we’re dealing with Mr. and Mrs. _God_ .” Angel and Dean both nod at that, “ _Nice to know_.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“ _Fan-friggin-tastic_.”

The Carrigans each came into the kitchen just then, both dressed in colorful Christmas themed sweaters.

“Oh!” Mrs. Carrigan giggled, “And here we thought you three lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff.”

“Miss all this?” Dean quipped, “ _Nah_ , we’re partiers.”

“Isn’t he a kick in the pants, honey?” Mr. Carrigan chuckled as he smoked his pipe, “You’re _hunters_ , is what you are.”

“Ohh, look at you. So smart. Although i'd expect nothing less from a couple of pagan gods.” Angel glared between them before shrugging and smirking, “Why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?”

“What, so you can bring _more_ hunters and kill us?” He laughed, “I don’t think so.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you went _snackin on humans_ , now, huh?”

“Oh now, don’t get all _wet_.”

“Oh, why, we used to take over a _hundred_ tributes a year and that’s a fact.” Mrs. Carrigan put a napkin on Dean's lap before doing the same to Angel and Sam, “Now what do we take? What, _two_ ? _Three_?”

“The Hardy Three here make _six_.”

“Now, that’s not so bad, is it?”

“Well, you say it like that- _I guess you guys are the Cunninghams_.”

“ _You_ , mister.” Mr. Carrigan pointed at Dean, “Better show us a little respect.”

“Or _what_?” Angel rolled her eyes, “You gonna dip us in some hot sauce and eat us?”

“ _Not so fast_ .” He looked at his wife's excited face, “There’s _rituals_ to be followed first.”

“Oh…” Mrs. Carrigan leaned down and grinned at Angel who scowled in return, “We’re just _sticklers_ for ritual.”

“And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?”

“ _Let me guess_ …” Dean interjected, “ _Meadowsweet_ .” He smirked, “Oh _shucks_ , you’re all out of wreaths. I guess we’ll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?”

“Oh, don’t be such a gloomy Gus.” Mrs. Carrigan continued smiling as she put wreaths around all three of their necks, “ _There_ . Oh…” She clapped her hands softly in front of her, “Don’t they just look _darling_?”

“Good enough to eat.” Mr. Carrigan smacked his lips, “ _Alrighty-roo_ .” He whipped out a knife, “Step number _two_.”

Mr. Carrigan grabbed one of the bowls from the table and walked over to Angel. The blonde tensed and tried to move her arm away from him as he held the bowl under her arm and prepared to cut her with the knife.

“Hey.” She tried to move again, “ _Don’t_ touch me.”

“Angel?!”

“Ang?!”

Mr. Carrigan sliced her arm as she screamed and collected her blood in the bowl.

Dean thrashed in his own seat, “Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!”

“Hear how they talk to us?” Mr. Carrigan chuckled, “ _To God’s_ ?” He handed his wife the knife and bowl as he walked around to Dean, “ _Listen_ , pal, back in the day, _we were worshiped by millions_.”

“Times have changed!”

“ _Tell me about it_ . All of a sudden, this _Jesus_ character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our- our altars are being burned down, and we’re being hunted down like common _monsters_.”

“But did we say a _peep_ ? Oh ho ho, _no, no, no_ , we did not.” As Mrs. Carrigan spoke her husband added ingredients to Angels blood in the bowl, “ _Two millennium_ . We kept a low profile; _we got jobs, a mortgage_. Wh- What was that word, dear?”

Mr. Carrigan answered as he picked up a pair of pliers, “We _assimilated_.”

“Yeah, we _assimilated_. Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays.” She picked up the large knife with a grin, “We’re just like everybody else.”

Dean glared as she came to stand in front of him, “You’re not blending in as smooth as you think, lady.”

“This might pinch a bit, dear.”

Mrs. Carrigan came closer to him and sliced his arm just like her husband did to Angel, making him scream out.

“You bitch!”

“ _Oh, my goodness me_ ! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?” Dean looked her in the eyes as she gestured with her sharp knife in cheesy emphasis, “ _‘Fudge_.’”

Dean panted, “I’ll try and remember that!”

“You three have no idea how lucky you are.” Mr. Carrigan took the pliers and moved to stand in front of Sam, “There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are.”

Sam looked from him to the tool in panic, making the older man grin wider, “What do you think you’re doing with those?”

Dean glared at Mrs. Carrigan, “You _fudging_ touch me again and I’ll _fudging_ kill you!”

“Very good!”

She sliced Dean's other arm and he groaned in pain, while her husband grabbed Sam's hand.

“No!” He struggled, “ _No_. Don’t.”

“Stop!” Angel thrashed in her own chair as panic settled in her, “Leave them alone!”

He pulled the nail of Sam's index finger as he screamed and then held up the nail, “Oh, we got a winner!”

As Mrs. Carrigan put all the ingredients in the bowl and stirred them, she looked up to her husband, “What else, dear?”

“Well, let’s see. Uh, _fingernail_ , _blood_ . Oh…” He hit his own head, “ _Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick_ …” He laughed, “I forgot the tooth.”

“Oh, dear!”

“ _Jesus_ .” Angel's breath was coming harder upon hearing that and she tried to keep herself calm, “Well, Merry Christmas, boys.” Each of them groaned at her joke but Angel sat wide eyed as Mr. Carrigan picked up the pliers and grabbed her chin, “ _No, no, no_ -”

“Open wide…” His grip tightened as she tried to get out of his grasp, “And say _‘Ahh_.’”

He put the pliers into her mouth and gripped a tooth as she groaned and tried to brace herself for the pain that was about to come. Before he could pull anything out the doorbell rang, distracting him. Angel's breath hitched as she looked up at the man and hoped he would answer it.

“Somebody gonna get that?” Dean asked with slight panic in his voice as they couple glanced at each other, Sam sighed in relief at the distraction, “You should get that.”

Mr. Carrigan rolled his eyes and sighed, “Come on.”

Angel sighed in relief when he took the pliers out of her mouth, grimacing a little at the taste it left behind. As soon as the two of them were out of sight, the three Winchesters made an escape. They were able to split up and get behind separate doors just as the couple came back into the kitchen. Sam and Angel pushed themselves up against their door as the Carrigans tried to break it down. 

Dean ran around the corner and leaned one hand against the door to help them, “What do we do now? The evergreen stakes are in the basement!”

“Well, we need more evergreen, Dean!” Sam grunted before he looked at the Christmas tree, “I think I just found us some more.” He motioned at a large cabinet next to them, “Help me get this.”

The three of them move the cabinet in front of the door before pushing the Christmas tree over. They broke branches from the tree to use as stakes. A silent moment stretched as they approached the kitchen door. Suddenly Mr. Carrigan tackled Dean to the ground as his wife cornered Sam and Angel. 

“You little _things_ .” She chuckled as her face became momentarily distorted, “I _loved_ that tree.”

Sam raised his stake for attack but she smacked him hard and sent him crashing into the couch and onto the floor. Simultaneously, her husband punched Dean a number of times in the face. While Mrs. Carrigan had her back turned, Angel rushed her from behind and pierced her with her own Christmas tree stake.

“Personally.” Angel twisted it into her painfully making her groan, “I thought it was a little gaudy.”

Mr. Carrigan gasped in horror as his wife's dead body fell to the floor before screaming, “Madge!”

Dean took the opportunity and hit him with his branches before stabbing him painfully. He screamed in pain as Dean pulled it out and stabbed him again. Mr. Carrigan then fell beside his wife, both dead. Sam breathed heavily as he got up, Angel panted as she leaned on the couch and Dean sighed heavily in relief as they all studied the dead bodies.

  
Sam looked between them before smiling briefly and letting out another sigh, “ _Merry Christmas_.”

**SECTION FIVE**

**_Flashback, 1991…_ **

It was snowing outside as Angel and Sam slept side by side. Dean walked over to them before turning on the bedside lamp. 

“Guys, wake up!” He shook Sam awake, knowing the noise would wake his sister, “Dad was here.” He motioned behind himself to a little Christmas tree that was decorated with a few lights, “Look what he brought.”

“Um…” Angel's eyes adjusted to the bad lighting as she peered behind her little brother, “What?”

Sam rubbed his eyes, “Dad was here?”

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled as he motioned to the presents under the tree that Angel was now peering at suspiciously, “Look at this. We made a killing.”

Sam yawned, “Why didn't he try to wake me up?”

Dean shrugged, “He tried to, like a thousand times.”

“He did?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, “Did I tell you he would give us Christmas, or what?” He motioned, “Go on, dive in.”

Sam jumped out of bed and sprinted past Angel to the Christmas tree. He quickly scooped up two presents wrapped with Christmas themed gift wrap. One of them had a green shiny bow. Angel put her hands on her hips as she rose a brow to Dean, knowing exactly what was going on. He averted his eyes as he came to sit next to Sam on the couch. Angel stood above them on the other side of the couch as Sam unwrapped his first gift. 

Dean smiled, “What is it?”

Sam frowned, showing the sparkly box to them, “ _Sapphire Barbie_?”

“Probably Angels.” She rolled her eyes as he chuckled, “Or maybe Dad thinks you’re a girl.”

Sam threw the barbie onto the ground with his own eye roll, “ _Shut up_.” He turned his attention to unwrapping the next present but found a cheerleading stick and looked back at Dean, “Dad never showed, did he?”

Dean's eyes went wide, “Yeah, he did, I swear.”

“Dean, the jig is up…” Angel walked around the couch and plopped herself between them before looking to her little brother seriously, “Who’d you take all this from?”

He looked down and sighed, “Nice house up the block.” Angel frowned disapprovingly as Sam looked away from him, “Look, I’m sure Dad would have been here if he could.”

“ _If_ he’s alive.”

“Hey, don't talk like that.” Angel tapped his shoulder, “We’re talking about _Dad_ here.” She winked, “Of course he’s alive.”

Sam nodded but noted the sad expression on Dean's face. He took the present he wrapped from the pocket of his jacket that is lying over the arm of the couch. 

“Here.” He held it out to Dean, “Take this.”

“No.” Dean shook his head a little, “No, that’s for Dad.”

“Dad _lied_ to me.” Sam continued to hold out the gift, “I want _you_ to have it.”

Dean looked from the wrapped gift back to his little brother, “You sure?”

He nodded, “I’m sure.”

Dean looked at it once more before taking it and unwrapping it to reveal a gold amulet on a black string.

“Thank you, Sam.” He smiled as he put the necklace on, “I- I love it.”

Sam nodded before his eyes went to his sisters, “Dean and I got you something too, Angie.”

She cocked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean grinned before running to retrieve the wrapped item and handing it over, “Here.”

With a smile the blonde opened it to reveal a simple silver chain cross necklace. She remembered she had admired the thing at one time while she was out with their Uncle Bobby. He must've got it for the boys to give to her. The sentiment warmed her heart as she smiled at the two of them.

“Thanks boys. Ill wear it all the time.” She ruffled both of their before standing and putting it on, “What do you say we eat some brownies and watch some movies?”

“Yeah!”

“Awesome!”

**_Present day…_ **

As Angel walked back into her brother's hotel room holding a bag of groceries, that same cross necklace hung around her neck. Much like the same amulet that hung around Deans. Neither of them were ever really apart from them. Ella Fitzgerald’s ‘ _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ ’ played making her brow furrow. Even more surprise hit her when she realized they boys had decorated the room with a Christmas tree amongst other decorations. 

“Hey!” Dean grinned as he held up a cup of eggnog, “You get the beer?”

“Um… yeah.” She looked around in amazement, “What is all this?”

“What do you think it is?” Sam grinned and then pointed to a small sign that said ‘ _Merry Christmas_ ’ as it hung above the TV, “It’s Christmas.”

“Right…” She looked from Deans smirking face to Sam, who let out a deep breath, “What made you change your mind?”

“Here, uh…” Instead of answering, Sam poured a cup of eggnog and handed it over, “Try the eggnog.”

Dean held up a bottle of whiskey as he sipped on his own cup, “Let us know if it needs some more _kick_.”

Hesitantly she sipped it and coughed when the whiskey taste slapped her tongue. A look of surprise crossed her face as she recovered and looked to Dean who was proudly finning and nodding.

“No, no.” Her voice came out hoarse before she cleared her throat, “Uh, it's good.”

Dean grinned happily, “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, yeah.” She smiled back but her expression changed to toxicity once he looked away from her and she looked wide eyed to Sam who chuckled, “It's delicious.”

Dean grinned happily, and a little drunk as he sat down on the motel chair, “Good.”

“Well, uh, have a seat.” Sam patted the space next to him on the couch, “Let’s do… _Christmas stuff_ , or whatever.”

Angel looked at the Christmas tree, which was decorated with lights and car air fresheners, and nostalgia filled her. She grinned happily and took a seat next to him as she sat the grocery bag on the table.

“Alright, first things first.” He and Sam take out two packages each wrapped in brown paper bags from under their seats, Dean held one out to each of them, “Merry Christmas, losers.”

Angel smirked as she took hers, “Where’d you guys get these?”

Dean shrugged as he took another sip of the eggnog, “ _Someplace special_.”

Sam chuckled at that and the look he got from their sister, “The gas mart down the street.” She chuckled and took the wrapped item he handed her, “Open them up.”

“Just so you both know…” She reached into her bag, pulled out two packages that were wrapped in newspaper and handed one out to each of them, “ _Great Winchester minds think alike_.”

Surprised happiness crossed Dean's face as he and Sam took their gifts, “Really?”

“Of course.” She smiled and motioned to them, “You two go first.”

Dean motioned to Sam who opened his first gift, which was two porn magazines, and laughed, “Skin mags!” Dean nodded, satisfied with Sam's reaction and he opened the other gift from Angel, “Shaving cream.”

“ _Moisturizing_ shaving cream. Good for the skin.” Angel smirked, “You like?”

“Yeah.” He smiled back at her as he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good.” She turned her smile from him to Dean, “You're next, D.”

Dean chuckled and unwrapped the gifts, “Look at this.” He lifted the slice of pie from Angel and a bottle of oil from Sam, “Fuel for me and fuel for my baby.” Angel and Sam each grinned, “These are awesome, guys. Thanks.” He motioned to the two things in Angel's hands, “Alright, alright. It's your turn now.”

With another smile Angel unwrapped her own gifts that consisted of a hot chocolate kit and her favorite candy, a king size reese's cup.

“This stuff is great guys.” She smiled at the both of them, “Thank you. I love it.”

Suddenly there was a bit of sadness in Sam's face as he forced a smile, “Good.”

Sadness also clouded Dean's eyes as he lifted his glass of eggnog, “Merry Christmas, sis.”

Her smile became sad as well as she made a toast with both of them, “Merry Christmas, boys.

The three of them sat silently for a second as they all contemplated that this was probably their last Christmas together. They each took a drink of their eggnog, Angel grimacing at the taste as Dean whistled softly at it.

“Hey, Angel, y-” Sam broke the silence but looked sadly at the blonde as he was about to say something, hesitation filled him before he hesitated and then sighed, “You two wanna watch the game?”

Angel smiled in relief, “Absolutely.” She got up as Sam reached for the remote, “I'll go get the snacks.” When a knock at the door sounded she frowned and looked at her brothers who were smirking at her, “Uh… you two expecting food delivery or something?”

“Maybe.” Dean shrugged as he turned his attention back to the game, “Answer it.”

Giving him an odd look she did as told and was surprised when she opened the door to reveal Asa standing before holding bags from Boston Market. He smiled as her mouth dropped and shuffled himself inside to escape from the now falling snow.

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.” Pecking her still shocked lips he walked over and set the food down in front of the boys before shaking their hands, “Didn't know what you three liked so I picked up some roast chicken, meatloaf and mashed potatoes.”

“That works.” Dean excitedly pulled out the plates and food, and passed them along to Sam, “Thanks, man.”

He nodded and looked to Angel who was shaking her head at him and smiling, “I thought you were spending Christmas with your mom.”

“And miss this?” He took her hand and pulled her into his side on the couch before kissing her head, “Not a chance.”

The four of them sat eating dinner and watching the winter football game as they sipped on eggnog. Ever so often the boys would glance at Angel and smile. She caught their looks and smiled back, winking a thank you to them for giving her this final Christmas moment with them.

**A/N:** _Smut warning on this next part so if you dont wanna read it skip a long to the next chapter :)_

**_Later on that night…_ **

After the game, Angel and Asa made their way back to her room. The blonde smiled at him as she stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Asa was already lying down watching her with a smirk. He motioned to her and she crawled up on the bed to lay her head on his chest.

She sighed heavily, focusing on his calloused hand that was running up and down her arm, “I’m glad you came.”

“Like I said, I wouldn't miss it.” He used his other hand to bring her face up so she could see his eyes, “I love you.”

A sad smile filled her lips as she melted into his gaze, “I love you, too.”

Leaning down he kissed her softly, his lips matching hers perfectly. Angel melted into the kiss, into his touch, and let herself become immersed in the feeling of his touch. His hand moved underneath the towel to trail up her body, settling on her ribs. He moaned against her lips when her own hands traveled up his shirt and pulled him closer. 

Separating from the kiss, Asa pulled back but moved so she was under him. He studied her face, sadness in his eyes, before he kissed her forehead. He moved down her face to her eyes, then her cheeks and nose before resuming on her lips. She pulled him closer as she wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands up his chest to his neck.

Soon the ache for him became too much and she slid her hands down his body as he trailed kisses down her neck. Quickly unbuckling his pants she slid them and his boxers down before he reached between them and aligned himself with her. Capturing her lips and moans in another kiss, he shifted his hips until he bottomed out and then stilled.

Running his hands down her body and over her legs he peppered kisses over her face again, “I love you so much, Angel.” He rolled his hips steadily, savoring this moment and groaned in pleasure as she clenched around him, “You're amazing, baby.”

Angel whimpered as the pleasure racked through her and grabbed onto his shirt. Her entire being was swelling from his tender touches and words. She couldn't imagine not having Asa by her side. He was the only man she really let love the real her, inside and out.

“Asa…” Her breath came out high and ragged from her breathing as she tensed under him, “ _Oh, God_.”

He leaned up to look at her as she completely unravelled beneath him. Her whimpers filled his ears as her body shook from the orgasm. One of his hands moved her leg higher as his pace fastened and she writhed from the sensation as she rode out the tremors. His head dropped to the crook of her neck and he groaned as his own release plowed through him. Warmth filled Angel as she clenched around him a final time before they both stilled and tried to catch their breath.

Some point later Asa separated himself from her, smiling and kissing her from the groan of protest he got in return. He pulled the blanket underneath them back before placing it over both of them pulling Angel into his chest once again.

She settled into him sleepily before placing a kiss to his now bare chest, “ _You’re_ the amazing one.”


	8. Malleus Maleficarum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Angel and Asa travel to Sturbridge, Massachusetts, and discover a coven of witches that has killed two people. Ruby warns the Winchesters and Asa to stay away as the demon controlling these witches is very powerful and will surely kill them. Ignoring her plea, the four of them go in after the coven and confront the head witch, who reveals Ruby's past.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

 **WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**_Prologue…_ **

A bedroom door opened and a woman, Janet, followed by a man, Paul, walked in dressed in formal attire. Paul switched on the bedroom light as Janet tossed her purse on the bed.

“That was just a terrible, _terrible_ party.”

Paul smirked as he came up behind her, “But there _was_ this one really beautiful woman there.

Janey smirked as well, “You should have gone home with her.”

“ _I did_.”

Janey turned around and kissed him as he unzipped her dress. 

She stepped out of it once it fell to the floor, “I need a few minutes.”

“Alright.” He grinned, “There's a bottle of ‘89 in the fridge.”

They kissed once more before he walked out the door and she crossed the room to enter the bathroom. She removed her diamond necklace in front of the bathroom mirror and set it aside before grabbing a new toothbrush box and opening it. As she began brushing her teeth she felt an odd sensation of pain before she reached into her mouth and wiggled one of her front teeth loose into her hand.

“Oh _God_.”

Janet turned slowly, feeling around the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She reached inside her mouth again and removed another tooth.

A look of horror crossed her face as she put both teeth in the palm of her hand, “Paul!”

Paul sprinted into the bedroom upon hearing her shout, “What is it?”

“It- It's my teeth.”

Worry crossed his face as he rushed forward, but the bathroom door slammed shut and the deadbolt locked into place. 

Paul pounded on the door, “Janet!”

“Help me!”

Paul kept banging on the door, as blood dripped down Janet's chin. She began choking and turned to bend over the sink, spitting out a tooth and more blood. She then began spitting out more teeth as she coughed up blood as well. Janet turned away from the sink, holding her hand in front of her mouth, still coughing up blood.

Paul banged on the door which shook but didn't unlock. He backed up from the bathroom door and went to kick it down as the deadbolt turned and the door swung slowly open. He stared in horror as the door swung open more, revealing Janer lying on the floor with blood surrounding her mouth motionless. The sink was splattered with blood and teeth as one tooth rolled toward the drain.

**_Present Day: The Dutton Bedroom…_ **

Angel and Asa stood questioning Paul about Janet while Dean searched the bedroom for clues as to what happened and Sam the bathroom.

“She was so scared. I couldn't help; _I couldn't do anything to stop it_ .” He looked between Asa and Angel, “I- I've talked to the _police_ , and I've talked to the _medical examiner_ and _no one_ can explain it.”

Angel nodded, “That's why they put the call in to us Mr. Dutton.”

“But the CDC… that's _disease control_ , right? What do you think; it's some kind of virus?”

“We're not ruling anything out yet, sir.”

Asa earned his attention, “Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies?”

“ _I'm sorry?_ ”

“Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?”

“Wait, what are you saying?” His eyes narrowed, “That somebody _poisoned_ her?”

“Sir…” Angel kept her voice soft, “He’s just saying that we need to cover every base here.”

“Well, I- I mean, what kind of poison? You think a _person_ could have done this?”

“Would anyone _want_ to?”

“What?!” He stood instantly as he reeled from her question, “No, _no_ , there's just no one that could've-”

He stopped mid sentence and his eyes went wide as he realized something. 

Sam opened the bathroom door as Dean looked over to the tense man, “Mr. Dutton?”

“Uh…” His eyes swept over Angel and Asa but he wouldn't meet their gaze, “Everyone loved Janet.”

Angel and Asa each shared a look which meant they knew he was hiding something when Sam nodded at all of them. He was done investigating.

“Okay. Thank you very much, Mr. Dutton.” Dean nodded at him as he led the other three out, “I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now.”

As they exited the Dutton house into the rain towards the impala, Angel shook her head at her brothers.

“That guy’s hiding something. He was totally evasive. Clammed up right at the end there.” She motioned to Sam and Dean, “Find anything?”

“Yeah.” Sam pulled a hex bag out and handed it over, “Under the sink.”

Dean immediately grimaced as Angel opened it, “Awe gross.”

“Yeah, there are _bird bones, rabbit's teeth_.” Sam motioned, “This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned.”

“Great.” Angel sighed as she handed the bag back to Sam and resumed the walk to the impala, “So we’re dealing with a witch.”

“Yeah, and not some new age wicked _water douser_ either. This is _Old World black magic_ . I mean, _warts and all_.”

As they all got into the impala Dean grimaced and groaned again, “I _hate_ witches!” The three of them chuckle at that as he continued, “They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere. _It's creepy_ , you know, it's down right _unsanitary_.”

“I'm in agreement with you there, little brother.” Angel nodded, “Someone _definitely_ had it out for Janet Dutton bad enough to sneak into that house and plant the bag.”

“So what are we thinking? We're uh, looking for some old craggy Blair bitch in the woods?”

“No, that's the problem.” Asa shook his head, “It could be anyone. _Neighbor, coworker, man, woman_ . Witches are like everyone else. But this…” He motioned to the house, “ _This_ wasn't random. This person we’re looking for is already in her life, _with one giant axe to grind_. Janet Dutton was targeted for a reason. We find that reason…”

Sam nodded, “We find the motive.”

Dean started the impala and pulled away from the curb, “We find the murderer.”

**_Later on…_ **

Paul sat in his car pulled over on the side of the street and reached over to turn on the radio. _Every Rose Has its Thorn by Poison_ started to play on the radio as he began to eat a burger. As he chewed he put down the burger and went to check his watch, but his wrist was bare and he looked confused. He picked up his burger and resumed his chewing as the radio goes static and the song changes to _I Put a Spell on You by Screamin' Jay Hawkins_. 

Paul laid down his burger on the passenger seat of his car and maggots fell out onto the wrapper. He reached and turned off the radio before picking it back up and taking another bite. As he began to chew, he made a face and went to reach into his mouth, lifting his burger and looking down at it. 

Disgust filled him when he saw it was covered in maggots, “Aah!”

He dropped the burger as _I Put a Spell on You_ came back on the radio and leaned forward, starting to choke. He opened the door of his car, falling out onto the pavement hunched over as the Winchesters and Asa arrived in the Impala. 

Dean ran over to Paul as he yelled at the others, “Check the car!” The three of them frantically searched the car as he tried to help Paul, “Guys!”

“Right here!” Sam removed the hex bag as Dean pulled Paul up from the pavement, “Got it!”

He lit the hex bag on fire and dropped it to the ground as it glowed with blue and green flames. Paul recovered from choking and leaned back against his car.

“What the hell is happening to me?!”

“Look, someone murdered your wife and now they're after you buddy.” Angel informed as she knelt beside her brother, “ _That's_ what's happening to you.”

“That's _impossible_ ! There's _no way_ -”

“Had we not been following you around all day you wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, focus. _Who wants you dead?_ ” As he shook his head and stuttered she ushered him hurriedly, “Come on, buddy. You seemed to have an idea earlier.”

“There's a woman- uh-”

“A woman?” Dean repeated, motioning him on as well, “ _Okay_?”

“An affair, _a mistake_ . She was _unbalanced_. She was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago.”

“This woman got a name?”

“Wha- What could she have to do with-”

  
“Hey! Come on!” Angel snapped hurriedly, “ _What's her name, Paul?_ ”

**SECTION TWO**

**_At Amanda's house…_ **

Dena and Sam picked the lock to the front door and entered as Angel and Asa took the back. All four of them had their guns as they slowly walked through the house. They entered the living room simultaneously to find Amanda lifeless on the table covered in blood. The flames from her candles were still burning, so they found her shortly after she died.

Dean stared at her body with wide eyes, “ _That's_ a curveball.”

“I'll say.” Angel sighed as she walked over to Amanda's body and lifted her right arm with the barrel of her AE before doing the same to her other arm, “Three per wrist, vertical.”

Asa shook his head, “She wasn't foolin' around.”

“Yeah…” Sam put his gun in the back of his jeans and bent down to look at the scattered remnant of the altar, holding his nose to the smell of the burnt rotten food, “Looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here.”

“Yep.” Dean turned then jumped back, startled, when he nearly walked into a dead rabbit, hanging from the ceiling, “ _God_! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!”

Sam cocked an eyebrow, “Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from.”

“Well…” Angel looked from the dead rabbit back to Amanda's dead body, “Mr. Paul seems to have an _acquired_ taste in women. If you're into that whole _Fatal Attraction_ thing.”

“You know, why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?!” Dean turned back to the dead thing with a sad frown, “The poor little guy.”

“This… this doesn't make any sense.” Asa frowned as he shuffled around the room, “If she wanted revenge so badly what does killing herself do?”

“Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lover's hat-trick.”

“Asas right…” Sam said as he looked under the glass table that Amanda was on, “Somethings off.”

“Guys, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person, you know?”

“No, but then…” Sam reached around and pulled out another hex bag that was tucked under the table before standing and tossing it to Dean, “There's this.”

“ _Another_ hex bag? _Come on_ !” He opened it to find similar contents of the bag they found in Janet's bathroom and he tossed it on the table before he pulled out his phone, “Looks like we got a hit, huh? _A little witch-on-witch violence_ ?” The three of them nodded as they shared puzzled looks and Dean dialed a number before holding the phone up to his ear, “I'd like to report a dead body, _309 Mayfair Circle_. My name? Yeah, sure my name is-” He clicked the phone shut, cutting himself off, before looking back at the group, “Why are witches ganking each other?”

“Who knows.” Angel sighed as she led them outside, “But this means we’re probably dealing with a coven.”

“ _Fantastic_.”

**_Later on in Amanda's neighborhood…_ **

One of Amanda's neighbors, Elizabeth Higgins, was knelt down turning the soil of her garden with a small trowel. She didn't notice as Angel and Asa walked up her driveway to question her.

“Wow those flowers are beautiful.” Angel studied the blooming white flowers before she turned to the woman, “You must have a green thumb.”

“Excuse me?”

“Those are Coneflowers. They usually only bloom midsummer. When the sun is full. Sorry, should've introduced myself first.” Angel reached into the pocket of her pants suit and took out a badge, “I'm uh, Detective Bachman, this is Detective Turner.” 

Asa took his own badge out of his jacket pocket and flashed it at Elizabeth who was now frowning, “Hello, ma’am.”

“The two of us and some colleagues are following up on Amanda Burns’ death.” She motioned around, “We’re going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors, seeing if we missed anything, stuff like that.”

“But didn't she-” Elizabeth shook her head tensely as she stood, “I mean she killed herself right?”

“Perhaps.”

Asa continued, “You were friends with the deceased, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so.”

“Did you know about her practices?”

“I'm sorry…” She tensed up even more, as if she was caught in a lie, “Wha- what kind of practices?”

“Well…” Angel cocked her eyebrow, “We found her house to be littered with remnants of Satanic paraphernalia.”

“No, th-” She shook her head quickly, “But she was an _Episcopalian_.”

“Maybe she was behind closed doors but…” Angel studied her, “The evidence tells another story.”

Just then another two neighbors, Renee and Tammi, walk up behind Asa and Angel. When Renee spoke the two hunters turned and took notice of their arrival.

“Elizabeth, you all right?”

“I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives.” Elizabeth's eyes snapped between the four of them worriedly, “They say Amanda was- she was practicing-”

“I'm sorry detectives.” Renee put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as she smiled at the hunters, “You can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset.”

“Of course, Miss…?”

“ _Mrs. Renee Van Allen_.” She said it slowly and emphatically, like it's significant and she's important, “Would you like me to spell it for you?”

Angel scowled at the fellow blonde, “I think I got it.”

“This Amanda business has been hard for Liz. _For all of us_.”

“Oh, I'm sure.”

“Yeah.” Tammi nodded from the other side of Elizabeth, “I mean, you think you know a person.”

“Well…” Angel nodded as she made eye contact with all three of them, “Everyone has secrets, don't we?”

“Thanks for your… _cooperation_.” Asa nodded, “We'll be in touch.”

Angel spared them one last look as she followed Asa, “Have a nice day.”

Tammi nodded, “Bye.”

**_Later on in the impala…_ **

Dean drove the impala down a country road through fog as Angel recalled her interview, “Okay, that Elizabeth chick is _definitely_ in on this coven thing. Those Coneflowers are one thing, but she was also packing _belladonna, wolfsbane, mandrake_ … Oh, and lets not forget that _flinch and tense_ as soon as we _mentioned_ the occult.”

“She's definitely had a good run lately.” Sam nodded from the passenger seat as he flipped through a file, “Gone up a few tax brackets, won almost too many raffles. _The kinda thing a little black magic always helps with_.”

Dean grumbled, “Yeah.”

“She's not alone either.” Asa interjected as he looked at his own file from beside Angel, “‘ _Mrs. Renee Van Allen_ ’ has won almost every craft contest she's entered in the past three months.”

“A regular Martha Stewart, huh? _Except for the devil worship_ .” Dean scoffed, “I'm thinking that was the coven you two met back there, _minus one member_.”

“Maybe Amanda went off the yellow brick road.” Angel nodded, “So they ganked her.”

Sam turned, “You think they killed her to keep up appearances?”

“ _Definitely_ .” Angel immediately agreed, “These broads were the poster board for the ‘ _keeping up appearances_ ’ kind of crowd.”

“If they killed the nut-job…” Dean shrugged, “Should we uh, _thank_ them or what?”

“They're working black magic too, Dean.” Sam shook his head, “They need to be stopped.”

“ _‘Stopped’_ like _stopped_ ?” Sam gave him a look that said ‘ _of course’_ , “They're _human_ , Sam.”

“They're _murderers_.”

Angel and Dean each studied Sam for a second as Asa watched in silent contemplation. 

Dean shrugged in agreement, “ _Burn witch, burn_.” He continued to drive when the Impala stuttered and started to choke up, “What the hell?”

The headlights of the Impala flickered on and then back on again as it slowly came to a stop in front of a figure standing in the middle of the road. There was a blonde woman in a leather jacket blocking their way.

Recognition filled Sam's face as he got out of the car first, “ _Ruby_.”

Dean followed shortly after as Angel looked to an on edge Asa, “Stay in the car.”

“That broads a demon.” Asa grabbed her arm, “You three know her?” His grip tightened when she tried to leave the car without an explanation, “Angel, what the hells going on?”

“Just…” Her eyes flashed from the demon to her boyfriend, “ _Stay in the car_.”

“Sam, _listen_ to me.” Ruby hurriedly got to business, “There's no time.”

“For what? What are you talking about?”

“ _You have to get out of town_.”

“So this is Ruby, huh?” Dean raised the Colt and aimed it at her, cocking it as Angel came to stand beside him, “Angel and I havent had the pleasure yet.”

Sam put his hands up in shock, “Dean!”

“ _You_ , shut up.” Angel pierced her youngest brother's eyes before glaring at Ruby, “Gotta say, I was hoping you'd show up again when one of us was around.”

Ruby glared from Dean to Angel, “You wanna tell your attack dog to point that thing somewhere else?”

Dean laughed loudly and sarcastically, “ _Right_.”

“I think we’re comfortable where we are, _hell bitch_.”

“Sam, _please_ .” Ruby rolled her eyes at them before turning her attention back to Sam, “ _Go_. Get in the car and don't look back.”

“ _Why_? I don't understand.”

“Hey, demon broad.” Asa glared as he got out of the car and walked to the other side of Dean earning an exasperated eye roll from his girlfriend, “I think the four of us can handle one little coven, _thanks_.”

“I'm not talking about _witches_ , you jackass. _Witches are whores_ . I'm talking about who they _serve_.”

The four of them all shared a look of confusion for a second before something dawned on Sam, “ _Demons_.” He scoffed, “They get their power from demons.”

“ _Yeah_. And there's one here, now.”

“Awe.” Angel smirked, “Did you bring a party for us, sweetheart?”

“ _Sam_ .” Again she ignored them and focused on Sam, “It knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and it's _way more_ than you can handle.”

“Oh _Jesus_ .” Angel scoffed angrily, “What kind of hell angle are you tryna play here lady?” She looked to Sam who was deep in thought, “Sam, _please_ tell me you're not listening to her manipulative bullshit!”

“Put a leash on your sister, Sam.” Ruby met the blonde's eyes, “ _If_ you wanna keep her.” 

Dean tensed at that and straightened with the colt as Asa also tensed and took a few steps forward. Angel crossed her arms and smirked at Ruby, inviting the threat.

“Look, everyone…” Sam motioned his hands between them all, “Just _chill out_ , alright? _Relax_.”

“ _No_!” Dean yelled back, “She's messing with your head! God knows why. That's who they are!”

“ _I'm telling you the truth!_ ”

“And _I'm_ telling _you_ to shut up, bitch!”

“I'm sorry, _why_ are either of you even a part of this conversation?!”

“What, are you dumb _and_ deaf?” Angel interjected, “He's our brother you black-eyed tumor.”

“Oh, right, _right_ .” She nodded as she reared on Angel next, “ _You care about your brothers so much_. That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving them all alone?”

Angel glared as her mouth snapped shut but Dean angered, “ _Shut up_.”

Ruby's piercing eyes stayed fixed on Angel, “At least let _me_ try and save them, since _you_ won't be here to do it any more.”

Dean angrily moved to fire the Colt at Ruby, “I said shut up!”

“Dean no!”

Sam pushed Dean's arm away from Ruby as he fired, and the two of them began to struggle. Dean fights against Sam's hold before Angel's voice cuts through.

“That's enough.” Anger filled her voice as she motioned to the empty spot where Ruby had vanished, “She's gone.”

Angel gave Sam a look of disappointment before she walked back to the Impala followed by Asa. Dean jerked out of Sam's hold before following her as Sam looked around in vain for Ruby.

**SECTION THREE**

After pulling into the motel Asa caught Angel's arm again before she could follow her brothers into their room.

“You need to tell me who that was, Ang.”

“ _That_ was a demon.” At his deadpan look she sighed, “Look, you remember that Nebraska case I told you about? The, uh, the seven deadly sins?” At his nod she continued, “Well, that demon you just met saved Sam's ass back there. She's _also_ the one that helped Bobby fix the Colt.”

“Why the hell would a _demon_ do any of that?”

“To mess with Sam. She's got some… weird fixation on him.” Angel shook her head, “She told him she could save me. _Save my soul_.”

“ _What_?” He frowned, “And, from what I just saw… I'm banking that he believes her?”

“ _Yeah_.” She grumbled as she turned and walked towards her brothers room, “She got her hooks in alright. She knows what buttons to push.” As soon as they were inside the room Asa leaned back on the door as Angel stepped in front of Sam with a glare, “What the hell were you thinking back there?”

“ _What_ ?!” Sam scowled at that, “What the hell was _I_ thinking?”

“That was a _demon_ , Sam! We don't stand around and shoot the shit with demons. We _kill_ them. _Period_ .” She gave him a look that said he should already know this, “ _They want us dead, we want them dead_.”

“Oh, _that's_ funny.” He scoffed at her as she turned away from him, “I remember that demon chick in Ohio, _Casey_ ? You didn't want _her_ dead.”

“Those were different circumstances and you know it.” Angel turned back and glared at him as Dean shook his head and sat on the bed, “ _Casey_ didn't have me on a hook. _She wasn't stringing me along, Sam_!”

“No one's stringing me along!” Taking a breath, Sam calmed himself down as he met the eyes of his livid sister, “ _Look_ , I _know_ it's dangerous, that _she_ is dangerous, but like it or not, _she's useful_.”

“ _No_!” Dean snapped at him from the bed, “We kill her before she kills us.”

“Kill her with _what_ ? _The gun she fixed for us_?”

Asa nodded, “That works.”

Sam ignored him as he looked between Angel and Dean, “If she wants us dead, _all she has to do is stop saving our lives_ .” Angel turned away from him, angrily running her hands over her face, as pain twinged in her stomach, “Look, we have to start looking at the big picture, guys. Start thinking in _strategies_ and- and _moves ahead_ .” As he spoke Angel leaned one hand on the wall as she tried to calm herself down, thinking her churning stomach was because of her heightening anger and frustration, “It's not so simple. We're not- we're not just _hunting_ anymore. _We're at war_.”

“Sam…” Angel turned to face him, “You feelin okay?”

Sam groaned in exasperation as he sat at the foot of his bed, “Why are you _always_ asking me that?”

“Maybe because you keep wanting to take advice from a black-eyed hell spawn named Ruby.” Angel scoffed as she made eye contact with Dean momentarily, “Oh, _and_ the fact that you seem less and less affected by ganking people as of late.”

“Dude.” Dean looked at him worriedly as well, “That crap used to eat you up inside.”

“Yeah?” Sam scoffed, “And what has _that_ gotten me?”

“That's not the point! The point is _that_ is who you are, Sam.” Angel's hand came up to rest on her upper stomach as the pain started to get worse earning a frown from Asa who was quietly watching, “I mean, the three of us, we’re supposed to go on these hunting trips and argue about this stuff.”

“Usually you'd go on and on about the sanctity of life and all that crap, but lately that's been less and less.”

“Wait, _that's_ what this is about?” Sam frowned in confusion, “You two are mad because I'm starting to _agree_ with you?”

“Not _mad_ , Sam.” Angel shook her head as she leaned on the wall, “ _Worried_. You're not acting like yourself.”

“Yeah, you're right, _I'm not_ .” Sam nodded, earning glaces from all around the room, “ _I don't have a choice_.”

“What the hell does _that_ mean?”

“Look, Ang, you're _leaving,_ right?” Angel grimaced although it wasn't from his words, “And Dean and I gotta stay here in this _craphole_ of a world. _Without you_ .” Sams eyes became wet as he clenched his jaw, “So the way I see it, if _I'm_ gonna make it, if _Deans_ gonna make it, i _f we’re gonna fight this war after you're gone_ , then I gotta change.”

“Change into _what_?”

“Into- into _you_. I gotta be more like you guys.”

Angel had been looking increasingly uncomfortable during their talk as she clutched her stomach in discomfort and leaning forward slightly. She shook her head at Sam's confession, but couldn't say anything as slicing pain ripped through her stomach. Her face tightened and she whimpered as she dropped to her knees from the slicing sensation. Asa and Dean were each by her side in the next second, with Sam kneeling in front of her.

“What's going on? What's wrong?”

Angel writhed in pain as she clutched her stomach, barely able to force words out, “Some- somethings wrong.” She gasped out in pain, “Bunch of knives inside of me.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean growled as he quickly, “The coven. It's gotta be the coven.”

The three of them began tearing apart the room looking for the hex bag. They opened all of the cupboards and threw the contents to the floor. The ripped open pillows and the mattresses but still found nothing. Angel screamed in agony before she leaned forward and began choking and sputtering out blood.

“ _Shit, shit_ .” Panic filled Asa as he dropped down to her side and held her as he checked her pockets for the bag as well, “Come one, babe. Don't die, alright?” He scoffed in frustration when he couldnt find it, “ _Shit_.”

“Dean!” Panic filled Sam's voice as well, “I can't find it.”

Angel gasped and choked as she tried to breath through the waves of pain and blood. More red hot liquid made its way up her throat as pain sliced through her abdomen. She slumped against the floor, looking weak and hurt as the waves of pain sliced through her.

“No.” As she continued to cough weakly Sam rummaged through Dean's bag and pulled out the Colt before locking eyes with Asa, “Stay with her.”

“Boys…” Coughing rocked through her agan as Asa held her, “What are you doing?” Sam and Dean both rushed through the door closing it behind them as panic filled Angel, “No! Boys!”

A little while later, Angel was still lying over a pool of blood she had spit out, gasping and coughing up more blood as Asa continued to frantically tear apart the room. They both jumped when the door was kicked open and Ruby stepped inside. 

Asa looked from her to Angel and back tensely, “You're not touching-”

Ruby moved her hand and made Asa collide painfully into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Angel looked from his still body to the blonde demon standing a few feet away from her.

“You wanna kill me?” She forced a chuckle before coughing up more blood, “ _Get in line_ , bitch.”

Ruby rushed over to Angel and pulled her up by the collar of her leather jacket to toss her on the bed. Ruby leaned over the coughing and gasping hunter before forcing her mouth open with her left hand. Angel tried to fight her off but Ruby's grip tightened before she began spraying a dark brown liquid into her mouth from a bag at her side with her right hand. Angel struggled under her hold before Ruby sood up and watched the fellow blond choke on the liquid before spitting some of it out.

“ _Stop…_ ” Ruby panted, “Calling me names.”

After Asa came too he was immediately at Angel's side as she wiped the blood and brown liquid from her face. Asa was taking inventory of Angel's body, making sure she was in fact okay when they both looked over at Ruby's voice.

“Next time any of you point that gun at me…” She cocked an eyebrow at Angel who rolled her green eyes in return “I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?”

Ruby tossed a sawed-off shotgun over to Angel who immediately caught it from her spot on the foot of the bed. She wiped the rest of the blood and brown liquid _‘cure’_ from her face as she stared at Ruby.

“You saved my life.” Angel cocked her own eyebrow, “Wasn't expecting _that_.”

The demon smirked, “ _Don't mention it_.”

Asa motioned to the bag on her hip, “What the hell did you give her anyway?”

Ruby met his eyes as she backed out of the room, “It's called _witchcraft_ , short bus.”

Asa scoffed in slight offence as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, “ _Short bus_?”

“Well, I'll tell you something…” Angel grimaced as she met Asas relieved eyes, “ _Witchcraft tastes like ass_.”

**_Inside the Van Allen house…_ **

Elizabeth, Renee and Tammie were all around a coffee table that had an altar set up in the middle as they chanted in latin.

“ _Kihér tolic echranmuk, madan fiéré, marc oh don duer kianave_ -”

The boys kicked in the door and the women screamed in fear as they got up from the altar and raised their hands in surrender.

Sam entered the room first with the Colt drawn, “Let her go!”

“Let _who_ go? What are you doing?” Renee looked between them wildly, “You're both insane, get out!”

“Look, lady, if you know about us, then you know about _that_ gun.” Dean growled as he stood next to Sam with his own gun, “You're killing our sister. _Now let her go_!”

“Get away from the altar.”

Raness scoffed, “What?”

“ _Now_!

They all moved away from the altar with their hands still up as Sam kept the Colt trained on them.

He motioned it between the three cowering women, “ _Go_.”

They moved over in front of the fireplace with their hands still up in the air as Elixabeth sputtered, “What- we- we weren't hurting anyone.”

“Please!” Renee added, “We don't even know your sister.”

“Stop the spell or we both pull the trigger.” Dean demanded cocking his own pistol for effect, “ _Five seconds_.”

“What?!”

Sam cocked the Colt, “ _Four_.”

“No!” Renee yelled, “Please, _please_ don't kill us!”

Elizabeth cried, “We were just getting Renee a lower mortgage rate!”

Both Winchester boys looked at each other in confusion but still held their guns ready. Something flashed in Sams eyes as he looked from his brother back to the three women.

“Okay, maybe it's not _you_ .” Sam pointed the Colt at Elizabeth, “Or _you_ .” Then to Renee before moving it to a sobbing, upset and scared Tammi and leaving it there, “Maybe it's _you_.”

“I dont even know what he’s talking about.” Dean followed suit with his own gun as Tammi sobbed, “What a- are you even talking about?”

“I mean, _all_ of you, _everyone_ in your little coven, you've all had runs of good fortune. _Newsworthy good fortune_ . Except for _you_ , Tammi. Now tell me, _why_ is that? You didn't want anything for yourself?”

“Or is it because you're already getting what you wanted?” Dean glared then motioned to the two other women, “Their souls.”

“I can't- I- I'm not- I- I- I don't…” Tammi sighed and put her hands down, going from looking frightened to calm as her eyes changed to black and made the other women gasp in shock, “Nice _dick_ work, Sherlock and Watson.”

Sam didn't waver, “Let. Our sister. Go.”

“What's wrong? Couldn't find my hex bag? _Sorry_ , boys, but your sister's lungs should be on the floor by now.”

Sam shot the Colt as Dean simultaneously shot his own gun. The bullets slow as Tammi lifted up her hand. They lost momentum, slowing in the air, stopping, and fell to the floor. Elizabeth gasped and shook in fear as she watched.

Tammi grinned right at Sam, “You're in a lot of trouble, Sammy.”

**SECTION FOUR**

Tammi motioned her arm once and Sam was thrown up against the wall, pinned. When Dean tried to rush her she did the same to him, harder, knocking him unconscious.

“Tammi…” Elizabeth gasped again, “What's wrong with your eyes?”

Tammi turned her head and attention on the other two women, making her eyes look human again. 

“ _Tammi_ .” Renee glared in outrage and horror, “ _What_ are you doing?”

“ _Renee_.” The demon mocked her before glaring “Shut your painted hole.”

“ _What_ ? I- I wil- You can't- _Not in my house, Tammi Fenton_!”

Tammi, annoyed, waved her right hand at Renee and the blonde's head snapped to the right so far it almost turned completely backwards, killing her instantly. Her body fell to the floor as Elizabeth shrieked in terror, covering her mouth.

“ _Look_ .” Sam ground out, “You got _me_. Let my brother and the girl go.”

“Wait your turn, young man.” Elizabeth made another scared squeak bringing Tammis attention back to her, “Sh, Lizzie, it's okay.”

“You're not Tammi!”

“ _No_ , but I'm wearing her meat. I had to break the ice with you girls _somehow_.”

“ _You killed Renee_.”

“ _Renee, Amanda_ …” She nodded as she walked around the room, “That's what happens to witches who get voted off the island.”

“ _Who are you_?”

“ _Funny story_ , actually.” She chuckled, “You remember all those dark demonic forces you prayed to? When you _swore_ your servitude? Just _who_ did you think you were praying to?”

“This- this isn't- it _can't_ b-”

“What did you _think_ it was?” Tammi scoffed, “ _Make-believe? Positive thinking? The Secret?_ _No_ , it was _me_. _You sold yourself to me, you pig_.” Elizabeth gasped and continued to stare at Tammi in horror, “All I had to do was bring _one_ good book to Book Club, and you ladies _lined up_ to kiss my ass.”

“No, _no_ , we didn't know-”

“Oh,  _ yes you did _ . You knew  _ every  _ step of the way, and now your  _ ever livin' souls _ are  _ mine _ .” Tammi turned back to the boys who were still pinned to the wall, Dean still unconscious, “ _ Comments? Questions _ ?” She smiled as her attention went to Sam, “Hmm, Sammy Winchester,  _ wow _ ! Right here in our little town. You know, my friends and I,  _ we've been looking for you _ .”

“Why?” He scoffed as his hatred filled eyes met hers, “Oh, _right_ , 'cause I'm supposed to lead some piss poor demon army.”

“ _No_ , _not at all_ . You're not _our Messiah_ . We don't _believe_ in _you_ . _But_ , there's a _new_ leader rising in the West- _a real leader_ .” Tammi grinned, “ _That's_ the horse to bet on, Sam, _the one who's gonna tear this world apart_ . Thing is, this demon? It doesn't like you very much. _It doesn't want the competition_ .” She raised her hand and the boys slid up the wall groaning in pain, “Nothing _personal_ , it's a P.R. thing, so, _buh-bye_.”

Tammi kept her hand raised, and the two of them began to be crushed into the wall, paint and plaster cracking as they were pushed harder into it. Dean woke up as he gurgled in pain from the pressure as Sam yelled furiously for her to stop. Elizabeth stood there watching, eyes wide and frozen in fear. In the beat of a second, the front door to the house slammed open. Angel and Asa ran in both with a shotgun drawn. Tammi turned around and easily threw the two of them over the sofa. When they got up, she pinned them to the wall behind them.

“Four for two.” She smirked, “ _Lovely_.”

Ruby's voice cut in before Tammi could finish what she started, “ _Wait_ .” She walked in with her hands raised in surrender, “ _Please_. I just… came to talk.”

“You made it out of the gate. _Impressive_.” Ruby lowered her hands as Tammi nodded, “That was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?”

“Doors out of Hell only open for so long.”

“ _What do you want, Ruby_?”

“I've been lost without you.” Ruby advanced on her slowly, “ _Take me back_ . That's why I led the Winchesters here.” Angel shot a look to Sam as Dean glared at him as well as mouthed ‘ _I told you so_ ’, “They're for you… _as a gift._ ”

Tammi cocked her head but her expression never changed, “ _Really_?”

“Let me serve you again. I've wanted it…” Ruby came to a stop right in front of Tammi, “I've wanted _you_ for so long.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows at this hot-demon-chick on hot-demon-chick flirtation.

Tammi studied her, “You _were_ one of my best.” As the two of them stared at each other, Ruby pulled her knife out and tried to stab Tammi, but Tammi caught it in mid-air, “But then again, _you always were a lying whore_.”

The knife was thrown sideways out of their hands across the wood floor as they fought. Tammi threw Ruby into the TV, but she got up and kicked Tammi. As Ruby ran past her she closelines the blonde, causing her to fall flat on her back. Tammi pulled Ruby up and tossed her into a bookcase before retrieving a fireplace poker from the stand on the hearth. She grinned at Elizabeth, who was still cowering in fear, before walking back to Ruby with the poker in her hand.

“You're _really_ telling me you threw in your chips with the _Scooby Gang_ here?”

Ruby panted as she tried to get up, but Tammi hit her across the face with the fireplace poker. Elizabeth ran to the altar and dumped a bunch of pins out of a bow onto the cloth with a demonic symbol on it. 

“Come on.” Elizabeth remained unseen by Tammi, who was focusing all of her attention on Ruby, “ _Get up_ .” Ruby panted as blood dripped from her nose but made no move to listen, “I said, _get up!_ ” Tammi tossed the poker aside and crouched over Ruby, grabbing her by the jacket and pulling her up, “We've been here before, haven't we?” Tammi chuckled to herself and looked over at Sam, “She didn't tell you?” She turned back to Ruby and continued, “Pretty _mortifying_ , I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, _long_ time ago. _Ruby here was a witch_ . Of course, _that_ was when you were _human_.”

The four hunters all looked surprised even though they were all still pinned to their respective walls. Tammi threw Ruby back down onto the debris of the bookcase she crashed through and stood up.

“Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me? _Embarrassing_ , I guess. But don't worry love, no _secrets_ where you're heading remember?” Tammi began to chant in latin causing black smoke rose out of Ruby’s mouth curling and hovering inches above her lips, “ _Monyé valack forsa, ulu iri regatt ruac, fieesh nieesh forthsa lé inmist infirum forthsa por un betest a té un fornalles ecclaisee_ -”

Suddenly Tammi began to cough while Elizabeth, kneeling behind her, chanted under her breath at the altar. As Tammi coughed harder, Angel and Asa dropped from the wall and fell forward. Sam and Dean also fell from the wall and dropped to the floor as Tammi brought her hand up to her mouth. She then coughed up a handful of long pins into her hand, her mouth gushing blood in the process. She looked at the pins infuriated before raising her right hand and clenching it into a fist. Elizabeth's breath caught and her eyes went wide as her heart stopped. She fell onto the altar, dead.

Simultaneously, Angel gripped the base of Ruby's knife as she and Dean made eye contact. They both got up and rushed Tammy together. Dean grabbed the demon as Angel repeatedly stabbed her in the back with the discarded knife. Tammi died as well as the demon that was inside of her and she fell to the floor after flashing yellow. 

“Looks like we’re even.” Angel cocked an eyebrow at her as Dean helped Sam and Asa up, “ _Short bus_.” She knelt down and picked up the Colt and her shotgun as the other three stopped behind her and sent another softer look to Ruby, “You good?”

“Go.” Ruby looked between them all, slightly embarrassed, and wiped the blood away from her mouth, “I'll clean up this mess.”

Angel nodded and helped Dean shuffle Sam to the door. The four stop once more and look back at Ruby one more. Ruby turned her eyes black and glared at them.

“ _Go_.”

The four of them walked out the door and Ruby leaned over Tammis body. She took her knife out of Tammis back and held it up. The knife was covered in blood, and was smoking.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_Back at the motel…_ **

After retrieving some snacks out of the vending machine, Angel walked outside of the motel towards her room. The lights around her began to flicker and she stopped walking immediately. Her body tensed as she looked around at all sides of her but no one was there. As she turned again, Ruby stood before her in the shadows of the hotel parking lot.

“You sure know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that.” Angel studied the blonde as she glared at her in return, “ _So_ . Here to tell me the uh, _the devil may care_ or some crap adjacent?”

Ruby stepped into the light, “I don't believe in the devil.”

“ _Right_ .” Angel nodded as she walked towards her, “Let's recap the little history lesson we had tonight, shall we? You were _human_ once, you _died_ , you went to hell…” She motioned, “Then you became a…”

Ruby nodded once before turning to leave, “Yeah.”

Angels voice had her stopped, “When were you human?”

“ _Back when the plague was big_.”

“So… _what_ ?” Angel frowned as a grim realization, one that had been haunting her for some time, settled in her gut, “All of- _Every_ demon we’ve encountered, _every demon in hell_ , they were all _human_ once?”

Ruby turned to face her, “Everyone _I've_ ever met.”

“Well, they sure don't _act_ like it.”

“Most of them have forgotten what it means… or even that they _were_ . That's what happens when you go to Hell, Ang. _That's what Hell is_ \- _forgetting_ what you _are_.”

“Yeah… you know my instincts are telling me I shouldn't be taking philosophy advice from a demon.” Angel crossed her arms as she planted a mask on her face to hide her emotions, “I'll pass, thanks.”

“It's not _philosophy_ . It's not a _metaphor_ . There's a _real_ fire in the pit. _Agonies you can't even imagine_.”

“No, no.” Angel shrugged, “Dean made me sit through _‘Hellraiser’_ so I think I get the gist.”

“ _Actually_ , they got that pretty close.” Ruby smirked as she turned and started to walk away, “Except for all the custom leather.”

“Well, shit.” Angel flinched a little as she leaned onto the impala, thoughts flooded her but she masked it with humor, “And here I thought that was the best part.”

Ruby stopped her departure once more and turned back, “The answer is _yes_ , by the way.”

“I'm sorry?”

“ _Yes_ , the same thing will happen to you. It might take _centuries_ , but sooner or later, Hell _will_ burn away your humanity. _Every_ Hell-bound soul, _every one_ , turns into something else. _Turns you into us_ . So _yeah_. Yeah, you can count on it.”

At her words Angel let out a humorless laugh and met her eyes, “I can't be saved, can I?”

Ruby sighed, “ _No_.”

“Then why’d you tell Sammy you could?”

“So he would talk to me.” She shrugged minutely, “You Winchesters can be pretty bigoted. I needed something to help him get past the-”

“ _Black-eyes? Damned soul_?” Angel motioned her head, “Yeah, the demon thing is pretty hard to get past.”

“Look at you.” Ruby laughed, “Tryin' to be all _stoic_ . My god, _it's heartbreaking_.”

Angel rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the impala to close the distance between them once more, “Why are you even telling me this?”

“I need your help.”

“ _My help_ ?” Her brows furrowed, “Help with _what_?”

“ _With Sam_ . The way you and Dean tag teamed and stuck that demon tonight- _it was pretty tough_ . Sam's _almost_ there, but _not quite_ .” She cocked an eyebrow, “And he learns _way_ faster when _you're_ the one teaching him. He _listens_ to you. _So_ , I need you to help me get him ready- _for life without you_ . So he can fight this war with Dean and _win_.”

“Ruby!” Angel yelled for her as she turned to leave for a final time and she paused, “Why do you want us to win?”

“Isn't it obvious?” She turned one final time to face Angel, “ _I'm not like them_ . I don't know why. I- I wish I was, but… _I'm not_ . I _remember_ what it's like.”

“What what's like?”

“ _Being human_.”

Angel looked down lost in her thoughts, and when she looked up Ruby had disappeared leaving Angel alone in the parking lot.


	9. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters race to Bobby's side after he lapses into a coma and can't be awakened. While unconscious, Bobby battles his personal demons and the reason he became a hunter is revealed. Angel, Sam and Dean discover someone poisoned Bobby with a potion that will kill him if he doesn't wake soon. When the siblings decide to take the potion themselves to enter Bobby's dream in order to save him, they come face to face with their own personal nightmares.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

 **WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**_Prologue…_ **

Bobby walked through his house, flashlight in hand, as he looked around. The wind was whistling loudly outside. Bobby heard a sound behind him and jumped around, but there was nothing there. Worry etched his face as he reached the doors to the kitchen. He slowly slid them open, and took a few steps in, scanning the room carefully. Suddenly a woman screamed and attacked him, making him fall to the floor with her on top. She struggled with him, pulling him back and forth, while she screamed. 

After a few seconds the screaming echoed as Bobby was now lying asleep on a motel bed. The door was opened from the outside before a maid entered the room. After a few steps she saw Bobby on the bed, who didn't react to the noises she made.

“Oh! I'm sorry.” She began to walk out again, but as she retrieved the keys from the door, Bobby sill silent and unmoving, worry creased her face, “Sir?” She left the keys in the door and walked over to his bed before gently shaking his shoulder, “Wake up.”

He didn't react. Inside his mind the woman he was grappling with was still screaming as Bobby tried to survive the attack. She slammed his head against the floor. The maid then grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up. 

“Wake up, do you hear me? Wake up. Sir, _wake up_!” She turned around to the door in a panic, “Help! I need some help in here!”

**_Later on, in a dive bar…_ **

_Long Train Runnin by the Doobie Brothers_ played as a bartender grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked over to a man and a woman. 

He grabbed a glass and walked down the bar, “Cheers!”

As he poured the couple a drink Sam sat down at the bar as he nursed his own. He tilted his glass back and forth slowly, almost spilling out the contents. Sadness filled his entire body. The usual hope that kept him going was long gone. Also, he appeared to be a little drunk as he shot back that glass and motioned for another. As the bartender poured him one, the bar doors swung open and Dean peaked his head in. He looked around for a second and then his brows furrowed once he saw Sam.

“Ang.” Dean ducked out momentarily before reemerging with their sister, “He's over there.”

“Sam, we’ve been looking for you all day.” Angel watched the bartender finish pouring the drink before looking back down at Sam, “What the hell are you doing?”

Sam turned to her and shrugged, “Having a drink.”

“I can see that, little brother.” She crossed her arms, “But it's two in the afternoon, we’re in the middle of a case, and since _when_ do you even drink whiskey?”

“I drink whiskey all the time.”

“ _No_.” Dean shook his head at that as he sat next to him, “No, you don't.”

“What's the big deal?” Sam slurred as he looked between the two of them and then motioned around the bar, “Both of _you_ get sloppy in bars, and both of _you_ hit on people all the time. _Why can't I_?”

Angel and Dean each looked around the bar with matching frowns. There weren't many people present currently. The only woman being quite older than Sam himself. 

Dean cocked an eyebrow before chuckling a little, “It's kind of slim pickings around here.”

“Bartender’s kinda cute.” Angel smirked as she met the man's eye and got a smile in return, “ _Although_ , I thought I was the only one of us that dipped in both ponds.” When she didn't get a reaction from Sam she sighed and leaned between them onto the bar, “Sammy, what's going on with you? _Talk to us_.”

Sam shook his head, staying silent for a few moments. The completely lost look on his face worried both older Winchesters as they waited for a response.

“I _tried_ , Ang.”

“Tried…” Confusion filled her as she studied him, “ _What_?”

His voice broke, “ _To save you_.”

Angel tensed at his words, realizing what this was and why he was so upset. Sighing she briefly looked at Dean, who wouldn't meet her eyes, and then motioned for the bartender.

“Can we get two more whiskeys?” She motioned between herself and Dean, “ _Double, neat_.”

“I'm _serious_ , Angel.”

“No, Sam, _you're drunk_ .” She dismissed, “And _this_ is a conversation we should be having when you're sober.” Her voice dropped to a mumble, “ _Or not at all preferably_.”

“I mean, where you're going…” He trekked on, ignoring her dismissal, “ _What you're gonna become_ .” Tears filled his eyes and he scoffed before shaking his head, “ _I_ can't stop it. _Dean_ can’t stop it.” He paused for a second as he studied his drink, “I'm starting to think maybe even _Ruby_ can't stop it. But really, the thing is, _no one can save you_.”

Angels jaw clenched as she kept her gaze firmly on the bottles in front of her, “ _Sam-_ ”

“ _No one_ can save you because _you don't wanna be saved_ .” He paused as Angel's eyes snapped to his, Dean looked between them with raised eyebrows, “I mean, how can you care so little about yourself?” She painfully took in his words before scoffing and tearing her gaze from his, “ _What's wrong with you?_ ”

Angel looked over and met his eyes again, the pain mirroring between them. Before she got a chance to respond, Dean's cell rang.

“Hello?” He paused as the other person spoke, “Yes, this is Mr. Snyderson.” Surprise filled his face, “ _What_ ?” Looking over he met Angel and Sam's worried gazes, “Where? I’ll be right there.” Hanging up the phone he shot a grim look to his siblings, “We gotta go. It's Bobby. He's in the hospital, _in a coma_.”

“What?” Angel was instantly on her feet, “Ill- Ill tell Asa to finish the case without us and pack up everything.” She quickly threw some money on the bar before motioning to a wobbling Sam, “You go get _him_ some coffee or something.”

**_In Bobby's hospital room…_ **

Bobby was lying in a hospital bed motionless as the Winchesters stood at his side. Angel's jaw tensed as she stared down at the man who had been more like a father to her and her brothers than their biological one. Her hands gripped the metal railing on his bed tightly as her brothers spoke to the doctor.

“So…” Sam looked from Bobby to the doctor, “What's the diagnosis?”

“We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy.”

Dean motioned to Bobby's still unmoving body, “ _Except that he's comatose_.”

  
  


“Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?

“No, he- he never gets sick.” Dean shook his head, “I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold.”

Angel pulled her sad eyes away from Bobby to make eye contact with the doctor, “Can you help him?”

“Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's _causing_ it, so we don't know how to _treat_ it.” He shook his head sadly, “He just… went to sleep, and didn't wake up.”

Angel's jaw clenched again as she shared a look with her brothers before all three of them looked over to Bobby.

**_At Bobbys motel room…_ **

“So, I'm thinking Bobby’s in Pittsburgh for a job.” Angel said as she led her brothers into his room, “Unless he’s taking an extremely _docile_ vacation.”

Dean sighed as he began looking around, “And by _docile_ you mean _lame_ .” They moved around the very plain, very empty room trying to search for any clues, “Well, you think there'd be some sort of _sign_ of something, you know?” He opened a drawer but came up empty, the room looked completely clean, “ _Research, news clippings_ … A friggin’ _pizza box_ or a _beer can_.”

Sam turned to the closet and opened it. Bobby's clothes all hung there neatly but he could see papers littering the back wall.

He turned on the light, “How 'bout this?”

Sam moved the clothes out of the way and on the wall behind them hung all of the news clippings, maps and pictures they were looking for. There were pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby had written _‘Pittsburgh’_ in big letters and underlined it. Post-it notes hung with addresses and numbers etched on them and there was a piece of paper that held information about a plant.

“Good old Bobby.” Dean chuckled as he and Angel walked over, “Always covering up his tracks.”

Sam frowned, “Either of you making heads or tails of any of this?”

“‘ _Silene Capensis._ ’” Dean took the paper about the plant and read the title with a frown, “Which of course means absolutely _nothing_ to me.”

“There's an obit.” Angel motioned before taking the newspaper clipping and skimming it, “‘ _Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist._ ’ They aren't sure how he bit it.” She cocked her eyebrow at them, “Says he just went to sleep and never woke up.” She handed the obit to Dean, “ _Sound familiar_?”

“Alright, um…” Sam thought for a second as he frowned, “So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-”

Dean looked up at him, “ _That started hunting him._ ”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, you two stay here.” Dean pointed to the closet, “See if you can make heads or tails of this.”

Angel crossed her arms, “And what will _you_ be doing in the meantime?”

He smirked and walked to the door, “I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself.”

Angel sighed at him as she shook her head at Sam, “He gets the fun stuff while we get the grunt work.”

Later on Dean called to inform them that Dr. Gregg had been conducting sleeping experiments on test subjects to alter their dreams. He was administering a yellow tea to the test subjects in order to do so. One of which said the experience was like a ‘ _bad acid trip_ ’ that scared him out of the study.

After doing some research, Sam and Angel met Dean back in Bobbys hospital room. Angel sipped on a black to-go coffee cup as Sam held onto the file with all the information they had acquired. They stopped at the door frame to see Dean sat by the man's side, a thoughtful look upon his face. Aware of their presence, he turned around and shared a knowing look with both of them as they walked further into the room.

Angel looked the older man over as the three of them came to stand at the foot of his bed, “How's he doing?”

“No change.” Dean rubbed his hand over his chin, “What you got?”

“Well, considering what you told us about the doc's experiments…” Sam sighed, “Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense.”

“How so?”

“ _Silene Capensis AKA African Dream Root_.” Angel pulled up a picture of a plant from the folder they brought, “Shaman and medicine men have used it for centuries.”

“Let me guess.” Dean interjected, “ _They dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, start kicking around the hackey_.”

“Not quite.” Angel smirked but Sam shook his head at their brother's explanation as he continued explaining, “If you believe the legends, it's used for _dreamwalking_ . I mean, _entering another person's dreams_ , _poking around in their heads_.”

“And of course, _in our line of work_ , since when do we _not_ believe the legends? _It gets crazier_ .” Angel handed over a paper from the folder that contained info on the root as well as a drawing of it, “This stuff is _powerful_ . You take enough of it, _with practice_ , you can pretty much become Freddy Krueger.”

“You can control _anything_.” Sam added, “You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad.”

“You could kill people in their sleep for example.”

Dean sighed tensely at that as his eyes flashed to Bobby worriedly.

Sam nodded, “Let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, _Tim Leary-style_.”

“Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit.” Dean finished, “He goes _nighty-night_.”

“Yet it doesn't explain _Bobby_.” Angel looked over to the older man sadly after tossing her now empty cup in the trash beside the door, “If the killer came after him, why is he still alive?”

Dean frowned, “I don't know.”

**_In Bobby's subconscious…_ **

Bobby was back in his house once again at the beginning of his dream. He was holding a closet door closed as a woman was banging on it, making it rattle. She continued to scream as Bobby panted in fear on the other side. He looked around for something to hold the door, and grabbed an old suitcase. Desperately grappling around the space he gripped anything he thought could hold the door. Grabbing a broom to use as a weapon he held his back to the door, trying to keep it closed.

“Help me!” He screamed, “Somebody help me!” The small space of the closet was now gone, replaced with a very long never ending hallway, “HELP ME!”

**SECTION TWO**

Dean looked over to his siblings as they walked through the hallway of the hospital after leaving Bobby's room, “So how do we find our homicidal sandman?”

“That's another problem.” Angel scoffed, “Our real life _Freddy Kruegar_ could be _anyone_ . I think a good place to start would be anyone who knew the doctor _and_ had access to his dreamwalking tea.”

Sam pursed his lips, “Maybe one of his test subjects or something?”

“ _Possible_ . But his research was pretty sketchy.” Dean shook his head, “I mean… We don't know how many subjects he had, _or_ who all of them were.” Sam scoffed earning looks from Angel and Dean, “What?”

“In any other case…” Sam sighed loudly, “We'd be calling _Bobby_ and asking him for help right now.”

“You know what?” Something popped into Dean's head causing him to grab both of them by the arm and look between them, “That's a good idea.”

“Uh…” Sam frowned, “ _What_?”

“Let's go talk to him.”

“If you haven't noticed…” Angel frowned as well, confusion etched on her face, “Hes kinda comatose. The conversation isn't going to get far, Dean.”

“It might if we’re tripping on some Dream Root.”

“ _Excuse me_ ?” She and Sam both gaped at his suggestion, Angel letting out a scoff, “You're saying we _voluntarily_ take this thing and start dreamwalking inside Bobby's head? Have you gone insane?”

“Why not?” He shrugged, “Maybe we could help.”

Sam shook his head, “We have _no idea_ what's crawling around in there.”

“Come on, how _bad_ could it be?” At their dual look of uncertainty he pressed, “Guys, _it's Bobby_.”

After Angel and Sam shared a brief look of consideration the ladder nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, you're right.” He scoffed, “ _One_ problem though. We're _fresh_ out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some…”

“Crap.” Dean's face became grim with realization and irritation, “ _Bela_.”

“Bela?” Sam repeated then frowned as well in understanding, “ _Crap_.”

“ _Hell no_.” Angel scoffed, “You two seriously aren't suggesting that we ask that chick for a favor?”

“I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it…” Dean grumbled, “But _yeah_.” 

When he walked away Angel shared a grim look with Sam before rolling her eyes and following Dean. Sam sighed heavily before following as well.

**_Back at the motel…_ **

_Sam sat alone in his motel room doing research on his laptop when a knock on the door sounded. He closed the lid on the computer, sighed and then walked over to cautiously open the door a few inches. Sighing when he saw who it was, he opened it up completely so Bela could walk in._

_She grinned at him as her hands gripped the trenchcoat she was wearing, “Hey, Sam.”_

_Sam closed the door as she stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him._

_“Bela.” Annoyance filled his voice as he stood across from her with his hands on his hips, “I didn't think there's a chance in hell you'd show up.”_

_“Well, im full of surprises.” Bela smiled widely, “Though, truthfully…” She took hold of the belt of her trench coat, and advanced slowly towards him, “You wanna know why I'm here?”_

_“Um…” Sam took a few tentative steps back as Bela came up in front of him, “Okay…?”_

_She opened and took off her coat, revealing the top of a tight lacy slip and black lace panties, “Because of you.”_

_“Uh…” Sam immediately looked to the side, unsure and a bit embarrassed, as the coat fell to the floor, “What are you doing?”_

_He looked down at her as she put her hand on his cheek, eyes on his lips, “I can't stop thinking about you.”_

_Confusion filled him momentarily, “Wha-”_

_Leaning in she kissed him and interrupted his words. Responding to her advances, Sam put his hand on her arm. They breath in with the kiss as she put her other hand on his waist._

_Sam pulled back momentarily as he rested his forehead against hers, “Are you sure?”_

_Soon the two of them landed on top of the bed, Sam on his back with Bela on top as they continued their kiss. They rolled over as Bela moaned and Sam ended up on top of her. He trailed kisses down her body as she moaned clearly enjoying him and all of his touches._

_“Mmm…” She moaned breathily, “Sam. Sam. Oh!”_

“Sam!” Angel swatted her brother in the back with a fist full of papers as she walked from the coffee pot back to one of the beds, “Wake up!”

Sam, who was currently sleeping bent over at his desk with his head on his arm and a small smile on his face, jumped and sat up awake. He looked a little disoriented before realizing he was just having a dream and frowned. Drool covered his face and he grimaced as he wiped it off with his other arm.

“ _Dude_ , you were _out_ .” Dean chuckled from the chair he was sitting in and looked up at him from his research, “And making some _serious_ happy noises.” Sam looked very uncomfortable as he avoided looking at Dean and Angel alike, “Who were you dreaming about?”

“ _What_ ?” He jumped from the question and tensed, “ _No one. Nothing_.”

“C'mon, you can tell me.” Dean smirked, making Angel roll her eyes, “ _Angelina Jolie_?”

“ _No_.”

This time Angel smirked as she looked up from her own research, “ _Brad Pitt_ ?” Her eyes widened as her smirk grew, “You know who always does it for me? _George Clooney_.”

“No! _No_ .” He sputtered in embarrassment as he turned around, _almost_ looking at them, “Guys, _it doesn't matter_.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

Sam muttered, almost to himself, “Whatever.”

“ _Testy, testy_ .” Angel chuckled and shook her head, “Anyway, while you were grossing us out with your happy dreams, _we called Bela_.”

Sam's body went still at that information as a smile quickly flashed on his face, “Bela? Yeah?” He tried to cover the awkward and embarrassed tone in his voice when answering, but failed, “She- What'd she, you know, _say_? Shes… gonna… help us?”

“ _Shockingly, no_ .” Dean answered, “Which puts us back to square one. We’ve been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than _you_ do.” Sam still had his back to them as he looked around a little earning an eye from Dean, “You gonna come help us with this stuff?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He moved around a bit uncomfortable in his seat but didn't get up, “Just give me a sec.”

Angel grimaced at that as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly a knock on the door sounded and the three of them turned in its direction. Dean got up and opened the door, just a few inches. When he saw who it was, he looked annoyed and opened it up further, walking with it.

“ _Bela_. As I live and breathe.”

Sam swallowed visibly as she entered, wearing a similar trenchcoat to the one in his dream, only this one is black and the other one was tan. He reacted to her right away due to the dream, and tried to cover up his _‘situation’_.”

“You two called _me_ , remember?”

“Yeah.” Angel got up and crossed her arms at the woman, “And I remember you turning us down.”

“ _Well_.” Bela smirked at them, “I'm just full of surprises.”

She turned to Sam, who was still sitting stiffly in the chair. He lifted one hand at her, waving awkwardly over his shoulder, while simultaneously staying half-turned away from her with his other hand in his lap. He actively doesn't look her in the eyes. The three of them gave him a weird look before Bela continued on and handed over a jar to Dean.

“I brought you your African Dream Root. _Nasty stuff_ , and not easy to come by.”

She put her bag on the TV and started to open her coat, with her back to Sam. He immediately sat up, alertly, breathing in anticipation.

“Alright, what's the catch?” Angel cocked her eyebrow, “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“ _What_?” Bela shot them an insincere look as Sam tensed up in anticipation once her coat slipped off, “I can't do you three a little favor every now and again?”

“ _No_. You can't.” Angel quipped, “Not in your nature.”

The coat fell away and revealed her in a regular long-sleeved blue shirt, and not as naked as Sam had been half-anticipating. He let out a breath silently, visibly relaxing a bit more.

“Come on.” Dean glared as well, “We wanna know what the strings are before you attach them.”

“You said this was for _Bobby Singer_ , right?” They both nodded, “Well, I'm doing it for _him_ . Not _you_.”

“ _Bobby_ ? _Why_?”

“He saved my life once.” She paused for a beat, not wanting to disclose anymore information, “In Flagstaff.” Dean and Angel shared a hesitant look as they met eyes with Sam who shrugged, both looked back at Bela without responding, “I screwed up and he saved me, okay? _Satisfied_?”

Dean studied the contents of the jar in his hands before shrugging, “ _Maybe_.”

Angel however just cocked an eyebrow at her silently. Her unspoken statement of distrust was clearly visible. 

Bela smirked from her back to the boys, “So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?

“Oh, _you're_ not going anywhere.” Dean dismissed as he walked over to the closet, making Sam frown in disappointment, “I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, _much less Bobby's head_ .” He threw a smirk at her over his shoulder, “ _No offense_.”

Dean turned on the closet lights and opened up the safe, where the Colt was, before putting the jar of Dream Root beside it. 

Bela watched him with a smirk of her own, “None taken.” Dean closed and locked the safe before walking back into the room, where Bela was looking a bit annoyed, “ _It's 2 am_. Where am I supposed to go?”

“Not our problem, sweetheart.” Angel smirked as she sat on the edge of the desk, “ _Get a room_.”

“Ah, they got the _Magic Fingers_ , a little _Casa Erotica_ on pay-per-view.” Dean winked at her deepening glare, “You'll love it.”

With an angry scoff she grabbed her bag and jacket in a huff and stormed out the door.

“Nice to see-” Sam jumped out of his chair as he called after her, “Seeing you-” She slammed the door behind her, ignoring him, “...Bela.”

Angel frowned at her youngest brother as Dean, who was smiling after Bela, also took in his words and turned to Sam, a bit confused.

**_Later on…_ **

Angel walked over to the beds with two glass cups of the liquid containing the Dream Root. She handed them over to Dean and Sam who were sitting on the beds waiting. Turning she retrieved her own cup before taking a seat next to Dean.

“Uh…” Dean looked from the cup to each of his siblings as he smirked, “Should we dim the lights and sync up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?”

Angel chuckled with him at that as Sam looked over to them with a smile, “Why?”

Disappointment etched both of the elder Winchesters faces. Angel shook her head at him before rolling her eyes.

“ _Dude_.” Dean scoffed, “What did you do during college?”

Sam looked between them with his usual _‘huh’_ reaction to such questions. 

“So…” Angel lifted her cup in a toast, “Bottoms up?”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sam stopped the two of them from drinking the liquid before pulling out a little yellow envelope from his shirt pocket, “ _Whew_. Can't forget this.” He pulled something out of the envelope and placed it in each of their palms, “Here.”

Dean grimaced, “What the hell is that?”

“ _Bobby's hair_.”

“ _We have to drink Bobby's hair_?”

“That's how you control whose dream you're entering.” Sam nodded with a grimace of his own, “You gotta… drink some of their uh… _some of their body_.”

“Guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body.” Each of them put the hair in their cups and got ready to drink the very disgusting concoction, raising their cups a bit, “ _Cheers_.”

They all clinked their cups together in a toast and then drank the contents all up. Each of them grunted, trying to swallow it down and keep the bile from lurching out of their throats, before smacking their mouth in disgust due to the awful taste. 

“ _Gross_.” Angel shuddered in disgust before looking at herself and then both of her brothers, “You guys feel anything? ‘Cause I don't.”

“No.” Sam shook his head and looked over to Dean, “ _You_ feel anything?”

“ _No_.” He held up his cup to look at it closely, “Maybe we got some bad shwag.”

Thunder rumbled loudly from outside as rain started pattering on the window. 

“Boys…” Angel walked over to it in confusion, “When did it start raining?” She drew open the curtain liners and her brows furrowed when she saw the rain wasn’t coming from the sky, but from the ground, “Actually… _When did it start raining upside down_?”

When she turned back around to her brothers her eyes widened in shock at the realization that they weren't inside the motel room anymore. Instead the three of them found themselves standing in the middle of a strangely familiar living room. Her eyes traveled over the large double windowed doors and she turned to notice the window she had been staring out of was now a fireplace.

“Okay, I don't know what's weirder.” Dean gaped, just as freaked out, “The fact that we're in Bobby's head… _or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens_.”

“Wait. Wait a second.” Sam earned their attention as he looked around the room a bit more, “Imagine the place, uh, _without_ the paint job.” He gestured around to everything he was referring too, “ _More cluttered, dusty, books all over the place_.”

“Shit.” Angel's eyes widened as the three of them moved around the living room, “ _This is Bobby's house_.”

“Yeah.”

Dean called for him loudly, “Bobby?!”

As Sam walked to the opening of the living room, by the stairs, he felt someone watching him. He turned around, but there was nothing there as he studied the outside from the windows. Sam finally turned again and walked slowly to the stairs.

Sam dropped his voice to a whisper, “Bobby?” He looked towards the door while Angel and Dean slowly made their way around the house, “Guys?” They each turned to him, “I'm gonna go look outside.”

“What? _No, no, no._ ” Angel immediately tensed, “That's a terrible idea. We should stay together, _stay close_.”

“I'll be fine.” Sam dismissed, “Just, you two look around in here. _We gotta find him_.”

Dean gave him a warning look, “Don't do anything stupid.”

Sam nodded and walked out of the door as the two of them watched him worriedly. Angel sighed as she and Dean shared a wary look before moving down the hall. They slowly and carefully opened the doors to the kitchen. Dean led as they moved cautiously through the kitchen towards the hallway on the other side.

“Bobby?” Angel called softly as they walked out into the hallway, where there's two doors; one across from the kitchen and one on the left, “ _Bobby_!”

Dean swiftly turned around as if he heard something and looked down the hallway in the other direction. Angel, alerted by his behavior, tensed and looked around as well.

Bobby's scared voice pulled both of their attention back to the closed door on their left, “Who's out there?”

The two of them look at each other for a split second before walking over to the door. It had long stretch marks over it as if someone or something was trying to get inside. Angel ran a hand over them and frowned as Dean reached for the doorknob.

“Bobby?” Dean whispered, “You in there?”

“ _Dean_?”

“Yeah, it's me. Ang is here too. Open up.” Bobby opened the door but his eyes flashed nervously to look behind the two Winchesters, “Hey.”

Bobby moved into the kitchen, looking scared as he looked around to make sure the screaming woman wasn't there. Bloodied scratches lined his cheek and nose. He turned around to Dean and Angel as they walked up next to him.

“How in the hell did you two find me?”

“The three of us took some of that African Dream Root.” Angel answered looking him over worriedly, “Sams around here too.”

“Dream Root?” He frowned, “ _What_?”

“ _Dr. Gregg_ ?” Dean pressed, “ _The experiments_?”

Bobby, who was still looking around in terror, threw a glance at them, “What the hell are you talking about?” He tensed as the lamps around them began to flicker, “ _Hurry_.”

He tried to make a break for the closet again but Angel and Dean grabbed him, “ _Whoa, whoa, whoa_. Calm down.”

“Bobby.” Angel kept her voice calm, trying not to spook him further, “What's going on?”

“ _She's coming_.”

“Okay…” Dean shared a frown with his sister, “You know this is a dream, don't you?”

Bobby turned his terrified eyes to meet Dean's worried ones, “W-what are you, _crazy_?”

“Bobby, he's telling the truth.” Angel pressed hurriedly, “This is a dream. None of this is real.”

Suddenly the woman from Bobby's dreams opened the door on the other side of the hallway, behind the three of them.

Bobby pointed at her in terror, “ _Does that look made-up_?!”

They turned around to see the woman coming out into the hallway. She was wearing a white dress with blood smeared all over it, coming from wounds on her neck and chest. Aside from her wounds, the blood she looked normal. Her hair was even styled in a regular fashion. She didn't look one bit happy though.

Suddenly the closet door slammed shut and Bobby turned back around to rattle the doorknob in an attempt to make it open. 

Dean looked from Bobby back to the woman, “Bobby, who is that?”

“She’s…” Tears filled Bobby's eyes, but not from terror, “She's my wife.”

The woman's expression softened as she studied the three of them. The Winchesters each shared shocked looks with each other before looking back at Bobby.

**SECTION THREE**

“ _Why_ Bobby?” Karen's sad voice pleaded with Bobby, “ _Why did you do this to me_?”

Angel, Dean, and Bobby were now standing in the kitchen, by the living room. Bobby's wife, Karen Singer, was standing in the doorway leading to the hall. 

At her words, Bobby turned around, “I'd have rather died myself than hurt you.”

“But you _did_ hurt me. You shoved that knife into me… _again and again_ . You watched me _bleed_ . _Watched me die_.”

Dean threw a wide eyed look at Angel before coming up behind Bobby and grabbing ahold of him, “Bobby, she's not real.”

Bobby didn't respond to him. Instead he kept his grief and guilt stricken eyes on his wife.

Karen continued, “ _How could you_?”

“You were _possessed_ , baby.” Tears were dangerously close to falling from his eyes now, “ _You were rabid_ . And I didn't know what I know now. _I didn't know how to save you_.”

“You're _lying_ . You _wanted_ me dead! If you'd loved me…” Her voice rose to an angry scream, “ _You would've found a way_!”

Bobby sobbed, “ _I'm sorry._ ”

“Okay, come on.” Angel came up behind and grabbed him as well before her voice became more forceful as they pushed him to move, “ _Come on_!”

They dragged him into the living room and just as they began to slide the doors closed, Karen screamed and ran for them.

**_With Sam…_ **

Saw was walking in the now sunny outside as he rounded the perfect garden of flowers around the house to the back yard. He passed by a line of washed sheets, drying in the wind. When he turned around, Jeremy, Dr. Gregg's research subject that Dean questions, was suddenly there. He swung a bat at Sam, and hit him hard in the chest and shoulder. 

Sam fell to the ground with a grunt and held his shoulder as Jeremy moved to stand over him, “ _Who are you_?”

“Who are _you_? You don't belong here.”

“You're one to talk. You're in my friend's head.”

“Well, you got a poor choice in friends. _This is self-defense_. He came after me. H- he wanted to hurt me.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at the guy, “That _may_ be because you're a killer.”

“You should be _nicer_ to me.” Jeremy glared, “In here… you're just an _insect_ . I'm a _god_.”

**_Back inside Bobby's house…_ **

Karen jumped and banged on the doors to the living room as she screamed in anger.

“ _All of it_ , Bobby!” Dean said as he and Angel leaned against the door to hold it closed, “ _Your house, your wife_ , it's a _nightmare_!”

Bobby stood across from them, just staring as Karen continued to bang and scream. Angel ran over and grabbed a cord that was on one of the tables to quickly tie around the door handles.

Bobby cried, “ _I killed her_.”

“Bobby, this is _your_ dream, okay?” Angel said as she and Dean struggled to tie the doors together, “That means you can _control_ it. _You can wake up_ . Hell, you can do _anything_ you want in here!”

“Just leave me alone.” His voice was filled with despair as he walked up behind them, “Let her kill me already.”

“Look at me.” Dean grabbed hold of him, trying to get him to wake up, to snap out of it all, “You gotta snap out of this. _You gotta snap out of this now!_ You're not gonna die. We’re not gonna let you die! You're like a father to us, Bobby.” He pressed him frantically, willing him to understand and believe his words, “You gotta believe us, please!”

Bobby looked between the two of them tensely for a moment. He glanced at the door where his wife was still screaming and trying to break in.

His eyes finally went back to Deans, “I'm dreaming?”

“Yes!” The Winchesters nearly sagged in relief, “ _Now take control of it_.”

Bobby looked towards the door, and then he closed his eyes tightly in concentration. Suddenly all the banging and screaming stopped. Dean let go of him and walked over to the doors to remove the cable. He slid the doors open, revealing an empty kitchen. Karen Singer was nowhere in sight.

Bobby's eyes went wide, “I don't believe it.”

“ _Believe_ it, B.” Angel put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, “Now, would you _please_ wake up?”

**_Back with Sam…_ **

Sam was still on the ground with Jeremy standing over him, “ _Sweet dreams_.”

Jeremy raised the bat as Sam pulled up his arm to take the impact. As he began to swing it down into a hard hit the three Winchesters suddenly woke up with a gasp at the same time. They each sat up on the beds, panting. Angel dropped the cup that was still in her grasp and ran both of her hands over her face as she looked between her brothers.

**_Later on at the Hospital…_ **

Bobby was sitting in bed looking over the papers from the investigation as Dean watched him from the next bed over. Angel leaned on the wall beside the door with her arms crossed, also staring at the older hunter with sad eyes.

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean earned his attention, continuing when the man looked over at him, “That, uh… That stuff, all that stuff with your wife? That actually happen?”

Bobby's eyes became sad, “Everybody got into huntin’ _somehow_.”

Angel's eyes also became sad as she watched the pain fill his face. She shared her sad eyes with Dean before dropping them to the ground.

Dean studied him, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” He immediately shook his head, “If it weren't for you and your sister, I'd still be lost in there. _Or dead_.” A beat of silence stretched as he looked between the two of them, “Thank you.”

Angel nodded with a wink as Dean responded with a twitch of his lips. Sam came in after that, seeing the three of them sharing a moment.

“So, uh…” He cleared his throat to earn their attention softly as he stopped on the other side of Bobbys bed, “Stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now.”

“He ain't much of a stoner.” Bobby picked up a picture of Jeremy to study it, “His name's Jeremy Frost. _Full-on genius_. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' something, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head.” Dean nodded at that as Bobby picked up another paper and handed it to Sam, “Here's Father of the Year.” 

The sheet was a copy of a driver's license that read: HENRY DAVID FROST; 3123 Houset Street, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; 15122; DOB 12/16/1968; BRN eyes; 5'11".

“He died before Jeremy was 10.”

“Looks like a real sweetheart.”

“Sounds like a charming man.” Angel motioned to Dean, “He told Dean he couldn't have dreams anymore. That _bat-to-the-head_ thing _why_?”

“Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand.” Bobby nodded, “He hasn't dreamt since.”

“Till he started dosing the dream drug.” Bobby nodded at Dean, “How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?”

“Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. _God knows what he saw in there._ ”

“How’d he get in there in the first place?” Sam asked, “Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA, or something?”

“Yeah…” Bobby frowned, “‘Fore I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it.” He grumbled, “ _Dumbest friggin’ thing_.”

“Dean.” Angels green eyes snapped to Deans immediately, “ _Please_ tell me you didn't-”

“No! _No_ , I mean I thought about it.” He shrugged with a sheepish smile, “But, uh, you two called me before I could say yeah so… _saved by the bell_ I guess.”

“ _Thank_ _God_.” 

Angel sagged in relief at that as her eyes grazed over the trash can beside her. The same trash from earlier littered inside all except for her coffee cup which was supposed to be sitting at the top where she left it. She tensed at that as a scowl formed on her face.

“I'll be right back.” Earning looks from the three guys she rushed outside the room and to the nurses station, “Um, excuse me.” An older brunette turned at her voice with a smile, “Did you guys happen to empty my uncle's trash by chance?”

“Oh, no not yet.” She shook her head, “We’re a bit short staffed this week. The Janitorial staff is coming in tomorrow morning for that kind of thing.”

“Okay, thank you.” She smiled tensely as she made her way back into Bobby's room and looked between the three men grimly, “ _So_ . We have a _teensy_ problem.”

“What?” Dean frowned at her, “What happened?”

“Boy genius stole my coffee cup from the tash. He must've followed us or something.” She sighed, “Which means…”

“Oh, that's great!” Dean grumbled angrily, “Come on, how many times have I told you to lay off the caffeine? Now he can come after either one of you.”

“Not necessarily.” Sam quelled as he interrupted Angel before she could snark something back, “We just have to find _him_ first.”

  
“We better work fast…” Bobby looked up at Angel, “ _And stay coffeed up_. ‘Cause the one thing we _cannot_ do is fall asleep.”

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Two days later…_ **

Dean sat behind the wheel of the impala with Sam in the back seat. Angel was beside him bouncing her knee in irritation, clearly livid and jittered up.

“This freakin’ _sucks_ . Like really _really_ sucks.” She scoffed, “This kid isn't a ghost or a freakin supernatural _whatever_ . He's a freakin _human_ so where the hell could he be?”

“Ang, maybe you should drink some water.” Sam offered carefully, “You seem a little…”

Dean looked over at her, “ _Caffeinated_.”

“Oh, do I?! _Do I_ ?!” She yelled back angrily earning looks from the both of them, “Thank you for pointing out the obvious Captain Douche and Sergeant Jerkface!” When her cell rang she sighed in frustration as she fumbled for it before finally getting it in hand, “Bobby, _please_ tell me you got something!

_“Strip club was a bust, huh?”_

“Yes.”

_“That was our last lead.”_

She groaned, “Oh, _come on_ , Bobby!”

_“Don't yell at me, girl. I'm working my ass off here.”_

“Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just…” She sighed heavily again and ran a hand down her face, “I'm tired.”

_“Well, who ain't?”_

“Does Bela have anything?”

_After a pause Bobby answered, “She's got nothing.”_

“Oh, well thats- thats just _amazing_ ! I am _so_ glad she stuck around to help.” She snapped, “You know what? I think I'll just go and pick out my headstone now!” She flipped the phone closed and threw it in the backseat, narrowly missing Sam, before turning her anger on Dean, “Turn here! Now!” Dean jumped at her angry voice and glared at her as he turned down a side road, “Stop the car!”

He slammed his foot on the brakes as they got to a clearing in the woods and looked at her like she had gone insane, “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“You wanna know what my problem is?” Reaching over she grabbed the keys to shut off the engine while Dean scrambled to put the Impala in park, “I'm _tired_ . I'm _exhausted_ and this whole thing is making me a paranoid jittery mess! _I can't drink another espresso Dean_!” She slid down a bit in her seat, crossing her arms and resting her head on the back, “So, were handling this my way.”

Sam shook his head, “What are you talking about?”

“I'm saying that I'm taking myself a _long-overdue_ nap.”

Dean angered and pushed her arm so she’d open her eyes, “The hell you are, Angel!”

“Angel!” Sam popped up next to her ear making her jump at his volume, “That's the dumbest idea you've had all week. Jeremy can come after you.”

“Yeah, _that's the idea_ .” She glared at them before shutting her eyes again, “Now, _both of you_ , kindly shut your face holes.”

“No!” Dean shook her again, “What the hell are you talking about? You wanna _volunteer_ to go up against this guy _alone_ ? _Were we not in the same house earlier_? We almost died!”

“ _Look_ , we can't find him so this is the only _plausible_ alternative. Lets let him come to me instead of staying up another four days and wasting time _not_ finding him.”

“You think the only plausible alternative is running onto his own turf _blind_ ?” Sam scoffed, “ _Where he's basically a god_?”

“I've been hunting since I was _thirteen_ , Sam.” She leaned her head back again and settled in her seat, “ _I think I can handle it_.”

“Yeah?” Dean scoffed, “Well not alone, you can't.”

He reached over and pulled out some of Angel's hair just before Sam did the same thing.

“Ow!” She glared at them as she touched her head where they grabbed the hair, “What the hell do you two think you're doing?”

Sam answered as he fiddled with the hairs he took, “Comin' in with you.”

“Uh, _no_ . That is so _not_ happening.” Her glare read murder as she pointed it between them, “ _No_!”

“Why not?” Dean glared right back, “At least then it'll be _three_ against _one_. How could we lose?”

She didn't have a response at first, opening and closing her mouth before she bristled yet again, “I don't want you two snooping around in my head!”

Dean scoffed, “ _Get over it_.”

She glared as Sam readied the items to make the liquid and Dean just held her glare with his own.

**_Later on…_ **

All three of them were asleep, leaning on the doors of the Impala. Sam woke up first, clearing his throat and running a hand over his face. The car was still right where it was before they fell asleep.

“Guys.” He leaned over and hit each of them on their arms, forcefully waking them up, “Hey, _wake up_.”

Dean jumped in surprise, “Jeez.”

“For the love of _God_ , Sam.” Angel groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, still extremely tired, “Why are we still _here_?”

“You tell us.” Dean yawned before meeting her eye, “This is _your_ dream.”

A sound outside the car alerted them and had Sam tensing, “There's someone out there.”

The three of them got out of the car and carefully looked around. As they walked in front of the car, music could suddenly be heard. Dream a Little Dream of Me by the Mamas and Papas played making her heart speed up a little. Angel stopped at the song, and the memories it was eliciting, before turning around in surprise. When she turned again a corner of the clearing lit up to reveal a section of a fancy restaurant. A small table sat two settings with a champagne bottle on ice in between. On one plate sat a small velvet box. In the blink of an eye Jax was in front of her, dressed in a button up and slacks. His hair was still curly and around his face beautifully as he smiled charmingly down at her.

“Hey, babe.” He took her hand gently in his own, “You wanna sit down? Our table’s ready.”

Angel didn't move. She just stood there staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Come on.” He kissed her hand before bending down and pecking her lips, “I've got a surprise for you.”

Jax dropped her hand and walked over to the table. He pulled out her chair first, the one sitting in front of the small velvet box, before taking a seat in the other. Sam and Dean were both standing a bit behind her, each taking this all in as she just stared at Jax longingly.

“I- I…” Her eyes trailed from Jax to her brothers and she immediately cleared her throat and looked away from them as they took a few steps toward her, “ _Stop_ giving me those looks.”

Dean cleared his throat softly as he dropped his eyes from her and looked back to Jax.

Sam also closed his own mouth and looked away from her, both knowing they were intruding on a very personal dream, “Sorry…”

“Angie.” Jax earned her attention from the table as he poured two glasses of champagne, “I love you.”

Emotional pain as well as guilt flittered across Angel's face as he smiled at her like a love sick puppy. Suddenly his entire scene shook and both her, the table, the settings and the music disappeared. 

“Where-” Angel looked around as her brothers did the same, “Where'd he go?”

Sam was looking into the woods and suddenly Jeremy came out from behind a tree, “Guys.”

The boys both took off after Jeremy, who bolted upon being spotted. Angel quickly followed them as they ran into the woods. She quickly lost track of her brothers, but kept running in the same direction. 

Suddenly she stopped and turned, looking around in sheer confusion, “Uh…” The woods had turned into wallpaper and she was now standing in a hallway with doors on both sides, “ _Okay_ . Don’t panic, Ang.” She mumbled to herself, “ _Don’t panic_.”

Angel slowly began walking down the hallway towards a door at the end of it. Before she could reach it, it suddenly began to slowly open up. She stopped immediately as she watched it glide open more, revealing a motel room. As she entered the room on edge, clicking could be heard. Walking in all the way she noticed the room was exactly the same as the one she was staying in with her brothers. Across the room from the door, sat a blonde woman on the chair by the desk. 

She walked further into the room, watching her closely, “Hello?”

The woman kept clicking the on and off button for the lamp on the desk, her back to Angel. The woman clicked the lamp back on before turning her head towards Angel, a disdainful pissed off expression on her face. Angel's eyes widened into saucers once she realized the woman was herself. Dream Angel slowly stood up, and turned to Ang, who swallowed at the sight of herself.

The look on Dream Angel's face softened slightly, “Hey, Ang.”

“Oh- _kay_ .” Angel took a breath, “So… _this_ is happening right now.”

She smiled, “The two of us need to discuss a few things.”

“ _Right, right_ . Of course we do.” Angel nodded as she began to walk in a circle, as did Dream Angel, so they were circling each other, “So, _what_ ? This means that _I'm_ my own worst nightmare, right? Am I supposed to go through some _Superman III_ junkyard scene with you or something? ‘Cause i gotta say…” She shook her head, “I got better things to do.”

“Joke all you want, smart-ass.” Dream Angel rolled her eyes, “But you can't lie to me. _I know the truth_ .” They stopped walking, now having changed places with Angel standing by the desk and Dream Angel by the door, “I _know_ how _dead_ you are inside. How _worthless_ you feel. I know how you look into a mirror… and _hate_ what you see.”

Angel swallowed hard as she took a moment to get ahold of herself, “Yeah, okay. Look, this whole thing you got going on? It's not gonna work.” She cocked an eyebrow and smiled, “ _You're not real_.”

“Sure I am. _I'm you_.”

“Oh, _no_ . No, you’re not, sweetheart. This whole thing is my little siesta. Not yours.” She raised her left hand, “ _All I gotta do is snap my fingers and you go bye-bye_.”

She snapped her fingers once, and nothing happened. Angel's smile faded, and she snapped again, noticing nothing's happening. Dream Angel just watched her silently as she snapped them three more times before letting her hand fall to her side, eyebrows lifted. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” Dream Angel gave her an _I-told-you-so_ nod as she spoke, “ _Neither are you_ .” The door slammed shut behind her before locking and all the smiles were gone from Angel's features as she went completely serious, “Like I said…” She raised her hand, in which she was now holding Angel's silver Desert Eagle AE, “ _We need to talk_.”

**_In the Impala…_ **

A loud bang was heard making Sam jump awake as he gasped. He was sitting in the passenger seat while Dean was still fast asleep in the drivers sleep.

“Dean.” Sam hit him on the arm to try and rouse him, “Hey, get up. We need to find Ang.” 

He hit him on the arm two more times and then Jeremy turned around, with a hard, evil look. Sam only had a second to respond and take in that it was Jeremy and not Dean. Jeremy immediately hit him hard in his stomach with the tip of the bat he used earlier in Bobby's dream. Sam grunted and opened the door so he fell through the door, face first, still grunting in pain. 

“Boy…” Jeremy shook his head as he came around the front of the car, the bat resting against his shoulder, “You just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?

As he walked towards Sam, who had reached the back of the Impala while still on the ground, he closed the door Sam fell out through and continued walking up to him. He towered over Sam who was now turned over, looking up at him, still moving backwards.

Pain laced the youngest Winchester's voice, “You're a _psycho_.”

“You're wrong.”

“ _Yeah_?” He scoffed, “Tell that to Dr. Gregg.”

“The doc? _No, no_ . The doc's the one that got me hooked on this stuff and then he took it away.” As Sam still laid on the ground, Jeremy leaned on the Impala as he raised the bat, and held it like he was about to swing, “But I _needed_ it, and he wouldn't let me _have_ it.”

“So you _killed_ him?”

“ _I can dream again_ . You know what that's like, not to be able to dream? You never _rest_ , not really. _It's like being awake for 15 years_.”

“And _let me guess_. That makes you go crazy?”

“I just wanna be left alone.” Jeremy leaned down toward Sam as he held the bat out at him, “ _I just wanna dream_.”

“ _Sorry_. Can't do that.”

“That's the _wrong_ answer.” Sam was suddenly pulled flat against the ground and he groaned and gasped heavily as he now became tied to railroad spikes, stopping his movement completely, “I'm getting better and better at this. _Stronger and stronger all the time_.” He studied the bat before looking back down at Sam, “But _you,_ your sister and your brother? Y _ou're not waking up_. Not this time. I'm not gonna let you.”

**_Back with Angel…_ **

“I mean…” Dream Angel scoffed, “You're going to hell and you won't lift a finger to stop it.” The two Angel’s began circling each other again, “ _Talk about low self-esteem_.” She chuckled, “Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now is it?”

“Jesus, Angel. _Wake up_ .” Angel muttered to herself hurriedly as her eyes flashed from her dream-self to the gun her dream-self was holding, “ _Come on, wake up_.”

“I mean, _after all_ , you've got nothing outside of your brothers. Not even Asa could fill _that_ void.” They stopped circling each other, now in their original positions with Angel by the door and Dream Angel by the desk, “You know why? Because you _are_ nothing. _You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog_.”

“No, that-” Angel shook her head, smiling in denial as she tried to brave this conversation out, “That's not true.”

“ _No_ ? What are the things that you want? _What are the things that you dream_ ? I mean everything you _own_ , everything you _love_ … Your car, your weapons, your music, the books you read, all of it came from _Dad_ or _Dean_ or even _Sam_ . Hell, I mean you don't even feel _complete_ when you're off playing _‘couple’_ with Asa. You only feel worth something when you're with your brothers because you're still following orders that way. _Do you even have an original thought_ ?” Angel scoffed at her dream-selfs words, not wanting to admit to anything, “All there is inside your head is, ‘ _Watch out for the boys. Look out for your little brothers, girl!_ ’ You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you?” She motioned with the weapon to her head, “ _Clear as a bell_.”

Angel shook her head as her eyes narrowed, “Just _shut up_.”

“I mean…” Dream Angel lowered the gun, “ _Think_ about it.” She walked towards Angel, who was glaring into her matching green eyes, “All he ever did is _train_ you, _boss you around_ .” She stopped once they were face to face, “But the boys? The boys, _especially Sam_ , he _doted_ on. The boys he _loved_.”

“I mean it.” Angel growled angrily, “Shut up!”

“Dad knew who you really were. _A good soldier and nothing else_. Daddy's beautiful blunt little instrument.” Dream Angel angered the more and more she spoke, “Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died so why should you?!”

Without a word of warning Angel angrily attacked her dream-self and knocked her into the wall above the desk as she screamed, “My father was an obsessed bastard!” 

Dream Angel tried to get up so Angel kicked her down onto the desk again. She grabbed the gun before landing two hard right hooks and pinning Dream Angel to the wall with the gun pointed at her chest.

“All of that crap he dumped on me about protecting the boys! That was _his_ crap. _He's_ the one who couldn't protect his family. He-” She stepped back and swung again, hitting Dream Angel twice, “ _He's the one who let Mom die_ !” She pinned Dream Angel again, “He was never there for Dean _or_ for Sam! _I always was_ ! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me!” She breathed heavily as she backed away from Dream Angel, “ _And I don't deserve to go to Hell_.”

Angel shot Dream Angel twice in the chest with her AE. As she lowered the gun and looked at Dream Angel she noticed that her dream-self was dead. Blood was splattered on her face and her eyes were closed. Angel calmed her breathing down as she approached her dream-self on the desk, looking at her carefully. Suddenly Dream Angels eyes flicker open and they're completely black, as when a demon possesses a human. Angel widened her eyes at that as Demon Angel looked into her green eyes with dark black ones.

“You can't escape me, Angel.” Her voice was hard and angry as she got up and advanced on the shocked wide eyed hunter, “You're gonna _die_ . And _this_ ? _This is what you're gonna become_!”

**_Back at the Impala…_ **

Jeremy was hitting Sam repeatedly on his legs and knees, both with the bat and with his feet. Sam was grunting through the assault, not able to move.

“You can't stop me.” Jeremy hovered the bat above Sams chest, “There's nothing I _can't_ do in here.”

Sam panted, “Because of the Dream Root.”

“That's right.”

“Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something.”

Jeremy readied the bat to swing down on Sam, “What's that?”

Sam looked up at him with a smile, “ _I took the Dream Root too_.”

A man's angry voice sounded behind Jeremy, “Jeremy!” When Jeremy turned around he was shocked to see his father standing at the edge of the woods, “Jeremy!”

“ _No_ . No…” Henry stomped towards him, “ _Dad_?”

“You _answer_ me when I'm talking to you, boy!”

Jeremy backed away from Sam and Henry, the bat no longer in his hands, “No…”

Suddenly Sam popped up in front of him and hit him across his face with the bat. Sam hit him again and again until Jeremy fell to the ground dead. In the next second the three of them jerked awake inside the impala as they panted. Both brothers looked at Angel to make sure she was okay but she didn't return their looks. Sweat covered her face as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing yet again. Her own demon black eyes flashed in her mind and quickly looked outside the windows, clearly shaken by what just happened.

**SECTION FIVE**

Bobby, Sam and Dean all came around the corner and walked down the motel hallway together. Sam took out the key to the room as Bobby turned to him.

“So you did a little dream-weaving of your own in there, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sam shrugged, “I just sort of concentrated and it happened, you know?”

“Didn't have anything to do with…” Dean cocked his eyebrow, “You know, your _psychic_ stuff?”

Sam looked at him and then Bobby who was also waiting for an answer as they stopped walking. 

“No.” He quickly shook his head, “I mean, I don't think so.”

“Good.” Dean nodded with a smile, although it didn't reach his eyes, “Good.”

Sam swallowed, looking a little worried as he and Bobby continued walking down the hallway with him slowly following after.

“The hell were _you_ when all this went down?”

“Got caught in one of Angels freakin _bug_ nightmares.” Dean shuddered, “Trapped in a box with a bunch of roaches.” He grumbled, “ _Horrible_.”

**_Back in the motel room…_ **

Angel was on the phone with her back to the door. She hung up when she heard the boys come in and turned to them.

“Have any of you seen Bela?” She asked, “She's not in her room _or_ answering her phone.”

Sam closed the door, “She must've taken off or something.”

“Don't you think it's a little weird she took off that abruptly?”

Bobby shrugged, “If you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place.”

Dean frowned, “I thought you saved her life.”

Confusion filled the older man's face, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“ _The thing in Flagstaff._ ”

“That thing in Flagstaff was an _amulet_.” Bobby explained as the Winchesters each frowned, “I gave her a good deal, that's all.”

Angels eyebrows knotted up in confusion as she put her hands on her hips. Dean got confused as well, closing his mouth. Sam turned around and looked at both of them, equally confused, before turning back to Bobby. 

“You three better check your pockets.” He rolled his eyes when the three of them indeed reached into their pockets, “ _Not literally_.”

Dean stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at Sam and Angel before turning to the safe in the closet. Sam and Angel each follow his gaze and stiffen as well.

Dean hurriedly walked over to it, “No, no, no.”

When he opened it, all of the blood drained from Angel's face at the realization that it was empty. She stumbled back and sat on the couch, body trembling, as she realized the last sliver of hope she had at not going to Hell jut slipped through her fingers.

“The Colt.” Sam scoffed as Dean slammed the safe shut, “Bela stole the Colt.”

Bobby reeled at that, “Damn it!”

Dean immediately went into hyper drive as he walked over to his bag on the couch, “Pack your crap.” 

“Why? Wh-” Angel struggled to keep the fear from her voice as she looked up at her little brother, “Where are we going?”

“ _We're gonna go hunt the bitch down_.”

A little while later the three of them were standing by the open trunk of the impala. Dean was zipping his bag closed as Sam put his own in there. After Angel put hers in next she sighed and looked up at them.

“Hey, I've been wondering something.” She leaned on the side of the impala as she looked between them, “When you two were in my head, what did you see?”

“Well…” Dean shrugged, “I won't tease you about your bug thing anymore, _that's for sure_.”

Angel grimaced as she immediately knew what nightmare he was referring to, “Coffin full of roaches?” 

Dean shuddered, “It was _horrible_.”

“Yeah. I know.” She nodded with him before her eyes went to her youngest brother, “Sammy?”

“Uh, just Jeremy. He kept me separated from you guys. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess.” Dean scoffed at that as Angel nodded slowly, “What about you? You never said.”

“Nothing.” She lied as she shook her head, “I was looking for you two the whole time.”

Dean watched her closely as he took the keys out the lock to the trunk and closed it. Deciding to let it go he shrugged at Sam before the three of them got into the car.

A pained look crossed Angel's face as she settled into the backseat, “Boys…” Both of them turned around and eyed her worriedly at the emotion clear as day in her eyes, “I- I've been doing some thinking, and…” She cleared her throat and refused to let the tears that threatened to spill out fall, “I don't wanna die.” Both of their expressions softened and saddened as they watched her struggle, “I don't wanna go to hell, boys.”

Sam swallowed thickly as he and Dean looked at one another sadly. Neither answered right away but soon Sam broke the silence.

“Alright.” He nodded his head softly, “Yeah.”

“Hey…” Dean reached back and grabbed her hand to squeeze it in reassurance, “We’re gonna find a way to save you, Ang.”

Angel's jaw tensed as she looked between them and then away as she nodded, “Okay.” She sniffled and cleared her throat of emotion before looking back at them with a small smile, her voice was still a little shaky, “Okay, good.”

They each nod at her in reassurance before turning around. Dean turned the key in the impala as Angel frowned and looked out the window. The words from her dream-self still echoed menacingly in her head.

_“You can't escape me, Angel. You're gonna die. And this? This is what you're gonna become!”_


	10. Mystery Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters investigate the disappearance of a man who went missing at a tourist location. While searching the site, Angel is shot and killed by the owner. Sam and Dean are both devastated but Sam is stunned beyond belief when he wakes up the next morning to find Angel alive and well and Dean none the wiser. As the day unfolds, Sam realizes he is re-living the previous day and tries to prevent Angel's death, which he does but Dean dies instead.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**Episode Summary:**

_ The Winchesters investigate the disappearance of a man who went missing at a tourist location. While searching the site, Angel is shot and killed by the owner. Sam and Dean are both devastated but Sam is stunned beyond belief when he wakes up the next morning to find Angel alive and well and Dean none the wiser. As the day unfolds, Sam realizes he is re-living the previous day and tries to prevent Angel's death, which he does but Dean dies instead. _

Sam's eyes snapped open as the radio blared  _ Heat of the Moment by Asia _ from the motel room side table. He sat up in bed and looked over with squinted eyes to Angel who was dressed for the day and brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She smiled at his annoyed face from the mirror before winking at him. Then he turned his tired morning glare to Dean who was sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes. He was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

“Dude.” Sam shook his head, “ _ Asia _ ?”

“Come on. You love this song and you know it.”

“Yeah,  _ and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself _ .”

“What?” Dean turned up the volume, “Sorry, can't hear you.” 

Sam and Angel both laughed as Dean started lip syncing and bopping along to the lyrics. Angel shook her head as his bopping came to a stop beside her in the bathroom. He swiped her mouthwash before she could put it back in her bag earning an eye roll but she saved her toothpaste and escaped the bathroom before he could take anything else. 

Later on Sam stood next to him in the bathroom as he gurgled loudly and extremely long. Sam tried to ignore him long enough to brush his teeth but he grimaced at the way Dean left their toothpaste. There was dried crud all over it and the cap was nowhere to be seen. When he looked over at him in disgust Dean grinned, still mid gurgle, and Sam shook his head in irritation.

After they were all done with their morning routines Sam and Angel found themselves standing by the door waiting for Dean. He was rifling around the motel room in search of his gun. Angel took a steadying breath as she quelled the bubbling irritation with her little brother.

Sam however was giving him major bitchface from beside Angel, “Whenever you're ready, Dean.”

“Gross!” Dean grimaced when he pulled out a black lace bra from his bag, “Angel, why is your crap in here?!”

She peered at the bra before giving him a bored look, “That's not mine.”

“Oh.” He smirked at Sam, “Yours?” Sam glared and earned a loud laugh from Dean before he resumed rummaging in his bag and finally pulled out his gun, “ _ Bingo _ .” He sighed and put his gun in his waistband before going past Angel and Sam to the door, “Now, who's ready for some breakfast?”

As they stepped inside the local diner the door chimed at their arrival. A cashier at the register handed over some change to an older man in front of her.

“Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.”

“ _ Yeah, yeah _ .”

The cook yelled out in the background, “Order up!”

The siblings quickly found a booth to sit in with Angel sliding into her spot followed by Sam as Dean sat across from them. 

“Can't stay unless you order something, Cal.” The waitress said as she stopped next to a man, “You know the rules.”

Cal passed her some change, “Some coffee.”

“Hey.  _ Tuesday _ .” Dean noticed a poster on the wall and pointed at it with a smile, “Pig ‘N A Poke.”

Sam raised a brow, “You even know what that is?”

Angel looked over the breakfast menu that was on the table, “I don't even  _ want  _ to know what that is.”

The waitress, whose name tag said Doris, stopped at their table, “You three ready?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Dean nodded excitedly, “I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee.”

Sam looked over next, “Make it two coffees and a short stack.”

“Three coffees, please.” Angel smiled at her, “And the spinach omelette with a side of bacon as well.”

Doris smiled at all three of them before walking off, “You got it.”

“I'm telling you, guys, this job is small fry.” Dean said with a sigh as he leaned back, “We should be spending our time hunting down Bela.”

“ _ Yes _ , you are  _ absolutely  _ correct, Dean.  _ We should totally get right on that _ . I mean,  _ good golly _ , how could that have slipped my mind?” Angel's voice was laced with sarcasm making Dean roll his eyes as Sam chuckled, “So,  _ where  _ is she again?”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

“Look, guys,  _ relax _ .” Sam motioned his hands between them as he quelled the tension, “We all want to find Bela, but we’re at a standstill with that.” He pulled out some papers from his jacket pocket, “In the meantime, we have  _ this _ .”

Dean took the file from him to go through it, “Alright, so this professor…”

The headline on the newspaper clipping read: ‘ _ MISSING - DEXTER HASSELBACK LAST SEEN IN BROWARD, FLORIDA _ ’.

“Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished.”

Angel nodded as she took one of the pages out of the file, “Last known location?”

“His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot.”

Dean turned over a flyer. The front has a large question mark and the words ‘ _ Broward County Mystery Spot _ ’ printed on it. The back said: ‘ _ E=MC2?, A=πR2?, and F=GM1M2/R22? _ ’. Below the lines Dean read aloud before passing it to Angel.

“ _ Where the laws of physics have no meaning _ .”

Sam shrugged as Angel's brows furrowed. Doris arrived just then with a tray holding three coffees and a bottle of hot sauce.

“Three coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the-” She gasped as the hot sauce fell off the tray and smashed on the floor, “Whoops. Crap! Sorry.” She turned to the back, “ _ Cleanup _ !”

**_After breakfast…_ **

As the three of them walked down the street a golden retriever whined and barked at them as they passed. Dean grabbed the Mystery Spot flyer from Angel's hands.

“Guys, joints like this are only  _ tourist traps _ .” He shook his head, “I mean, you know,  _ balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling _ . That kinda thing.”

“I mean, he's not  _ wrong _ , Sammy.” Angel nodded, “Places like this are generally only dangerous to your wallet. Maybe we should find another gig.”

“Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people.  _ The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex _ -”

A mocking tone filled Dean's voice, “ _ Broward County Mystery Spot _ ?”

Sam grumbled in irritation, “Well sometimes these places are legit.”

“Alright, alright. Calm down.” Angel patted his arm with a smile, “If it  _ is  _ legit-”

“ _ And that's a big-ass if _ .”

Angel elbowed Dean to shut up, “You know the lore?”

“Well-”

As Sam started to explain, Dean collided with a blonde girl passing him on the sidewalk. She was carrying a stack of paper in her hands and seemed to be in a hurry.

Quickly she turned to meet Dean's eye apologetically but didn't stop her rush, “Excuse me.”

“The lore's pretty friggin’ nuts, actually.” Sam continued his explanation as Dean glanced back at the woman with an appreciative smirk on his face at her beauty, “I mean, they say these places, the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend spacetime, sending victims no one knows where.”

Dean sighed dismissively, “Sounds a little X-Files to me.”

The three of them paused their conversation as they passed two movers who were trying to get a large desk in a small doorway.

“Told you it wouldn't fit!”

“What do you want,  _ a Pulitzer _ ?!”

“Look, I'm not saying this is really happening,  _ but if it is _ , we gotta check it out, see if we can do something.”

“We'll go tonight after they close.” Angel instructed, interrupting whatever complaint Dean was about to say, “That way we can get ourselves a nice long look.”

**_Later that night at the Mystery Spot…_ **

The hallway of the building was neon green with a black double spiral painted on the walls and door. The three of them took out their flashlights and made their way down the hallway carefully. After shutting the door, Sam pulled out his EMF reader. Angel and Dean shined their flashlights around as they walked through an open door into a room. Deans flashed his onto a table, lamp, and ashtray attached upside-down to the ceiling.

“ _ Wow _ .” Sarcasm laced his voice as he studied the gimmick unimpressed, “ _ Uncanny _ .”

Angel examined another table with a wine glass and a poultry dinner, this one at an angle to the floor as Sam moved around the room with the EMF.

The blonde turned, “Find anything?”

Sam held up the unresponsive EMF meter with a frown, “No.”

Dean gave him an annoyed look, “You have  _ any  _ idea  _ what  _ you're looking for?”

“Uh…  _ yeah _ .” Both Angel and Dean raised their eyebrows skeptically, “ _ No _ .”

Angel sighed as Dean shook his head. The three of them resumed shining their flashlights around other parts of the room as they looked around.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

All three of them turned to the foreign voice as Angel and Dean each pointed their flashlights and guns at the newcomer. The owner, Mr. Carpiak had his own shotgun in his hands. He aimed it shakily at the both of them as he moved it from Dean to Angel in a panic.

“ _ Whoa, whoa, whoa _ .” Dean pulled his gun up immediately, motioning for Angel to follow his lead and she begrudgingly pulled up her weapon, “We can explain.”

He pointed the shotgun shakily at Sam, “You robbing me?!”

“Look, nobody's robbing you.” Sam kept his hands raised and visible, “Just calm down.”

“Don't!” He then reared the shotgun onto Angel when she made a move to lower her weapon to the floor, “Don't move!”

“Just take a breath, sir” Angel kept her voice steady and calm, “I'm putting my gun down.”

Mr. Carpiak then fired directly at her. The bullet hit her in the chest and sent her onto her back with a pained whimper. Pain sliced through her from the shotgun round to the chest. Blood spurted from her mouth when she tried to breath.

Horror filled Sam as he rushed to his sister's side and half picked her up in his arms, “Angel!”

Panic and horror filled Dean as he also dropped to Angel's side, briefly glaring at the shocked older man, “What the hell's wrong with you?!”

Angel's wide shocked eyes filled with tears as she gasped in a breath but couldn't catch it. She whimpered in pain and horror when her own hand came up from the bullet wound covered in blood. Her other hand clutched Sam's jacket tightly as her wild eyes met his grief stricken ones.

“Hey, hey listen to me Ang.” Dean immediately jumped to action and took off his jacket as she weakly looked at him, “You're gonna be okay, sweetheart. You're gonna be fine. It's nothing.” 

“Hey!” Sam barked at the owner with tears in his eyes, “Call 911!”

“I- I didn't mean to-”

“Now dammit!” Dean barked at him as he pressed his jacket to Angel's chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding, “W- we just gotta stop the bleeding.” She groaned when he did and Dean gripped her free hand in reassurance, “I know. I know it hurts. Just- just breathe through it. Focus on us.” 

“No, no, no. Not like this.” Sam sobbed when her eyes lulled, “You stay awake, Angel!” A sob broke through her lips as she looked up at him and Dean one last time before going still, her green eyes closing as devastation filled both of her brothers, “ _ Angel _ .”

  
“No.  _ No _ !” Dean's shaky hand came up to shake her awake before he felt for a pulse but there was none, “Oh, no, no, no.” His hand gripped her limps one tightly as he sobbed for her with Sam, “Angie…”

**SECTION TWO**

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open at the loud radio.

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

He sat up in his bed panicked and stared around in confusion. Even more confusion hit him when he met Angel's eyes from the bathroom mirror where she was brushing her teeth. She was fine. She was alive.  _ She was acting like nothing was wrong _ . Angel smiled at him from the mirror before winking.

_ The radio continued, eliciting more confusion, “Telling you what your heart is!” _

Sam blinked and then looked over wide eyed to Dean who was bopping along to the song as he tied his shoes, “Rise and shine, Sammy!” Sam gaped at him before turning his eyes to the clock radio that was playing the familiar song, “ _ Dude. Asia. _ ” Sam kept staring at him as he breathed heavily, “Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it.”

Dean turned the volume up and started bopping along to the song, exactly like Sam remembered. Sam stared after him as he came into the bathroom to annoy Angel for a second before she slipped out. Later on, Dean gurgled loudly and annoyingly from beside Sam in the bathroom. Sam drank some water, and swished it around. He looked at Dean in confusion for a second before spitting in the sink. 

Dean noticed his lack of reaction, coupled with his gaping stare, and spit out his mouthful, “What?”

He frowned, “I don't know.”

“You good?” Angel studied him from the doorway, “You're lookin’ pretty pale there, little brother.”

“No, I think I-” He paused as another confused frown filled his face, “I had a  _ weird  _ dream.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he scraped his teeth with a fingernail, “ _ Clowns or midgets _ ?” 

Angel pushed Dean's arm before tossing a thing of floss at him and looking up at Sam with wide eyes, “Was it spiders?  _ I bet it was spiders _ .” She shuddered as she turned and walked away from them, “I get that traumatized look after a spider dream.”

When the three Winchesters walked into the local diner for breakfast the door chimed. A cashier at the register gave Mr. Pickett some change.

“Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.”

“ _ Yeah, yeah _ .”

As Angel and Dean walked toward a booth, Sam followed them slowly as he stared around in bewilderment. Everything in the diner from his supposed dream was the exact same.

“Can't stay unless you order something, Cal.” Doris the waitress said as she stopped in front of a man, “You know the rules.”

Cal passed her some change, “Coffee.”

In the background, Sam stared hard at them as even more bewilderment and confusion hit him. 

“Hey.  _ Tuesday _ .” Dean noticed a poster on the wall and pointed at it with a smile completely missing the reaction his words had on Sam, “ _ Pig ‘N A Poke _ .”

Angel shook her head as she looked at the breakfast menu, “I don't even  _ want  _ to know what that is.”

“ _ Wait, wait _ .” Sam glanced with wide eyes between Dean and the poster, “It's  _ Tuesday _ ?”

Dean frowned a little at his confusion, “Yeah…” 

Sam went even more pale at that information.

Angel also threw him a worried glance as Doris, their waitress walked over, “Are you three ready?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Dean nodded excitedly, “I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee.”

“Uh…” Sam stared tensely at Dean for a minute before answering, “Nothing for me thanks.”

“Let me know if you change your mind.” Doris smiled before looking at Angel, “For you sweetie?”

“Make that two coffees, please.” Angel smiled at her but that smile faltered a little when Sam turned his weird tense and confused look onto her, “And the spinach omelette with a side of bacon as well.” 

Doris smiled at all three of them before walking off, “You got it.”

“I'm telling you, guys, this job is small fry.” Dean said with a sigh as he leaned back, “We should be spending our time hunting down Bela.”

“ _ Yes _ , you are  _ absolutely  _ correct, Dean.  _ We should totally get right on that _ . I mean,  _ good golly _ , how could that have slipped my mind?” Angel's voice was laced with sarcasm making Dean roll his eyes as Sam yet again gaped in horror at them, “So,  _ where  _ is she again?”

“ _ Shut up _ .” Dean's eyes went to Sam as he was open mouthed gaping at them, “Hey.” He snapped his fingers at Sam to earn his attention, “You with us?”

Sam frowned, “What?”

“Sammy…” She turned from beside him to get a better look at him, and he looked like he was gonna be sick, “You sure you feel okay? You're lookin’ green, like youre gonna blow chunks or something.”

“You dont-” Sam sighed heavily as he looked between them, “You guys don't remember?  _ Any of this _ ?”

She and Dean exchanged odd looks, “Remember what?”

“ _ This _ .  _ Today _ . Like it's- like it's…  _ happened  _ before?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “You mean like déjà vu?”

“ _ No _ , I mean like, like it's  _ really  _ happened before.”

“Yeah.” Angel nodded in agreement with Dean, “ _ Like déjà vu _ .”

“ _No, forget about déjà vu_.” Sam huffed urgently and still extremely freaked out, “I'm asking if it feels like, _like we're_ _living yesterday all over again_.”

Dean frowned again, “Okay, how is that not dé-”

“Don't,  _ don't  _ say it!” Sam angrily cut him off, earning wide eyes from both of his older siblings, “ _ Just don't even… _ ”

Doris arrived with a tray with two coffees and a hot sauce, “Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the- oops! Crap!” Sam noticed the hot sauce wobble on the tray and caught it as it fell, earning a gasp from Doris, and stared at the bottle in his hand for a second before giving it back, “Thanks.”

Doris smiled at him as she put down the bottle and left. Angel smiled at him as well, impressed by that catch too.

Dean grinned, “Nice reflexes.”

Sam swallowed, frustrated and confused, but didn't say anything further.

**_After breakfast…_ **

As the three of them made their way down the street the same golden retriever from last time barked and whined at them. Sam stared back at it over his shoulder still in shock.

“Sam…” Angel shook her head, “You need to slow down. You're not making any sense.”

“Yeah dude.” Dean agreed, “We don't know what the hell you're talking about.”

“Okay,  _ look _ .” He hurriedly tried to explain, “ _ Yesterday _ was  _ Tuesday _ , right?” Dean and Angel exchanged a wide-eyed look of confusion at his question, “ _ But today is Tuesday too _ !”

“Yeah. No. Good.” Dean mumbled, “ _ You're totally balanced _ .”

Sam's voice rose to a freaked out shout, “So you guys don't believe me?!”

“Jus- just take a breath, Sam.” Angel quelled, “You really need to calm down.”

Dean laughed a little before colliding with a blonde girl who was hurriedly passing them on the sidewalk. 

Quickly she turned to meet Dean's eye apologetically but didn't stop her rush, “Excuse me.”

Dean took a second to check her out as Sam turned and gaped at her as well. Only his look was sheer confusion as he freaked out even more.

“Look, it's a little crazy, you know.” Dean shook his head, “I mean,  _ even for us _ crazy.  _ Dingo ate my baby crazy _ .”

“Maybe you're freaking out over nothing.” Angel offered, “You could've had another psychic premonition.”

“ _ No, no _ way,  _ way  _ too vivid. Okay, look, the three of us were at the Mystery Spot, and then-”

Angel cocked a brow at him as he trailed off, “And then  _ what _ ?”

Sam frowned, not wanting to say anything further, “Then I woke up.”

The three of them passed the two movers that were trying to fit the oversized desk through the small doorway.

“Told you it wouldn't fit!”

“What do you want, a Pulitzer?!”

“Wait a minute!  _ The Mystery Spot _ .” Sam said in a hurried realization, “You think maybe it-” He sighed tensely again, “We gotta check that place out.” He turned to them hurriedly, “Look, just -  _ go  _ with me on this, okay?

“Okay, okay.” Angel conceded as Dean rolled his eyes in a  _ ‘yes’  _ fashion, “We'll go tonight after close. That way we can get ourselves a nice long look.”

“Wait, what?” When Sam realized what she said he whipped around hurriedly and stopped them from walking as he worriedly shook his head at her, “No!”

She frowned and shook her head, “ _ Why not _ ?”

“Uh…” He looked between them and fidgeted, not wanting to say anything further, “Let's just go now.  _ Right  _ now. Business hours, _ nice and crowded _ .”

Dean shook his head as he looked at him like he’d gone nuts, “ _ My God, you’re a freak _ .”

“Dean!”

“Just,  _ yes _ , whatever.” Angel waved between them dismissively, “ _ Let's just go now _ .”

Dean huffed ahead of them with an eye roll. He looked to his right as he crossed the street, Sam and Angel walking a few feet behind. Suddenly a car slammed into him from his left making him become airbound. Sam grabbed Angel back as the car swung past them and skidded to a stop with screeching tires.

“Oh my god!” Angel screamed in horror as their brother's body hit the pavement in an unnatural way, “Dean!”

“Dean, no, no, no.” Sam yelled as they rushed over to him, “Come on, Dean.”

Dean had blood on his face and wasn't moving at all as Sam turned him over and held him. Sam looked over and saw Mr. Pickett leaning out of the now-stopped car. Angel cried as she held up her brother's limp head and a whimper left her lips.

“He’s- He-” Her tear filled eyes met Sam's terrorized ones, “He’s dead, Sammy.” 

**_The next Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open yet again and he immediately sat up to stare around the motel room. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

The same things played out from before. Angel was in the bathroom and she smiled before winking at him as she brushed her teeth. Dean was sitting on the other bed, perfectly okay, tying his shoes. 

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

A little while later Dean was once again beside him gurgling loudly and annoyingly as Sam watched in freaked out confusion. He gaped in confusion and horror as he watched both of his older siblings go through the same morning routine for the third time. Their morning was the complete same, down to the dialogue and all the interactions that the locals had at the diner. What was even worse for Sam was that everytime he brought this strange eerie  _ Groundhog Day _ up to Dean and Angel they had no idea what he was talking about. It appeared he was going through the replay by himself.

“Hey.  _ Tuesday _ .” Dean noticed a poster on the wall and pointed at it with a smile, “Pig ‘N A Poke.”

Angel looked over the breakfast menu that was on the table, “I don't even  _ want  _ to know what that is.”

“Okay, would you guys just  _ listen  _ to me, please?” Sam gasped out hurriedly as he pleaded with his eyes between them, “‘ _ Cause I am flipping out! _ ”

Doris walked over with a smile, “Are you three ready?”

“ _ He'll _ take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black. She’ll take the spinach omelette, side of bacon, black coffee as well.” Sam answered hurriedly as he fidgeted in his seat beside Angel getting wide looks from her and Dean, “Nothing for me, thanks.”

Doris gave him a look as she tapped her pen on the pad before nodding and turning around, “You got it.”

Dean smirked as he leaned back in the booth and put his arm up, “Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.”

“Quit screwing around, Dean!”

Dean's eyebrows shot up as Angel turned to him worriedly. 

“Hey, we’re listening to you, little brother.” She put a hand on his back as she looked him over, “We are. Now, one more time. You said you think we’re in a…”

“ _ Time loop _ .”

Dean nodded, “Like ‘ _ Groundhog Day’ _ .”

“Yes!” Sam replied in relief, “Exactly! Like ‘ _ Groundhog Day _ ’.” The two of them shared a look with each other that read uncertainty making Sam sag in his seat again, “You don't believe me.”

“It’s just a little crazy.” Dean chuckled, “I mean  _ even for us crazy _ , you know, like, uh-”

Sam finished his statement, “ _ Dingo ate my baby crazy? _ ”

Dean frowned, “How'd you know I was going to say that?”

“Because you said it before, Dean.  _ That's my whole point _ !”

Doris interrupted them yet again, holding a tray, “Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the- whoops! Crap.” Sam caught the hot sauce and handed it back to Doris without looking, “Thanks.”

Doris put down the hot sauce and left as Dean's eyebrows rose, “Nice reflexes.”

“ _ No _ .” Sam's grim face returned, “I  _ knew  _ it was going to happen.”

“Sammy…” Angel sighed and shook her head, “I'm sure that there's an explanation for all-”

“You guys are just going to have to go with me on this!” Sam snapped, “You just  _ have  _ to, you owe me that much!”

Dean put his hands up, “Calm down-”

“Don't tell me to calm down! I  _ can't  _ calm down! I  _ can't _ because-”

When he cut himself off and took a pained sad breath Angel pressed, “Because  _ what _ ?”

He looked from her to Dean as sadness overcame him. Tears filled his eyes as the past two deaths replayed in his head.

“Because… Because  _ today _ , one of you dies.”

“Sam, we’re not gonna die.” Dean shook his head, “I mean Ang still has time left and I-”

“ _ Twice _ now I've watched you guys die. First Ang and then you, Dean. I  _ can't _ \- I  _ won't  _ do it again, okay?” He looked between them pleadingly, “You guys are just going to have to believe me.  _ Please _ .”

Angel frowned as she and Dean studied the broken look in his eyes. Whatever he was experiencing was spooking him bad enough to where it was leaving his eyes haunted and desperate.

“Look, I still think you're nuts.” Dean shrugged as he and Angel shared a look of agreement, “But  _ okay _ , whatever this is, we'll figure it out.”

Sam nodded unhappily at that as their food was delivered. After finishing up they walked out of the diner where the golden retriever barked at them as they passed. Then, right on time, Dean collided with the blonde girl and watched her walk away.

“Excuse me.”

Right after the blonde they passed the struggling movers.

“Told you it wouldn't fit!”

“What do you want, a Pulitzer?!”

After listening to the rest of Sam's theory Dean shook his head, “And you think this  _ cheesy-ass tourist trap _ has something to do with it?”

“Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The- the  _ magnetic fields _ bending spacetime or  _ whatever _ .”

“I don't know.” Dean shook his head dismissively again, “It all seems a little too  _ ‘X-Files’  _ for me.”

“Well, I don't know how else to explain it!”

“Just chill out, Mr. Jittery.  _ Chill out. _ ” Angel huffed, “We'll go tonight after they close. That way we can get ourselves a nice long look.”

Sam grabbed her arm and stopped the three of them from walking, “No no no, we can't!”

She frowned, “Why not?

Sam took a steadying breath before stuttering, “Because y- y- ou-”

“I  _ what _ ?” Sam stayed silent and realization came over her, “Oh… I  _ die  _ there?”

“ _ Blown away _ , actually.”

Her eyes widened at that, “Huh…”

“Okay, yeah.” Dean nodded in agreement as he stressfully clapped his hands, “Let's go now.”

As he started forward, Sam rushed past Angel and after him. He grabbed Dean just before he ran into the street. 

Mr. Pickett's car zoomed past, “Stay out of the way!”

Angel rushed over to her brothers and stared after the car in shock with them, “Holy crap!”

Dean laughed in shock until he saw the grim look on Sam's face, “Wait, did he-?”

“ _ Yesterday _ . Yeah.”

Dean pursed his lips in interest, “ _ And _ ?”

Confusion filled him, “And  _ what _ ?”

“Did it look cool, like in the movies?”

Angel rolled her eyes as irritation filled Sam, “ _ You peed yourself _ .”

Dean's smile was instantly wiped from his face, “Of course I peed myself.” He became uncomfortable as embarrassment filled his voice, “Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder?  _ Come on _ !”

Angel chuckled at that as they went to cross the street, Dean carefully looking both ways before doing so. 

**_At the Mystery Spot…_ **

“You know, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this.” Mr. Carpiak grinned between the three of them, “We could use all the good ink we can get.”

Sam nodded stiffly, “How long have you owned the place, Mr. Carpiak?”

“Well, my family's been guarding the secrets here since…” He flashed another grin at Angel, who frowned at him, as she jotted things down on her pad of paper, “ _ You don't want to know when _ .”

“So you'd know if anything  _ strange  _ happened.”

“ _ Strange _ ?  _ Strange  _ happens here all the time.” He chuckled, “ _ It's a Mystery Spot _ .”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Well, uh…” He nodded slowly, “ _ It's where the laws of physics have no meaning _ .”

Sam started to get angry, “Okay, like  _ how _ ?”

Mr. Carpiak grinned widely at Sam, “ _ Take the tour _ .”

Sam's furious look turned to Angel and Dean, the latter of which took over, “The guy who went missing,  _ Dexter Hasselback _ , he take the tour?”

“Uh…” Mr. Carpiak chuckled stiffly as he turned to Dean,”Hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?”

Sam bristled again, “ _ Just answer the question _ .”

“The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man.  _ I  _ never seen him before.” He motioned around, “We're a family establishment-”

“ _ Listen to me _ .” Sam barked as he got in the owners face, “There is something  _ weird  _ going on here.  _ Now do you know anything about it or not? _ ”

“Okay, look…” Mr. Carpiak nearly shook under Sam's intense glare, “Guys, um, give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, alright? Hell,  _ I used to sell bail bonds _ .

Sam continued to stare at him, stony-faced so Angel came over and patted his back, “Okay, Kojak, come on.” She motioned to Dean as she started to steer Sam outside, “Let's get some air.”

**_Later on that night…_ **

“Well, I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought.” Dean shook his head as he walked beside Angel on the sidewalk, “ _ It's full of crap _ .”

“Then what is it, Dean?” Sam huffed panickedly close behind them, “ _ What the hell is happening to us _ ?!”

He frowned, “I dont know.”

“Lets just go through what we know, alright?” Angel cleared her throat as stopped them from walking so she could think, “So, every day either me or Dean dies.”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“And that's when you wake up again, right?”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“So let's just make sure Angel and I don't die.” Dean offered, “If we make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out.”

Sam relaxed a little, “You guys think that could work?”

“Sounds plausible to me. Worth a shot, anyway.” Angel shrugged, “Lets just pick up some dinner and head back to the motel. We could lay low there until midnight.”

“Works for me. Sam?” Sam nodded hopefully, but he was still shaky and full of anxiety, “Good. Who wants Chinese?”

Angel and Dean started walking again and each got two steps before being flattened by a falling desk. The movers, one holding the other end of the snapped rope and the other up in the window, stared at the scene in horror. Sam, shocked and breathing heavily, also looked at his brother and sister as despair filled him.

**_The next Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open at the loud radio.

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam once again sat up in bed and stared around. Angel smiled and winked at him from the bathroom mirror as Dean sat on the other bed, tying his shoes. 

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Sam shut his eyes and laid back down as he tried to breathe through the anxiety riddling despair coursing through him.

**SECTION THREE**

**_At the diner…_ **

Sam held a despairing expression on his face after yet again explaining their situation to Angel and Dean.

“Look, I still think you're nuts.” Dean shrugged as he and Angel shared a look of agreement, “But  _ okay _ , whatever this is, we'll figure it out.”

Sam nodded slowly, “Thanks.”

“Okay, so, if you’re stuck in a  _ Groundhog Day-esque _ time loop…” Angel cocked her eyebrow, “ _ Why _ ? What's behind it?”

“Well,  _ first  _ I thought it was the Mystery Spot.” He frowned, “Now I'm not so sure.”

“What do we do?”

“Well, we keep you two breathing. Try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of.”

Dean shrugged, “Shouldn't be too hard.”

“Yeah, right.” Sam scoffed, “Dean, I've watched you two die a few times now and I can't  _ ever  _ seem to stop it.”

“Well, nothing's set in stone. You say Angel and I order the same thing every day, right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Pig in a poke, side of bacon and a spinach omelette, side of bacon.”

Dean turned to Doris, who was standing by the window to the kitchen, talking with the cook, “‘Scuse me, sweetheart?” She turned, “Can we get sausage instead of bacon?”

“Sure thing, hon.”

“See?” Dean grinned, “Different day already. You see, if the three of us  _ decide  _ that Angel and I aren't gonna die-  _ We’re not gonna die _ .” Doris brought over their food and earned a smile from him, “Thank you.”

Angel cut into her omelette as Dean stabbed a sausage link with his fork and bit in. Sam looked between them with a relieved grin, but then Dean started to choke.

“Dean.” The smile was instantly wiped off Sam's face as he and Angel fretted over Dean and his pained choking, “Dean?”

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

After relaying the events that had transpired the past few days Angel took a shower and Dean sulked from the couch.

“You mean we can’t even go out for breakfast?”

“ _ No _ , Dean.”

“What about coffee?” Angel poked her shampoo lathered head carefully around the shower curtain, “We can still stop for coffee right?”

Sam huffed in annoyance as he hollered back at her, “You'll both thank me it's Wednesday!”

Dean grumbled as he looked at the newspaper, “Whatever  _ that  _ means.”

Angel frowned and disappeared behind the shower curtain. As Sam looked out the window, both Winchesters jumped at the sound of Angels yelp followed by a thud.

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

**_Later on…_ **

Dean bit into a takeout taco and then frowned, “Do these tacos taste funny to you?”

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

**_Later on…_ **

Angel plugged in the motel room coffee pot and was immediately electrocuted.

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

**_Later on…_ **

Dean plugged in an electric razor to the outlet in the bathroom and was immediately electrocuted.

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

**_Later on at the Mystery Spot…_ **

  
  
Several loud thuds sounded as Sam broke down the walls of the establishment with an axe. Angel stood beside the owner, who was duct-taped to a chair, and frowned as she worriedly watched her youngest brother slowly lose his mind.

“Everybodys fine.” Dean knelt down to the owner and tried to make his voice as reassuring as possible, “Nobody's gonna get hurt, okay?”

“Sammy?” Angel kept her voice equally as calm as she spoke, her face softening one Sam stopped and turned to her, “Maybe we should just… forget about this plan, hm? I think you should just drop the axe and let this guy go. What do you say?”

“Something's gotta be going on here.” He ignored her and went back to swinging the axe, “I intend to find out what.”

“Sam, you already tore this place a new one and nothing is here.” Angel frowned as she tried to talk some sense into him, “Time to give it a rest.”

“ _ NO _ ! I'm gonna take it down to studs!”

“Sammy, that's enough.” Dean got up and walked over to him, “Give me the axe.”

“ _ Leave it _ , Dean.”

Dean took hold of it, “Give it.”

“No,  _ you  _ give it.”

Angel huffed and shuffled closer to them as they struggled, “Come on, Sam, just let it go.”

“No!”

“Give me the ax!” Dean demanded, “This is crazy!”

“No!” Sam yelled back, “Just, leave it, please-”

As they struggled around with the ax it flipped out of their hands and, in a fate like something out of Final Destination, hit Angel in a fatal blow and sprayed the owner's face with her blood.

Horror filled Sam, “Oh, my god, Angel!”

As her body dropped to the ground the owner screamed through the duct tape around his mouth.

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

**_Later on at the diner…_ **

The door of the diner chimed as the Winchesters entered. 

The cashier gave Mr. Pickett some change from the register, “Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett.”

“ _ Yeah, yeah. _ ”

Sam bumped into Mr. Pickett as they passed and the waitress Doris stopped beside a man, “Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules.”

Cal passed her some change, “Coffee.”

As the three of them sat down in a booth, another man already sat at the counter with pancakes and maple syrup. The same man who sat there at all the other Tuesday reboots. 

“Hey.  _ Tuesday _ .” Dean noticed a poster on the wall and pointed at it with a smile, “Pig ‘N A Poke.” Sam put a set of keys on the table earning a look from each sibling, “What are those?”

Sam's voice was monotone as he rolled his eyes to one of the customers, “The old man's.”

Angel frowned, “You stole some old guys keys?”

“ _ Trust me _ , neither of you want him behind the wheel.”

Doris stopped at their table, “You three ready?”

“Uh, yes, we are.” Dean shot Sam one last odd look before answering, “I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee.”

“Hey, Doris?” Sam spoke up next, “What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range.  _ You're a terrible shot _ .”

Doris gaped at him, “How'd you know-”

“ _ Lucky guess _ .”

Angel gave her a wide eyed apologetic look before she walked away and then sent a frown to her brother. All morning he’d been doing stuff like that and it was starting to freak her out.

“ _ Okay _ .” She sighed, “Now, one more time. You said you think we’re in a…”

“ _ Time loop _ .”

Dean nodded, “Like ‘ _ Groundhog Day’ _ .”

“Doesn't matter.” He shook his head with a scoff, “There's no way to stop it.”

Dean chuckled, “Jeez, aren't you grumpy.”

“ _ Yeah, I am _ . You wanna know  _ why _ ? Because this is the  _ hundredth  _ Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it  _ never  _ stops.  _ Ever _ . So yeah, I'm a little grumpy.” A pause stretched as the two of them took in his words before Sam spoke again, “ _ Hot sauce _ .”

Even more confusion filled Deans face, “What?”

Doris arrived with the coffee and hot sauce, “Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the- whoops!  _ Crap _ !” Sam caught the hot sauce and slid it across the table, “Thanks.”

Dean smirked, “Nice reflexes.”

“I  _ knew  _ it was going to happen, Dean.  _ I know everything that's gonna happen _ .”

“You don't know everything-”

“ _ Yeah, I do _ .”

The two of them spoke in unison, “Yeah, right. Nice guess.”

Sam looked between the two of them grimly, “It wasn't a guess.”

He and Dean again began to speak in unison, “Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam.  _ Sam _ .” They leaned towards each other simultaneously as Angel gaped from beside Sam, “You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he-”

“Okay, that's enough!” Angel split them up with a shocked and equally freaked out look, “You two are starting to give me a migraine.”

“That's not all.” Sam leaned back and continued, “ _ Randy the cashier _ ? He's skimming from the register.  _ Judge Myers _ ? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit.” Judge Myers, overhearing, knocks over his glass of chocolate milk, “Over there, that's  _ Cal _ . He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home.”

Dean's eyes went wide again, “What's your point?”

“My  _ point  _ is I've lived through  _ every possible _ Tuesday. I've watched you two die  _ every possible  _ way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried  _ everything  _ I know to save your lives,  _ and I can't. _ No matter what I do, one or both of you die, and then I wake up.  _ And then it's Tuesday again _ .”

**_Later on, as they walked down the street…_ **

Sam still looked dejected, “ _ Dog _ .” The dog barked at the three of them as they passed, “‘ _ Where's my dang keys _ ?’” As they passed Mr. Pickett on the sidewalk, he was searching his pockets for the keys Sam lifted, and repeated those same words, “‘ _ Excuse me _ .’”

He said that right before Dean collided with a blonde girl who turned and uttered those words as Dean checked her out.

“Okay.” Angel huffed out a breath as her eyes went wide, “You're really starting to freak me out, Sam.”

He nodded, still dejected, “ _ I know. _ ”

“She’s kinda cute.” Dean chuckled as he referred to the blonde girl before putting out a hand to stop the three of them from walking, “Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, “I ever do this?”

Dean turned and walked back to the blonde girl, “Excuse me, miss!”

Angel looked to Sam questioningly as the latter stared after their brother in a little shock, “No.”

The blonde gave Dean one of her papers which happened to be a missing person's flyer, “A hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?” Sam shrugged and Dean held up the flyer, “That's the guy who went missing?”

Sam stared at the name  _ ‘DEXTER HASSELBACK’ _ under the picture from the newspaper clipping, “Yeah?”

“That's his daughter back there.”

“Ma’am?” Sam grabbed the flyer and ran after the woman, “Ah, Miss?”

Angel and Dean turned to watch him run over as the golden retriever growled and barked at Dean. He looked down at the dog, then smiled as he leaned over to pet it.

“Dean…” Angel frowned as the dog backed up from him but remained growling and barking, “I don't think you should-”

“Somebody just needs a friend, huh?” He continued, “Good boy- aah!”

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

**_Later on at the diner…_ **

Dean sat eating as Angel sipped on her coffee. Sam was next to her as he read something on his laptop.

“So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not  _ all  _ he is. I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog.” The man who was eating pancakes behind them got up and left just on time, “He writes about tourist attractions.  _ Mystery spots, UFO crash sites _ \- he gets his kicks  _ debunking  _ them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business.”

Angel leaned over and read the computer screen. It was the biography of the author of the blog ‘ _ The Hasselback Report’ _ with a picture of Hasselback and a headline.

Angel frowned as she read it aloud, “ _ Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior _ ?”

Dean scoffed, “More like a  _ pompous schmuck _ .”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam shook his head, “I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself.”

Angel sifted through the computer tabs he had open, “When'd you have time to do all this research?”

“Come on.” Sam took the laptop from her and packed it up as they stood, looking over at Dean as he chuckled, “What?”

“I just, it's just  _ funny _ , you know. I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he  _ vanishes  _ in one.” Dean opened his arms, “It's kinda  _ poetic _ , you know, like  _ just desserts _ .”

“You're right.” Sam chuckled as the two of them passed him to walk to the door, “That  _ is  _ just desserts.”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the abandoned plate from the earlier man. It had a partial pancake and pink syrup slathered all over it.

Angel turned to him when she noticed he wasn't following, “What's wrong?”

Sam watched the man walk by the diner windows, “Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays,  _ all of a sudden he's having strawberry _ ?”

“It's a free country.” Dean shrugged, “Man can't choose his own syrup, huh?” He chuckled, “What have we become?”

“Not in  _ this  _ diner. Not  _ today _ . Nothing in this place  _ ever  _ changes.  _ Ever _ .” Sam thought for a second, “ _ Except me _ .”

**_Another Tuesday reboot…_ **

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed and stared around. 

_ “HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”  _

Angel smiled from the bathroom mirror and winked at him as Dean tied his shoes from the other bed in the room, “Rise and shine, Sammy!”

**_Later on at the diner…_ **

The man Sam was suspicious of was eating pancakes in his usual spot, this time with maple syrup. Behind him, Angel and Dean were both eating as Sam watched the man.

“One more time.” Angel looked over as she picked up her coffee, “You said you think we’re in a-”

Sam quickly dismissed her, “Eat your breakfast.”

Angel and Dean both frowned at that as Sam watched the man leave. Sam hurriedly took out a brown paper bag before following.

Dean frowned as he called after him, “What's in the bag?”

“Okay, he's losing it.” Angel hurriedly put some bills on the table before motioning to Dean and sliding out of the booth, “Come on.”

As the man walked down the street, Sam grabbed him and slammed him into the fence. He puts the tip of a wooden stake at his throat as Dean and Angel ran up to them.

“I know who you are. Or should I say,  _ what _ .”

“Oh my god…” The man cowered in fear, “Please don't kill me.”

Angel looked at him like he'd snapped, “Sam-”

“It took me a hell of a long time but I got it.” Sam glared at the cowering man, “It's your MO that gave you away.  _ Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts _ . Your kind  _ loves  _ that, don't they?”

“Yeah, sure, okay.” The man glanced nervously at the stake, “Just put the stake down!”

Dean looked him over worriedly, “Sam, maybe you should-”

“No! There's only  _ one  _ creature powerful enough to do what you're doing.  _ Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops _ . In fact, you'd pretty much have to be a  _ god _ .  _ You'd have to be a Trickster. _ ”

“Mister, my name is Ed Coleman. My wife's name is Amelia. I got two kids. For crying out loud I sell ad space!”

“Don't lie to me!  _ I know what you are _ ! We've killed one of your kind before!”

The man then morphed into the trickster, “Actually, bucko, you  _ didn't _ .”

All three of them gaped in shock because as far as they knew this particular trickster was already killed by them and Bobby last year on a job where he had the three siblings at eachothers throats.

**SECTION FOUR**

Sam glared, “Why are you doing this?”

“You're  _ joking _ , right? You chuckleheads tried to  _ kill  _ me last time. Why  _ wouldn't  _ I do this?”

“And Hasselback?” Dean barked out in irritation, “What about him?”

“That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes,  _ so I dropped him in one _ .” He laughed, “Then you three showed up. I made you the  _ second  _ you hit town.”

“So  _ this  _ is  _ fun  _ for you?” Sam angered, “Killing the two of them over and over again?”

“ _ One _ , yes. It is fun. And  _ two _ ? This is  _ so  _ not about killing Angel  _ or  _ Dean. This joke is on  _ you _ , Sam. Watching your brother and sister die  _ every  _ day.  _ Forever _ .”

“You son of a bitch!”

“How long will it take you to realize? You  _ can’t  _ save brother.  _ You can't save your sister _ .” Angels brows furrowed at that statement and the immediate depth in held, “ _ No matter what. _ ”

“Oh yeah? I kill you,  _ this all ends now _ .”

“Oh-oh, hey, whoa!” He yelled out as Sam pressed the stake deeper into the tricksters neck, “Okay,  _ look _ . I was just playing around. You can't take a joke,  _ fine _ . You're  _ out  _ of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday.  _ I swear _ .”

“You're  _ lying _ .”

“If I am, you know where to find me.  _ Having pancakes at the diner. _ ” 

Sam paused to look at each of his siblings for a few moments, “ _ No _ .” He turned back to the trickster, “Easier to just kill you.”

“Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that.”

The trickster snapped his fingers and once again Sams eyes snapped open to the loud music coming from the bedside radio. Only this time it was a different song.

_ “But you’d better promise me I'll be back in time!” _

He jumped and sat up in bed when someone slapped his foot. He only calmed down when he saw it was Angel.

She cocked a brow at him, “You gonna sleep all day or what?”

His brows furrowed as he looked from her, currently rummaging through her bag, to Dean was brushing his teeth at the bathroom sink, “No Asia.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean grumbled after he spit, “This station sucks.”

Sam stared at the clock radio and gasped when he read that it said WED, “It's Wednesday!”

“It is.” Angel said boredly as she zipped up her bag, “Wednesday usually comes after Tuesday, Sam.”

Dean motioned before resuming his teeth brushing, “Turn that thing off, will you?”

“What, are you kidding me?” Sam grinned, “ _ This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard _ ?”

“ _ No _ .” Dean frowned, “How many Tuesdays did you have?”

“I don't know. I lost count.” Sam threw a long-sleeved shirt over his T-shirt before looking between them, “What do you two remember?”

“I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday.” Dean answered first, “Then I remember running into the Trickster.” 

Angel nodded as she clicked the safety of her gun on and placed it in its holster, “That's about it for me too.”

“Alright. Pack your stuff up guys.” He hurriedly instructed, “Let's get the hell out of town.  _ Now _ .”

Dean frowned, “No breakfast?”

“No breakfast.” Sam turned to Angel as she opened her mouth to speak next, “No coffee either.”

**_In the parking lot…_ **

Angel walked over to Dean as he pulled out a shotgun from the secret compartment. He put it in a duffel bag, closed the compartment, and put the bag in the trunk just before she put her own duffle beside that one.

He looked at her as he closed the trunk, “You think it's a good idea that we just let the Trickster go?”

“No, but Sam's pretty spooked.” She sighed, “So the best thing to do right now is to hit the road until he calms down a little bit.”

When they both turned around they were face to face with Cal who was pointing a handgun between them, “Gimme your wallets!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, buddy.” Dean and Angel both raised their hands as Dean shuffled a little so he was in front of his sister, “Just relax.”

Cal tensed even more, clearly not listening at all, “ _ I am relaxed _ !”

“Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright sir.” Angel met his eyes as she kept her voice calm, “Nobody wants this to end the wrong way. Let's just talk for a second.”

**_Back in the motel room…_ **

Sam was packing his stuff into his backpack when his head snapped around at the sound of two gunshots, “ _ No, no, no _ .” 

As Cal ran around the corner, Sam hurried down the motel exterior stairs. Angel and Dean were each on their sides on the asphalt, blood squirted from their chest wounds.

“No, no, no. Not today.” Sam bolted over to them, “Come on, not today.” He dropped between the two of them in devastation, “No, hey, hey…” He cried as he shook them, trying to get a reaction from them, “This isn't supposed to happen today-” When he realized the both of them were eerily still, dead, he closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened and when he opened his eyes again both of them were still dead, “I'm supposed to wake up.”

**SECTION FIVE**

**_Six months later:_ **

Through the six months after the murder of his brother and sister Sam had engulfed himself in hunting. He buried all of his agonizing grief filled feelings and ignored all of Bobby's attempts at communication as he hunted as well as obsessed over his search for the trickster.

_ “Sam? It's Bobby. Heard about that demon thing you took care of in Death Valley. Nice job. Been about three months we talked, though. Be nice to hear your voice. Give a call. I'm here.” _

Sam spent that six months killing every monster he came across. The only thing he could think about was the obsession he had for finding the trickster. He patched up his own wounds and had very little regard for running head first into dangerous hunts alone. Never once answering any of Bobby's phone calls or returning his voicemails. In every motel he stayed in he filled the walls with maps, newspaper clippings and security camera stills featuring the Trickster, arranged in neat lines with none overlapping.

_ “Sam? Bobby again. Look, I'm worried about you. Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere obsessing over this damn Trickster. Call me, Sam. We can find it together. No one man should take something like this on alone. You hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin, hell of a job.” _

_ “Sam? It's Bobby. I found him.” _

**_At the Mystery Spot, late at night…_ **

Bobby was kneeling on the floor turning the pages of a book, which was dead center of a chalked diagram. It had three candles and three bowls of unidentified substances surrounding it. 

When Sam entered the room behind him, Bobby stood, “It's good to see you, boy.”

He hugged Sam, who didn't respond to that sentiment, “What are we doing here, Bobby?”

“Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic.”

“ _ So _ ?”

“So you want this thing?” He turned and walked back towards the outline, “I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here.”

Sam looked from the outline to Bobby expressionless, “What do we need?”

“ _ Blood _ .”

“How much blood?”

“Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too.”

Sam paused as his eyebrows raised a little, “ _ Meaning we have to bleed a person dry _ .”

“And it's gotta be tonight…” Bobby nodded, “Or not for another fifty years.”

“Then let's go get some.”

Sam turned to leave, but Bobby didn't move. Sam noticed and turned back from heading to the door.

Sadness filled the older man's face as he shook his head, “You break my heart, kid.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“I'm not gonna let you  _ murder  _ an innocent man.”

“ _ Then why'd you bring me here _ ?”

“ _ Why _ ? ‘Cause it was the only way you'd see me! ‘Cause I'm trying to knock some sense into you! ‘ _ Cause I thought you'd back down from killing a man _ !”

“Well, you thought  _ wrong _ .” Sam glared dejectedly as Bobby stepped closer to him, “Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself.”

“I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill-”

Sam shouted at him angrily, “It's none of your damn business what I do!”

Bobby's eyes widened at the anger and rage in his voice and eyes, “You want your brother and sister back so bad?” He leaned down and pulled a knife out of his bag before holding it up to Sam, “ _ Fine _ .”

Sam eyed the knife, “What are you talking about?”

He continued to hold the knife out to him, “Better  _ me  _ than a civilian.”

“You're  _ crazy _ , Bobby.  _ I'm not killing you _ .”

“Oh, now  _ I'm  _ the crazy one.” He scoffed, “Look, Sam,  _ I'm old _ . I'm coming near the end of my trail. But  _ you  _ can keep fighting,  _ saving folk _ . But you  _ need  _ your brother and your sister… So let me get them back to you.”

“Bobby-”

“You, Angel and Dean… You three are the closest thing I have to family. I  _ wanna  _ do this.”

Sam tensely studied the older man as wetness filled his eyes before he took the knife, “Okay.”

“Good.” Bobby nodded at him before turning and dropping to his knees, “Just make it quick.” As Sam waited Bobby pressed him, “ _ Do it _ , son.”

“Yeah,  _ okay _ , Bobby.” Sam pulled a stake out of his shirt, “But you wanna know  _ why _ ?” He grabbed Bobby around the throat and shoved the stake through his back so the tip came out of his chest, “ _ Because you're not Bobby _ .”

Sam twisted the stake making blood spurt out of the wound. Bobby went still before falling forward as Sam let go of him. He then stared at Bobbys corpse as nothing happened.

“Bobby?” Sam tensed as he realized he might've been wrong, “Bobby!”

Just then Bobby's corpse vanished. The stake fell over to the floor. Then it shot over Sam's shoulder into the hand of the Trickster as Sam turned to face him.

“You're right.  _ I was just screwing with you _ . Pretty good, though, Sam.  _ Smart _ .” He smirked as he started circling the hunter, “Let me tell you, whoever said Angel or Dean were the dysfunctional ones has never seen  _ you  _ with a sharp object in your hands.” He chuckled as he came to a stop, “ _ Holy Full Metal Jacket _ .”

Despair filled Sam's face and voice, “ _ Bring them back _ .”

“ _ Who _ ? Angel? Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers?  _ They're dead _ . They ain't coming back. Deans soul is prancin’ around in heaven while Angels soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak.”

“Just take us back to that Tuesday- er,  _ Wednesday _ , when it all started.  _ Please _ . We won't come after you,  _ I swear _ .”

He deadpanned at Sam, “ _ You swear _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“I don't know.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, “Even if I could…”

“You  _ can _ .”

“ _ True _ . But that don't mean I  _ should _ . Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours.”

“A  _ lesson _ ? What lesson?”

“This  _ obsession  _ to save Angel?” The Trickster's face went serious as he walked closer to Sam, “The way you three keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing  _ good  _ comes out of it.  _ Just blood and pain _ . Angel and Dean are your weaknesses. The bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam.” He shrugged as he backed up, “ _ Sometimes you just gotta let people go _ .”

Tears filled the youngest Winchesters eyes, “ _ They're my brother and sister _ .”

“ _ Yup _ . And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without them.”

“ _ Please _ . Just…  _ please _ .”

“I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall.” He sighed dramatically as he hung his head and then looked up at Sam, “Okay,  _ look _ . This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal.  _ I'm over it _ .”

Sam shook his head in confusion, “Meaning what?”

“ _ Meaning _ that's for  _ me  _ to know and  _ you  _ to find out.”

The trickster snapped his fingers one last time and once again Sam's eyes snapped open to the loud music coming from the bedside radio. 

_ “But you’d better promise me I'll be back in time!” _

It wasn't Asia, this time it was the song from the final Wednesday he shared with Angel and Dean .

_ “Got to get back in time!” _

He jumped and sat up in bed when someone slapped his foot. He gaped in equal shock and relief when he saw it was Angel.

She cocked a brow at him, “You gonna sleep all day or what?”

Sam's shocked eyes moved from her to Dean who was standing by the bathroom sink brushing his teeth, “I know,  _ no Asia _ .” Dean grumbled after he spit, “This station  _ sucks _ .”

Sam turned and quickly checked the clock radio where it said WED.

He looked from Dean to Angel with glossy eyes as his voice broke, “ _ It's Wednesday _ .”

“It is.” Angel said boredly as she zipped up her bag after retrieving her gun, “Wednesday usually comes after Tuesday, Sam.”

Dean motioned before rinsing his toothbrush, “Turn that thing off, will you?”

Sam hurriedly threw off the covers, walked to Dean who was the closest in distance, and pulled him into a strong hug. 

“ _ Dude _ .” Dean stood wide eyed in his embrace and patted his back awkwardly when he stayed like that for a while, “How many Tuesdays did you have?”

His voice broke again as he answered, “Enough.”

He then let go of Dean to turn to Angel who was frowning between them in worried confusion. When he crossed the room and wrapped her in a big tight hug she squeaked in surprise before patting his back in reassurance.

“Uh, Sam?” After a few seconds she hurriedly patted his back as he voice came out breathy, “ _ Can't breathe _ .”

“Oh, sorry. Sorry.” He pulled back immediately, tears still in his eyes as he looked between them, “What, uh, what do you guys remember?”

“I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday.” Dean answered first as he still eyed Sam like he lost it, “Then I remember running into the Trickster.” 

Angel nodded as well, sharing the same expression as Dean, “That's about it for me too.”

Sam nodded before taking a minute to collect himself and looking between them, “Let's go.”

Dean frowned, “No breakfast?”

Sam chuckled a little, “No breakfast.” He turned to Angel who was watching him with her own frown at his grief stricken behavior, “No coffee either.”

“Okay…” She nodded then motioned to Dean, “Well, we’ll pack the car and head out then.”

“Wait.” He took her arm in his hand as she picked up her bag and headed for the door, “You two arent going anywhere without me.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “It's the  _ parking lot _ , Sam.”

“Just- just  _ trust  _ me.”

After Sam got dressed and they packed up all of their stuff Dean opened the door to head out.

He turned back to study his little brother, “Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?”

Sam stayed silent for a moment as he zipped his bag, “I just… had a really weird dream.”

Dean nodded, “Clowns or midgets?”

Sam looked up and caught Dean's grin. He tried to smile back as he picked up his bag but it came out more sad than anything. 

“Was it spiders?” Angel asked, earning his attention as she walked out of the bathroom with her toiletry bag, “ _ I bet it was spiders _ .” She shuddered and swung her duffle bag over her shoulder earning another sad smile from Sam as she passed him to follow Dean out, “I get that traumatized look after a spider dream.”

As the two of them walked out Sam followed silently. He stopped at the door to look back at the unmade bed before turning off the light and closing the door behind him.


	11. Jus in Bello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters break into Bela's apartment in order to get the Colt back, but she has tipped off Agent Henricksen, the FBI agent in charge of tracking them down after shifters used their faces to complete a string of bank robberies, about their whereabouts and they are arrested. Ruby shows up to warn them that the jailhouse is surrounded by a band of demons with a powerful new leader who wants Sam dead.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

**A/N:** _ One more quick author's note, Agent Henriksen is in this episode but I skipped the episodes Nightshifter and Folsom Prison Blues in Season 2. My OC knows him from those cases just like the boys. Thanks for reading! _

**_Monument, Colorado…_ **

Sam and Angel rushed into a motel bedroom with their guns raised. Dean followed close behind with his own gun raised and shut the door. The three of them hurriedly searched the room. Angel and Dean checked the drawers, while Sam checked the safe.

“You boys see it?”

“Nothing.” Sam turned to Dean, “Are you sure this is Bela’s room?”

He held up two wigs, “I’d say so.”

Suddenly the phone rang and the three of them shared a contemplating look. Angel looked down at it as she closed the nightstand door she was rifling through. She looked to her brothers who both equally looked suspiciously at it. Sam shook his head and Dean shrugged in a  _ ‘why not’  _ motion. Angel sighed and cautiously picked up the phone to answer it but didn't speak.

_ “Dean?” Belas voice sounded sweetly from the other end, “Sweetie, are you there?” _

“Wrong Winchester.” Angel rolled her eyes, “Where the hell are you?”

_ “Two states away by now.” _

“ _ Where _ ?”

_ “Awe, where’s our usual quippy banter, Ang? I miss it.” _

“ _ Yeah _ ?” The blonde scoffed, “Well you got somethin’ I miss, Bela, and I want it back.  _ Now _ .”

_ “Your little pistol, you mean? Sorry, I can’t at the moment.” _

“Do you even understand what you’re doing right now?” Angel nearly growled, “You understand how many people are gonna die?”

_ “What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?” _

“I know  _ exactly  _ what you're going to do with it. You stole the only weapon we have against an army of demons so you could sell it to the highest bidder like you do everything else you swipe.”

_ “You know nothing about me.” _

“Oh? Tell you somethin’ else I know. Me and my brothers are gonna find and stop you eventually.  _ That's  _ a promise.”

_ “Tough words for someone who can’t even find me.” _

“Oh, I’ll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down.”

_ “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re about to be quite occupied.” Angel looked at her brothers with furrowed brows at her words, “Did you really think I wouldn’t take precautions?” _

Suddenly police officers bursted into Bela’s room and pointed guns at the three Winchesters. They all raised their hands above their heads.

“Hands in the air!”

“Down on your knees!”

As the dial tone on the phone went dead Angel glared as she did as commanded, “Freakin great.”

Dean also grumbled as one of the cops stepped in front of him, “That  _ bitch _ !”

“Turn around!  _ Now _ !” The police officers forced the Winchesters to lie down on the floor, “Angel, Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent.” The three of them saw a set of feet come closer and look up as the cop read them their rights, “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense.”

“Well, hi there.” Detective Henriksen smiled down at the three of them, “It’s been a while.”

The three of them looked from him to gape at each other. Henriksen had been assigned to their case when three shifters disguised as the three of them took hostages during a bank robbery. Obviously they escaped capture there after killing the shifters. Henriksen was also the one who was attempting to extradite the boys when they got themselves arrested in order to investigate strange deaths happening in a local prison for their dad's warden friend, Deacon.

_ Safe to say the FED has had it out for them for a while. _

Sam laid wide eyed and tense at what all this meant, Angel looked pissed as she rolled her eyes at Henriksens grin and Dean closed his eyes in irritated defeat before lying his head down on the floor.

**_At the police station…_ **

Henriksen walked into the nearly empty police station with a scowl.

Melvin, one of the local Sheriff, cocked an eyebrow at him, “So did you get ‘em?”

“Where is everyone?” Henriksen demanded as he came to a stop between the Sheriff and his deputy, “I asked for  _ all  _ your men.”

“And you got ‘em.” Melvin nodded, “They went with you on the raid.”

“ _ Four men _ ? That’s all?”

“Everyone I could drum up with an hour’s notice. We’re a small town, Agent Henriksen.”

Henriksen nodded his head in irritation before walking to the holding cells without another word. He stopped next to the only one that held a prisoner. The man in question was sleeping as Henriksen took one look at him and turned to the Sheriff and Deputy.

“What’s he in for?”

Phil the deputy answered, “Drunk and disorderly.”

“ _ Keys _ .” Phil and Melvin looked at Henriksen in disbelief, “ _ Now _ .”

Phil reached for the key in his pocket and gave it to him as the Sheriff frowned, “What are you doing?”

Henriksen opened the cell and tapped the sleeping man on the back, “Its your lucky night, sir. You are free to go.”

The Sheriff bristled at that, “What the hell are you doing?”

Henriksen lifted the man up, “This way.”

He took the man out of the cell and gave him to Phil as the Sheriff scowled, “Agent Henriksen, you can’t just release my prisoners.” Without a word Henriksen walked away, “ _ Agent Henriksen _ .”

“Look, I get it…” Henriksen turned when the Sheriff followed him, “ _ You’re Mayberry P.D _ .”

“ _ Excuse _ me?

“And this isn’t how I’d do it if I had my choice. But a tip’s a tip and we had to move fast.”

“ _ Look, Agent. _ ” Melvin followed hurriedly as Henriksen walked back to the office, “This ain’t my first rodeo.”

“You’ve  _ never  _ been to a rodeo like this before.” Henriksen once again turned to the man, “You have  _ any  _ idea who we’re about to bring in here?”

“ _ Yeah, a couple of fugitives _ .”

“ _ The most dangerous criminals you’ve ever laid your eyeballs on _ . Think the female Ted Bundy and her little brothers Hannibal Leter and Ed Gein.” The Sheriff's face went a little grim, “Do you know what these three do for kicks?  _ Dig up graves and mutilate corpses _ . They’re not just  _ killers _ , Sheriff.  _ They’re Satan-worshipping, nutbag killers _ .” Nancy, the secretary, was silently listening to Henriksen as she held the small cross pendant she wore around her neck in fear, “So  _ work  _ with me here. I’ll get them out your hair and on their way to Supermax and you’ll be home in enough time to watch the farm report.

Melvin stiffly nodded his head with a glare, “However we can help.”

“Those men of yours…” Henriksen came closer to him, “Post them at the exits.”

“ _ Yes sir _ .”

Henriksen watched him walk away before talking into his walkie, “Reidy?”

_ “Yeah, Vic?” _

“Bring them in.” At those words Nancy looked over to Henriksen with wide fearful eyes, “I guess we’re ready as we’re gonna be.”

The doors opened and the Winchesters were led in, shackled together by a chain and guarded by two officers. Angel, who was more in the front followed by Dean and then Sam, jerked her arm out Reidys grasp with a glare. She then looked over to the two officers, one fed and the secretary that were all glaring at the three of them. Well, mostly glaring. The secretary Nancy had fear written all over her face.

“Oh look… Lucky us.” Angel smirked at all of them before sending a wink over to  _ Deputy Phil  _ that he glared at in return, “We got the  _ Hick-Town Presidential Welcome _ .”

Dean also smiled at them, “Why all the sourpusses?”

Sam frowned at the four of them before looking at the nameplate on Nancy’s desk. It read: ‘ _ NANCY FITZGERALD, Secretary _ ’. Nancy stared back at him in fear as she grabbed her rosary.

Reidy grabbed a hold of Angel again, “I’ll show you to the cells.”

“Hey,  _ jeeze _ .” Angel jerked forward with a glare before blowing some hair out of her face and sending him a smirk, “If you wanted to get a little rough all you had to do was ask, baby.”

“That's enough.” The Sheriff glared at her as he went to walk with them, “ _ Move it. _ ”

She rolled her eyes, “You guys are no fun.”

Nancy's scared eyes followed them, earning Deans attention, “We’re not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy.”

Nancy looked at her rosary and held it tighter as the three of them were led to the back. The Sheriff pushed them all into one cell before leaving them alone. Angel grumbled at the circumstances as Dean headed for the bed and Sam to the door. All three of them almost fall because of the chain.

“Guys.” Sam grumbled and scoffed as he held onto the bars, “Come on!”

“Hey,  _ you  _ come on.” Angel grumbled back before motioning to the bed, “Lets just sit alright?”

The both of them nod at that idea. They awkwardly walked and fumbled around each other before finally untangling and sitting on the bed. Sam was closest to the wall, Dean in the middle and Angel closest to the bars.

Dean sighed in heavy irritation, “How we gonna Houdini out of this one?”

Sam shook his head, “Good question.”

**_Back in the office…_ **

Henriksen made a phone call at one of the desks as he loosened his bullet-proof vest, “It’s me. Steven in?” He paused to listen as he sent a look to Melvin who was watching him, “Well get him out of the meeting.”

_ Another agent's voice sounded on the line, “Groves.” _

“I've got them.”

_ “Well, I’ll be damned. I was betting on your headstone reading ‘Couldn’t catch the Winchester three.” _

“Well, they’ll all be at Supermax by morning.”

_ “How?” _

“Armored bus, loaded with men.”

_ “A bus? What, are you trying to give me another ulcer?” _

“ _ Look _ , we’re taking  _ every  _ precaution.”

_ “Like the last time? And the time before that? Screw that. I’m sending a chopper.” _

Henriksens' jaw clenched, “Whatever you think is best.”

_ “Damn right, and I’ll be on it. I can’t take you losing those three again. They have been a primary thorn in my ass for months. So Victor…” _

“Yeah?”

“Glue your eyeballs to them till I get there.”

Henriksen hung up the phone and addressed Melvin who walked out of his office, “There’s a chopper on its way.”

“But…” He frowned, “We don’t have a helicopter pad.”

“ _ Then clear the damn parking lot _ .” Henriksen came to a stop at the Winchesters cell where Angel sighed in irritation at his arrival as she met his glare eye-to-eye and the boys each glanced at him before rolling their eyes and looking away, “You know what I’m trying to decide?”

“Hmm,  _ no _ , but let me guess.” Angel smirked up at him, “ _ You _ seem like the type of guy that would just spend  _ hours  _ wondering whether or not Cialis will help you with your little…” She ran her green eyes over his body and stopped at his crotch, “ _ Condition _ ?”

“What to have for dinner tonight.” Angel raised a brow as Sam looked over at him, “ _ Steak or lobster _ . What the hell,  _ surf and turf _ .” Dean smirked cynically, “I got  _ a lot _ to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you three in chains…”

“You  _ kinky  _ son of a bitch.” Dean smirked wider as he looked over to him, “We don’t swing that way.”

“And trust me sweetheart…” Angel cocked a playful eyebrow at him, “You couldn't keep up with me.  _ Not enough cialis in the world _ .”

“ _ Funny _ .”

“You know, I wouldn’t bust out the melted butter just yet.” Dean shrugged, “Couldn’t catch us at the bank, couldn’t even keep Sam and I in that jail.”

“You’re right. Screwed up.” Henriksen nodded as he smirked right back, “I underestimated you. I didn’t count on you being that smart but  _ now  _ I’m  _ ready _ .”

“Oh,  _ youre ready _ .” Angel repeated as she leaned back on the wall, “To what?  _ Lose us again _ ?”

“ _ Ready _ like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial.  _ Ready  _ like  _ isolation  _ in a  _ soundproof, windowless _ cell, so small that, between you and me…” He motioned his head, “ _ Probably unconstitutional _ .” The Winchesters each looked over at him as they realized he was serious, “How’s  _ that  _ for  _ ready _ ?” Dean and Angel both stay silent when he paused to wait for one of their sarcastic lines, “Take a good look at your brothers, Angel. You three will never see each other again.” The three of them each turned to look at Henriksen disconcerted eliciting a smirk, “Awe, where’s that pretty smug smile, Ang?  _ I want to see it _ .”

Dean shook his head in disbelief, “You got the wrong people.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.  _ You fight monsters _ . Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place.” Angel and Sam both leaned up and glared at him along with Dean as that last statement, “ _ That’s _ all.  _ That’s reality _ .”

Deans glare could cut steel, “Why don’t you shut your mouth?”

“Well, guess what.” Henriksen went on, “ _ Life sucks _ . _ Get a helmet _ . ‘Cause  _ everybody’s  _ got a sob story, but not  _ everybody  _ becomes a killer.” The sound of a helicopter approaching could be heard by all four of them, “And now I have  _ three less  _ to worry about.” He looked at his watch and smiled, “Mm.” Tapping it he laughed and started to walk away, “ _ It’s surf and turf time _ .”

Three of them silently watched him leave as they glared and looked stressed.

**_Back in the office…_ **

Agent Steven Groves came inside the office as Henriksen held out his hand, “Steven.”

Instead of shaking Henriksens hand, he handed over some files, “ _ Gentlemen _ .”

Henriksen looked from the files to him in confusion, “What’s all this?”

“What can I say? The FBI didn’t  _ invent  _ bureaucracy;  _ we perfected it _ .”

“You want me to do all this  _ now _ ?”

“Sorry.” Steven smirked, “ _ Now _ , Victor.” Nancy smiled as she watched them from her desk, “I’m gonna go take a good long gander at our fugitives.”

Steven left Henriksen to finish the paperwork as his partner Reidy handed him a pen. He took it in annoyed irritation and started to fill out the forms.

**_Back in the cells…_ **

Steven entered the holding cell area and turned to close the main door that led to the office. Angel turned to look at him as she was now standing up leaning on the wall and Dean stood up as well. Sam watched him carefully from the bed.

“Sam, Dean and Angel Winchester.” He stopped in front of their cell with a smile, “I’m Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a  _ pleasure _ .”

“Well…” Dean cocked his head momentarily, “Glad  _ one  _ of us feels that way.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you three to come out of the woodwork.”

Suddenly Steven pointed his gun and shot Dean in his left shoulder. Dean's blood sprayed all over the wall as he grunted and fell back onto the bed. Angel grabbed the man's hand as he turned to fire at her. Sam ran over, dodging bullets, to help her grapple with him and the gun through the bars. Steven fired several more shots, narrowly missing Deam. Sam and Angel each gripped onto Stevens gun holding arm as they struggled to get it out of his hand. 

When Angel looked up she gasped when his eyes turned back, “Sam!”

Sam looked up and immediately started chanting the exorcism in latin when he saw the black eyes. Stevens head whipped from side to side rapidly as he gurgled. Sam gaped when the mad stopped struggling and looked directly at him with his black eyes.

“Sorry. I've gotta cut this short. It’s gonna be a long night, Winchesters.”

Dean sat up, clutching his shoulder, as the demon left Stevens' body. Steven bellowed out a long powerful scream as black smoke disappeared into the ceiling air vent. The scream caught the attention of the two FEDs and the remaining officers in the building. As Stevens' body fell to the ground, Phil and Melvin entered followed by Henriksen. All of which were pointing their guns into the cell.

Melvin centered his on Sam, “Alright, put the gun down!”

“Wait-”

“He shot him!”

“I didn’t shoot him, okay!”

Angel put her hands up as they centered guns on her as well, “We didn’t shoot anyone!”

Dean yelled at them from the bed as he clutched his shoulder, “ _ He _ shot  _ me _ !”

“Get on your knees!” Henriksen bellowed out with his weapon also out, “ _ NOW _ !”

“Okay, okay, okay. Don’t shoot. Please. Look. Here.  _ Here _ .” Sam carefully and slowly passed the gun through the bars, “We didn’t shoot him. Check the body. There’s no blood.  _ We did not kill him _ .” 

“Go ahead.” Henriksen nodded, “Check him.”

Reidy checked Stevens body and frowned, “Vic, there’s no bullet wound.”

Angel looked from the body to Henriksen, “He’s probably been dead for  _ months _ .”

“ _ What did you do to him _ ?”

“ _ Nothing _ .”

“ _ Talk _ or i  _ shoot _ !”

“ _ We _ didn’t do anything!” Angel yelled back as she shook her head at him, “You wouldn't believe us even if we  _ did  _ tell you what happened.”

Sam turned to him slowly and carefully, “He was possessed.”

“ _ Possessed _ ? Right.” Henriksen shook his head in dismissal before looking at Reidy, “Fire up the chopper! We’re taking them out of here  _ now _ .”

“Yeah!” Dean yelled back, “Do  _ that _ !”

“Bill?” Reidy spoke into his walkie but only received static from the other end, “Bill, are you there?”

There was no answer from the walkie so Henriksen nodded nods to Reidy to check outside. Melvin and Phil continued to point their guns at the Winchesters as Reidy left. After a couple of tense seconds, Reidys voice sounded on the walkie.

_ “They’re dead. I think they’re all dead.” _

A loud explosion was heard as Reidy yelled alerting them all.

  
“What the hell was that?” Henriksen glared at the Winchesters as he spoke into the walkie, “Reidy? _Reidy_?! What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy?”

**SECTION TWO**

**_In the office…_ **

Melvin filled his rifle with bullets while Nancy tried over and over to make a call from her desk, “Hello?”

“My men.” Melvin turned to Henriksen as he loaded his rifle but the agent didn't answer, “Agent Henriksen?”

Phil rushed into the office, “What the hell is happening out there?”

“I can’t get a line.” Nancy said hurriedly, “All the phones are out.”

“Henriksen!” Melvin yelled again, but again the agent stood with his back turned and didn't answer, “Four of my men!”

“The Internet, my cell…. It’s all dead.” Nancy shook her head in fear, “How can it all be dead?”

Melvin tossed the rifle to Phil just as the lights suddenly went out.

Inside their holding cell all three of the Winchesters stood up as they looked around grimly. The only thing that could be heard were the black up lights coming on.

“Well…” Dean frowned from between Angel and Sam, “That can’t be good.”

Back in the office Nancy's voice shook as she looked up at the dark ceiling, “Oh, my God.”

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Melvin quelled, “We’re gonna go.” He cocked his shotgun, “ _ We’re gonna go right now. _ ”

“Nobodys going anywhere.” Henriksen dismissed loudly as he turned around, “Everybody calm down.”

“Your partner is out there!  _ My men are out there _ !”

“ _ I know _ .” Henriksen interjected, “We go out there, we’re asking to die too. Don’t you get it?”

“Get  _ what _ ?”

“ _ They’re out there and they’re coming in here _ . This is a  _ siege _ . So this might be a good time for you to lock the doors and the windows…” Nancy's eyes widened in panic, “Take a breath, and  _ maybe  _ deal with this like trained professionals with some sense in their heads.” 

Phil and Melvin looked at each other and calmed down. Melvin nodded and left as Henriksen walked over to Nancy.

“You okay?” Nancy nodded but then shook her head as tears filled her eyes, “I wouldn’t think so.  _ Nancy _ , right?” She nodded again, “I’m gonna get you through this. You got my word. You got that?”

Nancy smiled tearfully and nodded.

**_Back in the holding cell…_ **

Sam tightly pressed a cloth to Dean’s bullet wound while he grunted in pain, “Alright, don’t be such a wuss.”

“What’s the plan?” Henriksen asked angrily as he came to a stop at their cell, “Kill everyone in the station, bust you three out?”

“Uh,  _ what _ ?” Angel frowned in just as much confusion as her brother, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your psycho friends.  _ I’m talking about a blood bath _ .”

“Woah, that's not us. Whatever's happening is not some bloody rescue mission.”

“That's a promise.” Dean nodded, “Whoever’s out there? They're not here to help us.”

“Look, you got to believe us.” Sam pressed, “Everyone here is in terrible danger.”

“ _ You think? _ ”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you let us out of here so we can save your asses?”

“From what?” A pause of silence stretched as the Winchesters looked away, “You gonna say  _ ‘demons’ _ ?” He raised his gun and pointed at the ceiling for emphasis, “Don’t you  _ dare  _ say  _ ‘demons’ _ . Let me tell you something. You should be  _ a lot  _ more scared of me.”

As he left Angel rolled her eyes, “He’s lovely.” She turned to Dean, “How’s the shoulder?”

Dean took a pad of toilet paper with a large blood stain on it, “ _ It’s awesome _ .” He tossed away the pad, “I’ll live. You know,  _ if we get out of here alive _ . So either of you got a plan?”

“Not yet.” Angel forced a grim smile, “But the night’s still young?”

Sam checked Dean’s exit wound on the back of his shoulder while he grimaced in pain. Angel sighed before turning and realizing that Nancy was peeking around a corner outside the bars.

Her voice was quiet as she notified her brothers, “Boys…”

Sam turned and his face immediately softened upon seeing her, “Hey…” Nancy, startled, started to back off, “Hey, uh, please.  _ Please _ . We need your help. It’s… it’s  _ Nancy _ . Nancy, right?” She just stared at Sam with wide eyes, “Nancy, our… our brother’s been shot. He’s… He’s bleeding  _ really  _ bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel?” Uncertainty and fear filled her as she studied him, “Look. Look at us. We’re not the bad guys. I swear.”

Dean and Angel each give Nancy a smile. She looked between the three of them for a beat before turning and hurrying out. 

“Nice try.” Sam sighed and Angel patted his back, “Those puppy dog eyes usually work.”

He sighed again but then looked up to see Nancy had come back with a clean towel, “Thank you.” Angel and Dean also turned back around as she walked closer to the cell, carefully, “It's okay.” 

He held out his handcuffed hands and Nancy put the towel inside the bars while Sam smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back when suddenly Sam grabbed her arm and dragged her against the bars. Nancy screamed and Phil ran in with his rifle.

“Let her go!  _ Let her go _ !” 

Sam obeyed as Angel and Dean also put their hands up. She quickly backed away from the cell trembling in fear as she held her arms to her body. 

Phil kept the gun on Sam but looked to Nancy, “You’re okay, Nance?” He looked back at Sam, “Try something again, get shot.  _ And not in the arm _ .”

“ _ Okay _ .”

Phil and Nancy slowly backed out of the cell. 

After they left, Dean hit Sam in the arm, “What the hell was that?!”

Sam held up Nancy's rosary for them to see. Angel smiled and shook her head as Dean chuckled softly.

**_Later on…_ **

Dean was pressing the towel to his wound as he sat on the bed in between Angel and Sam. The latter of which was scowling at the cell they were stuck inside.

“We’re like  _ sitting ducks _ in here.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean grumbled before shouting the last words, “Would it kill these cops to  _ BRING US A SNACK _ ?! “

“How many you figure are out there?”

“ _ Who knows _ .” Angel sighed as she leaned her head back on the cement wall, “However many there are they could be inside  _ any one  _ of these jerk-offs.  _ Anyone  _ could just walk right in just like that Steven guy.”

“It's kind of wild, right? I mean it’s like they’re coming  _ for  _ us. They’ve never done  _ that  _ before.” Dean smiled, “It’s like we got a contract on us. Think it’s because we’re so awesome? I think it’s ‘cause we’re so awesome.”

He grinned again, but stopped when he earned unamused looks from Sam and Angel. They all looked over when Melvin came in and started to unlock their cell.

“Hey there, Sheriff.” Angel raised a brow, “Change of heart?” The three of them stood as he opened the cell door and Angel frowned in concern when he stared tensely at the floor, “You alright there big man?”

“It’s time to go.”

The three of them stepped back as Melvin walked into the cell.

“Uh…” Dean forced a sarcastic grin, “You know what? We’re- we're just comfy right here. But thank you.”

Henriksen appeared at the door of the cell, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“We’re not just gonna sit around here and wait to die.  _ We’re gonna make a run for it _ .”

“It’s safer  _ here _ .”

“There’s a SWAT facility in Boulder.”

Henriksen came inside the cell, “We’re not  _ going  _ anywhere.”

“ _ The hell we’re not _ !”

Henriksen then pulled out his gun and shot Melvin in the head. The Winchesters jumped him and began to grapple with his gun. Dean pushed Henriksens head into the toilet as Sam began an exorcism. Phil ran around the corner with his rifle raised. 

Angel immediately pointed and cocked Henriksens gun at him, “Stop right there!”

Henriksen lifted his head up out of the water. His face was burning as he yelled in agony. Dean shoved him back into the toilet bowl, in which Nancy's rosary was floating as Sam continued the exorcism. Nancy ran around the corner to see what was going on.

“Boys.” Angel looked over to the two of them, “ _ Hurry it up _ !”

Henriskes lifted his head again, this time sporting black eyes, “It’s too late. I already called them.  _ They’re already coming _ .”

Dean shoved him back into the water and Sam finished the exorcism. Henriksen screamed as black smoke shot out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling. He fell to the floor as Dean groaned from his gunshot wound and fell on his ass as well. Sam also breathed heavily as he looked over the agent. Angel kept her gun pointed at Phil but turned a little to look at Henriksens still body.

“Is he…” Nancy looked into the cell with wide terrified and worried eyes, “Is he dead?”

Henriksen regained consciousness and coughed.

“Henriksen!” Sam exclaimed in relief as he leaned on the bars of the cell, “Hey. Is that you in there?”

“I…” The agent got up and sat on the bed, his face filled with shock, “I shot the sheriff.”

Dean smiled after a silent pause stretched, “ _ But you didn't shoot the deputy _ .”

Sam glared at Dean in disbelief as Angel rolled her eyes and lowered the gun from the deputy to turn around.

“Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…”

“ _ And then _ …” Angel knelt down eyelevel to him as her face softened, “Some  _ vile  _ black smoke jammed itself down your throat? All of a sudden you weren't alone?” She tapped her head with the gun for emphasis and his face went even paler, “Yeah, that's called  _ possession _ . You were  _ possessed _ .”

“Possessed, like…” He motioned with his arm as his eyes seemed to get wider, “ _ Possessed _ ?”

“That’s what it feels like, Chief.” She cocked an eyebrow as she handed him back his gun, “ _ Now you know _ .”

Dean cocked his head at the still extremely shell shocked FBI agent, “I owe you the biggest _ ‘I told you so’  _ ever.”

Henriksen looked from him to Angel before he slowly took his weapon back and stared at her for a second before standing, “Officer Amici.” He looked over to Phil, “Keys…” Phil handed them over and Henriksen unlocked the Winchesters chains, allowing them to fall to the floor before he began speaking, “Alright, so how do we survive?”

**_In the office…_ **

Sam drew a devil’s trap on the floor of one area of the station with spray paint as Angel and Dean looked at the floor plans to the station in the office, on which two devil’s traps were drawn. Nancy was beside them as she took care of Dean's wound. Angel and Dean both looked over as Phil and Henriksen brought in multiple guns and ammo and sat them on a desk.

“Well, this is all nice sentiment but…” Angel shook her head as she got up and looked from the guns to between the cops, “None of this is going to help.”

Phil scoffed, “We got an arsenal here lady.”

“ _ Look… _ ” She cocked a brow, “You hunt, Deputy? You look like a man that hunts.” He crossed his arms with a stiff annoyed nod, “Then you should know you don't go after a  _ bear  _ with a  _ BB gun _ .” She motioned to the weapons, “All of this is just gonna piss them off.”

Henriksen nodded at her as he loosened his tie, “What do you need?”

“ _ Salt _ .” Dean answered from behind her, earning a look from Nancy, “Lots and lots of salt.”

Phil shook his head as his brows furrowed, “ _ Salt _ ?”

“What,  _ is there an echo in here _ ?”

Angel looked between the two mens frowns before she turned at Nancy's voice, “There’s road salt in the storeroom.”

“Perfect.” Dean looked from her to the other three, “Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door.”

Angel followed Henriksen and Phil as they left to retrieve the salt.

Dean studied the womans face as she focused on bandaging him, “How you holdin’ up, Nancy?”

“Okay.” Nancy paused for a second before shaking her head, “When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. My parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?” She added a last piece of tape to Dean's bandage, “That should hold.”

Dean looked from the bandage to her with a soft expression, “Thank you.”

She nodded with a small smile, “Sure.”

Dean studied her for a second and returned her smile as Phil followed Angel back in with bags of salt.

Angel looked between them but her eyes quickly met her brothers, “You ready to roll? All patched up?” He nodded once, “Good. Get up.” She turned back to Phil as Dean stood, “The Impala, where is it?”

“Impound lot out back.” When she looked at Dean and he nodded, Phil frowned and tensed, “ _ Wait _ .” They both turned to look at him, “You guys aren't going out there?”

“Yeah,  _ we are _ , so i'm gonna need the keys.” Angel instructed, “There's stuff in his trunk that can help.”

**_In the impound lot…_ **

Angel and Dean quickly and carefully ran to the gate of the impound lot. Angel quickly unlocked it before they hurried over to the impala. After Dean opened the trunk they started loading themselves and their weapons duffle bag up. Winds gusted around them as the lights in the impound lot flickered and crackled. 

“Alright.” Angel grabbed a few last minute weapons as Dean grabbed some dreamcatcher-like amulets, “Time to go.”

When they turned they saw a wave of black smoke and blue and pink light coming towards them. They looked at each other in shock for a split second before bolting back inside as the smoke came closer.

**SECTION THREE**

**_Inside the police station…_ **

Sam was drawing another devil’s trap on the floor with spray paint while the others lined the windows with salt. Angel and Dean rushed inside.

“They’re coming!” Dean yelled as he and Angel ran down the hall, “Hurry!”

Black smoke hit the window that Nancy was at, and she screamed. She and the Winchesters all ran to the main office area where Henriksen was. Dean tossed a gun to Sam as Angel readied her own. The black and blue electric demon smoke surrounded the windows of the building. The lights in the main room flickered and it became darker. Nancy clutched the cross she wore around her neck as dust rained down from the ceiling from the building shaking. Then the smoke seemed to disappear as it became quiet again. The Winchesters looked at eachother grimly before Sam looked around at their group.

“Everybody okay?”

Henriksen looked at him with wide terrified eyes, “Define  _ ‘okay’ _ .”

Angel patted his shoulder as she passed him on her way back over to her brothers, “ _ Alive _ .”

“Alright, everybody needs to put these on.” Dean passed around protection necklaces, “They’ll keep you from being possessed.” There you go.

Nancy looked at him worriedly, “What about you three?”

Dean and Sam pulled their shirts down to show their matching protection symbol tattoos on their chests. Angel raised hers to show the same tattoo on her ribcage.

“Smart.” Henricksen nodded, “How long you had those?”

Sam frowned as he motioned his head, “Not long enough.”

**_Later on…_ **

In the main office, Nancy was organizing some files when she saw a crowd of people gathering outside.

She gasped, “Hey, that's Jenna Rubner.”

Dean came over to her to survey the woman with long red hair and black eyes, “That's not Jenna anymore.”

She looked up at him, “That's where all the black demon smoke went?”

“Looks like.”

As Angel filled her shotgun shells with salt in the Sheriff's office she looked up and noticed Henriksen frowning at Melvin's nameplate. Guilt filled his eyes at the memory of shooting the sheriff while possessed. His eyes moved from the nameplate to Angels silently watching green orbs. The FBI agent looked from her back down to the desk where he picked up one of her finished shells and picked it up with a smirk.

“Shotgun shells full of salt, huh?”

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him as she loaded her shotgun, “Whatever works.”

“ _ Fighting off monsters with condiments _ .” He shook his head in disbelief as he took his tie off and tossed it on the table, “ _ So _ .” He locked eyes with Angel again before he started filling his own rifle with salt shells, “Turns out demons  _ are  _ real.”

“ _ Quick _ fun fact…  _ ghosts, werewolves, vampires and changelings _ are all real too.” She loudly snapped her shotgun when it was fully loaded, “Oh and so are evil clowns that like to eat people.”

Henriksen stared at her for a beat, “How is that a  _ fun fact _ ?”

“ _ Good to know _ ,  _ fun to know _ , all the same thing right?” She smiled, “If it makes you feel any better,  _ Bigfoot’s a hoax _ .”

“ _ It doesn’t _ .” She chuckled as they went back to loading their weapons, “How many demons?”

“A lot,  _ enough _ .” She shook her head, “We don't have a total.”

“You know what my job is?”

“You mean  _ besides  _ locking up the good guys?” She winked as she walked over him and put the guns she loaded on the desk, “ _ No idea _ .”

“My job is  _ boring _ , it’s  _ frustrating _ . You work three years for  _ one  _ break, and then  _ maybe  _ you can save… a few people.  _ Maybe _ .” Angel nodded at that part, feeling a little bit of familiarity, “That’s the payoff. I’ve been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there’s something off in the corner so big. So yeah…” He locked eyes with her again, “Sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life.”

Angel studied him, “You didn't know.”

“Now I  _ do _ .” He paused again and they stared at one another tensely, “What’s out there? Can you three beat it?  _ Can you win _ ?”

“Thats a hard one, Chief…” Angel sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of the desk with a grim look in her eye, “ _ Honestly _ ?” She shrugged, “With everything I’ve seen  _ and  _ experienced I'm pretty convinced that the world’s gonna end bloody and on fire.  _ That  _ doesn’t mean we  _ shouldn’t  _ fight, though. Everyone  _ does  _ have a choice.  _ Me _ ?” She cocked an eyebrow, “I’m goin down swingin’ till my last breath.”

“Plus you got nothing to go home to but your brothers.”

“For the most part.” She chuckled softly before motioning to him, “What about you? You seem like the, uh,  _ white picket fence _ type of guy.”

“Mmm-mm.” He shook his head, “ _ Empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives _ .”

“Imagine that…” Angel smiled knowingly when he met her eyes with a curious look, “You're right where we are, Chief.” 

Nodding he chuckled a little as well, “Guess so.”

Shattering glass sounding in the other room had Angel and Henriksen running back into one of the offices, followed by Sam and Dean. Someone had broken the salt line at one of the windows allowing a possessed woman to break in. Not just  _ any  _ woman.  _ Ruby _ .

Henriksen pointed his rifle, “How do we kill her?

Sam lowered Henriksens rifle, “We don’t.”

“She’s a  _ demon _ .”

“She’s here to help us.”

Nancy and Phil peaked around the corner where the latter scoffed, “Are you kidding?

Ruby stood near the window, breathing heavily and watching Sam as he neared closer to her. Dean sighed in exasperation and Angel seemed to have a permanent look of irritation on her face whenever the blonde demon was around.

Ruby studied the youngest Winchester for a beat longer, “Are you gonna let me out?” Henriksen shared a look with Angel and Dean as Sam scratched the devils trap on the floor with his knife, “ _ And they say chivalry’s dead _ . Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here.”

Ruby walked past everyone into the main office. Angel, Dean and Henriksen followed her, while Sam stayed behind to fix the salt line.

**_Back in the office…_ **

“How many are out there?”

“ _ 30 _ at least.” Ruby answered Dean, “ _ That’s so far _ .”

“Oh,  _ good _ .  _ 30 _ .  _ 30 hit men all gunning for us _ .”

Angel looked over to her, “Who sent them?”

Ruby looked between the boys, Dean looked just as confused as Angel, so her eyes landed onto Sam who was now standing in the doorway, “You didn’t tell them?” Confusion filled the eldest two Winchesters faces as they both looked to their brother, “ _ Oh _ , I’m surprised.”

Angel tried to quell the bubbling up frustration and anger that was spilling over, “Tell us  _ what _ ?”

“There’s a big new up and corner.  _ Real pied piper _ . Her name is Lilith.”

“ _ Lilith _ ?”

“And she really,  _ really  _ wants Sam’s intestines on a stick. ‘ _ Cause she sees him as competition _ .”

Dean's head whipped around, “You  _ knew  _ about this?”

“That's great. That's just…” Angel angered at her little brother's stretched silence, “Is there anything else you're holding onto, Sam?!”

“How about the three of you talk about this  _ later _ ? We’ll need the Colt.” Ruby looked at Sam, who didn't meet her eyes, and then between Angel and Dean, both of which were giving her wide eyed looks, “ _ Where’s the Colt _ ?”

Sam answered, “It got stolen.”

“I’m sorry.  _ I must have blood in my ear _ . I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your  _ thick, clumsy, idiotic _ hands.” Angel and Dean eyed each other at that as Sam's mouth dropped, unable to tell her different, “ _ Fantastic _ . This is just  _ peachy… _ ”

“Ruby…”

“ _ Shut up _ .” She raised her hand to dismiss Sam, “ _ Fine _ . Since I don’t see that there’s any other any  _ option _ , there’s  _ one  _ other way I know how to get you out of here alive.”

Angel cocked a brow from beside Henriksen, “That would be?”

“I know a spell. It’ll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius.  _ Myself included _ . So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now  _ I  _ have to die. So  _ next time _ , be more careful.” Ruby glared between the Winchesters with disdain, “How’s  _ that  _ for a dying wish?”

“Okay…” Dean stood after a beat of silence, “What do we need to do?”

“Aww…” She cocked her head at him, “ _ You _ can’t do anything. This spell is  _ very  _ specific. It calls for a person of  _ virtue _ .”

Dean nodded, “I got  _ virtue _ .”

“Nic try.” She chuckled, “You’re not a  _ virgin _ .”

“Virgin… like  _ Virgin, virgin _ ?” Angel gaped with wide eyes and then chuckled when Ruby nodded, “Are you kidding me?  _ Nobody’s a virgin anymore _ .”

As a long silence stretched Ruby looked from Angel to Nancy and slowly everyone followed her gaze to the wide eyed secretary. Nancy immediately looked away from everyone's shocked expressions.

“No… No way.” Dean turned to her with wide shocked eyes as he studied her, “You’re kidding me, r-. You’re-”

“ _ What _ ?” She scoffed at him, “It’s a  _ choice _ , okay?”

“So, y- you’ve never… Not even  _ once _ ? I mean not even…” His shocked eyes turned back to hers, holding an impressed look as he thought about it more, “ _ Wow _ .”

“So, this spell…” Nancy turned from Dean to Ruby with a smile, “What can I do?”

“You can hold still…” Ruby slowly walked over to her, “ _ While I cut your heart out of your chest _ .”

Nancy's eyes went wide, “What?”

Angel was immediately standing, “ _ What _ ?”

Dean also angered at that, “Are you crazy?”

“I’m offering a  _ solution _ .”

“No, that's not a  _ solution  _ you're offering.” Angel shook her head with a scoff, “ _ You’re offering to kill somebody _ !”

“And what do you  _ think’s  _ gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?”

“We’re gonna  _ protect  _ her.” Henriksen interjected as he also stood, “That’s what.”

Nancy looked between them, “Excuse me.”

Ruby scoffed, “Very noble.”

“Ex- excuse me.”

“You’re  _ all  _ gonna die.  _ Look _ . This is the  _ only  _ way.”

“No,  _ no _ .” Angel dismissed, “There’s no way that you’re gonna-”

“Just  _ trust  _ me-”

“ _ Trust _ you? No-”

“Would everybody  _ please  _ shut up?!” They all stop arguing to look at Nancy, “All the people out there… will it save them?”

“It’ll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay…  _ yeah _ .”

Tears filled Nancy's eyes as she took in Ruby’s words. A long pause stretched as she found her voice to make the decision.

After a moment she nodded, “I’ll do it.”

“No!” Angel yelled in immediate dismissal along with Henriksen and Dean, “ _ No _ !”

“Hell no!”

“No,  _ no _ .” Dean shook his head, “You don't need to do this.”

“ _ Hell no _ !”

Nancy pleaded with them, “All my friends are out there.”

“We don't sacrifice people.” Henriksen dismissed, “We do that, we’re no better than  _ them _ .”

Ruby rolled her eyes in exasperation, “ _ We don’t have a choice _ .”

“Just shut up.” Angel reared on her, “Your choice is  _ not  _ a choice!

Ruby then turned to the only Winchester who had been quiet this entire time, “Sam, you know I’m right.”

Angel and Dean both turn to stare at Sam with Ruby. Angel studied her little brother in contemplation. He had been silent this entire time and his eyes were sad as if he already made a tough decision.

Dean smiled slightly in the expectation that Sam would agree with him and Angel, “Sam?” Once again Sam said nothing earning a fiery gaze from his sister and a tense look from his brother, “ _ What the hell is going on _ ? Sam,  _ tell her _ .”

Nancy's voice cut through the tension, “It’s my decision.”

Ruby smirked at her, “ _ Damn straight _ , cherry pie.”

“Stop!” Dean barked out angrily, “Stop! Nobodys killing any virgins!”

“ _ Sam _ .” Angel's anger was enough for her little brother to meet her eyes, “ _ Now _ .” Sam and Dean both followed her into the hallway where she swung around angrily on Sam, “What the  _ hell  _ is going through your head right now? You can’t  _ actually  _ be considering holding down some innocent girl and  _ cutting out her heart _ ?!”

“We’re talking about  _ 30  _ people out there, guys. Maybe more.” Sam pressed, “ _ Innocent _ people who are all gonna die,  _ along with everyone in here _ .”

“It doesn’t mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans!” 

“I’m not gonna let that demon kill some  _ nice, sweet, innocent _ girl,  _ who hasn’t even been laid _ .” Dean barked back in agreement, “I mean,  _ look _ , if that’s how you win wars, then I don’t want to win.”

“Then  _ what _ ?  _ What do we do _ ?”

“I got a plan.” Dean turned away for a moment before turning back to them with unsure eyes, “I’m not saying it's a  _ good  _ one.  _ I’m not even saying that it’ll work _ . But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin.”

“Okay, well at this point i'm ready to hear anything that has a shot.” Angel motioned, “So, what’s the plan?”

“Open the doors, let them all in  _ and we fight _ .”

**SECTION FOUR**

**_Later on in the office…_ **

Sam walked back into the office and Dean nodded, “Get the equipment to work?”

“Yeah.”

Angel cocked an eyebrow at his frown, “ _ So _ ?”

“ _ So _ this is  _ insane _ .”

Ruby scoffed, “You win ‘ _ understatement of the year _ ’.”

Dean turned his glare on her, “Look, I get it, you think-”

“I don’t  _ think…  _ I  _ know _ . It’s  _ not  _ gonna work.” She stood up and started to leave, “ _ So long _ , Winchesters.”

Sam scoffed, “So, you’re just gonna leave?”

“ _ Hey _ . I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I’m not gonna stand here and watch you lose.” She walked closer to Sam, “And I’m  _ disappointed  _ because I  _ tried _ . I  _ really  _ did, but  _ clearly  _ I bet on the wrong horse.” Sam stayed silent so Ruby motioned, “Do you mind letting me out?”

**_Later on…_ **

Angel, Sam, Dean, and Henriksen were all ready at their positions at different spots in the building. Sam was in the main office, while Angel, Dean and Henriksen were all near outside doors.

Dean yelled out for everyone, “All set?”

Sam answered first, “Yeah!”

The Henriksen, “Ready!”

And finally Angel who cocked her weapon, “Yup!”

“Let’s do this!”

They all broke their salt lines and devil’s traps protecting the doors. Angel threw open an outside door and backed up on alert. At first, nothing happened, but then suddenly demons started sieging inside. Angel shot the first one down and then the second one as she backed up. 

Henriksen threw open his own door and first there was just silence. Suddenly a demon swung from the doorway and kicked at him with its feet. Demons filled the building as Sam and Dean also shot them down. The demon pinned Henriksen on the wall as he grappled for a flask of holy water in his pocket.

“ _ God _ , I hope this works.”

He opened the flask and splashed holy water on the demon. As it steamed and gurgled from the pain he grabbed his gun and moved further down the hallway where he bumped into Dean back first who was also shooting down demons. He and Dean each shot at demons back to back while the other reloaded before hurriedly moving in opposite directions.

“Go! Go! Go!”

Outside, Nancy and Phil were on the roof watching as more demons ran into the building.

“When this is over,  _ I’m gonna have so much sex _ .” Phil looked at her with wide eyes and she frowned, “ _ But not with you _ . We better move.”

Nancy carefully and hurriedly climbed off the roof to close one of the doors to the building and lined it with salt. She and Phil then move to the other doors and windows and line them with salt before taking their salt bags and running along the building.

In the office, a demon tackled Sam to the ground as he shot another. Sam fought hand-to-hand with it while Angel quickly moved down her own hallway. She shot at one demon that was running towards her dodging another and hitting him with her shotgun. As Demons swarm the hallway managed to hold them off by flinging holy water so she could make it to the main office with her brothers. As the three of them flung emptied their flasks out on the demons, the demons gathered around them. 

Jenna, the woman Nancy knew who was now possessed, climbed over a desk and walked towards Sam. She stretched out an arm, which sent the three of them flying against the wall. They gasped in pain and looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Henriksen!” Dean yelled out, “Now!”

In the audio room, Henriksen struggled with a demon as he tried to play a tape. He managed to turn it on and Sam's voice speaking an exorcism came from speakers all over the office. The demons all covered their ears.

_ “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…” _

Back outside, Nancy was lining a door with salt when a demon burst out the door. She screamed and the demon looked at her with black eyes before he fled. Phil grabbed the bag from Nancy and finished lining the door.

_ “Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei…” _

As the exorcism continued to air over the loudspeakers, demons flailed and screamed. Jenna reached up to cover her ears as the Winchesters were still struggling from being pinned to the wall. Demons pounded against the outside doors, trying to get out. Black smoke began to pour from their mouths as the bodies of the possessed people fell to the ground. The smoke swirled angrily around the ceiling.

_ “Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!” _

An explosion of light hit the ceiling of the office before everything went still. The Winchesters slid down the wall to the floor and looked at each other for a beat as they caught their breath. They shakily got to their feet as they groaned in pain. Henriksen walked into the office and chuckled slightly as he wiped blood from his lip. Angel smirked at him as she wiped the sweat from her face and Dean shrugged. The people who had been possessed started to get up as the electricity flickered back on.

**_Later on…_ **

Henriksen looked up as Angel stopped at the desk he was leaning on, “I better call in.  _ Hell of a story I won’t be telling _ .”

“ _ So… _ ” She looked back and met the eyes of her brothers who were packing up their weapons, “What  _ are  _ you gonna tell them?”

“The  _ least  _ ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes.”

“Sounds like fun to me.” She cocked an eyebrow, “Still planning on taking me and my brothers to Supermax?”

“ _ No _ , I’m gonna  _ kill  _ you.” Angel's brows went up and the boys looked over to him at that, all earning a smirk from the FED, “Angel, Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire.  _ Nothing left _ . Can’t even identify them with dental records.” They all smiled at that, “ _ Rest in peace _ , guys.”

Angel shook his hand when he offered it and gave him a genuine smile that reached her eyes, “Good working with you, Chief.”

“Yeah.” He shook hands with the boys next before motioning to the door, “Now get out of here.”

Shortly after the Winchesters left, a woman walked into the police station holding a little girl by the hand. The little girl walked up to Nancy, who was sweeping the main office.

She smiled at the child, “Well hey there.”

“Excuse me. I’m looking for two boys and a girl. They’re siblings.” Her eyes flashed to Henriksen who was sitting on a desk and Phil was standing nearby looking at a file, “One of the boys is really tall and one’s really cute. The girl’s blonde and really pretty.”

Nancy chuckled, “What’s your name, sweetie?”

The little girl's expression never changed as her eyes turned white, “ _ Lilith _ .” 

Phil and Nancy both realize that this little girl is Lilith, the demon who sent the hoard after the Winchesters. Henriksen tried to react but it was too late. Lilith raised her hand and white light filled the office as well as the screams of Henriksen, Nancy and Phil. 

**SECTION FIVE**

**_At a motel…_ **

Angel and Sam were both lying on opposite beds, Dean sitting at a table, when there was a knock at the door. Sam and Angel each sat up as Dean shared a look with them and stood to open the door.

Ruby walked in, “Turn on the news.”

Sam eyed her but did as told and turned on the television where a reporter spoke as Dean took a seat next to their sister.

_ “The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen.” The news showed their pictures earning shocked looks from the Winchesters, “Three fugitives in custody were also killed. We’ll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim.” _

Ruby turned off the television and looked at the three of them with an  _ ‘I-told-you-so’  _ look.

Sam's jaw clenched, “Must have happened right after we left.”

“Considering the size of the blast…” Ruby tossed hex bags to the three, “Smart money’s on  _ Lilith _ .”

Dean eyed the small bag, “What’s in these?”

“Something that’ll  _ protect  _ you. Throw Lilith off your trail…  _ for the time being _ , at least.” She put up a dismissive hand when Sam opened his mouth, “ _ Don’t _ thank me.  _ Lilith killed everyone _ . She  _ slaughtered  _ your precious little virgin,  _ plus a half a dozen other people _ . So after your big speech about  _ humanity  _ and  _ war _ , turns out  _ your  _ plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle?  _ You strike fast and you don’t leave any survivors _ . So _ no one  _ can go running to tell the boss. So next time…  _ we go with my plan _ .”


	12. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hunting a Djinn, a genie, Angel is attacked and transported to a world where her mother is alive, Deans dating Lisa, Sam is in law school and Angel herself is married with a son. However, after she starts seeing a strange girl and learns all the people she has saved in the past have died, Angel must decide whether she wants to stay in this new safe life where everyone she loves is alive or if she should return to the hunt.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

_ Previously skipped: Ghostfacers…  _

**_On the road…_ **

Lynard Skynards ‘ _ Saturday Night Special _ ’ played on the radio of the Trans-Am as Angel drove down the road. After helping out Asa with a case she picked up her own car to meet her brothers for another one, which they were currently working on at the moment. Or  _ trying  _ to anyway. When her cell rang Angel turned the radio down before answering.

“Yeah?”

_ “Hey.” Sam's voice sounded, “I got Dean on too. Either of you got anything?” _

_ “How could we?” Dean answered in irritation, “You got us sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate each, Sam.” _

_ “Well, that's where all the victims disappeared. They were all spread out.” _

“Yeah well, I've  _ also  _ got  _ diddly-squat _ .” Angel sighed, “What about you? Figure out what we’re dealing with yet?”

_ “Actually I'm pretty sure we're hunting a Djinn.” _

_ Shock filled Dean's voice, “A freaking genie?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

“ _ Huh… _ ” Angel pursed her lips, “So…  _ what _ ? These things really grant wishes?”

_ “I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran.” _

_ “My God.” Dean chuckled, “Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick.” _

“Wait, wait.” Angel frowned, “ _ Elizabeth Montgomery _ Bewitched or  _ Nicole Kidman _ Bewitched?”

_ “Is that even a question? Both.” _

“Are you kidding me? Nicole Kidman is like  _ way  _ hotter than both of them.” Angel argued, “Hello,  _ Moulin Rouge, Eyes Wide Shut _ , and  _ yes _ , even  _ Birth _ .”

_ “You're still stuck that hard on Kidman? _

“Ever since I first watched  _ Practical Magic _ in ‘98. She  _ totally  _ surpassed  _ any  _ celebrity crush I held,  _ even Michelle Pfeiffer _ , and  _ that's  _ saying something.”

_ Sam's exasperated sigh cut through their conversation, “Are you two even listening to me?” _

“Oh.” Angel cleared her throat, “Sorry, Sammy.”

_ “Yeah, sorry.” Dean sighed next, “So uh, where do the Djinns lair up?” _

_ “Ruins usually. Uh, bigger the better. More places to hide.” _

“Oh really? I actually just saw a place like that a couple miles back.” Angel spoke as she pulled the Trans-Am over so she could turn around, “I’ll go check it out before I head back.”

_ “Wait, wait.” Stress lined Sam's voice, “No, no, no. Come pick me up first.” _

_ Dean sounded just as worried, “Or tell me where you are and I can meet you.” _

“Come on, guys. I'm sure it's nothing.” Angel dismissed, “I just wanna cover our bases and take a look around real quick. I'll see you guys in a few at the motel.”

Ignoring their protests she hung up the phone and pulled the Trans-Am to a stop in the back of an abandoned factory. Carefully and quietly she entered the building a flashlight in one hand and her AE in the other, swinging open the creaky door. Turning to the left she walked through what appeared to be an abandoned office. Old dusty typewriters, filing cabinets and desks were skewed around. A dripping sound could be heard coming from somewhere close, probably from some leaky pipe but otherwise it seemed empty.

She stopped at a typewriter and surveyed it, “Haven't seen one of these in a while…” 

Hearing a shuffling sound her head came up to survey the dark corridor before she slowly started walking in that direction. As she walked through the halls a sinking feeling settled in her stomach. She turned to go back the way she came, to call her brothers for back up, but as soon as she turned she was jumped by something lurking in the shadows. 

The Djinn pinned her against the window wall causing her to drop her gun and flashlight before it began choking her with one hand. Her hands snaked up to its fist as it choked her and she saw that it looked like a male humanoid being with thick curling blue tattoos all over his face. The Djinn opened his left hand, which began to glow blue, at the same time that his eyes began glowing. He put his glowing hand on Angel's forehead and her eyes rolled up, taking on a faint blue hue, before she passed out.

**_In a dimly lit bedroom…_ **

Angel then jerked awake to the sound of a TV loudly playing an old black and white movie of a monster carrying an unconscious woman. Grasping around on the bed Angel found the remote and turned the tv off. Confusion filled her as she wiped her face and looked around at her new surroundings as she tried to get a bearing on what the hell was going on. When she realized she was naked she hastily jerked the blankets up around her chest in even more confusion. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned and noticed an apparently just as nude man lying next to her. Frowning, and extremely freaked out, she leaned over to notice that the sound asleep man was Jax.

Her breathing sped up as she leaned away from him, “What the hell…”

Slipping carefully out of the bed she slipped on a silk robe that was on the floor and started to make her way around the dark unfamiliar house, confused and on edge. A number of unfamiliar pictures that held no memories behind them lined the walls making her hurry down the hall even more freaked out.

_ Wasn't she just in the middle of a hunt? Why was everything so fuzzy? How the hell did she end up in bed with Jax? _

Heading downstairs Angel nearly catapulted herself into the phone when she saw it and dialed the first number she could remember. 

_ Sam's worried voice answered after a few rings, “Ang?” _

Her voice came out breathy and panicked, “Sam?”

_ “What's going on?” _

“I- I don't know.” She dropped her voice to a whisper as she turned on the lights when she finally found the switch, “Sammy, something happened. I don't know where I am.”

_ “What?” Even more worry filled his voice, “What happened?” _

Angel's eyes swept over the living room area she was in with a frown. Another plethora of unfamiliar photos were present as well as what seemed to be kids toys that were strung around. Bending down she picked up a large toy bulldozer from the floor mumbling something along the lines of  _ ‘what the hell is this…’ _ . 

_ “Ang? You there?” _

“Uh, yeah, um… the  _ Djinn _ .” She grimaced and rubbed her forehead at the headache forming after putting the toy back down, “I think it attacked me.”

_ “The gin?” This time confusion filled his voice instead of worry, “You're… drinking gin?” _

“No,  _ douche-nozzle _ .” She said in exasperation, “The  _ Djinn _ . The… the scary creature thing Dean and I were looking for.  _ Remember _ ? It put its hand on me and then I woke up… next to  _ Jax _ .”

_ “What?” He chuckled, now all the worry gone from his voice, “Ang, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me.” _

“Sam! I am  _ not  _ drunk.  _ Quit screwing around _ ! This isn't funny!”

_ “Look, it's late, alright. Just get some sleep and, um, I'll… see you guys tomorrow, okay? _

“No, no, no,” She tried to stop him, “Sam dont-” He hung up the phone and all she heard was a dial tone, “Hang up…  _ Jerk _ .”

Quickly she dialed Dean’s number but it went straight to voicemail. Now quite frustrated she put the phone back on the receiver and concluded she was on her own. Taking a steadying breath, Angel started to idle around the living room she was now in and look around. Stopping at an end table she saw a few envelopes and picked them up. The first was addressed to:

_ ANGEL AND JAX DIESEL _

_ 53 BARKER AVE _

_ LAWRENCE, KS 66044 _

“ _ Lawrence _ ? What in the hell is happening…” Angel looked through the rest of them in shock as she came across two envelopes that read Angel Diesel which is when the engagement ring and wedding band sitting on her finger finally caught her eye and made her go pale, “So… Jax and I are…  _ married _ .”

“Babe?” Jax’s gruff sleep filled voice sounded from the foot of the stairs making her jump and drop the envelopes back onto the end table, “What are you doing up? It’s almost four in the morning.”

“Jax… hey.” Angel cleared her throat as she turned to face him, trying not to let how freaked out she was feeling show, “Uh, I just uh…”

“Couldn't sleep?” He offered, closing the distance before taking her into his arms, “Stressed about tomorrow?”

“ _ Right… _ ” She cleared her throat again, utterly confused at what was taking place, “And, uh,  _ what's  _ going on tomorrow again?”

“Um, family get together, remember?” He looked her over in worry, “ _ Your brothers being in the same room _ .” Her brows furrowed at that and he frowned even more, “You feelin’ alright?”

“Um… just a little headache is all. I'm sure it's nothing.”

“Okay…” He kissed her forehead before her lips and pulled back to head upstairs, “Don't stay up too long. You know how Johns has been lately.”

Her eyes widened, “ _ John _ ?”

“Yeah. Kid’s been such an early bird lately.” He chuckled as he walked upstairs, “I'll give it two hours before he’s up in our room wanting us to make pancakes.”

Angel stood there watching up the stairs with wide bulging eyes for a few seconds. Shock and confusion filled her at his words. Everything she was currently experiencing was literally scaring and confusing the crap out of her. She wasn't sure what was happening but it was a stark comparison to the life she left behind. 

After taking a second to collect herself from Jax  _ almost certainly _ referencing a child they shared sleeping upstairs somewhere, Angel turned and slowly walked over to the bookshelf in the room. She figured she should finally look at these unfamiliar photos and try to piece together something that made sense. 

The first was of Angel and Jax in a forest, her blonde hair was flying around crazily as he had her on his back. She was kissing his neck and he was smiling and laughing. The next was the two of them at the beach, her standing in front of the ocean and Jax kneeling down in front of her proposing. Right next to that was their wedding picture clad with her in a wedding gown next to Jax, with both of her brothers by her side and Jax's sister next to him. There was even one with a very heavily pregnant Angel enjoying a pint of ice cream all to herself in between Sam and Dean. She picked up the next frame shakily. It held a picture of a boy, maybe around five, messily covered in cake with her and Jax on each side of him.

“Holy… shit…” Angel shook her head, “This cannot be real right now.”

Clutching that photo her eyes brushed along a plethora of other photos lining the walls. They ranged from her and Jax with Dean and Lisa to her playing with Ben and baby John. Some of her with Sammy and Jess, and some of the boys playing with baby John. The next picture though was so shocking she hastily set the one she was already holding down to grab it. After a long stretch of staring at it in shock she dropped it almost immediately. The glass shattered as it broke, and Angel turned on her heel and left the room.

**_In front of the Winchester house…_ **

Angel skidded the trans am to a stop in front of the all to familiar house she lived in as a kid. She quickly shut off the engine and ran over to the door to begin banging on it and just as hurriedly ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes the porch light turned on and the door opened to reveal a very familiar and beautiful blonde woman wrapped in a robe.

_ Mary Winchester. Her mother. _

“Angel?”

Angel couldn’t say anything. She just stared at her in silent shock, not believing her tear filled eyes because this had to be some sort of trick. There was no way her mother was alive,  _ there was no way any of this was real _ … was there?

Angel's voice broke as soon as she used it, on the verge of hysterically crying at the sight before her, “ _ Mom _ ?”

“What are you doing here?” Mary studied her with worry, “Are you alright?”

“I- I’m not sure…”

“Well…” Mary quickly ushered her inside, “Come in. Hurry. Sweetie, you must be freezing.” She obeyed and let Mary pull her in and close the door, not taking her eyes off the woman as she wrapped a quilt she took off the couch around her shoulders, “Jax called and said you just… took off out of nowhere. Scared the crap out of him.”

“Jax?” She repeated as tears started to fall one by one down her cheeks earning an even more worried look from her mother, “Uh… Let me ask you a question. Why did you and Dad decide to name me Angel?”

“Ang-“

“Mom,  _ please _ .” Angel stated, her voice hard, “Just answer the question.”

“You were a premature baby. You almost died so we named you Angel because we new angels had to be watching over you.”

Angel's eyes widened as a happy whimper left her mouth and she pulled her mother into a tight hug, “It’s really you.” 

“Of course it’s really me.” Mary hugged her back, extremely worried as she rubbed her hand soothingly over her back, “Seriously baby, are you okay? Tell me what’s going on. Is it John?”

“No, no its- its nothing… I just- I needed to see you.” She pulled back for a second before hugging her again, “It's okay... I'm fine now.” She released her from the hug and quickly wiped the tears from her face as she stared eye to eye with her mother, “ _ Wow _ . You know, you're  _ beautiful _ , mom.”

Mary smiled at her daughter, “What?”

“Nothing…” Angel waved her off, “Uh so…” She pulled the quilt tighter over her as she looked around, “There was never a fire here when we were kids was there?”

“No.” Mary shook her head as Angel walked over to the bookshelf and surveyed the pictures that were standing there, “Never.”

“You're kidding… I must've been mistaken…” 

She studied the plethora of pictures that sat there, much like in her own house. One was of the whole family when the three of them were kids. One frame held three pictures side by side; Angel grinning in a cap and gown holding up her diploma, Dean in a graduation cap looking cool, and finally Sammy grinning proudly at his own graduation. The last being another family picture of everyone gathered around together. Her father was hugging a very heavily pregnant Angel, a big happy and proud smile on his face in full view, as the rest surrounded them. Right next to that was a solo picture of her dad in a baseball uniform ready to swing, smiling at the camera.

Angel chuckled lightly, “ _ Dad plays baseball _ …” She turned to see Mary looking at her worriedly again, “Uh… it's just a little funny to me that he plays… thats all…”

Mary smiled lovingly, “He loved that stupid team.”

“ _ Loved _ ? Past tense?” Angel studied her mother's grim face, “Oh… Dad’s dead…”

“A stroke.” Mary nodded, “He died in his sleep. You know that.”

“Really?” Angel let out a breath, “That's a relief…”

“Excuse me?” 

Angel quickly recovered as she put the photo down, “I mean that it's great he didn't suffer… believe me it sure beats the alternative.”

Mary eyed her weirdly before shuffling closer to her, “Have you been drinking?”

“No, not at all.” Angel shook her head before once again bringing her mother into a big hug, “Its- Its just so good to see you, Mom.”

“It's good to see you too, sweetie.” Mary pulled back and kissed her forehead like all mothers do before smiling at her daughter, “Not that I don't want you to stay but Jax sounded pretty spooked on the phone, and you don't want to scare John by not being home when he wakes up.”

“Oh, right.” Angel nodded as she took off the quilt and put it back on the couch, once again reeling at the fact that she seemed to have a son, “Right.” 

“I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie.” Mary once again kissed her forehead before walking her to the door, “Try and get some sleep.”

Once she was back at the house she woke up in, Angel closed the door softly behind her and leaned on it for a second to take everything in. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, maybe she did get captured by Djinn or maybe she was just experiencing a  _ very  _ vivid dream. 

Heading back upstairs she stopped at a door that held a large spiderman poster. Slowly she opened the door to reveal a small twin bed, with matching spiderman bedding, and a sleeping soundly five year old boy snuggled in the sheets and blankets. He was pretty much the splitting image of Jax but he held Angel's wild blonde curls on his head, and from the pictures her bright green eyes as well.

Angel put a hand on her mouth when her breath hitched yet again at the sight. Quietly she slipped out of the room and back into her own bedroom to sleep it off if this was a dream. Her time was ticking before she was due in hell and while this was an amazing dream if that's what it was, it was going to be a painful memory to leave behind if she woke up from it. Her eyes brushed over a sleeping Jax before she slid in next to him. She couldn't help the smile that filled her face when he curled his arms around her and kissed her neck before settling into the pillows close beside her.

Sleep laced his voice again, “You feelin’ better?”

“Yeah…” She cleared her throat, her voice quiet, “I think so.”

**_The next morning…_ **

Angel woke up around eight in the morning to the sounds of birds singing and chirping outside. When her eyes opened and focused it was on a picture of her, Jax and newborn John in the hospital after she gave birth. At that she opened her eyes completely and bolted up to a sitting position in confusion. The memory of last night filled her and rubbed her temples again. 

_ Apparently this wasn't a dream, it was a new reality. _

Flinging herself out of bed she quickly found her clothes and dressed into a long sleeve white blouse and jeans. Almost timidly she walked out of the room, peaking into Johns room but it was empty. His spiderman blankets were haphazardly thrown to the side. Slowly she walked downstairs to the smell of breakfast and the sound of talking.

“ _ Daddy… _ ” A little boy's voice, John, whined, “When’s mommy getting up? She makes better pancakes.”

Jax chuckled softly, “Mommy’s not feeling too good, sport.” Angel peeked around the corner and saw him cutting up a pancake for John before sliding over the plate, “So we’re gonna let her sleep in today.”

“Oh no.” John frowned worriedly, “Is she okay? Is it like that one time I had the sniffles?”

“Yeah, buddy.” Jax ruffled his hair before spreading a little syrup on the pancakes, “She’ll be alright. It’s just the sniffles.”

John's eyes brightened when he looked up from his plate to see Angel walking into the kitchen, “Mommy!”

Angel's heart swelled at the little boy, “Hey, buddy.”

“Hey, sweetie.” Jax smiled at her before walking over and kissing her, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, yeah i am.” She happily took the cup of coffee he offered before looking from him to the happy boy sitting across from her and back in awe, “Everything… smells amazing, Jax.”

“ _ Well… _ ” He smirked as he filled his own cup of coffee and motioned to a smiling John, “I gotta say I agree with the munchkin when he says your pancakes are better.” A horn honked outside making Angel jump in surprise, but Jax just got up to retrieve Johns now empty plate and put it by the sink, “Carpools here, kid. Time to go.”

“Bye mommy!” John slid off his chair and rushed over to kiss her cheek before grabbing his spiderman backpack and running outside, “Bye daddy!”

Angel frowned and spun around in her seat to watch him run out the door, “Where's he going?”

“Kindergarten. It’s Dana’s week to carpool.” He turned from the sink with another frown, “You sure you're okay?”

“Right, right. Kindergarten, and carpool. Just slipped my mind.” She forced a still nervous chuckle as she got up to put her coffee cup on the counter beside him, “I’m fine. I promise.”

“Alright…” Jax looked less than convinced but appeased nonetheless as he dried his hands, “I'm finishing up a job today, but i'll be back in time for dinner.” He kissed her one last time before grabbing his stuff and heading for the door, “Love you, see you tonight.”

“Love you too…” When he closed the door behind him she let out a long sigh and looked around the house, “ _ Wow… _ ”

After making a phone call to Sam and getting his voicemail once again she frowned. Quickly she grabbed the keys to the Trans-Am and made her way to the only place she could think of for some answers.

**_At the local college…_ **

Clearing her throat she smiled at the elderly lady behind the counter in the front, “Hi, I've got a quick question. If I wanted to talk to someone about… oh  _ I don’t know _ …  _ Mystical lore _ , do you guys have a professor or someone that specializes?”

“Sure.” The woman smiled sweetly, “Professor Williams. Uh…” She pulled out a sheet and studied it, “He’s in his office for another hour before lecture starts.” After handing over a map of the school she pointed, “ _ Building B room 32 _ . I’ll go ahead and call him to let him know he has a student on the way.”

Angel nodded before heading out, “Thanks.”

Coming up to the office she knocked on the open door to get his attention. 

He looked up from his desk and smiled politely, “Ah, hello. You must be the student I’m waiting for.” He motioned for her to sit and then studied her face, “I dont think ive seen you in my class before.”

Angel smiled brightly and crossed her legs after sitting, “Uh, i'm not actually. I go to a school out of town. I’m here visiting but I still have a paper due.” She shrugged, “Figured someone here might be able to help.”

He nodded, “What can i do for you?”

“Um…” She leaned in, “What can you tell me about  _ Djinns _ ?”

“ _ Ah _ .” He motioned for her to hold on for a minute before getting up to retrieve some books and sit back down, “Well, a lot of Muslims believe the Djinn are very real. And they  _ are  _ mentioned in the Koran-”

“No, yeah, i know all that.” She interrupted as she looked over the books he had spread out, “What about the  _ wish  _ part?”

He frowned, “What about it?”

“Do you think they could really do it?”

“Um…” He eyed her confused, “Uh,  _ no _ . No, I don't think they can  _ ‘really do it’ _ . You  _ do  _ understand these are  _ mythical creatures _ ?”

“Yeah, obviously.” She chuckled nervously, “But, uh, i mean in the stories that I’ve read… You know, say you had a wish but you never said it out loud or talked about it… Something that you never thought could be possible…” 

“Supposedly,  _ yes _ . I mean they have  _ godlike  _ power. They can alter reality however they want.” He shrugged, “ _ Past, present, or future _ .” 

“ _ Why _ would they do it?” Angel cocked her head eyeing the books, “Maybe self defense? Or… maybe they're all not evil? That's possible…” She mused, “Not  _ all  _ monsters are evil.” 

“Ma’am?”

“Hm?”

“You on something?”

“Uh, no.” She chuckled, “Just… Just working on a fiction paper.” She grasped his hand, shaking it, “Thanks for the information Professor Williams. Good seeing you.”

After she walked off the campus her mind was swimming. Her head told her that the odds of this Djinn granting her this wish was  _ slim-to-none  _ but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her heart. Maybe,  _ by some far off bolt of luck or fate _ , this was actually happening. Maybe she was saved and she could finally live the life she's always dreamt about. 

Pursing her lips she looked at the Trans-Am in silent contemplation and then back to the campus building she had just left. A pretty brunette woman standing in a white shirt, skirt and shoes, was staring at her. The blank stare she had on her face gave Angel an eerie feeling. Quickly the hunter walked forward to go talk to the woman but stopped when a car screeched to a halt in order to avoid hitting her. The driver started beeping and yelling at her to get out of the way catching her attention momentarily. When she turned back to the woman she was no longer there. A puzzled look filled the blonde's face for a moment before she turned back to the Trans-Am.

**_Back at the Winchester house…_ **

Angel was again at her mothers house watching the woman in awe as she poured two cups of coffee. She smiled and happily took one of them when she offered it.

“So, uh, where's Sam?” She sipped the coffee carefully, “I tried calling him this morning but he didn't answer.”

“Oh, he’ll be here soon. So will Dean.”

“Good. I'm dying to see them.”

“Sweetie…” Mary frowned as she put a hand to her forehead, “Are you  _ sure  _ you're feeling alright?”

“Yes.” Angel chuckled, squeezing her hand, “I’m fine.”

Her eyes moved to the window when a car pulled to a stop outside the house. When she saw who the two were, shock instantly filled Angel yet again.

“No freakin way…”

Setting her coffee cup down she hurried outside to greet Sam and Jessica as they got out of the car. Angel instantly attacked the fellow blonde with a big hug as Sam took out the luggage from the trunk.

“Jessica! Oh my  _ God _ , it's so good to see you!”

Jessica laughed and hugged her back, “Good to see you too, Ang.” She patted Angels back quickly, “Can't breathe, okay…”

“Sorry.” Angel chuckled before bounding over to pull Sam into a hug, “Sammy!”

Sam chuckled as they hugged, “Hey Ang.”

“Look at you!” She smiled big at him as she chuckled happily, “You're with Jessica! It's- I don't believe it.”

Sam smiled but frowned a little at her, “Yeah…”

“So… where have you guys been?” Angel happily looked between them, “I've been waiting to hear from you all day.”

Sam cleared his throat still looking at her oddly, “We just flew in…” When she frowned in confusion he continued, “From Califor-”

“ _ California _ ! Right!” She finished, a full grin right back on her face, “ _ Stanford _ . Have I told you how proud I am of you? That's amazing!”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, you have.” Sam chuckled, a little disapprovingly, “So, uh, is Dean here? You two start mom's birthday off with a bang?”

“Mom's birthday?” She frowned, “Thats- Thats today?”

“Yeah, Angel. Thats today. That's why we’re here…” He frowned, “You forgot?”

“No, no…” An unplussed look filled her face but she pushed through it, “Uh, Deans not here yet. Just me.” She grinned between them, “I'm just excited to see you two is all.”

Sam nodded at her before he and Jessica shared a look, “We’re excited too, Ang.”

The three of them turned to see the Impala pull up and park behind Sam’s rental. Dean and Lisa each stepped out of the car earning an excited squeal from Angel. Which in turn earned a confused look from both her brothers. Especially when she hurried over to bring both of them into a tight hug.

“Angel, hey.” Dean cautiously returned the hug when she catapulted herself into him, “You okay? You seem extra perky today.”

She pulled back and grinned at him, “Just excited the familys all together.”

**_At a local restaurant…_ **

After dropping John off at the sitters, Jax and Angel joined everyone at a fancy restaurant in celebration of Mary. They all sat together at a round table as they got served their food. The waitress put a plate of asparagus spears bound into an upright sheaf in front of her and Dean. Both of which stared at it before silently looking at each other. Jax smirked from beside her as he squeezed her leg in reassurance. Angel couldn't help the warm butterflies all of this was giving her.

“Alright. To Mom.” Sam smiled and cheersed as he raised his glass, “Happy birthday.”

Everyone followed suit, “Happy birthday.”

Mary smiled as they all clinked their glasses in a cheer, “Thank you.”

Angel saw Sam and Jessica kiss and smiled before grinning at the happy googly eyes Dean was giving Lisa. 

“How are you feeling?” Jax leaned into her, catching her attention immediately, “You had me really worried last night.”

“I’m great.” Angel patted his knee as she grinned at him, “Amazing actually.”

“Good.” Relief filled his face before he smirked, “Now, what do you say we pick up a couple of cheeseburgers after this? We could surprise John with a happy meal.” 

She chuckled, “ _ God _ , yes.”

Jax laughed as well before leaning over and kissing her. They separated and turned their attention to Sam when he cleared his throat.

“Alright, Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday.” Sam grinned down at her, “You wanna tell 'em?”

Jessica looked away shyly, “They're  _ your  _ family.”

“What?” Mary smiled in anticipation, “Tell me what?”

Sam held up Jessica's left hand and they all saw an engagement ring on her finger. 

Mary laughed happily, “Oh my God! That's so wonderful!” 

She and Jessica got up to hug excitedly as the rest of the table stood up to also give congratulations. Lisa hugged Jessica as Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder in an awkward congratulations.

“Congrats, Sam.” He nodded, “You’re gonna be inheriting a great ball and chain.”

Irritation flashed on Sam's face, “ _ Thanks _ , Dean.”

“ _ You _ , shush.” Angel swatted him as she excitedly made her way over to Sam, “Congratulations Sammy!” She brought him in for a big hug before Jax did the same thing, “I'm so glad you're happy.” 

Sam grinned at her, “Thanks, Ang.”

“Jessica!” Angel hugged her tightly again, “Let me see that ring, sister.”

Then over Jessica's shoulder Angel caught a glimpse of the same girl she saw at the campus earlier. Only this time she was filthy. Her once white clothing was covered in dirt and she looked sickly as she stared at the hunter. Angel dropped Jessica's hand and brushed passed her to try and make it over to the strange woman. She only got a few feet before she was intercepted by a large group of people. By the time they passed the woman was gone. Angel's heart was still racing as she looked around for her, that once eerie feeling returning. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jax grasped her arm.

“Sorry.” He looked her over worriedly, “Are you okay? You’re pale as hell, Ang.”

“No… I thought…” She trailed off but shook her head, “I’m fine. Its- its fine…”

**SECTION TWO**

**_Back at the Winchester house…_ **

After dinner the group of them headed back to their mom's house. Mary, Lisa and Jessica laughed as they entered the house. Jax and Dean were talking sports so Angel had pretty much zoned out as the woman from the restaurant filled her mind.

“So, Ang, what was uh…” Sam came up to her as she stopped at the threshold of the living room, “What was all that back at the restaurant?”

“Oh… nothing. I just thought I saw someone.” Angel waved him off as she chuckled a little nervously, “I’m sure it's fine.”

Sam nodded in appeasement and they all turned at Mary's voice.

“Well, I had a lovely birthday.” She smiled at all of them before waving, “Thank you. Good night.”

Jessica and Lisa both grinned, “Good night.”

Dean nodded, “Night.”

“Goodnight.” Angel grinned, “Love you.”

Sam turned to the others after Mary went upstairs, “Yeah, well I'm beat.” He turned to Jessica, “Ready to turn in?”

Jessica grinned, “Sure.”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat from beside Lisa, “We both got work in the morning.”

Jax nodded as he put a hand on Angels back, “We could probably still make it in time to tuck John in.” He nodded at the other four, “Good night guys.”

“Wait, wait!” Angel stopped everyone, “It's still early, guys. We have the sitter for what?” She checked her watch, “Another couple hours. Come on, we could go have a drink or something together.” Jaxs eyebrows went up at that as he nervously looked between the boys' frowning faces, “Have some fun.”

“Yeah, uh…” Sam frowned from Dean back to Angel, “Maybe some other time, Ang.”

Dean patted her shoulder, “Nice try, sis.”

“No really. Come on, guys, look at us!” She grinned excitedly, “ _ You're engaged Sammy _ ! I mean, Deans with Lisa and Ben and I'm  _ married  _ with a five year old. We gotta go out and celebrate all of that!”

Awkward silence stretched as Lisa and Jessica shared a look. Jax was frowning between the boys who both shared an awkward uncertain look.

“Guys…” Sam cleared his throat as he turned to the girls and Jax, “Can you excuse us? The three of us just need to talk for a sec.”

“Uh, sure…” Jax sent a worried look from Sam to Angel before nodding to the other women, “We’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Sam nodded motioned to the other two as he walked to the other side of the living room, “Come here.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “ _ This oughta be good _ .”

Angel raised a brow as she followed them, “What?”

“Okay.” Sam looked her over, “What's gotten into you?”

She frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“I can  _ actually  _ come to agree with Sam on this one.” Dean nodded, “You're different. All…  _ warm  _ and  _ fuzzy  _ and  _ sibling oriented _ all of a sudden.”

“What are you talking about?” Angels frown deepened, “I'm  _ always  _ sibling oriented.  _ We all are _ ! You two are my baby brothers.”

“ _ Angel _ .” Sam quipped, sending her a look, “Come on, the three of us don't hang out together outside of holidays.”

“He's right again.” Dean motioned, “The last time the three of us had a full on conversation was at John's baptism.  _ Three years ago _ .”

“Well…” Angel gaped at them, taken aback, “If that's true then we should spend more time together. Just the three of us. We’re  _ siblings _ , guys. We’re supposed to be close.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Sam scoffed, “Don't you remember Dean using that  _ same  _ excuse on you when he snaked your ATM card?  _ And  _ bailed on my graduation.” He sent a glare to the middle Winchester, “ _ Oh _ and yeah,  _ hooked up with my prom date _ .  _ On prom night _ .”

“Oh,  _ come on _ !” Dean scoffed, “You're bringing up  _ Rachel Nave _ right now? Dude,  _ seriously _ , she was  _ way  _ out of your league.  _ I was doing you a favor _ .”

“A  _ favor? _ ! How is snaking my date a favor?!”

“She was gonna break your heart.  _ Believe  _ me.”

“Hey, alright, alright!” Angel quipped, “Seriously you guys? Come on. We can get past all that. We have to.”

“That's what you say  _ every  _ time he does something douchey.” Sam rolled his eyes, “ _ Look _ , i'm not asking him to change and i'm not asking you to stop making excuses for him.” Dean dramatically rolled his eyes at that, “All i'm saying is the three of us don't really have a lot in common.” 

“We really don’t.” Dean scoffed, “We couldn't be more opposite.”

Angel blinked in shock and panicked as they started to walk away, “We have plenty in common, guys!”

Sam turned, “Like  _ what _ ?”

“Uh… uh  _ hunting _ !” She pointed at them in triumph, “We have  _ hunting  _ in common!”

“Angel…” Dean regarded her boredly, “None of us have ever been hunting.  _ You’ve never even held a gun in your life. _ ”

“Well then we should go!” She plastered a forced smile on her lips, “We’d make one hell of a team.”

Dean rolled his eyes before mumbling a goodbye and walking out the door as Sam sighed at her. 

He squeezed her shoulder and frowned at her sad eyes, “Just get some rest, Ang.”

“Yeah…” She nodded sadly, “You to Sammy…”

**_Later on, in Angel's living room…_ **

After leaving her moms in disappointment, Asa and Jax went back home. They tucked in and put John to bed before Angel leaned on her kitchen counter with a frown. She looked around studying the place in contemplation. Everything she’d been experiencing here was whiplash inducing but the most shocking and painful was her current relationship she held with her brothers. As well as the relationship they had with each other. All of it stung her heart.

“You know…” Jax walked over and caged her in with his arms as he smirked, “I'm sorry things didn't go as planned with your brothers,  _ but  _ I got you something.” 

“Oh yeah?” She wrapped her hand around the loosened tie that hung from his neck before kissing him, “And what’s that?”

He grinned, “You gotta unwrap me first.”

“Oh? Count me in.” 

Angel squealed as he picked her thighs up and wrapped them around his waist. As he kissed down her neck chills went over her entire body. She couldn't help but be distracted by the feelings he was eliciting from his touch.

Later that night Angel found herself sitting on the sofa downstairs drinking a beer as she flipped through the tv channels. While the relationships in this life weren't ideal she still felt like she was somehow given a second chance. She could fix things with Sam and Dean and then spend a nice long life with them and the rest of her family. She was somehow blessed with this chance and she didn't want to waste it.

She watched the cooking channel for a few more minutes before she changed the channel to the news. A blonde reporter shuffled some papers in front of her before speaking to the camera.

_ “And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424.” _

That caught Angel's attention and she immediately leaned forward with a furrowed brow to watch.

_ “Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives… Back to you Bob.” _

“What?” She shook her head as that eerie feeling once again filled her, “No, we stopped that crash.”

Getting up, Angel quickly ran into the other room and scurried around for a laptop. Once she found it she immediately started researching all the recent cases she, her brothers and even her dad had these past few years. 

_ Indianapolis Sun, December 5TH, 2005 - FLIGHT 424 CRASHES, 108 DEAD; Tragedy shocks the nation, as emergency crews continue to search rubble. _

_ Nine Children Comatose; ... Mystery illness baffles doctors at Dane County Hospital _

_ Parents mutilated in bed..; …Brutal double homicide in quiet residential area causes shock _

_ Girl drowns in hotel pool; Mother devastated after discovering daughter drowned _

Sure enough, none of them were stopped. All the people that were supposed to be alive were all dead. Angel's hand went up to her mouth as she weighed what this meant. So she was in this alternate reality where she had her mom, a family of her own but at what costs? Countless deaths that could have been prevented?

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a passing figure moving through her house. A woman in white. Maybe the same woman she had already seen twice now. Shutting the laptop she rushed off the couch and towards where she saw the figure go. As she ran through the hall a creaking sound in the coat closet alerted her and she quickly opened the door. What she saw there had her entire body going numb.

Several decayed female corpses hung inside. They were bound to the ceiling of the closet by rope tied around their wrists. At another sound behind her she whirled around and saw the woman that had been following her standing before her. She had a bleeding wound on her head as she flickered in front of the terrified blonde. Angel panted in shock when she disappeared and turned back around to the closet. The bodies no longer hung there, just a plethora of coats and other ordinary things.

**_At the local graveyard…_ **

Angel shakily stood in front of her fathers grave, on the verge of a guilt riddled breakdown. Her eyes brushed over the headstone, studying the words engraved there.

JOHN E. WINCHESTER

1954-2006

LOVING HUSBAND, FATHER & GRANDFATHER

REMEMBERED FOREVER

“ _ All _ of them…” Angel's voice broke as she cried, “ _ Everyone _ that you saved,  _ everyone  _ the boys and I saved… _ They're all dead _ . And there's this woman haunting me. I don't know  _ why _ or what the connection is, not yet, but… It's- It’s like my old life is, is  _ coming after me _ or something. Like it- like it doesn't want me to be happy.  _ Or alive. _ I’ve got two months left in that life, Dad. Here…  _ Here  _ I could-” She paused and took a deep breath to collect herself, “I know what you'd say. Well, not the  _ you  _ that played softball but the  _ you  _ that raised me and the boys…” She scoffed, “ _ ‘So go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness, your life for all those people's lives, no contest. Right?’ _ But  _ why _ ? Why is it  _ my  _ job to save these people? Why do I-  _ Why do i have to die _ ?” The tears came harder as she thought of her family, “What about  _ us _ , huh? What,  _ Mom's  _ not supposed to live her life?  _ Deans  _ not supposed to have his own garage and family?  _ Sammy's  _ not supposed to get married and become some bigshot lawyer? _ Why are we the ones that have to sacrifice everything _ , Dad? It's…” Her lips trembled as tears fell down her cheeks and the sky rumbled from a storm forming, “Yeah… I know… You're right…”

Wiping the tears from her face, Angel pulled herself together and turned away from her fathers grave to walk back to the Trans-Am.

**SECTION THREE**

**_Back at the Winchesters house…_ **

After collecting what she could in her own house, Angel found herself scouring her moms house for the remaining supplies she needed. A little less quietly than she had intended when she noisily clinked the glass china together upon moving it. Creaking behind her alerted the hunter to an oncoming attack that she quickly dodged. She grabbed the bat in the man's hand and quickly swept his legs to bring him to the floor with a painful thud.

“Howdy, Sammy.” Angel breathed out as she grinned from above her little brother, “That was so easy I'm embarrassed for you.”

“Angel?” Confusion filled his face as he looked up at her, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Angel got up to stand, letting him up off the floor and out of her pin, “I left my purse here.”

“ _ In the china cabinet _ ?” Sam then turned on the light and saw the box with their parents' silverware on the floor open, “That's Mom's silver.”

Angel sighed as she cocked an eyebrow at him, “It appears that it is.”

“What, you…” Even more confusion filled his face, “You broke into the house… to steal Mom's silver?”

“No!  _ Maybe _ .” She huffed and rolled her eyes, not wanting to get further into it, “Look, I didn't have a choice, Sam.”

“Really?” He scoffed as he walked back over to her, “What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?”

“I didn't have any  _ real  _ silver at my house and this is the only other place I could think to look, alright?”

“Okay, what the hells going on, Angel? Hm? Dean owes another bookie or something and he asked you to clean up the mess?”

“Sure, let's go with that. Look, Sammy…” Angel sighed deeply as she met his eyes, “I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry the three of us don't get along. That we’re so distant and… and  _ messed  _ up. With everything in me I wish that I could stay and fix it, but I can't. I gotta do this.” She nodded at him before turning and retrieving one knife from the box, “People’s lives depend on it.”

Sam frowned again, his voice softening, “What are you talking about, Ang?

“Nothing.” Angel turned back and studied him for a long beat, “Just uh… tell Mom I love her, would you?” Passing him, she squeezed his arm, “Ill see you, Sammy.”

Sam frowned, seeing all the emotion in his sister's eyes and knowing that something was up. As she walked out the door, she took one last look at the house and Sam. Still standing in the living room where Angel left him, confusion flooded the youngest Winchester as he listened to the Trans-Ams engine start. Angel was just about to pull away from the house when the passenger door opened and Sam got in the car.

“No,  _ uh-uh _ .” Angel pointed to the door, “Get out of the car, Sam.”

“I'm going  _ with  _ you.”

“No, you're not, Sam. You're just gonna slow me down.”

“ _ Tough _ .”

“This is dangerous and you could get hurt!”

“Yeah, and so could  _ you _ , Angel.” When she went to argue again he cut her off, “Look, I dont know whats going on  _ or  _ the reason behind whatever stupid thing you're about to do. What I do know is that you're my sister and the mother of my nephew so I'm not letting you do it alone.  _ And that's that _ .”

“ _ Fine _ . Okay.” Angel sighed at him but couldn't help the little smile that fluttered across her lips as she put the car in gear and drove off, “But youre taking my lead, little brother, so listen to  _ what  _ i say to do  _ when  _ i say to do it.”

**_That night, on the road…_ **

Sam curiously looked down at a bag sitting between them, “What's in the bag?”

Angel immediately dismissed him, “Nothing.”

“ _ Nothing _ ?”

“Yes,  _ nothing _ . So just drop it.” She shook her head as Sam scoffed and grabbed the bag to open it, “You really do  _ not  _ want to do that, Sam.”

“Oh  _ really _ ?” He took out the container of blood that had been in the bag and gaped at it in shock and horror, “ _ What the hell is this _ ?!”

“ _ Blood _ .”

“Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Angel!” He was getting more and more upset by the second, “What the hell is it doing in here?”

“You don't  _ really  _ wanna know.”

“No I- I do  _ really  _ wanna know. I  _ really, really _ , do.”

“Alright, fine.” She sighed and sent a watchful look as she drove, “I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood.”

Sam bulked for a second, “You needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood,  _ why _ ?”

“Because I’m hunting this creature called a Djinn, and  _ that's  _ how you kill it.”

“Okay, um…” Sam worriedly patted Angel's arm, “Stop the car.”

“Look…” She rolled her eyes, “I  _ know  _ how it sounds.”

“ _ Great _ . Just… Just stop the car.”

“ _ No _ . I'm telling you the truth, Sammy. Look, there's some  _ not-so-nice  _ things lurking around in the dark.  _ Bad  _ things.  _ Nightmare  _ things. And people have to be saved and if  _ we  _ don't save them, then nobody will.”

“Look, I wanna help you, alright. I- I really,  _ really  _ do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown, so-”

She scoffed, “ _ I wish _ .”

Sam hurriedly took his phone out and started dialing a number. Angel promptly rolled down her window, grabbed his phone, threw it out, and then rolled up the window again.

“What the hell was that, Angel?! That was my phone!”

“Sorry, Sammy, but I'm not going to a rubber room just yet. Gotta finish this job first.”

“Ang, I’m just trying to help you out, okay?” He turned his wide worried puppy dog eyes on her, “I don't- I don't want you to get yourself hurt.”

“ _ You _ protect  _ me _ ?”

“Yeah!”

“Thats cute, Sammy.” She chuckled and patted his leg, “All i need you to do right now is sit tight and try not to get us both killed.”

Sam eyed her crazily as she turned on the radio and turned up Mr. Saturday Night Special by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

**_Outside an old factory…_ **

Angel pulled the Trans-Am up to the familiar abandoned building she had already been to. She looked over at Sam who was fast asleep before picking up her flashlight and shining it in his face.

He woke with a start, “Where are we?”

Angel's eyes studied the familiar doors she's already walked through, “ _ Illinois _ .”

Sam's eyes followed her, “And you think something's in there?”

“I  _ know  _ it is.”

Angel led him into the abandoned factory building with her flashlight shining around them. 

“See?” Sam's voice was soft as he followed, “There's nothing here, Ang.”

Ignoring him, she walked down the same hallway she went through before. The one she got attacked in.

“Look…” Sam closely followed behind, “Jax has gotta be worried sick about you, Ang. Come on, let- let's just go.”

A sound alerted her and she stopped walking and held up a hand to him, “ _ Shh _ .”

At the sound of a high-pitched whimpering coming from somewhere close in the building Sam finally started to take her seriously, “What the hell is that?”

Angel turned her head to look at him with serious eyes, “Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut.”

The two of them approached a big room where they saw bodies hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. They were the same two bodies she saw in the hallway closet earlier. Next to one of the bodies was a drained blood bag hanging off an IV rack.

Shock and fear filled Sam from beside her, “ _ What the hell _ ?”

Angel looked further to the right, and saw the woman that had been appearing ever sice she woke up in this reality. She was hanging just like the other bodies. Angel quickly approached her, Sam close behind, and she saw another blood bag next to her, filled with blood. Her eyes were open, but she looked close to dead. 

“Its… It's her.”

“Ang…” Sam looked at the bag and at the woman's wrists that were tied, just like the others, as she began to moan and whimper, “What's going on?”

Angel immediately grabbed him in alarm and put a finger to her mouth to signal him to be quiet when she saw the shadow of the Djinn moving behind a wall towards them. When it came out from behind a wall and walked up behind the woman, the two of them were gone. They had both moved behind a different utility wall where they could still see him.

“Where’s my dad?” The woman sobbed, “I won't tell…” Her eyes focused on the Djinn, “ _ Don't _ .” She moved her feet away from the Djinn as she cried, “Where's my dad?”

The Djinn touched her face, “ _Sleep_.” Blue flares moved over her cheek as he stroked her, and his eyes glowed bright blue, “ _Sleep…_ _Sleep_.”

Her head fell forward, eyes still open, as her feet relaxed, falling forward again. The Djinn rested his face against her arms, caressing her as he breathed heavily with his eyes closed. He then went for the blood bag beside her. Pulling out one straw and putting it to his mouth to drink her blood.

Upon seeing that Sam gagged in disgust, alerting the Djinn. He turned around right away, eyes flashing blue, and began to move towards their hiding place. Again, when he got there, both of them were gone. The Djinn then walked up some creaky steps where Sam and Angel were standing under. They both looked up and followed his steps with their eyes until a door closed in the background.

“ _ This is real? _ ” Sam's eyes widened into saucers as he began to breathe loudly, “ _ You're not crazy _ ?”

“She didn't know where she was…” Angel mused out loud, “She thought she was with her father.” Sam followed her as she hurriedly walked back over to the woman, “This thing doesn't grant  _ actual  _ wishes. It just makes you  _ think  _ it has.”

“Angel.” Sam hurriedly turned to her, “That thing could come back, alright?”

Angel walked past him in the opposite direction of the woman when something almost familiar caught her eye. She looked up at a light bulb as it started to flicker in brighter light. Momentary flashes of her own bound and hanging wrists filled her vision as pain almost sliced through her body. She started to gasp out, struggling to breathe, as the realization of what was going on was filling her.

“Ang,  _ please _ .”

“What if im like her?” Angel gasped out heavily, “What if I'm tied up in here too?  _ What if all of this is in my head _ ?”

**SECTION FOUR**

Angel turned back to the woman and slowly walked over to her again, “Maybe it puts its victims through some kind of supernatural acid trip while it just feeds on us slowly.”

Sam shook his head from beside her, “No, Angel, that doesn't make sense, okay?”

“What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's- it's like more and more I'm catching flashes of reality.” She looked around the building, “I'm in here somewhere with her, catatonic, taking all this stuff in but… I- I can't snap out of it.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Look, you're right.” Sam jitterly appeased as he softly took hold of her arm “I was wrong. You're not crazy but we- we need to get out of here.  _ Fast _ .” He started to pull Angel with him but jerked loose from his hold and Sam threw his arms out in exasperation, “ _ What _ ?”

Angel shook her head at him as she backed up, “You're not real.”

“Angel.” Sam agitatedly sucked in a breath, “You feel this?” He walked over and grabbed her by the arms, “ _ I'm real _ . This is  _ not  _ an acid trip. I'm  _ real _ , and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please-”

Angel pulled out the silver knife, “There's one way to be sure.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Sam instantly backed off, “What are you doing?”

“You know what they always say… If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up.”

“No, no, no! That's crazy. Alright?”

Determination filled her face, “ _ Maybe _ .”

Sam started to walk towards her again, “You're gonna kill yourself-” Angel held out the knife and her other hand to stop him, “Okay.” Sam put his hands up carefully, “Alright.”

“Either I actually die here or I'm gonna wake up in reality.  _ One or the other _ .”

“Angie, this isn't a dream, alright.” Sam pleaded, “ _ I'm here, with you, now _ . And you're about to kill yourself, Angel.”

“No, I'm not. I’m gonna wake up. I'm pretty sure I will.” She paused for a second as she took a steadying breath, “Like,  _ 90% sure _ . But sure enough.”

She turned the knife on herself, placing both of her hands to the handle, and getting ready to thrust it into herself.

Sam yelled, “WAIT!”

Suddenly Mary walked up next to Angel, in the same nightgown that she died in. Beside Sam stood Jessica with Dean and Lisa beside her. Behind her brothers stood Jax and little John.

Dean shook his head at her when she met his eyes, “Why'd you have to keep digging?” Angel looked back at Mary as Dean continued, “Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?” She looked around at everyone standing before her, “You were  _ happy _ .”

Mary moved to stand in front of Angel, “Put the knife down, honey.”

“You're not real.” Tears filled her eyes, “None of it is.”

“It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had.  _ Two months _ , Angie. You've got two months left. This…  _ This  _ is everything you want. We're a family again. Let’s go home.”

Angel shook her head, “I'll die.” Her voice broke, “The Djinn will… drain the life out of me in a couple of days.”

“But in here,  _ with us _ , it'll feel like years.  _ Like a lifetime _ .” Angel's eyes traveled to Jax who half-smiled as he nodded, “I promise.” She took her chin in her hand, and she looked down on her, “No more pain or fear.” She stroked Angel's cheek, “No burning in hell. Just love, comfort, and safety. Angel, stay with us.” She stroked her other cheek as she leaned into her hand, closing her eyes, “Get some rest.”

Jessica earned her attention, “You don't have to worry about Sam or Dean anymore.”

Lisa nodded as she took Dean's hand, “You get to watch both of them live a full life.”

Mary stepped away, and Jax walked up to Angel. He took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply.

“We can have a future together.  _ Have our own family _ .” Jax smiled down at John who was beaming up at Angel, “We love you, Angel.  _ Please _ .”

Sam and Dean each walked up to her, echoing what Angel said earlier to her father's grave.

“Why is it our job to save everyone?”

“Haven't we done enough?”

“I'm begging you.” Sam breathed in steadily as he reached his hand out, “Give me the knife.”

Angel looked at Jax, Sam, Dean, and Mary with tears in her eyes. Then she backed away as she studied the floor. Her heart broke at everything she was about to leave behind.

Raising her head she looked between her brothers, “I'm sorry.”

Without hesitation, she thrusted the knife into herself. Blood immediately came out of her mouth as she dropped to her knees. Sam and Dean both rushed to her side, their voices filling her ears as blackness filled her vision.

“Angel!

“Angel!  _ Angel _ .”

In reality, Sam and Dean had found the abandoned factory Angel had gone into. They were horrified to discover their sister hanging from the ceiling like the other woman, eyes open and blank. A blood bag hung from an IV rack next to her.

“Oh God. Come on.” Sam shook her hurriedly, “Hey. Wake up.”

“Angel!” Dean shook her a little more roughly, “Wake up, damn it!” Angel moaned lightly as her eyes began to focus on her brothers and relief filled both of them, “Good, good. Hey. We’re here, Ang.”

“Oh, Auntie Em.” A pained smirk played at her lips, “ _ There's no place like home _ .”

“Thank God.” Sam grinned in relief, “We thought we lost you there for a second.”

“You almost did.”

“Oh god.” Dean grimaced as he pulled the tube out of her neck causing her to flinch in pain and then he and Sam moved to free her wrists, “Let's get you down.”

Angel winced and whimpered a little over the pain it brought before her attention was taken by two bright blue eyes appearing next to them as the Djinn came out of hiding.

“Guys!”

They turned around, preparing to attack the Djinn but the monster flung Sam across the room and out of the way before starting to grapple with Dean. The Djinn got the upper hand for a moment and got him to drop the knife as Angel tried to pull herself loose at the already mostly cut ropes around her wrists. After the Djinn pinned him to the stairs, his hand began glowing blue as he moved it towards Dean's forehead. Dean struggled, furtively pushing against his wrist and trying to stop him. When his hand was almost at Dean's forehead Angel appeared behind them and thrusted the knife into the back of the monster. She turned it with a grunt as Sam came too and as Dean watched the blue light go out of its eyes. It closed its eyes, head rolling down, and when Angel pulled out the knife, it fell to the ground dead.

Dean breathed heavily from being strangled as he straightened and looked over to his sister. She didn't look or feel good. Her skin was sickly and she was sporting red rimmed eyes as she stumbled back from the exertion of everything. Sam managed to move just in time and catch her as she fell unconscious.

**SECTION FIVE**

**_In the Winchesters motel room…_ **

Angel sat at one of the beds and leaned on the headboard as she blankly watched whatever was playing on the tv. Dean was watching her worriedly for the opposite bes as Sam talked on the phone. 

“Thank you so much for the update. Okay, bye.” Sam turned his siblings, earning both of their attention, “That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized.” He came to sit on the bed by Angels feet, “Good chance she's gonna pull through.”

Angel nodded as her eyes blankly met his, “That's good.”

_ She may pull through physically but Angel knew mentally shed never be the same. _

“How ‘bout you?” Dean asked softly, “You alright?”

“I'll be fine, boys. Don't worry.” Angel nodded reassuringly as she looked between them, “Man, you two should’ve seen it.  _ Our lives _ .” She motioned between them, “ _ You _ were  _ much  _ more of an ass and  _ you  _ were  _ such  _ a  _ wussy _ .”

Sam chuckled as he looked from Dean to her, “So the three of us didn't get along then, huh?”

“No…” She shook her head before leaning it on the headboard, “Not really.”

Dean frowned as he watched the sadness cloud her eyes, “I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy.”

“It wasn't.” She looked away from them as she focused her eyes back on the tv, “It was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. Mom never died, we never went hunting and the three of us just never… you know.”

“Well, I'm glad we do.” Sam nodded as she and Dean looked over to him, “And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Ang. Most people wouldn't've had the strength, would have just stayed.”

“Yeah…” Angel's eyes read uncertainty, “You know, you had Jess. Dean you were Lisa. I was married with a son.” Both of their eyes widened at that as she continued, “Mom had grandkids… and i wasn't…”

“Yeah, but… Angel…” Sam squeezed her leg in comfort, “It wasn't  _ real _ .”

“I know it wasn't, but… I  _ wanted  _ to stay.” Sadness filled her as her eyes became almost lost, “I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, I’ve got two months with you two. All I can think about is how much this job's cost us most of the time.” She paused as tears and despair filled her eyes, “And how terrified I am.”

“Hey.” Dean got up to kneel in front of her before he took her into a strong hug, “We’re going to save you, Ang. We are.” She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears silently streamed down her face, not very confident that they would, “I promise you we are.”


	13. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 30 hours before Angel’s deal with the crossroads demon is up and Angel, Dean, Sam, Bobby and Asa are searching for Lilith, who holds the contract. They discover her location and Sam summons Ruby for help despite both Dean's and Angel’s protests. Ruby warns them they aren't ready to fight Lilith yet but they steal her knife and depart for New Harmony, Indiana. In a battle to the death, Asa, Angel, Sam, Dean and Bobby take on Lilith and all her demons in a last ditch effort to save Angel's life.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my character! Anything you might recognize is courtesy of the CW.

**WARNING:** Some of these episodes/chapters may contain graphic violence, cursing, mentions of suicide or assault and other triggering aspects. Proceed with caution please.

_ Previously skipped: Long-Distance Call and Time Is On My Side… _

**Prologue…**

Angel closed the door to her Trans-Am as she and Asa got in before answering her ringing phone, “Bobby?”

_ “Hey. Think I finally got a bead on Bela.” _

Her attention peaked as she turned the key, “I'm listening.”

_ “Rufus Turner.” _

“Okay…” She frowned, “Am i supposed to know  _ who  _ that is?”

_ “He's a hunter, or he used to be.” _

“And  _ now _ ?”

_ “Hermit mostly. Does a little selling on the side. Anyway, I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called. Said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things.” _

“What makes him think it's Bela?”

_ “British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler.” _

“Ah,  _ sloppy, sloppy. _ ” Angel scoffed, “She's used that one before. Down right stupid to use it again when getting in contact with one of your old friends.”

_ “Friend? Haven't laid eyes on him in fifteen years. He's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him. Canaan, Vermont.” _

“Thanks, Bobby.” She met eyes with a curious Asa as she pulled out of the motel they had been staying at during a quick hunt, “Asa and I will take care of it before meeting back up with the boys. They're uh, hunting a frankenstein doctor at the moment.”

_ “One other thing. Take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue.” _

“Uh…” Her brows furrowed before she chuckled, “Alright, will do.”

**_Canaan, Vermont…_ **

Asa and Angel climbed the tall stairs of the address Bobby gave them onto the porch. A handwritten sign hung on the door that said:  _ ‘No solicitors, that means you! No asking for donations. No selling ANYTHING!’ _ . Angel raised a brow at Asa before ringing the buzzer beside the door. When there was no answer Asa banged on the security door loudly. Upon hearing a whirring noise they both looked up to see a security camera moving to train on them.

_ An older man's voice sounded from the intercom irritatedly, “What?” _

“Hi, uh…” Asa leaned towards the intercom to speak, “Rufus?”

_ “Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same: What?!” _

“I'm Angel Winchester. This is Asa Fox.” Angel interjected, “We’re friends of Bobby Singer's.”

_ “So?” _

“You called him this morning.”

_ “So?” _

“Okay, um…” Angel sighed, her eyes flashing with irritation as she and Asa shared a look, “You contacted Bobby about the british woman he’s been looking for. She made contact with you.”

_ “And so?” _

“You know where she is?”

_ “Yeah.” _

Asa rolled his eyes, “Care to share that information?”

_ “No.” _

Angel grumbled to herself, “Course not.” Clearing her throat she addressed the man through the intercom again, “Look, Mr. Rufus, sir-”

“Let me tell you a little story, sweetheart.” Rufus interrupted as he opened the door holding a bowl of cereal and glaring at Angel, “See,  _ once upon a time _ , Bobby called me, asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot.  _ I got a whiff. I called _ . The end.”

“Wait, wait.” Angel held out her hands as he was about to close the door and smile politely, “Could you just tell us where she is? I mean, that would be great.”

Rufus kept his glare pointedly on her, never wavering, “ _ Angel Winchester and Asa Fox, _ right?” She nodded with another smile, “Angel,  _ do I look like I'm here to help either one of you _ ?”

“Uh, um, I'm gonna say no?”

“ _ Then get the hell of my property _ .”

“Alright, yeah.” The blonde nodded and started to back off the porch, “Fair enough.”

“One more question, sir.” Asa took her spot in front of the irritated man, earning his glare, “See, we got this, uh, this bottle of scotch, and…” He pulled out the unopened bottle of Johnny Walker Blue whiskey and smiled charmingly, “This considered any good?”

Rufus eyed the bottle before eyeing Angel and Asa respectively and grinning widely. Soon the three of them were inside his house sitting at the table with glasses in front of them. The bottle was already three quarters empty.

Asa cheersed, “Bottoms up.”

“You know…” Rufus clinked glasses with both of them before drinking, “I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff.  _ Nectar of the Gods _ , I'm telling you.”

“Well, it’s a nice change that's for sure.” Angel smirked, “Most of the whiskey I drink comes from a plastic jug.” The three of them laughed before Angel studied the older man curiously, “So, Bela was here because…”

“She wanted to buy a couple of things.” He shrugged, “Which is gonna take me some time to round up.”

“Where is she now?”

Rufus watched that blonde closely before putting his glass down, “Can I ask you something?” She motioned for him to go ahead, “You got  _ three weeks _ left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?”

Angels brows went up as she leaned back and gave him the same suspicious look as Asa, “How do you know about that?”

“Because I  _ know  _ things.” He leaned forward, “ _ I know a lot of things about a lot of people _ .”

“Is that so?”

“I know ain't no peashooter gonna save you.”

“And how would you know that?”

“ _ Cause that's the job _ , kid. Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us…” He shook his head, “There ain't no happy ending. We  _ all  _ got it coming.

“Well…” Asa cocked an eyebrow at him, “Ain't you a bucket of sunshine?”

“ _ I'm _ what  _ you've  _ got to look forward to if you survive.” Rufus smirked at Angel before raising his glass again, “ _ But you won't _ .”

Angel sighed as she stared Rufus in the eyes, taking in his words, “So,  _ Bela… _ ”

“Hotel Canaam.” He answered, by now pretty drunk, “ _ Room 39 _ . But watch your backs.”

“I'm not worried about her.” Angel dismissed, “We can handle it.”

“Oh, don't be so sure about that. There are things that you don't know about her.”

“Oh, and you do?  _ Right _ .” Asa nodded and tipped his glass towards the older man, “ _ Because you know things _ .”

Superiority laced Rufus’s voice, “ _ Yep _ .”

“What, you lifted her finger and that got you jack, right?”

“ _ Yep _ . She burnt them off. Probably years ago.”

“Yeah, so you're right where we are.”

“ _ Nope _ .” Angel and Asa both raised a curious brow at him, “You do her ear?”

Puzzlement crossed the blonde's face, “Sorry?”

“ _ You do her ear _ ?” When the two of them continued to gape at him he elaborated, “Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints. Of course, that don't fly in the courts over  _ here _ , but in  _ England _ , they're all over it. A friend of a friend…  _ of a friend _ faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day.  _ All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera _ .”

“Right…” Angel nodded slowly as Asa stared in confusion, “One clean shot of…  _ her ear _ .”

Rufus got up and retrieved a folder from his desk before handing it over to Angel, “The so-called  _ Bela Talbot _ .”

**_Bela’s hotel room…_ **

Bela entered, turning to close the door behind her. Asa pushed her back against the door and laid his arm across her throat. 

Angel stepped up beside him and pointed her AE at the woman's face, “Where's the Colt?”

“Asa.” Belas eyes moved from the man pinning her to the blonde, “Angel.”

“ _ No extra words _ .”

“It's long gone,  _ across the world by now _ .” Angel glared at that before grabbing her bag from her hand to look in it, “I'll call the buyer.  _ Speak Farsi _ ?” Asa grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him earning a glare from the brit, “What the hell are you-”

He quickly frisked her to find her gun and held it up to her, “Don't flatter yourself.”

Angel used the point of her gun to snap on the room's lights before pointing it at Bela again, “ _ Don't make a move _ .” 

The two of them began searching the room, leaving Bela standing against the door, “I told you  _ I don't have it _ .”

“ _ Right, right _ .” Angel scoffed as she turned her back to rifle through Belas drawers, “We’re definitely gonna take your word for it.” As Bela slid along the wall toward the door, a bullet burst a huge hole through it, inches from her head, and she froze, “I said:  _ Don't move _ .”

“It's gone.” Bela watched the two of them trash her room as they looked through everything, “Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually.” Angel angrily slammed one of the drawers shut before pinning Bela back against the door and pointing her gun right at her head, “Are you going to kill me?”

Asa watched her carefully as the anger flashed in Angel's eyes, “ _ I should _ .”

“You're not the cold-blooded type.”

“You're right. At least not like you.” Angel cocked a brow, “See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents.”

Shock momentarily filled Belas face but she immediately started to regroup, “I don't know what you're talking-”

“ _ Yes _ , you do. You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela… Oh, I'm sorry,  _ Abby _ … inheriting millions.”

“How did you even-”

“Doesn't matter.”

“They were  _ lovely  _ people.” An emotionless mask filled Belas face, “And I killed them.  _ And I got rich _ . I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to  _ you _ .”

Angel smirked at her and took a step back as she pointed and cocked her gun at the brits head. Bela stared back for a beat before closing her eyes as Asa studied the upset hunter. He didn't want to intervene but he also wasn't sure if they should kill her. A strand of woven herbs dislodged from the ledge above the door distracted Angel momentarily. The hunter studied them for a second before looking back at Bela as the meaning of those herbs spiraled through her brain.

“You know what?” Bela opened her eyes at Angel's voice, “You're not worth it, sweetheart.”

Pushing her to the side, Angel walked out of the room followed by Asa and got into the Trans-Am to meet back up with the boys. 

**_Later on…_ **

Bela slowly walked down the hallway of a motel and picked the lock on a door. She removed a gun from her jacket and quietly entered. Raising the gun she put two bullets into the bodies lying under the covers on each bed. Moving out of that room she moved onto the one beside it and did the same to the bodies lying together in the queen sized bed. She glanced at the clock beside the lamp which showed the time as 11.56 pm and pulled back the covers to reveal two slowly deflating sex dolls. Shocked she ran into the previous room where two more sex dolls were slowly deflating on each bed. When the phone rang she quickly picked it up.

_ “Hey there, Bela.” Angel’s voice sounded on the other end, “You should be more careful when you're trying to pick-pocket a pick-pocket. I felt your hand, babe.” _

“You don't understand-”

_ “I think I do. Perfectly. During our little reunion in your hotel room something caught my eye. You had devil's shoestring tucked above the door. Only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did? I went back and took another look at your folks’ obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them personally. You made a deal with a demon who’s coming home to collect. That's the whole reason you even swiped the colt, isn't it? You were gonna use it to bargain for your soul and wiggle out of your deal.” _

Tears pricked her eyes as she sat down on one of the beds, “Yes.”

_ “But, since you're answering the phone at our old motel, I’m guessing stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough.” _

“They changed the deal.” Her voice broke, “They wanted me to kill Sam.”

_ “Wow, demons are untrustworthy. Shocker.” She sighed, “You’re hitting kind of a tight deadline, don't you think? It’s almost midnight.” _

“Angel, please.” Bela sobbed, “I need help.”

_ “Sweetheart, we are weeks past help.” _

“I  _ know  _ I don't deserve it, but-”

_ “You don't, that's true, but that's not the point. Had you come to me and the boys sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you.” _

“I know,  _ and  _ saved yourself.” She cried, “I know about your deal, Angel.”

_ “And who told you that?” _

“The Demon that holds it. She holds mine, too. She said she holds every deal.”

_ “She?” _

“Her name's Lilith.”

“Lilith?” Angel paused at that familiar name and information, “Why should I believe you?”

“You  _ shouldn't,  _ but it's the truth.”

_ “Telling me this isn't going to save you, Bela. So why even bother?” _

“Because… just maybe you can kill the bitch.”

_ Angel paused for awhile as she took in everything, “I'll see you in hell, Bela.” _

After she hung up, Beal sat on the bed listening to the dial tone. She hung up and took a deep breath just as the clock clicked over to midnight. A deep howling could be heard in the distance, before a closer vicious growl began.

**SECTION TWO**

_ Angel was sprinting through the woods as she gasped for air, running for her life. Her fear spiked as she heard the familiar growl of a hellhound in front of her. Stopping her panicked fleeing, she stopped and gaped at its gruesome face. Unable to move she stood for a couple beats staring at it in horror. The blood pumping through her body was all that she could hear as she waited to get attacked. Suddenly Angel turned and bolted the opposite was she was running before as she screamed for her brothers. The hellhound was hot on her trail and it suddenly tripped her by the ankles. It flipped her over and tore into her as it growled and barked angrily. She screamed and wailed in agony as blood splattered her face and the surrounding trees. _

Angel then jerked awake in bed as she gasped for breath. Her entire body was covered in sweat and her heart was beating erratically. Her green eyes shifted around the dingy cabin as she slowly realized where she was and that the previous scene around her was nothing but a nightmare. One of a many she's been having lately as the hours to her mortality ticked by. She sat up on the bed and wiped her face of the sweat there before her eyes shifted to the nightstand. A book she was reading before she fell asleep laid open. A book about hellhounds. She picked it back up and studied the picture it held of them. Not the prettiest things in the world with faces and bodies made out of humans remain.

“Ang?” Asa knocked on the door before coming in followed by Sam and Dean, “We’ve got some decent news.”

“Yeah?” She put her feet on the floor before setting the book down and wiping her face again, “What is it?”

Sam eyed the book and then her with soft eyes, “Dig up anything good?”

“No. Not  _ good _ .” She cleared her throat, not looking any of them in the face, “What's your news?”

Dean explained as he took a seat across from her, “Bobby found a way to find Lilith.”

“Yeah? With just uh-” Angel looked at the watch around her wrist with haunted eyes, “ _ Thirty hours to go _ .” She managed a smile, “You know, we could just high tail it reno or vegas or someplace for a last hoorah, boys. Live it up together while we can.”

“What, like a TJ run?” Dean added with a smile, “ _ Senoritas, cervezas _ , uh… What's Spanish for ‘ _ donkey show _ ’?”

Sam snickered as he took a seat next to Dean and looked at Angel, “So if we  _ do  _ save you…  _ Let's never do that _ .”

She forced a laugh, “ _ Yeah… _ ”

“How about after we save you then we do go to Vegas?” Asa offered as he sat next to her and tried to rub her back as soothingly as he could, “Black Jack and liquor seem like a good reward for killing the queen of crossroads.”

She studied Asas face sadly, memorizing it almost, “Sounds like you’ve got it all worked out…”

“Might’ve given it some thought.”

As she looked away from him quickly Sam studied the worry and fear on her face, “Hey…” He sighed, “I know we're cutting it close, but we're gonna get this done.”

“We will, Ang.” Dean squeezed her knee, “It doesn't matter what it takes. You're not gonna go to hell. We’re not gonna let that happen.” She looked up at that, her eyes bouncing between them, “ _ I swear _ , everything's gonna be okay.”

“You know…” She managed a little laugh, although it held no genuine humor, “I’m the big sister. I’m supposed to tell  _ you  _ that.” 

When her eyes met Deans again fear ripped through her at the sight of his face completely distorted. It was almost flinging to the sides at a rapid pace as it stretched. Almost immediately he changed back to the normal Dean again, showing that she was just having a hallucination. Her wide terror filled eyes locked back down to the floor boards quickly before she could have another one.

“Yeah, well face it.” Dean patted her knee again, “ _ We’re _ protecting  _ you  _ for a change.”

**_In the morning…_ **

Bobby placed an old tracking device over a huge map of the United States. The device had three wooden legs coming out from a glass or crystal ball at the top. The ball had a flat, metal piece wrapped around it with symbols engraved on the metal. Further down the legs there was another metal piece, only bigger. From the ball hung a pendulum device that was sharp on the end so that it can pinpoint a specific place. Asa took a stance beside Angel with crossed arms as he studied the weird contraption closely.

“So, you got a name?” Bobby asked as he looked amongst the four hunters, “That's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't  _ nothing  _ you can't suss out.” 

Sam met his eyes, “Like the town Lilith's in?” 

“Kid, when I get done, we'll know the  _ street _ .” 

“Good.” Dean slapped his hands together, “Start it up.”

Bobby began the ritual by starting the swing for the pendulum as he chanted in Latin. The four hunters watched as the pendulum began to search over the map until it suddenly stopped.

“New Harmony, Indiana.” Angel looked up from the map as Bobby spoke, “And we have a winner.”

“Alright.” Sam pushed the pendulum away before looking around at everyone with conviction, “Let's go.” 

As everyone started to gear up Angel halted, “Whoa, wait-” She looked around at them as she frowned, “Let’s just all hold on for a second okay?” 

Sam looked over confused, “What's the problem?”

Dean as well, “You alright?”

“ _ What's the problem _ ? Come on, where do I start? I mean,  _ first of all _ , we don't even know if Lilith is the one that  _ actually  _ holds my deal. We're going off of  _ Bela's  _ intel. Dean  _ you’re  _ the one that said  _ ‘when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked.’ _ Remember that?  _ Second _ , even if we  _ could  _ get to Lilith, we don’t have any means to  _ kill  _ her. And  _ third _ , isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike Sam?  _ Should I continue or does one of you have enough sense to back me up _ ?” 

Bobby frowned, “Ain't you just bringing down the room.” 

Asa shook his head as he tensed, “It’s her gift, actually.”

“Maybe it is…” She rolled her eyes, “But all of you know I’m right.”

“I'm sorry.” Sam scoffed, “What are we supposed to do then, Angel?”

  
  


“ _ Look _ .” She took a steadying breath, “Just because I’m taking a one way ticket to burn town doesn’t mean the people I care about the most have to die too,  _ alright _ ? All I’m saying is we go in smart  _ or we don't go in at all. _ ”

“Okay,  _ fine _ .” He challenged, “If that's the case I have the answer.” 

Dean turned with a raised eyebrow, “You do?” 

“ _ Yeah _ . A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith  _ and  _ a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu.”

“Damn it, Sam.” Dean scoffed in anger, “ _ No _ .” 

Angel looked between them for a second before she understood what Sam was suggesting and immediately got angry, “Have you lost your mind, Sam?  _ No way am I letting that happen _ !” She scoffed at him before turning her back and walking a few steps away, “We’re  _ not  _ going there.”

“We're so past arguing.  _ I am summoning Ruby _ .”

Angel whipped back around to him, “What did I  _ just  _ say?”

“ _ I don’t care _ !”

“We have enough problems as it is, Sam!  _ I said no _ !”

“ _ Stop _ !” Dean yelled between them, “Just stop fighting. That’s the last thing we should be doing right now.”

“ _ Exactly _ .” Sam walked up to them, looking between only Angel and Dean as Bobby and Asa studied them closely, “And we've got  _ no time _ and  _ no choice _ either.” 

“Come on, man.” Dean pleaded, “She is the  _ Miss Universe _ of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save Angel, huh-  _ lie _ . She seems to know  _ everything  _ about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right-  _ Lilith owns Angels soul! _ ” 

“Okay,  _ fine _ . She's a liar. She's still got that knife.” 

Bobby sighed softly, “Angel…”

“Sam, come on!” Angel yelled back loudly, “For all we know,  _ she works for Lilith _ !”

Bobby tried again, “ _ Angel _ .”

Dean motioned, “She's right, Sam.”

“Then give me another option,  _ either of you _ . I mean, tell me what else.”

Bobby finally earned their attention as he spoke even louder, “Sam's right.” 

“ _ I said no damn it _ !” Angel's voice rose to a loud frustrated volume, earning not only a surprised wide eyed look from Bobby but from her brothers and Asa as well, “I’m sorry.” She took a breath to collect herself, “Just…  _ no _ . We’re not doing this again. We’re not going to keep making the same mistakes over and over again, alright?” They all looked at her in shock and confusion as she continued, “You wanna save me? I'm all for it.  _ Just find something else _ .”

They all watched as she stormed outside upset. Asa sighed and grabbed their coats to go after her. Dean stood with a contemplative look as he wiped his face with his hand in stress. Sam also took a steadying breath before looking over to Bobby who had grabbed his jacket to put it on.

“Where are you going, Bobby?”

“I guess to…” He threw out his arms in frustration, “ _ Find something else _ .”

Sam sighed and watched as Dean followed him before staring into space.

**SECTION THREE**

**_Later on, in the basement…_ **

Sam was on his knees after drawing a triangle with symbols at every point on the floor. Candles also surrounded the triangle at every point. In the middle was a circle with a bowl of a green, dry substance in it. He intended to ignore Angels' protests and summon Ruby anyway.

“ _ Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos pariter Et solvendum. _ ” Sam stopped his latin chanting at the sound of something behind him but when he turned there was no one there so he turned back, looked up at the roof and sighed before continuing, “ _ Et ad congregantum eos coram me _ .” 

He took a box of matches and struck one, watching the flames for a few seconds before throwing the match into the bowl. The content ignited and fire flared up dramatically before it calmed down and burned out. Sam got up off the floor and slowly turned around to look behind him as the floor creaked. Yet, just like before, there was still nothing there. 

“You know,  _ phones work too _ .” At the sound of Ruby's voice Sam whirled around to see her leaning against the doorway, smiling, “Hey, Sam. How are Things One and Two?”

Anger seemed to fill the youngest Winchesters face, “How do you get around so fast?”

“ _ I got the Super Bowl jetpack _ .” She walked a few feet towards him, “ _ So _ . You called?”

“ _ Did you know _ ?” 

“Um.. gonna need a  _ tiny  _ bit more.” 

“ _ About Angels deal _ . That  _ Lilith  _ holds the contract.”

She paused for a beat before nodding, “ _ Yes _ , I did.” 

“And…  _ what _ ? You didn't think that was important?”

“You weren't ready.”

“For  _ what _ ?”

“If I told you, you three yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your  _ pretty, pretty _ faces.”

“Well, we're ready  _ now _ .” He looked her over, “I want your knife.” 

After a short moment of silence she began circling him slowly, “You're right about one thing. You  _ are  _ ready. And  _ now's  _ the time, too. Lilith's guard's down.”

“Is that so?” 

“She's on shore-leave. A little  _ R&R _ .” 

“The hell's that mean?”

“Trust me,  _ you don't wanna know _ . You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?”

“We've got 'em.” 

“ _ Good _ . Then she won't sense that you're coming.”

Sam turned around to look at her when she stopped behind his back, “So you'll give us the knife?”

“ _ No _ .”

“But you just said-”

“You wanna charge in with  _ one  _ little pigsticker?  _ It's a waste of a true-blue window. _ Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase.  _ Forget it _ .”

Anger and frustration filled him yet again, “Okay then  _ how _ ?” 

“I  _ know  _ how to save your sister, Sam.”

“ _ No, you don't _ ! You told Angel you couldn't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!”

“ _ You're _ not the one I've been lying to.”

Sam scoffed in disbelief, “Oh, so you  _ can  _ save her?” 

“ _ No _ . But  _ you  _ can.” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Sam, you've got some  _ God-given  _ talent.” She cocked her head, “Well, not  _ God-given  _ but you get the gist.”

“All that psychic crap?” He shook his head, “That's gone ever since Yellow-Eyes died.”

“Not  _ gone _ ,  _ dormant _ .” Ruby corrected, “And not just  _ visions  _ either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?”

“Right…  _ she's scared of me _ .”

Ruby shrugged, “If you wanted,  _ you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle _ .”

“I don't believe you.”

“It's the  _ truth _ .”

“And you decided to tell me this just now?”

“Um…  _ demon _ .” She pointed to herself matter-of-factly, “Manipulatives kinda in the job description.  _ Fact is _ , you would have never considered it. Not until you were-”

“ _ Desperate _ enough?”

The two of them exchanged a knowing look before Sam broke the eye contact.

“You don’t like being different.” Ruby shrugged, “You  _ hate  _ the way Dean and even Angel look at you sometimes. Even if big sis tries her hardest to hide it. They both look at you like you're some kind of sideshow  _ freak _ . Well,  _ suck it up _ because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it  _ fast _ .  _ But we can do it _ .” Sam clenched his jaws as he looked from the floor back up to her, “Look,  _ call me a bitch, hate me all you want, _ but I have  _ never lied  _ to  _ you _ , Sam.  _ Not ever _ . And I'm telling you,  _ you _ … can save your sister, and  _ I  _ can show you how.”

“So that's you, huh?” Dean's voice sounded behind the demon shocking Sam, “ _ Our slutty little Yoda _ .” 

“Nah,  _ Yoda's  _ better looking, Dean.” Angel sounded next as the two of them walked up behind Ruby looking anything but happy, “You give her  _ way  _ too much credit with that one.”

“ _ Dean _ .  _ Angel _ .” Ruby turned to face them, all the softness in her voice she was using with Sam now gone and replaced with sharp sarcasm, “Charming as ever.”

“Man…” Angel took a breath as she shook her head and studied the demon, “Dean and I knew you'd show up. Sams never been real good at following orders.” Sam looked at them as they made their way closer but quickly looked away as guilt filled his face, “ _ You _ aren't teaching him diddly squat, sweet heart. Not while my heart’s still pumping.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Ruby centered her with a glare, “Well, you're right about  _ that _ .”

“What you are gonna do is give us that knife.” Dean demanded as he stopped beside Angel, “And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother  _ me  _ or my  _ brother  _ or my  _ sister  _ again.  _ Are we clear _ ?”

Ruby looked between them, “Your brother is carrying a  _ bomb  _ inside of him and we'd be stupid  _ not  _ to use it.”

“Guys, look…” Sam tried to step in, “Just hold on for one-”

“ _ Sam, dont _ !” Dean turned to him angrily, “Come on man, what, are you  _ blind _ ? Can't you see that this is a trick?”

Ruby turned to Sam softly, “That's not true.”

“The hell it isn't!” Angel scoffed just as angry, “She wants you to use this demonic psychic crap to benefit her somehow.  _ She wants to train you to be some kind of freaking Antichrist Superstar _ . Why can't you see that?”

“I want Lillith  _ dead _ .” Ruby turned back to Angel just as angry as her but trying to contain it, “ _ That's all _ .”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“I've told you why!”

“ _ Right, right _ .” Angel rolled her eyes as her tone turned mocking, “Because you were human once and liked kittens and puppies and long walks on the beach.” 

“You know…” Ruby advanced on her, “I am so  _ sick  _ of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself,  _ this  _ is how.  _ You dumb, spineless bitch _ .”

Angel's face went blank as the two women glared at each other in silence while the boys watched tensely. Angel then turned around as if to leave but instead came back and swung a hard right hook that connected to Ruby's cheek as fury filled her face. Dean and Sam equally backed away, each a bit surprised by their sister's surprise outburst. Ruby stumbled a few steps back with the hit before meeting Angel's eyes as she wiped blood from her lip. After a few more tense seconds ticked by Ruby retaliated by landing hits with her right fist and then her left. Dean and Sam immediately tried to step in and separate them.

“Stop!”

“Ruby, hey!”

Ruby stepped around them and hit Sam in the back causing him to double over. She then kneed him in the face before pushing him into a beam. He hit it hard and then slid to the floor. She then kicked Dean in the crotch and sent him to his knees before she kneed him in the face sending him collapsing next to Sam. 

Finally turning back to Angel, the hunter landed another hit to the face. As she was about to hit her again she ducked out of the way and used her new position and momentum to knee her in the stomach. She kicked Angel in the face causing her to fall to the floor. As she tried to get up Ruby walked back over and kicked her hard in the stomach sending her rolling over the floor. Kneeling back over she took hold of the hunter and helped her up face to face only to head-butt her so she collapsed backwards to the floor again. As Ruby straightened and looked down at Angel, the hunter began chuckling as she slowly rose to her feet. 

Ruby glared, “The hells so funny?”

Angel then pulled out Ruby's knife and held in front of her face as she grinned, “Missing something?” 

Fury filled Ruby’s eyes, “I'll kill you, you bitch.” 

Ruby bolted forward towards Angel but midway there she was stopped by an invisible wall. She tried to walk past it once as Angel just stared at her in bloody triumph. Ruby looked from her to the ceiling where a Devils trap was painted. Sam's brows went up as well, equally surprised. Ruby looked at Angel again just as pissed as before.

Angel smirked as she looked from the trap to the demon inside it, “Like I said…” She slid the knife into her pocket, “We thought you might come so we prepped just in case.”

“ _ Wait _ !” Ruby scoffed as Angel walked away from her towards the staircase, followed by Dean, “You're just gonna leave me here?!”

Angel stopped walking, halting Dean behind her, but she ignored Ruby and didn't even turn around as she addressed her brother, “Sam, let's go,  _ now _ .”

Sam obliged and walked over as Angel took a deep breath. She blinked hard, clearing the blood from her vision before leading both of them up the steps.

“Oh, oh you-” Ruby angrily began yelling after them, “So you're just too  _ stupid  _ to live, is that it? Then  _ fine _ ! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Angel. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones!  _ I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM _ !!”

Instead of Angel responding, Dean did right before he shut the door behind him, “And I wish you'd shut your pie hole,  _ but we don't always get what we want _ .”

“Holy shit.” Asas eyes widened as soon as he saw the blonde's beaten face, “I take it she showed? You alright?”

“ _ Peachy _ .” She grimaced as she sat at the table and took the ice pack he grabbed from the freezer, “At least we got the knife now.”

Dean glared at Sam for a beat before shaking his head and picking up the clip to his gun to resume loading the weapons. Angel put down the ice pack and resumed cleaning her AE as dead silence settled between them.

Sam sighed heavily before breaking it, “We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?”

Asa eyed him as he sipped on a beer and Angel didn't even look up from what she was doing, completely ignoring him. 

Dean answered without moving his attention from the gun in his hands, “That's the idea.”

“What if- what if Ruby's right?” Sam asked, “What if I can take out Lilith?” Angel's head snapped up and she gave him an angry doubtful look, “Quit looking at me like that.”

Asa looked between them, “What's he talking about?”

Dean snapped the clip to his gun, hard, into place, “ _ Nothing _ .” 

“No. I've told him mostly everything already, but why don't we fill him in on the rest?” Angel got up angrily and abruptly as she met eyes with Sam, “About how Ruby wants to use  _ you  _ as some  _ psychic bomb _ to take out possibly one of the most powerful demons we’ve come into contact with.” Her voice was rising higher and higher with her anger, “What, are you gonna give her the  _ Carrie-stare  _ and Lilith goes bye bye?” 

“I don't know what Ruby meant.” Sam shook his head and kept himself calm in comparison, “You know, maybe we should just go  _ ask  _ her.”

“Man, your sisters right, Sam.” Asa shook his head, “You can't trust anything that black eyed bitch says.  _ She's playing you _ .”

“Thank you!” Dean yelled, “ _ Finally _ someone else with some sense.”

“Look, I got the knife for you, alright?” Angel took it out of her pocket and jabbed it into the table before sitting back down, “That should be enough. We  _ aren't  _ doing it Ruby's way.”

“Angel, just _ listen to me _ for a second.” Sam pleaded, “Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got is  _ one  _ little knife? I mean, like you said,  _ we go in smart or we don't go in at all _ .”

“And you think what she wants to do is  _ smart _ ?”

“We got  _ one  _ shot at this.  _ Just one _ . So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it.”

Angel slammed her hands onto the table and made the boys flinch as her eyes read fire, a look that reminded both of them of their father, “ _ We are not making the same mistakes all over again. _ ”

Sam shook his head in confusion, “You said that but what does it even mean?”

Angel took a steadying breath as she stared at him, “Can you give us a minute Asa?” Asa nodded once before hesitantly walking to the other room, knowing better than to try to get in the middle of Angel and her brothers, and Angels face softened as she spoke, “Don't you see a pattern here, Sammy?  _ Dad's  _ deal,  _ my  _ deal, now  _ this _ ? I mean every time one of us is- is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, Sammy. Ruby's just feeding you the lines you want to hear and you know  _ exactly  _ where it's heading.” Her eyes jumped from him to Dean and back, “ _ Both _ of you do. You just don’t want to see it because you don’t want to lose me.” 

Sam shook his head a bit and grasped her arm softly, “ _ Angel _ .” He met her eyes pleadingly, “What do you think is gonna happen? This is  _ me _ ,  _ I can handle it _ .” Angel stiffened and shook her head, “And if it'll save you…”

“Sammy…” Angel frowned as she stared at him in sadness and despair, “ _ Why even risk it _ ?” 

Dean’s face tightened at that. He didn't want to interrupt, if anyone could get through to their brother it was Angel. Not to mention, working with another demon wasn't the way Dean wanted to play this either, but her words seemed to slice through him because he understood  _ why  _ Sam wanted to risk it.

Sam looked away from her for a split second before meeting her eyes again with the obvious answer, “ _ Because you're my sister. Because you did the same thing for me _ .”

“And look how that turned out, Sammy. Look around at what's happening, where we are, _ what we’re doing _ . We’re going in circles here.” He looked away from her at her words, “Look… what i mean is… you and Dean… you two are my weak spot. You always will be.” She managed a smile as she began to choke up, “You are. And I'm both of yours, too.”

“You don't mean that.” Dean shook his head as tears filled his own eyes, “We're… we're family.”

“I know. And those evil bastards know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other,  _ how far we'll go _ … They're using it against us.  _ That's  _ why i'm here, boys.  _ That's why I'm gonna die _ .”

“So  _ what _ ?” Sam bristled, “You're saying we just stop looking out for each other?”

“I think what she means is…” Dean took a big breath and shifted his eyes to his sister, “We stop being martyrs. We stop making it easy for them.” He motioned to the knife on the tabe, “We take that knife and we gut that bitch our way. The way  _ Dad  _ taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh… then we go down swinging,  _ together _ .” Sam and Angel both just look him over silently, “So? What do you think?”

They each stared at him silently, thinking and taking everything in. 

Sam looked down on the floor before he smirked, “I think you  _ totally  _ should have been jamming  _ Eye of the Tiger _ right there.”

Angel chuckled, “ _ For sure _ .” She cocked an eyebrow, “I was waiting for fireworks or some kind of special effects there for a second.”

“ _ Bite me _ .” Dean rolled his eyes but chuckled, “I totally rehearsed that speech in my head, too.”

Sam grinned at that, “Alright, uh so  _ Indiana _ ?”

“That's where the hell bitch will be.” Angel nodded as she stood, “She's having her little siesta over there apparently.”

“Tell me something.” Dean frowned as he and Sam stood as well, “The hell's a demon do for fun?”

Angel grimaced, “I'm not sure if i even want to know.”

Sam sighed, “Asa still on bored after everything you told him about me?”

“Oh yeah.” She shook her head in dismissal, “But that doesnt matter. He’s not coming with us. He's staying  _ here  _ with Bobby so they are both out of the warzone. It's bad enough I gotta worry about you two.”

“Ang… he loves you. They both love you. You really think either one of them is going to let you bench them?”

“ _ No,  _ which is why I'm not giving them the option.” Angel instructed walking out, “Lets go.”

The three of them all got into the impala to leave, but as Dean tried to start up the car it just whirred instead of turning over. The three Winchesters all looked around at each other worriedly before Bobby popped up outside Deans door, startling the three of them with his sudden appearance.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Dean looked at him and the distributor cap he held in his hand in shocked silence. Angel sighed and got out of the backseat followed by her brothers. She walked up to Bobby, who looked the furthest thing from pleased, but Angel held that same feeling clear as day on her own face.

“Bobby…” She sighed, “We got the knife.”

“And you intend to use it  _ without  _ me.”

Sam and Dean come from around the car to stand in the middle next to each of them. They both watched their sister and father figure stare at each other challengingly with wary eyes. 

“ _ Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you _ ?”

“No, Bobby.” Sam shook his head, “Of course not.”

“This is about me… and the boys, Bobby.” Angel sighed, “This isn't yours or Asas' fight.”

“The hell it isn't!” Bobby furiously walked up to Angel, with the blonde looking at him in slight shock, “ _ Family don't end with blood _ , girl. Besides, you  _ need  _ me  _ and  _ you need that boy.”

“ _ Bobby _ .” 

“ _ You're _ playing wounded. Tell me,  _ how many hallucinations have you had so far _ ?”

The boys both looked at her in puzzlement at Bobbys words. Angel sighed as she turned and looked at them like she was caught in a lie. She tilted her head at them once, apologizing for not telling them.

She then turned back to Bobby with a curious eye, “How…?”

“Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt.” He looked to all three of them pointedly, “ _ And because I'm smart. _ ” Angel looked down at the ground as the boys watched her before Bobby handed Dean the distributor cap, “I'll follow.” Bobby walked away from them to his own car but paused, “Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either.”

After a moment Dean walked over to the hood of his car to put the part back and Sam followed. Angel was about to as well when Asa caught her arm and turned her back around.

“I think you and I need to talk for a second.”

Angel averted her eyes from his, “Asa…”

“Look, I understand you're scared. I get it. I  _ also  _ understand how dangerous this is and why you don't want us coming with you, but i don't care, Ang. You don't get to tell me to sit this one out.” His eyes pierced hers as she met his gaze, “I’m not just going to sit here twiddling my thumbs. I'm coming with you and I'm going to help make sure you come back in one piece, you understand me?”

  
Tears sprung to her eyes at his words. She wasn't confident they were going to be able to save. In fact, Angel didn't think this was going to end in her favor at all. If she had her way all of them would be staying behind so she could keep _all of them_ from behind haunted by her fate. In the same breath though she felt some comfort in knowing she’d be surrounded by the people she loved most before the hounds dragged her to hell. Nodding she let him kiss her forehead before they both got inside the impala and drove off with Bobby close behind.

**SECTION FOUR**

**_In the Impala…_ **

Asa was asleep beside Angel in the backseat as Sam shifted from the front to look back at his sister. Angel was lost in thought as she stared at her Asas seemingly peaceful looking face.

“Hey, Ang?”

She moved her eyes from Asa to her little brother, “Yeah, Sammy?”

“You know if this doesn't uh… this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know-”

“ _ No _ .” Dean immediately interjected as he pushed Sam back to a forward sitting position, “ _ No, no, no, no.” _

Sam eyed him crazily, “No,  _ what _ ?”

“ _ No _ , you're not gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay?  _ We already said we werent going to do that _ .”

“ _ Plus _ if this is my last day on earth, I do  _ not  _ want it to be socially awkward.” Angel leaned forward with a grin, “You know what I  _ do  _ want?” 

The boys eyed her curiously as she leaned forward and pushed a certain cassette tape into the player.  _ Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi  _ started up and she grinned as she pushed Asa awake

“You woke me up for  _ Bon Jovi _ ?” He wiped his face and eyed her curiously, “ _ Really _ ?”

“ _ Hey _ .” She admonished, “Bon Jovi rocks.”

“On occasion.” Dean added with a scoff, “ _ Maybe _ .”

“And  _ this _ , little brother, is the  _ perfect  _ occasion.” Angel grinned then motioned to all of them, “C'mon.” She began singing dramatically with the song, “‘ _ And I walk these streets, A loaded six-string on my back, I play for keeps…’ _ ” She motioned to the car, “You guys know the words, c’mon. ‘ _ 'Cause I might not make it back, I've been everywhere…’ _ ”

Sam laughed as he joined in, “‘ _ Oh yeah! _ ’” 

Then Dean, “‘ _ And I'm standing tall… _ ’”

And finally Asa as they all joined in together, “‘ _ I've seen a million faces, And I rocked 'em all, 'Cause I'm a cowboy, On a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted…’ _ ” 

She looked over to her brothers who were equally getting into it and grinned, “ _ ‘WANTED _ !’” 

All together, “‘ _ Dead or alive! _ ’”

“‘ _ Dead or alive! _ ’”

Angel began to lose the will to sing and her smile quickly faded away as reality set in. The boys, oblivious to her inner turmoil, continued to sing and laugh around her not realizing how taken Angel was with the lyrics. She was taking in the lyrics line by line, realizing how much they actually fit her current reality and what was about to come. They were quickly interrupted by a police siren as lights flashed behind them. 

Angel turned and looked out the back window curiously as Sam looked over to Dean, “We getting pulled over?” 

Dean looked in his side view mirror, “I've got a busted tail-light.” He grumbled, “ _ It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing _ .” 

Angel took a deep breath, “And  _ this  _ is why dad was always on your ass about upkeeping the impala.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Dean glared at her through the rear view, “ _ Noted _ . Just let me handle it.” He promptly pulled over, rolled down his window, and took the license and registration from Sam as the cop walked up to his window with his flashlight in hand, “Problem officer?”

“Licence and registration, please.” Dean handed out the needed papers and the officer took them to read as he spoke, “Do you realise you have a tail-light out,  _ Mr. Haggard _ ?”

“Yes sir.” Dean nodded as he smiled up at him innocently, “I've, uh, been meaning to take care of that.”

Meanwhile Angel was in the backseat trying to get a good look at the guy. When he finally came into view she nearly froze. Her face fell as she stared at the man's demonic face in horror. In the beat of a second she was out of the car and unloading her clip on the cop. 

“Angel!” Dean yelled in shock, “Angel, stop!”

The cop staggered back but didn't fall down dead. Instead his eyes turned black as he glared and growled at her. Upon seeing his black eyes, Dean was immediately out of the car with the blade, quickly impaling him in the jaw with it. The body glowed for a second as Bobby pulled up behind the police car. The officer began to flash with light as Asa and Sam got out of the car both in equal shock to see they just killed a demon. Dean pulled out the knife and let go of the officer, who fell dead to the ground. Angel moved to stand over him, shock and horror still on her face as she studied the man. Asa ran over to her as he looked over the scene wildly. Sam, shocked as well, moved to stand beside Dean. 

Bobby quickly ran over to them and looked down at the dead officer before looking back up at the group, “What the hell happened?” 

Sam looked from Dean to Angel, “They just killed a demon.” 

Dean turned to his sister who was the first to react, “How'd you know?”

“I- I just knew.” Angel, still breathing heavily, shakily handed her gun over to Asa before answering, “I could see its face. Its  _ real  _ face,  _ under the human one _ .”

Bobby looked from the body back to her at those words. Their eyes met grimly for a second before Asa went into hyper drive.

“Alright, uh, let's get the car out of sight and bury the body. We can't leave it like this.”

“Right, uh, yeah.” Angel nodded stiffly, “Okay.”

After bringing the car to the side of the road the group started putting branches over it to hide it from plain sight. 

“So what?” Dean huffed and looked at his older sister, “Now you're seeing demons?”

“To be honest I've been seeing alot of things lately but uh…  _ that  _ was new.” She shook her head trying to clear the image out of her memory, “ _ That was a whole new level of crazy. _ ”

“Actually…” Bobby sighed, “It's not all that crazy.”

Angel scoffed, “How's it not that crazy?”

“Well, you've got what, just over five hours to go?” Bobby asked, eyeing her sadly, “You're piercing the veil, Angel.  _ You're glimpsing the B side _ .”

“Yeah, how about english, Bobby.” She snapped, “I have no idea what you're saying.”

“ _ You're almost hell's bitch _ .” He huffed in exasperation, “So, you can  _ see  _ hell's  _ other  _ bitches.”

“ _ Great _ .” She rolled her eyes at him, “Thank you.”

Sam thought for a second, “This could actually come in pretty handy.”

“Sorry…” Asa eyed him, “How's your sister's twisted psyche gonna ‘ _ come in handy _ ’?”

“Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town.” Bobby explained, “We can't let them sound the alarm.  _ She knows we're here, we're dead before we've started. _ ”

“Great, just amazing.” Angel shook her head, “This is a  _ terrific  _ plan we got goin. Using my doomed soul for something useful.  _ Lets freakin go _ .” 

**_Across from Lilith's hideout…_ **

The five hunters watched through binoculars how the Fremont family was interacting stiffly around the dinner table.  _ Right around a dead body _ . 

“Lillith is in the little girl.” Angel stiffened and looked at the boys, “Her face… it's  _ horrible _ .”

“Alright then, lets go.” Sam, who was standing beside her, lowered his binoculars, “We're wasting time.” 

He walked past them and moved towards the door of the empty house they were in before Angel stepped in his way, “Hold on 007!  _ Relax _ .”

“Hold on for  _ what _ ?” Sam scoffed, “For her to kill the rest of them?”

“Look, if we aren't careful the bitch is gonna off all five of us.” Angel quipped looking at all of them, “ _ Look at your surroundings _ , boys, or did you learn  _ nothing  _ from dad?” She motioned as she explained, “See the real  _ go-getter  _ mailman on the clock at 9PM?” She then pointed to a man sitting in a chair in his home, smoking a pipe and reading a book, facing the windows, “Oh, and let's not leave out Mr. Rogers over there.” 

Bobby frowned as he and Asa took another look with their own binoculars, “ _ Demons _ ?” 

Angel nodded once, “ _ On the money _ .” 

“Okay, fine.” Sam shrugged hurriedly, “We- we- we  _ ninja  _ passed those guys and sneak in.”

“ _ Okay… _ ” Angel stepped in front of him again, “And after that we just  _ what _ ?  _ Slit a ten year old little girl's throat? _ ”

Asa put a hand on her arm, “Babe we all know it's awful-”

“You think?” She ripped her arm back, “She's just a kid!”

“This isn't just about saving  _ you _ , Angel.” Sam said looking her in the eye, “ _ This is about saving everybody _ .”

Bobby nodded, “She's gotta be stopped, Angie.” 

Angel stood still with a contemplative look before her eyes bounced from the boys to Bobby and Asa and finally out the window to the family, “ _ Shit _ .” Hanging her head she thought for a second, “ _ Fine _ . We do it my way then.  _ Bobby  _ you're with Asa,  _ boys  _ with me.”

**_Later on…_ **

On the street the mailman stood by the back of his truck, flipping through mail. A sound was heard across the street and he looked up to see Angel standing by the fence looking over at him as if she's been caught. The mailman's eyes turned demon-black and he took off after Angel who ran back the way she came from, closely followed by the demon-mailman. Angel rounded the corner of the house the fence belonged to. When the mailman came around the same corner a second later he ran right into Sam holding Ruby's knife. Sam gutted him as he struggled to turn him around. Dean came up behind the mailman and put a hand over his mouth so his death didn't alarm the rest of the demons. Sam pulled out the knife and the demon-mailman flashed with light a few times before Dean dropped him to the ground.

Angel grinned, “Haven't run that play in awhile.” 

Meanwhile, as Asa stood watch for him, Bobby held a rosary over the water pipes, “ _ Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmipotintes _ .” 

He dropped the rosary into an opening of the water pipes and it's carried away by the stream.

Back with the Winchesters, Sam grabbed the knife that was now located in Mr. Rogers' belly. The man the demon was possessing was now lying dead on the ground. He pulled it out and stood up next to Angel and Dean, wiping it off. Angel and Dean grabbed Mr. Rogers' feet and dragged him out of view. After hiding the man's body, Angel took off outside. Before she could get far she was forcefully thrown into a fence by Ruby, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere

“I'd like my knife back, please.” She applied pressure to Angel making her squirm, “ _ Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone _ .”

Sam came up behind her and held up her knife to her throat, “She doesn't have it.  _ Take it easy _ .”

Ruby backed away from Angel, releasing her from the fence. Sam stood still next to Dean as Angel turned around to face her. 

Dean shook his head, “How the hell did you get out?” 

Ruby glared, “What you don't know about me could fill a  _ book _ .”

Angel studied her for a second before backing up a bit with wide eyes, “ _ Wow… _ ”

Ruby turned her glare back onto Angel, “ _ What _ ?”

“ _ Nothing _ .” Angel averted her eyes quickly, not wanting to look at her anymore, “It's just…  _ your face _ . I couldn't see the real you before now and let me tell you…” She scoffed, “ _ You are one ugly broad _ .”

“ _ Sam _ .” Ruby ignored her as she turned back to the youngest Winchester, “Give me the knife before you hurt yourself.”

He shook his head, “You'll get it when this is over.”

“ _ It's already over. _ I gave you a way to save Angel,  _ you shot me down _ . Now it's too late.  _ She's dead _ . And I'm not gonna let  _ you  _ die too.”

“Try and stop me, and I'll kill you.” Sam growled out, tensing, “ _ Bitch _ .”

Dean also tensed beside him, “That goes double for me,  _ bitch _ .”

Ruby glared but centered it mostly on Sam as she readied herself, “ _ Hit me with your best shot, baby _ .”

“ _ Hey, hey _ ! You guys can have your little cock measuring contest later.” Angel dismissed as she stared in the direction she was originally running with worried eyes, “We got bigger problems.  _ We’ve been made _ .”

Two people, probably father and son, stood outside on their porch looking at the four of them. They weren't the only ones though. At the next house, a man with a briefcase stood watching them. A number of other people lined the street watching them as well. Angel could tell by studying their faces that none of them were human.

Dean grumbled, “ _ So much for the element of surprise _ .”

“ _ Go _ .” Sam urged, “Go. Run.  _ Run _ !”

They opened the gate and bolted, aiming for Lilith's house. As they did, all of the demons watching took off in a sprint after them.

**SECTION FIVE**

Sam reached the house first and immediately started picking the lock on the front door. Angel, Ruby and Dean hurriedly came up behind him, looking towards the lawn as more demons ran after them. 

Dean frowned as he watched the demons get closer and closer, “What the hell is taking Bobby?”

“ _ Sam _ !” Angel looked down at her little brother as he continued to have problems picking the lock, “Jesus christ!” 

“I'm trying!”

Suddenly as one demon reached the lawn the sprinklers turned on. She began to flail and scream as the water burned her skin. The Winchesters all grin as the rest of the demons stopped just short of the sprinklers before they could get touched. Sam finally got the door open and the four of them hurry inside. They stopped when they were met with a decomposing body on the floor.

Dean looked up from the body with a grimace, “You think Lilith knows we're here?”

Ruby scoffed, “ _ Probably _ .” 

Sam led the group into the living room, holding the knife out at the ready. Ruby was behind him, then Angel closely followed by Dean. As they were walking a creak sounded and Dean swung around. He instantly captured a fleeing Mr. Fremont, the father of the little girl Lilith possessed. Dean put a hand over the man's mouth as he turned them around to face Angel, Sam and Ruby. 

Dean made shushing sounds to make Mr. Fremont be quiet and calm down before whispering to him, “We're here to help, okay? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, alright?” 

Mr. Fremont nodded his head hurriedly so Dean slowly removed his hand.

“Sir.” Angel looked him in the eye, “Where's your kid?”

“Its not…” He shook his head frantically, “It's not  _ her  _ anymore.”

“ _ Where is she _ ?”

“Upstairs. In her bedroom.”

“Okay, okay.” Dean whispered, “Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?”

He shook his head, “Not without my wife.”

“ _ Yes _ , without your wife.”

“ _ No _ .” 

Dean punched his lights out since they couldn't waste anymore time and picked him up to heave him over his shoulder. He gave the others a look before walking away. The remaining three walked upstairs, backs against the wall and as stealthy as possible. Sam was in the lead with the knife in front of him. When they reached the top of the stairs Angel split off from them one way as Ruby walked into a door at their right. 

Sam started slowly for the door to the left. He leaned in against the closed door, trying to listen to any sign of life or Lilith. After a beat he quickly slipped in and walked slowly into the room, the knife out in front of him. He saw a bed with a canopy and two people lying on it:  _ Mrs. Fremont and the little girl Lilith possessed _ . Sam slowly made his way around the bed while keeping his eyes glued to them and shifting the knife in his hand so it was in a stabbing position. As quietly and slowly as possible, he pushed the canopy aside and made eyes with a petrified Mrs. Fremont. Lilith was still nuzzled into her shoulder fast asleep as the woman breathed heavily in fear.

“ _ Do it _ .” She frantically whispered and Sam slowly raised the knife as he stared at the sleeping child Lilith has possessed once she stirred a little, “ _ Do it _ .” Sam tried to collect himself and prepare for what he had to do, “ _ Do it! _ ” Lilith moved a little, apparently starting to wake up as Mrs. Fremont got more and more panicked and as Sam was trying to pull himself to the point of stabbing the little girl, “ _ Do it! Do it! _ ” Lilith woke up just then, and started to rise on the bed, eyes hardly opened, “ _ Hurry _ !” 

Lilith screamed when she opened her eyes fully and saw Sam lunging for her. At the last moment he's stopped by Angel and Dean who grabbed ahold of his arm. 

“Its not her!” Angel pushed him back slightly, “It's not her, Sammy. It's not in her anymore.” 

The little girl started sobbing uncontrollably in fear, “Mommy!”

“Mommys here.” Mrs. Fremont held her as they both sobbed, “Mommy's here. It's okay.”

“Come on.” Angel ushered them off the bed, “We gotta hide you guys.” They all hurried down the stairs, “No matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement.”

Once they went through the basement door the group stopped in front of it. 

“Well…” Ruby sighed, “I hate to say  _ I told you so _ .”

Sam turned to her, “Alright Ruby, where is she?”

“ _ I don't know _ .” 

They entered the living room, “Could she get past the sprinklers?”

Ruby scoffed, “Her pay grade,  _ she ain't sweating the holy water _ .”

“Okay,  _ you win _ .” Sam turned to her, panicked and at his wits end, “What do I have to do?”

She looks at him questioningly, “What do you mean?”

“ _ To save Angel _ .”

“Woah, woah.” Angel came up behind him and tried to get between them but Sam ignored her, “Stop!”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Sammy! Shut up!”

Sam angered, “Ruby!”

“You had your chance.” Ruby laughed, “You can't just flip a switch.  _ We needed time _ .”

“Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it!”

Angel grabbed his arm, “You aren't doing shit!”

“Dont Angel!” Sam yelled back, yanking his arm back, “I'm not going to let you go to hell!”

“Yes you are!” She screamed back and the three of them looked at each other for a beat, “You both are. I’m sorry, boys. You have no idea how sorry I am. This- this is all my fault and i  _ know  _ that. Thats my burden to bear… but  _ this _ ? What you're trying to do? It won't save me, Sammy.  _ I  _ know it,  _ Dean  _ knows it, and even  _ you  _ know it. It's only gonna kill you.”

Dean and Sam were both crying now as Sam frantically shook his head, “What the hell are we supposed to do?”

“What we do best, Sammy.” Angel smiled, tears flowing freely down her face as well, “You boys are gonna fight this war. You're gonna be heroes. You're gonna remember  _ everything  _ Dad taught you, okay?  _ And  _ what I taught you…” She brought her hands up to squeeze their shoulders, “You’re hunters but you're still human alright?  _ Don't forget that _ .”

Sam nodded as he struggled to hold back his tears. Dean tearfully did the same as Angel turned to look at him next. She stared at them for a long minute, willing them to know how much she loved them before stiffening at the sound of the grandfather clock striking midnight. She looked over at it in terror at what's to come before looking at her brothers who were equally staring at it with just as much horror. She tried to compose and pull herself together to give her brothers one last small smile.

“I’m sorry, Angel…” Ruby studied her with a frown, “I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy.”

The hellhounds began to howl and Angel's face fell as her heart rate sped up in terror. Sam and Dean both looked at her and noticed her eyes were fixated and wide at the wall, her body as stiff and tense. 

Angry growling filled the blonde’s ears as she shifted her eyes to Sam and Dean, “ _ Hellhound _ .”

Dean looked from her back to their surroundings, “Where?” 

“ _ There _ .” 

She pointed to where the hellhound was but the rest of them couldn't see anything. They do however hear its growl and even Ruby's face fell as she too saw the hound. Angel stiffened once again and watched the bloody thing as it studied her. As soon as it made a move, Angel bolted in the opposite direction. The others immediately followed her as the hellhound quickened its pace behind them. 

Running into the foyer they slammed the doors shut behind and tried to hold them closed as the hound tried ripping its way through. Angel took out a bag of goofer dust and threw herself on the floor by the door as she frantically started pouring the dust out. The pounding suddenly stopped and for a second they were all still. Angel then bolted for the window and poured out the dust on all of the windowsills upon seeing the hound round the house. 

Ruby turned to Sam, “Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off. “

Sam and Dean equally look at her in confusion, “ _ What _ ?”

“Come on! That dust won't last forever.”

He's about to hand it over when Angel grabbed his arm, “Dont Sam!”

Ruby faced her in grim irritation, “ _ You wanna die _ ?”

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed, “I vote we sacrifice the demon to the hellhound while we run.”

“That's not  _ Ruby _ !” She blurted out quickly, “Different haggard face,  _ it's not her! _ ”

Sam turned back to Ruby who, without touching him, flings him hard up against the wall and pinned him there. He dropped the knife and it fell to the floor with a clatted. She then hit Dean without touching him, so he was pinned next to Sam. Then with one look to Angel she sent the hunter flying across the room and pinned her on top of the glass table. 

Angel grunted at the force, “How long you been in her?”

Ruby's entire facial expression changed and became childlike. Lilith had taken over the body Ruby possessed.

“Not long.” She looked down on her body as she spoke, “But I like it.” She looked up at them with a smile as her eyes became pure white, “It's all  _ grown up _ and  _ pretty _ .” 

Sam grunted, “And where's Ruby?”

Lilith's eyes turned back to normal, “She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far,  _ far  _ away.”

“Probably should've seen it before but…” Angel shrugged, “All of you bastards look the same to me.” 

After a beat Lilith snapped her head to Sam, who watched her carefully. As she slowly made her way towards him, “ _ Hello, Sam _ . I've wanted to meet you for a  _ very  _ long time.” She grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to face her before giving him a kiss against his will, their lips sizzled at the skin-to-skin contact, “Your lips are soft.”

Dean grimaced, “ _ Gross _ .”

“Right, so you have me.” Sam moved his head up and to the side as he tried to get loose from her hand, “Let my brother and sister go.”

“Silly goose.” Lilith grinned, “You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want.  _ You don't _ .”

“So,  _ what _ ?” Angel quipped, “You drag me to hell, kill my brothers and appoint yourself queen of the damned is that it?  _ That's  _ your big plan?”

Lilith's head snapped over to hers, “I don't have to answer to puppy chow.” She suddenly moved from Sam and, as she looked at Angel, walked over to the door and opened it to allow the hound inside, “ _ Sic 'em, boy _ .”

Sam and Dean's head instantly snapped to Angel at this. Upon opening the door, Lilith displaced the goofer dust and the hellhounds ran into the room. Growling and barking filled the blonde’s ears as she saw them barreling towards her. Lilith just laughed loudly as her hound grabbed Angel by her legs and pulled her down off the table. Angle screamed in pain and terror as it flipped her around and began to rip into her body, slicing its claws over her back and legs. Sam and Dean began struggling against Lilliths hold as they watched their sister being murdered in horror.

“No! Stop! Please stop!”

“Angel! No!”

Lilith looked over at Sam before her gaze moved back down to Angel struggling and wailing on the floor. The hound had flipped her around and was now attacking the front of her body. She screamed in agony as it ripped into her stomach. As she cried she turned over onto her stomach and tried to inch her way away from the hound. 

Sam cried as he watched in horror, “STOP IT!” 

Lilith smiled wider as the hound continued slashing Angel. Even deeper bloodied gashes appeared from her shoulders down her back. 

Dean wailed and struggled from the wall, “No!”

It flipped her back over and slashed open her chest, blood gushed out of the open wounds. The boys could only watch in horror as their sister gasped and gurgled through the blood in her mouth as she attempted to take her last breaths. The blood poured out of Angel's chest as she stopped screaming, but she wasn't quite dead. 

“NO!”

“I’ll kill you, bitch!” Dean struggled as he cried, “I swear to god!”

Lilith chuckled as she held out her hand in front of Sam. Suddenly a blinding white light erupted from her palm. As it built up, Sam and Dean both had to turn their heads and shut their eyes from the intensity. Just as suddenly, the white light began to retract as her eyes slowly turned back to normal. Confusion and shock filled her when she saw Sam, alive, huddling on the floor next to Dean. When the boys noticed nothing happened they slowly looked up at her with matching glares as they rose to stand.

She held out her hand at Sam as fear filled her eyes, “ _ Back _ .”

As Dean dropped next to Angel's lifeless body, Sam took a steadying breath and walked towards her with the knife in hand. 

Lilith thrust both of her hands in front of her, “I said  _ back _ !”

Sam glared hatefully, “I don't think so.” 

He pulled back his hand to stab her but Lilith suddenly exited Ruby's body in a mass of black smoke while she screamed. 

Dean's broken voice sounded from behind his brother, “Sam.” 

Sam whirled around to see him crying over their sisters' mauled still bloody body. Angel was no longer moving, and her eyes were open but lifeless. She was dead. Sam looked down on her heavily as he collapsed beside Dean.


End file.
